


from your head down to your toes (and your tiny nose)

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, all the family feels, like really slow burn, mama may, papa phil, slow burn philinda, wrote this just to indulge myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Daisy gets turned into a baby from an unknown incident in the lab. The team takes care of her.How hard could taking care of a baby be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this is a baby fic which I adore. there is 0 plot. is fluff without plot a thing?? bc this is it. it is also set in season3 but kind of divergent bc Trip is in here. hope you enjoy!!

Jemma's eyes snapped open at the ear shattering cry.

She was up in the next second, sprinting out of her room without a second thought and booked it down the hallway, following the cries. As she woke up more, she realized it was a baby crying which only fueled her faster.

In the next minute or so since the Playground was huge, she arrived at the source of the cries: the lab. She barged in, shouldering past night shift scientists and to the center table where the cries got louder.

There on the table was a baby, no older than six months, squirming unhappily on the cool metal in no more than a shock blanket. 

"What is going on?" Jemma demanded, looking at the other scientists as she neared. At another high, sharp cry, she looked down at the baby in bewilderment. No one on base had a baby and if they did, no one in their right mind would bring a child into the lab without asking.

At the sound of Jemma's voice, the cries stopped, and the baby blinked up at her. Seeing Jemma, the baby sniffled and reached out for her with a small hand. Something surged in Jemma's chest, perhaps a maternal instinct, but she reached for the baby, holding the small body close to her. The baby burrowed into her neck and let out a soft whimper.

"We-" One of the agents stammered, "-there was- then-" he took a breath and pointed to the baby in Jemma's arms, "That's Agent Johnson."

Jemma blinked, thinking all of this was a dream but the hot tears on her neck said otherwise. "Daisy?" she echoed, looking down at the baby who perked up at the name, peering up at Jemma with familiar big brown eyes. It was Daisy alright. "Oh God."

"I turned my back for one moment and then she was-" The same agent explained, gesturing to Daisy who was softly crying, whimpering around the fingers stuffed in her mouth, "-like this."

"Well," Jemma distracted herself from this by mentally reviewing the periodic table, "Thank you for," she hesitated, searching for the right words, "watching her. I'll take it from here."

"But-" he began again, "We don't know how or- or-"

Jemma's arms tightened around Daisy who cooed softly. There wasn't any way she'd let Daisy be experimented on, especially in this state, no matter how curious she was herself. "I will speak immediately with the Director and let you know his decision. Until then, Daisy does not leave my sight and any examinations are unauthorized. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dr. Simmons."

Heart racing, Jemma left the lab, her arms tight around Daisy who was still crying, soft distressed cries that had that fierce feeling rise in Jemma's chest again. She stopped in the hallway, looking down at Daisy.

Daisy couldn't be more than six months old was the first thing she registered, maybe even younger because she was so tiny. Her small head was full of downy soft black hair and her eyes were the same bright brown, her lips pink as a rosebud and cheeks chubby. Quite frankly, she was adorable. Jemma softened, stroking the back of her index finger over Daisy's cheek, wiping away the wetness.

Daisy gurgled around the fingers in her mouth before her breath hitched and she whimpered.

"Oh," Jemma was taken aback by the new wave of tears. It wasn’t like she dealt with babies every day or even once a month. The last time she had been around a baby was, well, she couldn’t remember when. "Oh, no. No, don't cry, Daisy." She tried to soothe her, but Daisy kept crying. Jemma just placed a hand on Daisy's back and gently began rubbing to try and calm her.

"I need to tell Director Coulson." Jemma stated out loud to herself. Hypothesizing out loud and recording experiments always seemed to help her think things through clearly. At the name, Daisy quieted, and Jemma looked down at her, "You want Coulson?" Daisy sniffled. "He'll know what to do."

Unfortunately, but of course, Coulson was out on an op above her clearance level. Next would be May since May always knew what to do but even May was out on an op, bringing along with her Mack, Hunter and Bobbi. That left Trip and Fitz.

Jemma bit her lip, contemplating what to do. Daisy wailed, and she kicked it into gear, heading down the hallway.

Fitz, as expected, couldn’t believe it.

"Wha-" he was pacing their room, one hand on his forehead and the other on his hip. The posture was so familiar, Jemma felt her heart pang. "How did this happen?"

Jemma, Fitz and Trip were all gathered in Jemma and Fitz’s room, hiding away from everyone else in their pajamas like adults and in varying degrees of panic.

"I don't know!" Jemma was close to panicking. This was almost as bad as when she shot Sitwell. At least she couldn’t potentially get court-martialed for this. "The techs in the lab don't know either and I wasn't going to leave her in there."

On the bed, swathed in a makeshift gauze diaper complete with medical tape, Daisy flailed her arms, giggling at Trip as he tickled her round belly.

"Coulson is going to give us his disappointed look." Fitz was now panicking. "Not to mention May, oh God, May. She'll strap us to the Zephyr’s engines and then make us her human punching bags."

Jemma rolled her eyes, "Fitz."

"Hey, now," Trip's voice had both scientists quieting. Even Daisy paused in her cooing. "The way I see it, she's just fine." To make his point, Daisy let out a happy gurgle. "We'll contact the Director and Agent May to see what they say."

Jemma let out an uneasy laugh, "Superb idea, Trip. But do we even know where the Director is?"

"Daisy probably does."

They all looked at Daisy who was currently fascinated with blowing spit bubbles, oblivious to the conversation above her.

"Agent May will," Trip shrugged, his attention back on Daisy who let out a squeal.

"We still don't know what caused this!" Fitz continued his pacing. "The-"

"Let's worry about that when everyone else is back." Trip interrupted him gently, his eyes fond as he watched Daisy discover her toes, the baby gumming them experimentally.

"Fine." Fitz said, defeated, and pointed at Trip. "But you're on diaper duty."

...

 

May, for one, did not want in on this op, especially when both Hunter and Bobbi were involved. She respected them as agents, well, Bobbi at least. Even though Hunter was incredibly annoying, he was a good shot but terrible at self-preservation, like most men. She had yet to get him back for icing both her and Skye- no, Daisy, something she would never forgive or forget, but sitting in the van running surveillance for Bobbi and Mack, she wanted nothing more than to throw him out of the van door.

Coulson disclosed very little about this op other than retrieving information. He had been very tight lipped about it through May was sure it had something to do with the rise of Inhumans around the globe, especially with whatever he was doing. There were too many hidden flight logs and calls that May had yet to confront him about. Of course, no one else aside from herself could know that so she kept her lips sealed and just dished out a stony glare whenever Hunter brought it up.

Speaking of Hunter, he was now going on again about Bobbi’s brief time at Hydra. She had tuned him out a good ten minutes ago but his voice was slowly starting to irk her.  
May was about to open her mouth and say something offensive but then her phone began ringing. With a dirty glare to Hunter, she answered the call, "May."

"Agent May!" It was Simmons and she was sounding far too chipper for three oh seven in the morning. Something was up, and May's defenses raised. "Hello! How are you doing with-"

"Get to the point."

"Daisy-" The skipping three beats at once thing her heart did at that name? Yeah, May didn't like that. She especially didn't like the uncertainty in Simmons’ voice because Simmons always had facts and was very factual, "-well, we don't quite know but-" It was very faint but May could have sworn she heard a baby coo, "-we need you back here immediately."

"We'll be there in thirty," she signaled for Hunter to contact Mack and Bobbi, "What's going on with Daisy?"

"She's completely fine!” Simmons squeaked, "Could you contact the Director? We don't know his location, so we couldn’t."

"On it." May knew that whatever this had to do with Daisy, Coulson would want to know. The van shifted as Mack and Bobbi entered.

"Good!" Simmons exclaimed. In the background, May could hear Fitz's familiar panicked babbling and again, what sounded like a baby cooing. "See you then!" She hung up.

"What's going on with Daisy?" May nearly head-butted Hunter with how close he was, leaning over the driver's seat. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. "What's all this about?"

"Yeah," Mack chimed in, "Bobbi and I were about to go in."

"I don't know," May answered truthfully and evenly, "But we're heading back. This can wait another day or two. Mack, you got the wheel. Hunter, if I hear another word from you, you'll find out why I don't need a gun for combat."

...

 

Phil didn't know what to expect from a phone call from May at eight after three in the morning just as he was finally getting ready to go to sleep. He sighed, picking up his phone, "I was-"

"Something's going on with Daisy." At her words, Phil felt his own words shrivel up in his mouth as well as his heart rate noticeably increase. "I don't know what, but you need to come back."

"Already on it," he was out of bed after Daisy's name, pulling on a suit faster than he had ever done in his life. "Is she-"

"I don't know." May’s tone was hard, but Phil could detect the hidden fear lurking behind it. It was obvious how much she cared about Daisy whether she would admit it or not. "Just get back here. We're almost to base."

"I’ll be there in thirty," he hung up. The next few moments were spent with him tripping over his shoes, putting his shirt on backwards and calling an Uber.

...

 

"They're on their way," Jemma announced as she set her phone down. 

"Great," Fitz muttered dryly, "Less time to plan for my early retirement."

"Um," Trip interrupted, "are babies supposed to do this?"

They crowded around, looking down at Daisy who was sucking on her toes and whimpering. She looked up at them with teary eyes and whined.

Fitz was the first to break the silence, "That's weird."

"It's not weird, Fitz," Jemma sighed, gently maneuvering Daisy's toes from her mouth and replacing them with fingers, "She's probably hungry."

On cue, Daisy's stomach rumbled.

"What do we feed her?" Trip asked, eyebrows furrowed in obvious discomfort at Daisy's discomfort. "It's not like this place has baby formula sitting around."

"No," Jemma agreed, gently tugging the fabric of Fitz's bed sheet from Daisy's mouth, "but we do have vegetables and fruits. Usually at six months, which I estimate Daisy to be, though she is alarmingly underweight for a six-month-old, but she is as mentally developed as one, babies are started on solid foods such as baby food."

That was how the three of them found themselves in the kitchen at three twenty in the morning, shoving various fruits in a blender in their pajamas.

Fitz wrinkled his nose, "Looks terrible."

"I told you not to add the kiwi."

"This is packed with vitamins and nutrients!" Jemma explained as she poured the gray soupy mixture into a bowl, ignoring Fitz's gagging. "She'll love it."

Daisy, in fact, did not love it. At all.

They tried it with Daisy sitting on the island while Fitz even made realistic airplane noises as Jemma directed the spoon but to no avail. She also appeared to remember her ninja training because every time the spoon came near her, she hit it with her hand and it went flying. Daisy did love to see the three of them covered in the gray goop, though.

"Alright," Fitz stood back, dabbing at his shirt with a wet paper towel. There was gray stuff above his lip. "this is by far worse than academy food fight volume seven."

Jemma rolled her eyes as she picked up the tenth spoon, "Please. As if this is worse than cold gravy down my shirt."

"Aren't there white people who make their own baby food?" Trip asked and received a stare from Jemma to which he clarified, "Why don't we look up one of their blogs or something?"

Daisy cut their brainstorming off with a displeased wail, chewing on her fingertips and nearly glaring at them. It was such a Daisy glare that Trip felt a shiver run down his spine. 

"I know," Jemma soothed, wiping her arms off. Daisy did not get any gray stuff on herself. "Should we ask them to pick up some formula?"

Trip snorted. Fitz laughed, "I'd pay to see Hunter trying to buy formula."

Miraculously, probably because of the threat, Hunter kept his mouth shut all the way to the base. May leapt out of the vehicle, trying to appear calm as she held up her badge to the sensor and strutted inside. She walked with mission and purpose, hailing down an agent who looked ready to wet themselves as she demanded, "Have you seen Simmons?"

"She-" he swallowed, "I think-the kitchen?"

May stalked off without another word, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack trailing close behind. When they reached the kitchen May ducked just in time, but Hunter got nailed between the eyes with cool, gray goop.

Silence. The three in the kitchen stared with their mouths wide open as the other four stared at them.

Daisy squealed.

"What the-" Hunter touched two fingers to the goo on his forehead, grimacing as he sniffed it experimentally. "What? Is that kiwi?"

May couldn’t take her eyes from the baby, who at the sight of May, couldn't be happier, complete with squealing and cooing.

"This is Daisy!" Jemma blurted, gesturing to the baby who cooed at the name. "I have no clue what happened and neither does anyone else, but she's fine!"

"Except that she's a baby!" Mack exclaimed before shaking his head and going to the fridge. "I need a drink."

"Grab me one too." Trip said as he wiped off more gray goo from his neck.

Bobbi cautiously walked over to Daisy, who at the sight of the tall agent, let out an adorable gasp, her eyes widening. This cracked a smile and Bobbi cooed, "She's adorable!"

Daisy giggled, sated with the attention for a second before her gaze went back to May who was still standing in the doorway, looking at her agent in bewilderment. Daisy looked at her before reaching out for her.

"What." Everyone froze at May's voice, "Happened."

"Um," Jemma jumped in, catching Daisy just in time as the baby lost her balance. She held her close and didn’t flinch when a small hand grabbed a handful of her hair. "Well, you see, Agent May." She took a breath before blurting out, "We don't know! I found her in the lab like this."

Daisy burbled, giggling as she continued to wrap her teeny fingers in Jemma’s hair.

"She's perfectly fine, though!" Jemma tried to smile but May remained stoic. 

Daisy shrieked with a laugh as she watched Bobbi lick her thumb to wipe a mark on Hunter's face. He gave the baby a playful glare, "You think that's funny, eh?"

Daisy giggled, making a soft squeal as Hunter lifted her from Jemma's arms. He looked the baby over, face expressionless and Daisy stared back. Then, his lips quirked. "Yeah, she's fine."

Bobbi rolls her eyes and opened her mouth to say something snarky but a hard glare from May had her mouth closing.

"Congratulations," Hunter dumped Daisy in May's arms, "It's a girl."

May held Daisy close to her chest, feeling very out of place but the way Daisy let out a relieved sigh and cuddled into her neck had her tough resolve softening.

"What is this?" Bobbi's nose wrinkled as she peered into the blender. "Are you trying to poison her?"

Trip shook his head, "That was our attempt at making baby food."

Daisy whimpered, sending May's senses on alert. When she looked down, Daisy was sucking on her fingers, drooling and whimpering in distress. May frowned, caressing Daisy's baby soft cheek. This baby was definitely Daisy. May could recognize the soft tilt of her nose and those big brown eyes anywhere.

"She's hungry," Jemma explained, "But she didn't want any of the food we made."

May turned her nose up at the gray goo covering half the surface of the kitchen. If she tried, she can spot some on the ceiling. "I don't blame her."

"Well, what are we going to feed her?" Fitz asked.

"Coulson should be here in about three hours," May said stiffly, "When he is, Simmons you need to get every tech that was in the lab. But before he gets here," She sighed, looking down at Daisy who was watching her calmly. At May's attention, Daisy gave her a gummy smile around the fingers in her mouth. "We need to get some things.”

That's how Melinda May found herself with Jemma, Bobbi, and Trip in the baby section aisle of a twenty four hour drug store at four in the morning. She squinted under the bright lights and held Daisy closer to her as the baby fussed. "Can you just pick one?"

They were looking at different formulas for the past eternity it seemed but Jemma had to find the perfect one and being a scientist, she had to look at every single ingredient.  
"I have to find the right one to fit Daisy's needs. She’s already underweight. I need to do some research when we get back," Jemma said patiently, "Do you think she's five or six months? She's sort of small."

May sighed, "Five."

"She's not lactose intolerant," Jemma mumbled, crouching before the vast array of formulas, "Doesn't need digestive help."

Daisy grunted, watching Jemma with what May would classify as a look of impatience. She felt her lips quirk because Daisy was definitely impatient, even as a baby, apparently. Daisy watched Jemma for a minute before looking back at May and let out a huff.

May's eyebrows raised, "I know. She's taking forever, isn't she?"

Jemma paused, "Are you talking to her?"

“She has to be entertained somehow.” The soft tilt May’s voice took on when she was talking to Daisy was gone and replaced with a familiar hard tone. “Come on. We’re getting the one you have now.”

Jemma quickly stood up and followed May to the diaper section where the same pattern was repeated. By then, May was ready to go.

"What size do you think she is?"

May gave Jemma a blank look and the biochemist nodded. "Right," she grabbed a pack, "Do you think she needs any-?"

"I think she needs to eat." May snapped as Daisy's fussing picked up, the baby squirming unhappily against her chest.

"Got the water," Trip entered the aisle with a gallon of filtered water, holding it up for emphasis.

"And the bottles," Bobbi held up a sterilized package of baby bottles decorated with little cartoon monkeys and pale pink butterflies. At May's look she defended, "What? She'll like them."

Jemma snorted, "If Fitz doesn't confiscate the monkey one, that is." She did a quick inventory. "Alright. Now we need baby food."

Daisy let out a displeased squall, her tiny face crumpling.

"I'm going back to the car," May said as she took the formula from the cart and the package of bottles from Bobbi, ignoring Jemma’s words about sterilizing the bottles. "She needs to eat."

Her and Trip checked out the few items at the self-checkout before heading back to the car where May handed a steadily fussing Daisy to Trip who clearly had no clue what to do with a crying baby in his arms.

“Calm her down," May instructed as she measured the formula and the water before shaking up the bottle. Trip tried, bouncing Daisy who only began to cry louder. May sighed, rubbing Daisy's forearm to get her attention. She dragged the nipple of the bottle across Daisy's pouty lips and the baby latched on instinctively, greedily sucking and softly sighed.

"You know what you're doing," Trip commented as he watched May hold the baby bottle steadily and tilt it up so no air would get in.

May didn’t reply and only focused on the placated baby steadily guzzling from the bottle held in her hands.

...

Phil nearly sprinted into the lab, suit jacket thrown over an old academy shirt and looking very disheveled. He was filled to the brim with worry, eyes alight with it behind his glasses as he demanded, "What's going on? Where's Daisy?"

"Phil," Melinda was there, walking over to him, "Calm down. Daisy is fine."

"You told me something happened," he insisted, "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's with Trip."

"Daisy is fine, so to speak," Jemma piped up from behind Melinda, moving to stand a little before Phil. "She's just-"

There was a loud, high pitched squeal from behind Phil and he whipped around, mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Sorry," Trip said sheepishly, all while trying to balance a squirming, fed, and now properly diapered Daisy in his arms. "She heard your voice, sir."

Daisy squealed again, trying with all her strength to get to Phil. She squalled, before her face crumpled and she let out a very displeased scream. 

Phil didn’t even hesitate and walked over. Daisy practically leapt into his arms when he held them out and immediately cuddled into him. She snuggled close, cheek pressed to his chest and tiny hands gripping his shirt. 

"Daisy?" Phil asked, eyebrows raised. Daisy cooed. "FitzSimmons, this better not be another of your-"

"Oh, no, sir!" Jemma interjected, looking mildly offended. "We have no idea how Daisy is-" She looked at the baby who was now gumming Phil’s suit lapel, "-small now."  
"How did it happen?" His voice escalated and Daisy whimpered. 

"I found her in the lab surrounded by techs," Jemma summarized, “They had no explanation for it either.” 

"Tell them to report to my office immediately," Phil demanded, "Daisy, bring up the security footage f-"

He stopped and looked down at Daisy who blinked up at him before breaking out into a wide grin around the mouthful of his suit. Phil softened, as always around Daisy, and smiled down at her. He brought one hand up and caressed her chubby cheek. Daisy gurgled happily, kicking her legs.

As expected, the questioning of the assistant lab hands went fruitlessly. They consisted of a variety of bleary eyed scientists to ones nearly shaking in their orthopedic shoes whenever they glanced up and saw the stony glare on May’s face. Coulson tried to be authoritative but it was hard with a curious baby in his arms, tugging on the collar of his shirt. They ended up sending the lab assistants back down to the lab but this time with FitzSimmons to try and figure out what might have happened since the sciency talk was going over everyone else’s heads. Coulson had dismissed everyone else so only he, May, and the many bags from the drug store remained in his office.

Daisy, still in Phil’s arms, was starting to fall asleep. She didn’t appear to want to, though, because each time she started to, her head would bob but she would catch herself and blink awake. At the fifth time, they decided it was time for bed time once again.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Phil asked, "She can't sleep in her room by herself." 

Melinda looked at Daisy's grip on Coulson's shirt, "With you?" 

"No," he immediately shot that idea down, "No. Do we have a crib anywhere?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "She can sleep with me."

As she was handed to Melinda, Daisy made a confused coo before looking back Phil, the look on her face of utter betrayal. She frowned before hiccupping and then the cries started. She was absolutely sobbing, reaching both little arms out for Phil who looked torn. 

"She's sleeping with you," Melinda stated flatly. 

When she went to give Daisy back to him and leave, Daisy made another wounded coo before squalling. Phil and Melinda shared a look. 

They nestled Daisy between them in Phil’s bed, the baby blinking sleepily at Phil as she gently kicked her feet. 

"It’s time to go to sleep now, Daisy," he said, voice soft. One hand was on her belly, rubbing gentle circles that had Daisy's eyes fluttering closed. As soon as he thought she was going to sleep, her eyes snapped back open. He held in his sigh. As cute as Daisy was, she needed her sleep, and so did Phil, though, it didn’t look like he would be getting sleep any time soon.

Melinda took her, slipping her hands under Daisy's armpits to bring her to her chest. Daisy cooed at the change and nuzzled into Melinda contentedly. Melinda smiled and began to sway side to side, gently patting Daisy's bottom as she did. The baby immediately went limp, relaxing fully into Melinda and soon, was fast asleep. Neither one said a word as Melinda slowly got up and walked around the room a few more times to make sure Daisy was asleep before placing her next to Phil. They both held their breath as Daisy shifted but remained asleep.

There were a few more moments of tense quiet as they waited, testing to see if Daisy really was asleep. 

“What,” Phil began. He ran a hand over his face, mind whirring as he tried to process the reality of the tiny figure pressed against him. It was something out of a dream almost, a glimpse of a different world where he didn’t choose Shield. But this was Daisy and she wasn’t twenty-seven. 

“Simmons estimates her at six months,” Melinda stated. He could see her shoulders rise as if she was repressing her emotions. 

Phil nodded wordlessly, all his attention focused on Daisy. She was a beautiful baby with adorably dimpled hands and cheeks and a ton of dark hair that stuck up in different directions. He felt an almost overwhelming surge of protectiveness as he gazed at her. Not for the first time, Phil considered Daisy to be his daughter, and since she was literally a baby now, those parental feelings only grew. Daisy completely needed him now; she was totally defenseless. It was no question that he would take care of her at this age. He would take care of Daisy at any age.

Melinda popped that bubble with her next words, “She can’t stay here.” Phil went to object but Melinda continued, “It’s too dangerous.”

She was right, of course, but there was no way Phil was leaving Daisy. He couldn’t let her go through that again, couldn’t dump her at an orphanage or even a safe house with another agent. There was no way Phil would let Daisy feel abandoned once more. The look Melinda was giving him confirmed she knew what he was thinking. He could see she didn’t want Daisy anywhere else either though it was the most logical choice. 

“We can’t,” he said simply, his gaze lifting from Daisy to Melinda. Her posture was stiff. He knew that at one point in Melinda’s life all she wanted was a baby, so this must be bittersweet for her. He also knew that she considered Daisy her own and wouldn’t abandon her. 

Melinda nodded, lips tight, “The first time something happens- “

“You still have that cabin in the outback,” Phil finished for her, “We’ll keep her safe, Mel.”

Their gazes were redirected from each other to Daisy as the baby whimpered in her sleep. Phil made a gentle hushing sound, placing a hand on Daisy’s back. At the contact, she relaxed, and snuggled closer to him, letting out a deep, relieved sigh.

How hard could raising a baby be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days into being a baby and Daisy already has everyone wrapped around her chubby little finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how many of you guys are enjoying this fic!!! here is another chapter, this time featuring a special guest! hope you enjoy :)

Adjusting to having a baby around the base was surprisingly easy though it still posed its challenges. For example, everything had to be baby proofed. 

How much damage could a baby do? 

A lot, it turned out.

Melinda didn't think Daisy could get into as much as she could by being this little, but she was wrong. 

Just in her first day of being a baby, Daisy had already somehow disconnected the intercom in Phil's bedroom, spilled the contents of his side table drawer on the floor, and narrowly avoided getting her fingers caught in a cabinet door.

Phil also insisted every door, cabinet, electrical outlet, and even appliance had to be baby proofed, especially since Jemma estimated Daisy close to crawling age. It took hours and many agents to comb through the base baby proofing but by the time it was completed, Daisy wouldn't be able to get into anything though Melinda doubted that; Daisy always found a way into trouble, even as a baby.

Obviously, the lab was strictly off limits for Daisy to be in unless Jemma cleared it first. Then again, Daisy spent most of her time in Phil's office, either sitting contentedly in his arms or situated on Melinda's hip. 

Daisy was with Phil most of the day, especially since he did most work from his office which allowed Daisy to sit on his lap or contentedly lay on her back or tummy on a blanket a few inches away. When Phil became busy, Daisy was handed to Melinda who went about her daily routine with the baby. Workouts certainly became more involved, especially since Melinda could use Daisy as a weight instead of an actual one. Daisy was thrilled to be lifted up and down and to have her face kissed or chin tickled when Melinda was doing pushups.

Babies were also very needy, obviously since they couldn't do anything by themselves. Daisy was in constant need of physical touch which Melinda found endearing but sometimes annoying, especially if she was trying to work and had a baby fussing for her attention. That was solved by dropping by the lab where Jemma was, working tirelessly to find a way to get adult Daisy back, and pawned the baby off to her. Jemma was more than happy to give Daisy the affection she needed, peppering the baby’s face with kisses and giving her endless cuddles. Daisy was the baby sister Jemma had never dreamed about having, as a child, too caught up in her degrees to do so. Fitz was equally endeared by Daisy, having always gotten along with young children and babies. He quickly took to walking around the base with Daisy on his hip or her in his lap, tiny hands gripping the edges of the blueprint paper as he worked. 

Mack also enjoyed having Daisy with him, especially as he worked because she was a captive audience to his facts about cars and anything with an engine. Daisy, being a slight percentage smaller than the average six-month-old, appeared positively dwarfed in Mack’s large arms. 

It was two days into Daisy being a baby and she already had everyone in the base wrapped around her finger. 

She had taken to sleeping in Coulson’s room and more so demanded that she did. For the first few nights she wouldn’t sleep unless both he and Melinda were in the bed with her. By the fifth night, they had gotten a crib which Phil situated right beside his bed but Daisy took one look at it and flat out refused to go in it, screaming at the top of her lungs when they tried to place her inside. The crib went into storage and Daisy remained sleeping in Phil’s bed. He found it endearing, he really did, but he enjoyed the times where he could sleep and not have to worry about rolling over on top of Daisy. That problem was solved by a fleecy yellow blanket which they could lay Daisy on and tuck the sides up around her. Phil didn’t know exactly who had gotten the blanket but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Melinda, if the way she tried to hide her smile as Daisy squealed when she had the blanket in her chubby little arms was any indication.

Unlike her adult self, Daisy as a baby was an early riser so Melinda had her for the majority of the morning so Phil could at least get some of his work done before his attention was solely focused on Daisy. There were times during the morning, right between the exchange of Daisy from Melinda to him that he got to see Melinda with Daisy. It was often when she was finishing her Taiichi routine.

He would watch, leaning up against the wall. Melinda steadily ignored him as always when she was doing Taiichi but he saw the barely there quirk of her lips. She was wearing a baby sling, Daisy inserted inside and pressed close to her chest. The baby was quiet, as if she knew she was supposed to be and was looking up at Melinda with wide eyes, sucking on her fingers with her other hand clutching a strap of Melinda’s shirt.

Since Daisy was around six months old, as Jemma estimated from the milestones Daisy was exhibiting, she was a very lively baby. Then again, Jemma wasn’t exactly sure how old Daisy was or how healthy she was at the moment because, as she liked to remind everyone, she had degrees in Biology and Chemistry, not pediatrics. She was a doctor, yes, but the bodies she looked at were most often deceased, not nearly brand new. 

She brought her concerns up to both the Director and May just two days after Daisy had turned into a baby.

"I have no experience with Inhuman biology," Jemma stated. In the midst of all of the commotion, they seemed to have forgotten that Daisy was still an Inhuman. One of Jemma’s biggest concerns and questions was that Daisy had not exhibited any signs of her powers since she turned into a baby. "So, I'm calling in an expert, if that's alright with you."

May crossed her arms, shifted to the other hip. She hadn’t realized either, that Daisy had no powers currently. "Have you cleared it with Coulson?"

Jemma nodded, smiling down at Daisy as the baby grabbed the hem of her blouse, "Yes. He's expected to be here in two hours. Bobbi flew to pick him up."

...

Daisy looked up at him with those wide brown eyes before grabbing his two fingers in a surprisingly strong grip. She stared at their hands for a moment before looking up at him and smiling.

Lincoln's face softened and he smiled back, stroking the soft skin of her hand with his thumb. Daisy squealed, kicking her legs.

Lincoln hadn’t expected to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. but he especially hadn’t thought he would ever come back to see Daisy as a six-month-old baby. It was weird to say the least, but with his recent experience with S.H.I.E.L.D., this was minor to the other stuff he had seen. Besides, Daisy looked healthy and happy, like she should be. He was currently in the lab with Simmons and Agent May who was watching him with her arms crossed and her eyes sharp. Internally, Lincoln shivered. He had seen how protective May was of Daisy when she was an adult; he could only imagine how protective of Daisy she was now. One mistake, and he was out.

"You like him, huh?" Jemma smiled down at Daisy who turned her head at the sound of her voice, face lighting up when she saw the scientist. "Are you ready to let me check your eyes, Daisy?"

“Can she roll over?” Lincoln asked before he was gently turning Daisy onto her tummy. The baby gave him an inquisitive look, “Can you roll over, Daisy?”

Jemma moved to the other side of the table before she gently called, “Daisy,”

Daisy turned her head, but when she couldn’t find Jemma, she rolled her body over and squealed when Jemma leaned down and placed a kiss onto her nose. 

“She hasn’t begun to push herself up yet,” Jemma told him as Daisy sat up and as he was checking her reflexes. “Has she, Agent May? Has Daisy sat up and then put her palms on the ground? Balanced on her knees?”

“No,” May shook her head. “Why? Should she?”

“That’s typically a six-month milestone but she can sit up on her own,” Lincoln laid Daisy back onto the table and picked up a tiny foot, smiling as Daisy jerked it away, “I expect she’ll do that next. Daisy can’t sit still for long, anyway.”

Jemma chuckled, pushing Daisy back to Lincoln as the baby tried to scoot away, “You’re right about that.”

“How long does she sleep?”

All eyes were on May. She stood up straighter, “Around six hours uninterrupted. She wakes up once or twice during the night but takes a nap around ten, twelve thirty, and three, each around an hour or ninety minutes.”

Lincoln nodded, “She’s definitely sleeping good then. Any difficulty falling asleep?”

“Not usually. When she does, I rock her and that works.”

“How does she do in her crib?”

“She doesn’t sleep in the crib. She refuses to. She sleeps in the bed with me.”

Lincoln frowned and shook Daisy’s hand that was currently wrapped around his finger, “Why don’t you like the crib, huh?” Daisy shrieked. Lincoln looked back at May, “Since she’s in a bed, make sure there aren’t any blankets or pillows or anything near her face. I know SIDs is at a much lower risk at this age but just to make sure.”

“I’ve started her on solids,” Jemma said, “She loves raspberries and cheese sandwiches, isn’t that right, Daisy?”

Daisy giggled, grabbing her foot and placing her toes in her mouth. Lincoln laughed and gently removed her foot from her mouth, replacing it with his gloved finger, “Looks like she’s about to start teething.”

“Oh,” Jemma said, “Lovely.”

“I don’t feel any teeth and her gums aren’t raised or inflamed yet so I’d say you have another week or two of peace,” Lincoln told them as he peered into Daisy’s open mouth as she “talked” to Jemma. “You sure are talkative. That hasn’t changed.”

“She hasn’t made any syllables yet though she does say ‘ah’ sometimes,” Jemma informed him, “I expect her to do it soon.”

“Do you play any games with her?” Lincoln asked, “Peekaboo?”

“Oh,” Jemma said, “Hunter does all the time. She loves it, thinks it’s the most hilarious thing.”

Lincoln nodded, “Good. She’s very healthy,” he said. “I don’t think it would be wise to give her any vaccines.”

Jemma shook her head, trying to pry Daisy’s fingers away from her hair, “Oh no. I assume she already had them when she was originally this age and we keep everything very sanitary around here.”

“Her wrists seem fine,” Lincoln noted as he gently looked over Daisy’s tiny hands and arms. The tell-tale bruises that usually dotted Daisy’s wrists from using her powers were gone and only baby soft, unmarred skin remained. "Has she shown any signs of her powers?"

"Not at all," Jemma shook her head. "Inhuman abilities aren't manifested until undergoing terrigenesis, correct?"

Lincoln nodded, "Correct. But she's already been through it." He murmured, checking Daisy's ears. He smiled as a small hand patted his scruff curiously. Daisy was downright adorable as a baby, even as she smacked slobbery fingers against his cheek.

"Her DNA is exactly the same as when she was twenty-eight," Jemma mused, "I assume her powers have returned back to being dormant genes? I mean, this is an educated guess but-"

"Jiaying said it was too dangerous for children to be exposed to the mist and go through the transformation." Lincoln said softly. Both women were listening intently. "Their powers would be uncontrolled," he paused, cracking a smile at how Daisy made a growling sound as he gently thumbed her mouth open. "But she isn't exhibiting them. Maybe her DNA recognized that." 

After a pause Jemma said tightly, "It's a possibility though I still have vague understanding about Inhuman DNA."

"Well," Lincoln glanced up at her, "call me as soon as she shows any signs of her powers."

Jemma nodded.

“The only thing I would watch is her weight,” Lincoln concluded. He frowned at the amount Daisy currently weighed. She was underweight for her estimated age and smaller than the average percentile size. Of course, Daisy wasn’t a large person as an adult to begin with, but babies had to keep up with gaining weight so they could grow properly, both physically and mentally.

"The night this happened she was nine pounds, two ounces and twenty inches." Jemma read off of her clipboard. "Which is roughly the size of a newborn but some two to three-month old’s. She is exhibiting six-month milestones, though," she frowned slightly before looking at Lincoln as she asked, "Do Inhuman babies develop faster than humans?"

Lincoln blinked, "I don't know, honestly. I'd have to look at Jiaying's notes." There weren’t any babies in Afterlife and Jiaying never spoke of Inhuman development. As far as Lincoln knew, Inhuman and human development were the same.

Jemma nodded, "Unfortunately we don't have any of her files when she was a baby so we don't know her birth statistics. I assume she was malnourished most of her infant life after she was dropped off at the orphanage, which is probable to why she's small but some babies are petite."

"Is that okay?" May asked, arms crossed from where she stood a foot away. At her voice, Daisy turned her head, trying to see her.

“Yeah,” Lincoln said, “Just make sure she gets around five eight ounce bottles a day as well as snacks and meals.” 

"As of today, she is ten pounds, seven ounces and twenty one inches," Jemma wrote on her clipboard. "So, she is growing and gaining weight steadily thanks to the diet I've formulated for her. If the diet still works she should reach the target weight for six months in two weeks." Jemma's lips thinned. "If she is still a baby by then."

Lincoln looked up from checking Daisy's vitals, unusually quiet, even with Daisy huffing for his attention. 

"Since she's functioning perfectly," his eyes darted between May and Jemma, "why not put turning her back on the back burner and let her stay like this for a little while?"  
Jemma immediately began rattling off why they needed Daisy amongst other things but May was quiet, her eyes on Daisy.

"Why do you think, Agent May?”

Jemma shut her mouth, looking at May with raised eyebrows. May glanced at both of them, her arms still crossed. "There are other things right now that are more important than changing her back. How far along are you with-"

"Oh!" Jemma laughed uneasily. "We've barely begun. We-"

"Exactly," May cut her off. "She's-" her gaze landed on Daisy, who was giggling softly now that Lincoln was paying her attention, "-happy like this."

Daisy squealed, a strong fist grabbing Lincoln's lab coat. She gurgled, looking up at him.

The rest of the checkup went smoothly, Daisy cooperated though she did throw in some irritated huffs and whines at the cold instruments. They found she was ticklish on her belly and feet which resulted in squealed laughter.

"Thank you for being so good, Daisy." Jemma cooed as she lifted the baby from the table. Daisy smiled at her, two fingers in her mouth and kicked her legs excitedly as she was handed to May.

"Contact me once a week with her progress," Lincoln said as he packed his bag. "And if anything happens-"

"Contact you immediately," Jemma recited, nodding. "Of course."

“I’ll show you out,” May’s tone brokered no arguments. She handed Daisy back to Jemma, the baby watching May as she walked away.

“We’ll get you all chubby in no time,” Jemma said to Daisy who blinked at her, “but you’re alright, aren’t you, darling?”

Daisy gurgled, gumming on the lapel of Jemma’s blazer.

"Anyway,” Jemma walked around the lab with Daisy on her hip as she put away the instruments for cleaning, “he doesn’t even have a doctorate yet, what does he know?" 

Daisy made an agreeable coo.

...

"How was it?" Phil asked as May walked in, Daisy on her hip who squealed softly around her pacifier at the sight of him. She had just come from seeing Lincoln off. May didn’t like the kid any more than she did before he came though he did know what he was doing.

"As great as any conversation with him," May said briskly. She placed a squirming Daisy in Phil’s already eagerly outstretched arms. He cuddled the baby close, and May spoke over his soft _hi Daisy, hi sweetheart_ , “He’s concerned with how small she is.”

Phil frowned. He lifted Daisy up before him and scanned her over, narrowly avoided getting blindsided by a tiny foot, “She is tiny. Simmons was concerned too.”

“She’s already formulated a diet for her,” Melinda informed him, but Phil was too preoccupied with Daisy in his lap and who was currently slobbering on his tie. “Phil.”

“Simmons made a diet,” he tried to appear like he was paying attention though his attention was on the baby curiously poking his cheek than on May. 

“Both Lincoln and Simmons want us to keep an eye on her if she shows her powers or any sign of them,” May became serious and Phil sat up straighter. “They don’t know what they could do to her this size.”

“But she hasn’t done anything with them yet,” he said.

“Simmons thinks her Inhuman genes have gone dormant again, but she’s not sure.”

Phil looked down at Daisy who had shrieked for his attention. She gave him a drooly grin. “I guess we’ll have to keep an eye on you, huh?” he cooed, smiling at Daisy’s giggles. 

...

It was late, almost the time Melinda got ready for bed, and clearly the time Daisy was getting ready to fall asleep if the almost non-existent pulls on the bottle were anything to go by. Melinda twisted the bottle she was holding and Daisy woke up, blearily blinking up at Melinda, a little trail of formula dripping down her adorably doubled chin. 

“You almost done?” Melinda asked softly as she wiped Daisy’s chin clean with the burp cloth. Daisy huffed around her nearly empty bottle. Melinda raised an eyebrow, “I think you are.”

She was right, but Daisy fought it, even as she detached from the bottle with a wide yawn which included her little arms coming up above her head. It was one of the cutest things Melinda had ever seen, not that she would ever admit it. 

“Are you going to burp for me?” Melinda hummed as she lifted Daisy to her shoulder, making sure the burp cloth was in place and protected her clothes. In the two days Daisy had been a baby, so far, she had ruined more shirts than they could pile in the laundry. Melinda had learned her lesson once from watching Hunter be spat up on though she had a suspicion that Daisy puked on him on purpose. She didn’t really blame the baby, either.

Daisy snuggled close to Melinda, letting out another huff before a little ‘urp’ as Melinda patted her back. 

Melinda just smiled and found herself pressing a kiss to Daisy’s exposed, soft arm, “There we go.”

She continued patting Daisy’s back until she was sure any air bubbles that could possibly be in the baby’s stomach were out and even then, Melinda didn’t remove Daisy from her shoulder. Daisy was fast asleep, breathing out tiny warm puffs of air against Melinda’s neck and she remained asleep, even as there was a gentle knock on the door.

"It's me," Jemma’s soft voice was on the other side of it. She was standing outside of May’s bedroom, wringing her hands out of habit. 

There was only a beat before May's steady, "Come in."

She entered, closing the door behind her. May's room was like the others; brick walls, a bed, side table and desk but it was sparsely decorated aside from a few knick-knacks and framed pictures on the dresser and a deep red throw at the foot of the bed. The lamp on the side table was on, illuminating May's form on the bed. She was sitting against the headboard, cradling Daisy against her shoulder. The expression on her face was full of hidden concern and tinged with curiosity. May watched Jemma hesitantly stand in place for a few seconds before she prompted, “Simmons?”

Jemma startled, "Oh! I just wanted to tell you what we've found so far. I can come back if-"

She was interrupted with a gentle yet firm, "Sit down."

Jemma sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Being in May’s bedroom, such a personal place from such a private person, was more than intimidating. Jemma folded her hands in her lap, almost nervously. May studied her calmly before laying a deeply sleeping Daisy down in a nest of blankets beside her. When Jemma opened her mouth, May moved the fold of a blanket away from Daisy’s face, and Jemma was satisfied.

"Tell me what you know."

Jemma did, jabbering about what happened. She didn’t allow herself to take a breath or stop because she would crack if that happened.

"If we can-"

"Stop."

Jemma's mouth snapped closed with an audible click. She kept her gaze on the dark red throw beneath her feet, tracing a gentle finger over a dark Chinese character.  
May's face softened and she stood up from the bed, walking over to sit beside Jemma. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft as she asked, "What did you come in here to tell me, really?"

Jemma took a deep breath, eyes still on the throw as she blurted, "I have no idea what we can do. Everything is so foreign and there are so many unknown variables and-" she swallowed, peering up at May through watery eyes, and whispered, "What if I can't fix this?"

Jemma Simmons was not used to admitting she could not fix something. In fact, she embraced challenges, invited them even, but not when it involved the people closest to her. She had vivid memories of feeling completely out of control back when Daisy was Skye and she was clinging to life in the bright medical pod on the Bus. She couldn’t fix her friend then, how could she fix her now?

"You're one of the best bio-chemists and brilliant minds on the planet," May said firmly, placing a hand on Jemma's thigh. Her gaze was fierce as she continued, "You even counteracted an alien virus. What makes you think you can't do this?"

"It's dealing with DNA," Jemma’s voice was thick, "and even if we did come up with a solution we wouldn't know the consequences or variables of it. What if-" As her words broke off, her gaze went to Daisy, peacefully sleeping and unaware, "What if she stays like this?"

May's hand grasped Jemma’s own in a firm grip that Jemma returned. "Then she'll grow up and have the life she never had," May said, "She'll be happy and loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please let me know what you think and if you have a prompt or idea for this story or any of my stories, leave a comment or send me a message or ask on my tumblr casualsketchpainting fan. thank you again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heard you got your first tooth," Melinda said conversationally as she picked up Daisy from Phil's arms. 
> 
> Daisy starts teething

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I write over 3k words about daisy teething? yes, yes I did. hope you enjoy!!

The time had come, one they had all been dreading:

Teething.

It started out unnoticeable, just days after Lincoln had given Daisy a check-up. Daisy began to fuss after she would take her bottle, so Jemma switched her formula, but that didn’t solve it. Her tiny fists also wandered to her mouth more so Melinda often pushed a pacifier between Daisy’s lips which calmed the baby down some. She refused to eat certain foods, so they didn’t give them to her. They weren’t to blame; none of them could have known what was about to happen. They all had little no zero experience with babies. It wasn’t until one night when Daisy began whimpering that Phil noticed something wasn’t right.

“Hey,” Phil said, setting the file he was reading down to rub a hand on Daisy’s back. The baby was cradled to his chest, having been fussy all day. He had assumed her fussiness had something to do with Melinda being on an op but with the way fat tears were steadily rolling down Daisy’s cheeks, he was wrong. Immediately, Phil began to panic.

He didn’t know what to do as he quickly checked Daisy over, searching for any wounds or bruises that he could have missed. There were none, and her temperature was fine as he pressed his lips to her forehead. In his arms, Daisy started to wail, not consoled by his soothing.

“Oh no,” Phil cooed, kissing Daisy’s cheek but recoiled at how that only made her cry louder. “What’s wrong, Daisy?” he asked more to himself than the upset baby. “What’s going on, huh?”

Phil was at a loss. He had never taken care of a baby before. He had no idea what to do or what to expect. His next decision would be to turn to Melinda for help, but she wasn’t there. He didn’t really know what to do without her there. Melinda was his trusted confidant in all aspects, but especially when it came to Daisy. In fact, he didn’t know what to do at all at the moment. Standing up, he made the next decision: find Simmons.

No matter how Phil tried to comfort Daisy, she wasn’t having it, absolutely bawling into his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her ear, picking up his pace down the hallway, “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.”

With Daisy’s loud wails bouncing off the walls, Jemma had heard and was already hurrying out of the lab, nearly running into Coulson in the process. By the time he reached her, he was about as shaken up as she was.

“What’s-“

“She just started crying,” he told Jemma whose question immediately turned into concern. “I have no idea why. We were just sitting in my office and then-” His words trailed off as Daisy’s cries spoke for him.

Jemma took Daisy when he handed the baby to her. Daisy was too distressed to notice the change and continued to cry, loud, pain-filled sobs that had Phil’s heart breaking. He had never seen Daisy so blatantly display her emotions, or cry as hard as she currently was. The fact that she couldn’t tell him what was wrong made the situation even worse. Phil hated feeling helpless, especially when it came to the people he cared about.

"Oh," Jemma cooed softly, gently moving Daisy's fist away from her mouth to which the baby responded with more crying. "You've got yourself all worked up, haven't you?"

Daisy paused in her crying to hiccup and blink. She looked up at Jemma and her face crumpled again before she reached back to Phil. He scooped her up, holding her close as she continued to cry. 

What terrifying the most about the ordeal was that even Jemma looked at a loss for what could be going on and that didn’t sit well with Phil. 

"Why is she crying?" he asked, his worry palpable as he glanced between Daisy and Jemma. "What’s wrong with her? She can’t be hungry; I fed her an hour ago. Is she just tired?"

"Hmm,” Jemma just hummed in reply, too focused to answer as she ran a hand over Daisy's head. She paused, watching the baby gnaw on her fingers. "Ah."

"Ah, what?" Coulson asked, watching Jemma gently stroke the pad of her finger over Daisy's bottom lip. Daisy’s little mouth dropped open where Jemma could see the beginnings of a tooth breaking the soft, irritated, red gums. “What?”

Jemma chuckled, not as worried as she was before. She took a breath, composing her nerves and sent a still very worried looking Coulson a reassuring smile, "She's cutting her first tooth, poor thing," Daisy whimpered at the feel of Jemma's gloved finger running over her gums. "No wonder she's crying."

"Oh." Coulson relaxed. Against him, Daisy had finally calmed down though tears still rolled down her chubby cheeks. Teething seemed like something he should have thought of. "So, she's okay? There’s nothing wrong with her? No fever? Do we need to change her formula again?"

"She’s just cutting her first tooth, sir, nothing to worry about," Jemma repeated as she moved about the lab. Coulson was now cuddling Daisy close, murmuring to the baby as he pressed light kisses to her hair. Daisy only whimpered around her fist she had in her mouth. 

"She'll need some teething gel," Jemma opened a drawer and rummaged around, "which I actually do have! Lincoln left it when he was here. He did say you would start teething soon, didn’t he, Daisy?”

Daisy’s mouth instinctively dropped open when Jemma ran a gloved finger across her cheek. The scientist quickly but gently began to apply the teething gel and both adults relaxed at the sigh of relief Daisy let out as she did. 

Jemma grinned, “There we go.” She rubbed Daisy’s little arm as the baby finally relaxed, leaning into Coulson. 

“Why was she crying so much?” Coulson had never heard Daisy cry that intensely, not even as an adult and that admittedly scared him a little.

“Well,” Jemma began, “she’s in a lot of pain that she isn’t used to. Her mind can’t quite comprehend that yet, so she’s confused on top of being in pain and being cranky. I’m sure she misses Agent May as well.”

Coulson nodded, glancing down at Daisy who was softly sucking on her fingers. Daisy had taken to Melinda in the past few days since turning into a baby. At times, she refused to be away from Melinda, always wanted to be in her arms or near her. He really wasn’t surprised, he knew Daisy adored Melinda and Melinda adored her. When Melinda had pressed a gentle kiss to Daisy’s cheek before she left, Daisy had simply giggled, but after a while, began looking for Melinda, glancing toward the door as if she expected the woman to walk through at any time. “She does.”

“There,” Jemma watched Daisy for a moment longer, as the baby was quiet, her eyes fond. “That’s better, isn’t it, darling?”

“It certainly is,” Coulson answered. “Thank you so much, Simmons.”

“Oh, anytime, sir,” she replied. “Make sure to come get me if you notice anything off. Teething can be rather frightening for both you and Daisy.”

Phil went back to his room instead of his office, softly cooing to Daisy the whole time. The baby had one fist clenched tight around the material of his suit jacket, and the other shoved into her mouth. It was pretty gross, baby saliva was everywhere now, but Daisy was calm, so Phil didn’t mind as much. 

He gently took Daisy’s fist from her mouth and quickly replaced it with a pacifier, “Don’t bite yourself, angel-eyes.”

Daisy spat the pacifier out. Her face began to crumple, indicating yet another melt-down and Phil panicked for a brief moment before he grabbed her blanket and pressed it into Daisy’s hand. She stopped and studied it before she shoved the corner in her mouth, whimpering in relief.

“We’ll have to get you some teething rings, huh?” Phil smiled after he got ready for bed and laid in his bed with Daisy curled to his side. She blinked at him sleepily. “And we need to wash that blanket soon.”

Daisy only sighed and took one hand from her blanket to press against his t-shirt, right over his heart. Phil smiled. Maybe teething wouldn’t be so bad.

Boy, was he wrong.

The next day had Phil reflecting fondly on his worst memories during torture which seemed like a walk in the park compared to taking care of a teething baby.

Daisy had woken him up around two in the morning, screaming, the teething gel worn off. Then, after it was re-applied, she refused to go back to sleep, instead rolling around in the bed and kicking her absurdly strong little legs against Phil’s stomach, crying out when he wasn’t paying attention to her. At breakfast, she wouldn’t eat anything, not even mashed up avocado, a favorite of hers they had discovered. During the day, she refused to leave his arms and cried a good portion of the time she was in them, scared, exhausted, and in pain. Phil could relate. He too felt like crying out in frustration; nothing he did seemed to work.

He was exhausted from staying up with Daisy, tired of the continuous crying, and always on edge whenever Daisy did whimper or cry out in pain. So, when he heard that the Z1 and Melinda were back, he about cried in relief himself. 

Melinda found them in his office seconds after she had come back and smiled upon seeing them. Her smile quickly turned into a concerned frown as she saw the look on Phil’s face. He appeared ready to fall asleep on the spot and gladly offered Daisy out to her as she neared.

"Heard you got your first tooth," Melinda said conversationally as she picked up Daisy from Phil's arms. The baby grunted happily at Melinda, giving her a gummy, drooly smile. Melinda smiled back, caressing Daisy's chubby cheeks and when the baby grinned, she could see said tooth. It hadn’t broken through the gums yet, but it was close.

"Yeah," Phil sighed, running both hands over his face and handed Melinda Daisy’s blanket when the baby started to fuss, “We need teething rings. She nearly chewed a hole through my shirt.”

Melinda made a face at the sodden blanket but pushed the corner into Daisy’s mouth. Daisy whimpered in relief, clasping her blanket with a hand and Melinda’s shirt in the other, leaning into the woman as she chewed. Melinda dropped a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head, gently rocking from side to side. 

“We can do that later,” she said, too focused on Daisy in her arms. She had missed the baby over the past thirty-six hours she was out and admittedly, all she wanted to do now was spend some time with Daisy. “I’ll take her. You look like you need a break.”

Phil nearly kissed Melinda’s feet with how thankful he was, and as soon as she left the office with Daisy, his head dropped to his desk with a ‘thunk.’ He definitely didn’t think taking care of a baby would be this hard.

For the first fifteen minutes that she was reunited with Melinda, Daisy was a happy baby. She giggled when Melinda rubbed their noses together and only sighed around the blanket in her mouth. That, of course, changed when Melinda tried to get Daisy to eat. The baby wasn’t having it, and no matter what she was offered, it never made it past being placed on the spoon. Bottles were the only sustenance she would accept, and even then, Daisy only drank half of the formula before bursting into pain-riddled tears.

It was the second day into teething and Melinda was ready to wave the white flag of surrender. They had managed to sleep in the past twenty-four hours, but it was nothing more than a handful of short naps, interrupted by Daisy’s cries. The only relief either of them got between Daisy crying and screaming was the ten minutes right after the teething gel was applied to Daisy’s swollen and aching gums.

Like Phil, Melinda had nearly broken down when Daisy had graced her with her screams of pain. Melinda had practically run to Jemma, but the scientist only smiled, gave Daisy some more teething gel, and reassured Melinda that really, Daisy was _fine_ , she would be okay, it’s _just_ a tooth.

It didn’t seem like just a tooth to Melinda. The magnitude of Daisy’s cries made it seem like she was being tortured and Melinda’s heart ached with each cry the baby made. She tried everything, from pacing the room with Daisy to rocking her, and even singing, but nothing would work. By the time Phil got back from a meeting which caused him to be out for nearly half a day, Melinda nearly cried in joy. So that was how Phil felt when she had come back earlier.

He entered her bedroom, shedding his suit jacket as he did and opened his mouth to speak but Melinda cut him off.

"I just got her down," Melinda whispered tightly and softly as if anything could disturb Daisy. "She hasn't had a nap all day and cried for a good portion of it." Her eyes narrowed as she saw the longing on Phil's face. She knew he wanted to cuddle Daisy or at least give her a kiss. "Don't go near her, don't even breathe around her. She needs to-"

They both froze as Daisy shifted, her brows furrowing and lips pursing. She took in a sharp breath before slowly letting it out and turned her head, still asleep.

Melinda closed her eyes in relief, but it was short-lived as a sharp, displeased cry filled the air. She tossed Phil a glare before leaving the room, "She's yours."

Phil frowned, bending over the crib. Daisy was crying, her small fists balled near her face.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, leaning in and picking her up. She curled into him, still crying. Phil rubbed her back, swaying gently to try and calm her. "It's okay, Daisy. It's okay."

Daisy kept crying, not lulled by his voice or anything. Phil frowned, always hating to see Daisy upset. He rested his cheek against hers but recoiled at how hot her skin was. When she had cried earlier, she wasn’t this hot. Concerned, he made his way to the lab, wincing at how Daisy's cries echoed and bounced off the walls. If anyone had tried to go to sleep or was sleeping at the time he passed through the hallway, they certainly weren’t asleep now.

Jemma heard them before they got there, already hovering at the door with her brows drawn, "What's the matter? Is she alright? Another tooth?"

"She feels warm," Coulson said, following Jemma into the lab where he gently rested Daisy on one of the tables. She began crying harder, reaching out for him and Coulson conceded, picking her back up, whispering, "It's okay angel eyes."

Jemma took Daisy's temperature in seconds and frowned, "Seems she's running a bit of a fever."

"May told me she's been like this all day," he told her above Daisy's cries.

"Hmm," Jemma turned Daisy's face to her, no need to pry open her mouth. "Oh," she smiled, shoulders and posture relaxing, "it's just another tooth coming in, sir. Nothing to be concerned about."

"It wasn't this bad last time," Coulson frowned, pulling a teething ring from his pocket. Jemma washed it at the sink before offering it to Daisy who took it, whimpering in relief. He had gotten the teething ring when he was out, just a quick dash into a pharmacy, and was relieved that it seemed to work. The only sounds Daisy made were adorable little grunts as she chewed on the plastic.

Jemma shrugged, "She hasn't had a nap today, has she?" When Phil shook his head, she nodded. "She's probably tired, cranky and in pain." They looked down at Daisy who was still softly crying around the teething ring. Jemma smiled, reaching out to stroke Daisy’s cheek. "I can give her some teething gel which should numb the area enough for her to get some sleep."

Jemma applied the teething gel to Daisy's irritated gums, smiling as the baby sighed in relief. "Feel better now, darling?"

Daisy just whimpered around the teething ring, her cheek resting on Phil's shoulder and one hand fisted in the fabric of his dress shirt. She was still upset but not in as much pain as before. 

"Thank you, Simmons," Coulson smiled. "Make sure you get some sleep also."

Jemma nodded, and gave Daisy's cheek a kiss. "Night, Daisy."

Daisy’s fever went away as fast as it came and soon she was back to screaming in displeasure. 

“Come on, baby,” Melinda pleaded against Daisy’s ear as she walked around her bedroom, trying to calm the baby down. Daisy wasn’t having it. Melinda switched her over to lay cradled in her arms. Daisy’s head was resting in the crook of Melinda’s elbow and legs pressed to the woman’s stomach as Melinda continued to walk around, mindful of Phil watching them from the bed. She smiled down at Daisy who was still softly whimpering but not crying anymore. Melinda leaned down and pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead, whispering, “wǒ men zǒu ba wǒ zhuā zhù nǐ le.” _There we go. I’ve got you_.

The next agents up to take care of a teething Daisy were FitzSimmons. Though they loved Daisy, Phil and Melinda took the first chance to get out of the base for a little while. They needed a break, and they would be back in four hours tops, so it wouldn’t be that long but it didn’t stop Phil from feeling guilty as he kissed Daisy goodbye.

Like always, Jemma entered this challenge with confidence. She had read tons of medical journals about teething and knew what to do, but they didn’t prepare her for the wails that Daisy would emit after the teething gel had worn off and they had to wait to re-apply it. The cool cloths Jemma had frozen offered little relief for Daisy, who Jemma assumed was upset from the pain she was experiencing but also missed Coulson and May. Daisy had always been attached to them, but as a baby she was even more so. Jemma didn’t blame her. Coulson and May were excellent partners in and out of the field so it was only obvious that they would make great parents, even if they realized it or not.

Of course, Jemma had her reliable lab and life partner with her for this, so Fitz got to freak out with her.

Usually, Daisy straight-up adored Fitz. She would always erupt into giggles when he lifted her high above his head only to lower her back down and blow raspberries onto her belly. Sometimes, Fitz was the only one that got Daisy to eat with the alarmingly realistic airplane noises he made as he fed her but this time, nothing Fitz did seem to put a smile on Daisy’s face or even calm her down.

"Are you trying to sing her a lullaby of the _periodic table!?_ " Jemma hissed.

"I thought it would put her to sleep!"

"She doesn't even like the elements, let alone know what they are-"

"Well excuse me-"

"-what makes you think she would fall asleep-"

"-hey, I'm-"

Daisy wailed, interrupting their banter. 

"Oh," Jemma sighed, giving Daisy a tired smile, "I know, you're a cranky girl."

In response, Daisy whimpered, fists clenched in Fitz's shirt. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead and swayed a little to calm her. After a few minutes, Daisy fell asleep. With both Fitz and Jemma holding their breath, Fitz carefully laid down on the bed and situated Daisy to lay on his chest, who was still asleep.

There was a peaceful silence between them, the only sound being Daisy's gentle, rhythmic breathing.

"Oh, Fitz, she's going to become a codependent sleeper and-"

"-she sleeps with Coulson and May _all_ the time-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda sighed, "She isn't walking yet."
> 
> "But she'll need shoes when she does." 
> 
> Phil, Melinda, and Daisy go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was sick for a good 2 days off and on and I have so much work because finals are in one week but I managed to complete this chapter and post it for you guys. thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart, for supporting this fic and loving on it <3
> 
> and also, a special thank you to the amazing book_freak for helping me think through some Mama May feels for this chapter!

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“You don’t think I can do it?”

“I know you can; it’s just that-“

“Just what, Phil.”

The green doors automatically opened and as soon as they did, they were hit with a waft of cold air and the strong aroma of coffee and popcorn. It was loud, bright, and the last place Melinda wanted to be.

“I know you hate shopping.”

Their current mission? Go to Target, get everything necessary to take care of a baby, and get out. They had a list, a vague idea of what babies would need, and Google to help them. 

Phil and Melinda were tasked with the shopping. Every other agent was busy, of course, or unavailable. Shopping wasn’t Melinda’s favorite thing to do, in fact, she would rather do it online if she had to. Online shopping was easier. There were no screaming toddlers, no long lines, and it was quick, easy. Only, Phil insisted they go shopping in person. Melinda was reluctant to agree that it was better to go in person because the sooner they got more teething gel, the sooner she would be a happier woman.

They had brought Daisy along with them. The baby was sat on Melinda’s hip, eyes wide as she looked around the store. Melinda knew Daisy was starting to get annoyed by being cooped up in the base. Phil had suggested an outing, so Daisy got to come along. They were shopping for her, after all.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that crowded since it was mid-afternoon on a weekday. The only other people in the store were a handful of moms with young children, employees, and teenagers who skipped class to hang out at the Starbucks. Still, Daisy was looking around in awe. Ever since ‘de-aging’ as Fitz had dubbed it, Daisy had never been in a crowd of more than ten, so a loud, semi-crowded store was a new experience for her. She had one arm tight around Melinda’s bicep and the fingers of her other hand in her mouth.

“Do you want to sit in the cart?” Phil asked Daisy. He took her from Melinda and tried to lower her down into the baby seat of the cart, but Daisy let out a screech loud enough for the line over at Starbucks to stare at them. He quickly handed her back to Melinda, “Guess not.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, hiking Daisy up on her hip. “Let’s get started.”

They went straight for the teething rings and practically threw every tube of teething gel into the cart. 

Since Daisy’s first tooth had broken through her gums, they seemed to be popping up right and left. Each morning when Phil woke up and applied the teething gel to Daisy’s gums, there was at least one new tooth threatening to come in. Taking care of a teething baby was exhausting, yes, but it was also rewarding in some ways, especially when Daisy smiled and now had two teeth to show off.

Phil had written up a list of the things they would need, and both were more than taken aback when they realized how long it was. Babies were small, but the number of items they needed certainly wasn’t. Although the list was shorter than what it had started out to be a few days prior, thanks to online shopping and next-day delivery, they still needed a ton of stuff, especially larger scale items. 

“She needs a car seat.”

Phil had sat in the back of the SUV with Daisy as they drove to the store. He had wanted to take Lola but driving around in the collectible convertible, even with the top up, wasn’t the best car to illegally ride around with a baby not in a car seat. The SUV’s dark tinted windows had hidden Daisy sitting contentedly on Phil’s lap the whole way, the seat belt strapped over her little form.

“What do you think of this one?”

The car seat was rear-facing, black with gray detailing and a five-point harness, as Simmons had insisted. With a glance to the box beneath the display, it even detached into a carrier. 

Melinda shrugged, “Try it out. Put her in.”

Phil looked appalled, “Do you know how many other babies have sat in these? How many germy little fingers have touched them?”

“Fine,” she said, “but you’re bringing it back if it doesn’t work.”

He didn’t argue, Phil knew better, and put the box into the cart. They walked a little further down the aisle and stood in front of a display of high chairs. Obviously, they didn’t have a high chair at the base, so Daisy had been taking her meals passed amongst the other agents, sitting in their laps. It was cute, but she needed her own chair. More so, Melinda wanted to get through a meal without sticky fingers pulling at her hair.

“What about this one? It hooks onto the table.”

At his words, Melinda had a very unpleasant image of the hooks snapping and Daisy falling to the floor. “No.”

“How is this one considered convertible?” Phil scoffed as he took out a box from the shelf. A frown came on his face as he looked the box over and no, Melinda would not admit that it was endearing. “It’s the same picture, but the seat is in a different chair.”

“People see the word convertible, and they buy it.”

“Well, I’m not falling for it.”

Five minutes later a 7-in-1 highchair was added to the cart. 

“It converts into a booster seat! Of course, we’re buying it!”

Somehow, they had wound up in the baby clothes section even though they were supposed to be still looking at baby furniture. It was probably Phil’s doing, Melinda thought as she glanced over to where he was picking through pairs of tiny leggings. He had always enjoyed dressing up for undercover, but more so enjoyed dressing other people. Melinda included. She had way too many memories of him forcing her to try on clothes before a date with Andrew back when they were freshly graduated from the academy. Phil had always ended up rolling his eyes at her usual choice of jeans and a t-shirt. Melinda knew he was most excited about dressing Daisy up, though, especially since the baby couldn’t tell him she didn’t like the outfit.

The baby clothing section was overwhelming, to say the least, full of bright colors, cheery patterns, animal prints, cartoon characters, fluffy tulle, and tons of firetrucks and flowers. Melinda didn’t understand why babies needed so many clothes. Did they really? All babies outgrew them anyway, so what was the point of spending nearly fourteen dollars for a pint-sized jean jacket?

She soon contradicted her own thoughts as her eyes landed on a romper hung up on the rack next to them. It was white with black cartoon bears on it and perhaps the cutest article of baby clothing Melinda had ever seen. Without a second thought, she put it into the cart.

“Look, Daisy!” Phil appeared by her shoulder, holding up a bright yellow tank-top with a cartoon hula girl and bubble lettering around it. “It’s a hula doll!”

Daisy was staring at the shirt with wide eyes. It was clear she had recognized the hula-doll on the top, and it was pretty cute.

“Do you like it?” Melinda asked. Her question was answered when Daisy leaned forward to grab the shirt.

Phil put it in the cart, as well as other articles of clothing Daisy didn’t really need, but would get anyway. It continued like that for a few moments, Phil holding clothing up to Daisy and asking if she liked it before putting it into the cart. Daisy soon became disinterested, more fascinated with a toddler throwing a tantrum in the larger aisle to care. 

A gasp directed her attention back, “Look at this!”

Phil was holding up a striped blue and white romper with safari animals on it. Like every clothing item in the store, it was adorable. Daisy squealed, “Ah!”

“She doesn’t need all this,” Melinda protested as the clothing items in the cart began to pile up. “She’d be fine with plain white onesies.”

“The best part about babies is dressing them up,” Phil replied as he tossed a sweater with bear ears on the hood into the cart, “Besides, now she’ll wear a color other than black.”

Daisy, the adult version, had been incorporating more blacks and dark grays into her wardrobe as of late. It was her choice, Melinda knew, and Daisy looked good in any color, but she did sometimes miss the bright, light colors and fabrics Daisy used to wear. Now, Daisy was wearing a tiny denim shirt and colored leggings that Bobbi had _just so happened_ to see when she was re-ordering tape for her knee online. Melinda tugged the bottom of the shirt back down over Daisy’s belly. At the touch, Daisy grinned up at her and Melinda smiled back. 

It was a sweet moment between the two of them until it was interrupted by an almost nauseating flash of pink and tulle going into the cart. Melinda made a face as she peered in and saw the puffy pink dress. She quickly snatched it up and tossed it onto the rack behind her as Phil turned his back. Daisy might be getting dressed in bright colors, but there were areas where Melinda drew the line.

Phil had slowly migrated them over to the shoe section where he held out a pair of tiny Mary Janes to Melinda with a smile.

Melinda sighed, "She isn't walking yet."

"But she'll need shoes when she does." 

The little brown shoes _were cute_. Phil put them in the cart.

Daisy was more amused with throwing the shoes off the displays, cackling as they landed a good few feet away. Melinda picked them up and tried to be annoyed, but it was hard with the way Daisy was giggling. She tickled the baby’s tummy and grinned at Daisy’s laughter. Melinda was so immersed in Daisy that she didn’t notice the way Phil was looking at her.

They continued shopping for what felt like hours and was in fact, a few hours. The cart they had was rapidly filling up with every baby essential imaginary, from brightly colored pacifiers to baby bottles, boxes of diapers, even a tiny bathtub and a panda robe that Daisy needed, according to Phil. Melinda was growing tired of merely standing around.

“I’ll get her formula,” she told Phil who simply nodded, immersed with looking at all the different baby monitors.

The formula aisle was close and overwhelming, more so than the one at the drugstore they first went to. 

There were so many choices. Melinda never knew how high maintenance babies were or that they needed what seemed like nearly twenty choices of formula. Wasn’t it all ultimately the same thing? Why were there different types of water that they needed too? She blinked at the list Jemma had pushed into her hands. The scientist had written the ingredients the formula needed to have, but to Melinda, it was practically gibberish. It was especially hard to read since she had to keep moving the list out of Daisy’s reach. 

“Excuse me,” Melinda turned to see a woman, clearly a mother herself if the wide-eyed toddler in the cart was any indication, or the baby carrier propped up at the front of the cart. The woman pointed to the shelf Melinda was currently standing in front of, “Can I just grab-“

“Oh,” Melinda said, stepping aside, “sure. Sorry.”

The woman grabbed a tube of diaper rash cream and stood up to put it in her cart but not before she turned to Melinda and said, “Your daughter is so cute.”

It felt like the air was punched from Melinda’s lungs. Her mouth turned dry. Her heart sped up. Melinda couldn’t muster any words in response. The nod she gave the woman was jerky, stiff.

“How old is she?”

Somehow, she was able to answer, “Six months.”

Melinda had done undercover before, and while she hated it, she admitted she was good at it. 

“Wow! Six months and your body looks _this_ good?”

Posing as a mother, though, had her heart speeding up and breath coming in shallow pants. She wasn’t mom material. How could she be? After all she had done-

She hastily excused herself from the unwanted conversation, her heart racing. Her feet traced the steps she had taken to get into the aisle, almost like they were on autopilot. Melinda found Phil quickly and went over to him. The hand she placed on his arm had a grip like iron. “We need to leave.”

“What?” Phil turned around immediately, placing a box down as he asked, “Why? What’s going on? Is it-“

“Now, Phil,” her tone was harsh, her breath coming out in sharp pants. Melinda’s chest felt like it was caving in. Her head began to swim. She shoved Daisy who was whimpering in confusion into Phil’s arms. What was going on? Why did she feel this way? She couldn’t breathe.

“Melinda,” Phil’s voice broke through the haze in her head. She gasped. “Melinda. Listen to me. Take deep breaths.”

She took a deep breath through her nose, keeping her head down to avoid Phil’s eyes. Her heart began to calm, and her head began to clear.

“Melinda,” Phil’s voice was steady, “hey, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

“Not here,” she gritted out. Shame flooded her at the fact that she had a minor breakdown in an aisle at a grocery store. It wasn’t anything new, it had happened in the months after Bahrain, but Melinda thought she had gotten control over it.

He nodded, “Why don’t we go sit down?” 

Melinda didn’t quite remember how they got to the food court area of the store, but the feeling of Phil’s hand on her upper arm grounded her enough to keep breathing and sit down in the booth. 

He watched her for a moment, eyes keen with concern. The only time he had seen Melinda like that was right after Bahrain but-oh. Melinda didn’t meet his eyes. 

She needed her space. Phil shifted the baby on his hip, “Daisy’s hungry,” Daisy let out an ‘ah’ at his words. “I’ll go order something.”

As always, Phil knew what she needed and right now, Melinda needed to be alone. She watched him in the line though and waved at Daisy as the baby peeked over Phil’s shoulder at her. 

She wasn’t fit to take care of a child, or even be a mom. She just wasn’t mom material, at least not anymore. She was broken. She didn’t deserve the love a child gave and couldn’t love them back. 

The harsh clatter of the plastic tray Phil set down snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced down, “Really?”

On the tray were a cup of pretzel bites, popcorn, cheesy nachos, and a bright blue slushie. 

Phil shrugged, an indulgent smile on his lips as he sat across the table, “We haven’t had junk food in ages.”

“That’s because you need to watch your cholesterol.”

“No, no, Daisy,” Phil quickly grabbed Daisy’s hand as she reached for the food. “It’s too hot, sweetheart.” Daisy huffed at him. “Your hands are dirty, anyway. Here.”

Melinda watched, amused, as Phil opened a package of baby wipes and began cleaning Daisy’s little hands. Daisy was anything but cooperative as she squirmed and fussed in Phil’s arms. 

“Alright,” he surrendered after making sure her hands were clean and cleaned his own hands before taking a pretzel bite. He made sure it was cool enough, blowing on the food just in case, before offering it to Daisy. 

She blinked at it curiously before leaning forward and taking a bite of the pretzel. 

Phil chuckled, “Is it good?”

Daisy smacked her lips in reply, already grabbing his hand for more.

Melinda started eating the popcorn, the buttery saltiness of the snack coated her tongue and fingers. They ate in silence, well, Melinda did, as she watched Phil and Daisy eat.

Daisy pushed a pretzel bite against Phil’s mouth and giggled when he ate it but squealed as he playfully nipped her fingers with lip-covered teeth. She leaned forward and picked up another one before feeding it to him again and squealed. Phil was practically glowing, his eyes bright and soft behind his glasses as he gazed at Daisy. His grin was so broad whenever Daisy giggled that the laugh lines around his eyes appeared. 

He was dad material, that much was obvious. Phil was made to be a dad. He loved freely without any hindrance and he wasn’t hesitant to show affection. Unlike her, Phil had no problem being mistaken as a dad, to any of the kids. Melinda knew how Phil adored children, especially babies. More than once when they were younger and out on an op she had to nudge him when he became distracted by a baby out in the field. 

She felt a pang of sorrow for him for a brief moment. Phil had never had the chance to settle down and have a family, never had the chance to cradle his child in his arms, sit in their school plays or cheer them on from the sidelines of a game. He was made to be a father, it was clear. She saw it in the pats on the shoulder he gave Fitz, the gentle yet firm concern he had with Jemma, and the way he took care of Daisy, as he always had. 

Phil took a large gulp of the blue slushie before asking, his eyes on Melinda, “What happened back there?”

What did happen? She had been scared. She had felt vulnerable at the woman’s seemingly innocent words.

“I just-“ Melinda hesitated, “I can’t see myself as a mom.”

She had wanted to be a mom many years ago, back when she was in love with Andrew and ready to start a family. Her arms had yearned to hold a baby, to nuzzle their chubby cheeks, and press kisses all over soft skin. Melinda had always adored children. They were just slightly harder to be around now. But, a part of her scoffed. It wasn’t them; it was her. 

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Are you kidding me?” he asked. “You’re a great mom.” Daisy cooed. “See? She agrees.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of Melinda’s lips, but it was weighed down by the denial that she still felt. 

Daisy seemed to sense she was distressed and made a soft whimper. She wriggled in Phil’s arms, stretching her tiny hands out to Melinda. Without a second thought, Melinda took her and held her close. Daisy patted a tiny hand on Melinda’s head, her uncoordinated limbs awkwardly stroking the woman’s hair as she had seen Phil do many times when he thought Melinda was sleeping. 

Looking down at Daisy, Melinda realized she had practically raised her, even as an adult. It was a truth she had vehemently avoided since Phil brought her onto the Bus, but one she was starting to accept. Daisy was the kid she taught to fire an automatic, how to throw a proper punch. Daisy was the agent that Melinda found herself worrying over, thinking about how Daisy was doing when she wasn’t with her. Daisy was the person that Melinda found herself checking in on at night, peeking into Daisy’s room only to see the girl sleeping. Daisy was the one that tugged on Melinda’s heartstrings and had them wrapped around her fingers. 

“You might not be their biological mother, but that doesn’t matter.”

Yes, Fitz and Jemma were also her children, but they had their own mothers, Daisy didn’t. Melinda was the only true mother figure that Daisy had ever known.

As if she knew what was going on in Melinda’s mind, Daisy looked up at her and smiled, showing off her new teeth. Melinda found herself smiling back, and her heart became a little lighter.

They finished lunch by splitting the rest of the slushie, leaving both their lips blue. Phil had wanted to let Daisy try some, mostly because she tried to grab the straw every time he took a sip. Melinda refused.

“Come on; she’ll love it.”

“It’s sugar. We shouldn’t be drinking it anyway.”

The only reply she received was the hollow sound of the last remnants of ice being sucked by a straw.

“Are you comfortable to finish shopping or would you like to go sit in the car?” Phil asked as he threw the trash away, his eyes, soft with concern, focused on her, “Daisy can stay with me.”

“I’m fine,” Melinda insisted. 

She kept close to Phil as they finished up their shopping excursion, rounding it out with a formula, a diaper bag, baby shampoo, and a tiny pair of chucks that Phil insisted Daisy needed. Melinda got to pick out the diaper bag and went with a plain black one that was strikingly similar to a backpack. She ignored how Phil held up striped or polka dotted ones in front of her as she tried to choose. 

When they passed by the other side of the baby section again, Daisy fell silent, her gaze focused on the shelves beside them. Melinda glanced over and saw a few stuffed animals. She walked over, stopping to stand before the display.

“Do you want one?”

Daisy leaned forward and ran a tiny hand over the muted blue fabric of a plush hippo. Melinda picked it up and held it out to Daisy. The baby looked at the plush toy for a moment before up at Melinda, as if asking, _really?_ Melinda’s heart ached. Did Daisy have any toys like this when she was first this small? Was there always another child who took one from her? Did she have anything or even anyone to cuddle? 

Melinda nodded, “You can have it.”

She watched as Daisy hesitantly took the toy from her as if she was afraid Melinda would change her mind and snatch it away. Of course, she didn’t, and Daisy tugged the stuffed animal close, rubbing her nose along the soft plush.

“You like that one?” she asked. Daisy laid her cheek on Melinda’s chest with a sigh, her little arms tight around the toy. It was clear they were getting it.

“What have you got, Daisy?” Phil asked when they walked back. “What’s that, huh?”

Daisy held out the stuffed animal to him proudly, a grin on her face.

Phil gasped, “A hippo? Fitz is going to be so mad we didn’t get you a monkey.”

“He can deal with it,” Melinda watched how Daisy rubbed the toy against her cheek lovingly. There was no way the baby would be changing her mind.

“Oh, Daisy- the germs, sweetheart-“

Melinda rolled her eyes, “She’s fine.”

They proceeded to the checkout which took quite a while since Melinda had to keep dragging Phil away from venturing back into the baby section. They made it to the checkout, though, and then the process of scanning all the items in the cart began.

Stuff they hadn’t even come in for had wound up in the cart. Target was one of those stores you walked into with one thing in mind but came out with a cartful of items. If anything, Melinda was almost positive Target had some sort of spell on it, she wouldn’t be surprised if it did. There was no way a store should have as much cool stuff as Target did. It had to be magic or even aliens, perhaps aliens with mind control, to make you impulsively buy things, she thought as Phil scanned a pair of baby socks with rabbit faces and floppy rabbit ears.

“What? Fitz told me I keep the base cold. I don’t want her feet to get cold.”

They had even bought the tiniest pair of clippers. Babies even needed their own nail clippers. Melinda never knew how fast a baby's nails could grow until Daisy accidentally scratched herself and Melinda a day prior. She had filed them down and kissed the thin scratch on Daisy's cheek. 

The nail clippers and special baby nail file were some of the more essential purchases they made, including new pacifiers, teething rings that could be frozen, and more regular teething rings. Melinda stopped to open a package of the teething rings before they left the store when Daisy began to fuss. They had brought teething rings, of course, but Daisy’s tiny, imploring fingers always found them hidden inside pockets and they went flying and hit the floor. They also bought a pacifier clip which Melinda made a note to attach to every single item of Daisy’s clothing since the baby was so fond of throwing both pacifiers and teething rings. 

“That better?” Melinda asked as she slid the teething ring into Daisy’s mouth. The baby whimpered in relief, too focused on making her mouth feel better to throw it, and leaned tiredly into Phil as they walked back out to the car.

Phil turned to her after they had successfully loaded all the bags and boxes into the trunk of the SUV. “Do you want to install the car seat?”

The exhaustion Melinda felt must have been evident in her expression because Phil nodded. “Yep. We can do that some other time. She’ll be fine.”

“I’ll drive,” Melinda told him as she closed the trunk and went around to the driver’s side. She opened the door and was about to sit when a whimper stopped her.

Daisy was in Phil’s arms, looking at her with tired eyes and when she had Melinda’s attention, reached a hand out to Melinda.

She couldn’t resist.

Melinda sat in the backseat, Daisy tucked close to her chest, the seatbelt strap secure around her tiny body. The baby blinked up at her. She had been fighting sleep since they were in the checkout line and the gentle rolling motion of the SUV as Phil began to drive wasn’t aiding her in any way to stay awake.

“Go to sleep,” Melinda murmured, pressing her lips to Daisy’s temple.

Phil stole a glance in the rearview mirror after a few moments of silence. Daisy was out cold, one hand still holding the hippo stuffed animal, but the other one had a fistful of Melinda’s shirt. Melinda’s head was tilted forward so that her hair covered her face but Phil could see her lips move as she whispered to the baby.

Melinda might not believe that she was mom material, but there was no question she loved Daisy as a mother would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons get a taste of babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update!! I have finished my first year in college and survived all my finals which means you all get this update!! I hope you enjoy :)

Jemma had a hard time not being around Daisy nearly every waking moment of the day. Due to a minor pulled muscle in her back from a mission a few days prior, she couldn’t stand for too long, and Fitz practically threw her out of the lab since she needed to rest. Consequently, this gave her more than enough time to be with Daisy.

"What do you think?" she asked said baby.

They were in Jemma and Fitz's room, sitting at the small desk with Jemma constructing reports on her laptop. Daisy was sitting calmly in her lap. She was almost seven months old and now very vocal like Jemma had suspected. Daisy talked a lot as an adult; it was only obvious that she would talk a lot as a baby. Her babbles were extremely adorable, though.

Daisy banged a hand on the laptop with an excited, "Bah!" 

Jemma smiled, gently removing Daisy’s hand, "I see the love for computers grew young." 

Daisy squealed as Jemma allowed her to hit the keyboard, the window open in an empty document. 

"Think you can help me with typing up this report?"

Daisy smiled up at Jemma proudly before looking back at her hands. She slammed the keyboard again, thoroughly amused.

"I guess not." Jemma's phone buzzed, alerting her it was time for Daisy's snack. 

Even though the baby was growing steadily, she was still underweight. Thus, Jemma had created a strict meal plan, enforcing it with a schedule. Daisy needed the right nutrients to continue growing and developing, as all babies did.

"Looks like we're going to save your book for later, Daisy," Jemma said, exiting out of the document now covered in random letters and numbers. 

Daisy huffed, and Jemma laughed. "I know, such a hard life for you, hmm? Well." 

She stood up, hoisting Daisy on her hip and grabbed her blanket. Immediately, the fabric ended up in Daisy’s mouth, "It's time for a snack, which I'm sure is way better than computers anyway."

The hallways were busy but not entirely so, seeing as various missions were going on at the moment. There were only a handful of agents left at the base, Jemma and Daisy included. They walked into the kitchen where Jemma peeked around the corner to make sure Fitz wasn’t there to scold her. He wasn’t- no one was- and she walked in, going straight to the fridge. With Fitz practically hovering over her, Jemma wasn’t allowed to walk long distances or bend, like she was now, and instead had to wait and feel useless. She didn’t like it one bit. Even though her back hurt, Jemma knew every single detail about her injury, so she wasn’t too concerned. Fitz’s concern was rather endearing, though.

"We have banana and strawberry." She held up one container. "Or raspberry." 

Daisy smacked the raspberry. "Alright then. How did I know you'd pick that one, hmm?" 

Jemma kissed Daisy’s temple. Daisy giggled, her hand fisted in Jemma's shirt as she watched the scientist assemble a snack.

They ate at the kitchen island, Jemma with a sandwich and Daisy with her favorite raspberry purée, rice puffs, and grapes. Jemma enjoyed watching Daisy eat, especially as the baby always picked up her food to study it before putting it in her mouth.

“Uh!”

“Hmm?” Daisy was pointing to the sandwich in Jemma’s hands. “Would you like some?”

Daisy made a movement with her head that vaguely resembled a nod. She watched intently as Jemma ripped a small portion of her sandwich. Jemma removed the lettuce and the crust before she offered it to Daisy and laughed when the baby simply leaned forward, her mouth open expectantly. 

“You want me to feed it to you?” Jemma chuckled as she fed Daisy the sandwich bite. “You are so spoiled.”

Daisy only smiled at her as she chewed. 

Sooner than later, Bobbi strolled in, and Daisy squealed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Bobbi asked Jemma, eyebrows raised as she grabbed a vitamin water from the fridge. 

She leaned against it, her eyes on Jemma who stammered, "It's her snack time, and I can't just sit around all day," she sighed. "Please don't tell Fitz. He'll lock me in practically."

Bobbi just laughed, "Hunter was the same way when I got injured."

Jemma perked up, looking away from feeding Daisy, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bobbi scoffed, a reminiscent smile on her lips, "He used to make me stay in bed and brought me food. Fussed over me nearly every waking moment." She shook her head. "Practically a housewife.”

Daisy giggled, raspberry purée down her chin and banged on the highchair tray.

"But you should be relaxing."

Jemma rolled her eyes, "I am relaxing. I've done nothing but sit all day. It's rather boring."

Daisy made an offended noise. Jemma laughed, "Sorry, Daisy."

Bobbi smiled, still leaning against the fridge. "I've been training with the new STRIKE team." 

"Have you heard from M-A-Y?" Jemma asked, spelling the name. 

May had been on an op for the past two days, and Daisy was clearly feeling it, completely fussy for the first twenty-four hours, but after plenty of kisses and food bribes, she had so far been manageable. Jemma didn’t expect Daisy’s good mood to last too much longer, though. They couldn’t say May’s name in Daisy’s presence without spelling it because then the baby would remember that May wasn’t there, and begin to cry.

Bobbi shook her head. "No. The Director should know, though. Why, she giving you trouble?" She bent down to Daisy's level, cooing, "Are you giving Jemmy trouble?"

Daisy giggled, reaching for Bobbi's hair who let her have it, happy for the baby to wet the strands with spit and raspberry as long as she'd smile.

"She's been an angel." Jemma watched Bobbi tickle Daisy's chin and playfully try to eat her fingers. "Next is nap time which I'm not sure how it will go."

"Well, have fun." Bobbi stood back up, giving the top of Daisy's head a kiss and left with a, "Stay clear of the lab and garage if you don't want Fitz to bother you."

Presumably, nap time did not go as well as Jemma had hoped but also didn’t go as bad as she thought. Instead of bawling her eyes out when she was put down, Daisy just gave these little whimpers that had Jemma's heart aching. She tried everything; talking, reading, even playing music but Daisy wasn’t interested though she clearly was tired. Jemma knew May was most often with Daisy when the baby slept, and clearly, Daisy missed her.

"Still stubborn," Jemma noted as she then tried rocking Daisy, but all that gave her was escalated whimpers. "Alright, alright." She stood up, gently patting Daisy's back. 

"So, you don't want to nap with me, hmm? What about Coulson?" The whimpers subsided. "Ah."

Coulson, of course, was just about ready to leave when Jemma knocked on the door to his office. He took one look at Daisy and frowned. 

"She's not going down?" he asked rhetorically and nodded, "May usually rocks her. Wait, aren't you supposed to be off your feet?"

At the name, Daisy's lip wobbled before she was full on crying. Jemma's sigh was loud, "Great. Thanks, sir."

He had the gall to look sheepish. "Sorry." He held his hands out. "I can-"

"Sir-" One of the Koenig's- Jemma still wasn’t sure which one, it seemed like there were more than just two- came around the corner. "You're needed urgently in the Zephyr."

"Thank you," Coulson nodded. He took a still crying Daisy from Jemma, hugged her close and kissed her cheek before handing her back with another, "Sorry."

"If anything," Jemma said partially to herself as Coulson left. "That just made this worse."

She went back to her and Fitz's room, now starting to feel the repercussions of walking around and laid down gingerly on the bed, sighing as her back relaxed. Daisy, on the other hand, was still crying, heart-wrenching hiccupping sobs with her fists clutching Jemma's shirt.

"Poor thing," Jemma frowned, thumbing away Daisy's tears gently. She hated to see Daisy upset as an adult or a baby. "I know you miss her. She'll be back soon, though." 

Daisy kept crying. Jemma sighed before she got an idea.

The trip to May's room was too long due to Jemma's sore back, but as soon as she opened the door, Daisy's cries dimmed. Feeling like she was intruding, which she was, Jemma quickly grabbed what she came for and left. She then made another quick stop, to the kitchen this time, before going back to her room.

"Here we are," she sighed, once again laying back down on the bed. Daisy was snuffling now, still upset but calming. Jemma wrapped her up in the shirt she took from May's room and almost instantly, Daisy's fussiness stopped. She blinked at Jemma with wide brown eyes.

Jemma smiled, stroking Daisy’s soft cheek. "That better?"

The scent on May's shirt soothed Daisy enough for Jemma to give her the bottle she got from the kitchen and burp her. Daisy, placated by the bottle soon drifted off to sleep, and Jemma followed her not too far behind.

Fitz found them like that later when he popped in to check up on Jemma. She was sleeping on her back, cushioned by a few pillows. Daisy was asleep on her chest. He smiled, walking in softly and sat on the edge of the bed. Jemma woke immediately, body tense and arms tightening protectively around Daisy.

"Hey," Fitz murmured, reaching a hand to cup her cheek. " 's just me."

"Oh," Jemma breathed out, smiling softly with sleep still in her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep.” She yawned, “What time is it?"

"Half three," Fitz leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple. Jemma smiled, turning her face into his chest. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, releasing one arm from holding Daisy to caress Fitz's cheek, smiling giddily as he turned to press a kiss to her palm. "My back is doing better."

"Have you walked around?" Jemma must have done something to give it away because Fitz sighed, scolding, "Jemma."

"It wasn't that far," she protested, "And it felt nice. Exercise is good for the muscles anyway."

"But not when you're supposed to be resting." Fitz raised his eyebrows, tucking a strand of Jemma's hair behind her ear. On Jemma’s chest, Daisy shifted, snuffling in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed. Jemma tucked May's shirt under Daisy's cheek, and the baby calmed. "How's she doing?"

Jemma frowned, rubbing Daisy's back softly. "She misses her so much. I had the hardest time getting her down, but May's shirt did the trick."

"She should be back late tonight," Fitz ran his thumb over Daisy's exposed chubby leg. In her sleep, she sighed. "Did you see Coulson today?"

"He rushed out right as I was going to see him," Jemma said, "He's been elusive the past few days, and she isn't taking it well."

"She's been practically glued to his hip since this whole thing. Of course, she isn't." 

It was quiet for a few moments before Jemma whispered, "I miss her."

"Who, May?" At her blank look, Fitz nodded. "Daisy? Me too."

It just wasn’t the same around the base without Daisy. Even though Daisy as a baby was extremely cute, everyone was beginning to miss adult Daisy. Fitz didn’t hear Coulson chastising Daisy for not rinsing out her cereal bowl in the mornings anymore, or walk by the gym to see her kicking a punching bag with May standing in the corner, an approving smile on her lips. When Jemma was working, there was no more chin appearing suddenly to dig into her shoulder or short hair to tickle her cheek when Daisy surprise visited her in the lab, or spur of the moment movie nights.

Instead, there were light giggles bouncing off the halls, teething rings on nearly every surface and in pockets. As always, Daisy brought joy to the base, even as a baby, though they still missed her. 

Daisy began to stir, waking up with a small squeak. She blinked blearily and nuzzled her nose into the fabric of May's shirt. That perked her up. Daisy excitedly lifted her head, a smile on her face but when the woman before her didn’t have an impassive expression and black hair, Daisy's face fell, and her lip began to wobble.

"Oh, Daisy," Jemma sighed.

"C'mere, you," Fitz said, lifting Daisy off Jemma and into his arms. She wailed indignantly for a moment but paused and looked up at Fitz before patting a small, curious hand on his scruff.

Jemma chuckled, "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes it."

"It makes me look manly," Fitz pretended to eat Daisy's fingers which were wandering close to his lips. 

Both smiled at her squeals. Fitz beamed, leaning to blow a raspberry onto Daisy's neck, "Doesn't it, Daisy?"

She shrieked with laughter, kicking her legs. Fitz smiled, tossing her in the air which resulted in more squealing and Jemma's loud, "Fitz!"

"She's fine," he protested, tossing the baby up again. Daisy landed back in his arms, two fingers in her mouth and eyes bright. Fitz, who looked extremely proud of himself, smirked at Jemma. 

Jemma huffed, propping her chin in her palm to watch them. “Still. It isn’t safe.”

“I think Jemma needs to lighten up a little, huh?” Fitz asked Daisy. Jemma rolled her eyes. “All that moving around earlier is causing her back pain which makes her crabby, huh?”

“Oh, hush, you.”

"I'm going to steal her away from you for a little while." When Jemma opened her mouth to protest, he added, "Just for an hour or two. You can work on those formulas but no getting up."

"Yes mum," Jemma quipped.

"Say bye bye to Jemma," Fitz cooed, lowering Daisy so Jemma could kiss the baby's cheeks and hands. Daisy just gurgled.

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma called as he was about to leave the room. "She's due for a nappy change."

She could hear his groan even through the closed door and laughed to herself.

Daisy was watching Fitz with wide, curious eyes from her position a few inches away on the lab table, absently gnawing on a teething ring. He had brought her into the lab with him upon leaving Jemma in their room. Fitz enjoyed Daisy’s company whether she was an adult or a baby. He remembered when they were on the Bus. Sometimes he would be up late working on a project and would go to the kitchen to make a snack. Daisy, Skye back then, joined him and they talked over the cookies Daisy had found that Coulson was hiding. He missed those days. Now, he hardly got a chance to see Daisy let alone talk together aside from adjustments on her gauntlets. But, since she was a baby, he got to spend more time with her.

Mack walked in asking, "Hey, Turbo, you know where you-" His question broke off as he spotted Daisy who squealed, giving him a large smile around the teething ring in her mouth. "Well, hello there, cutie."

Daisy squealed as Mack lifted her off the table, holding her above his head as he kissed her cheeks. Her giggles lit up the room.

"Put the transmitter?" Fitz asked, hardly looking up from his project. "Yeah. It should be on-" He pointed across the room, eyes still on the objects before him. "-that table. In the box."

"Let's go see, hmm?" Mack cooed, having always turned to mush practically when Daisy was around or in his arms. He rooted through the box with one hand, the other holding Daisy to his side who watched with wide eyes. "How's Doc doing?"

"She's resting," Fitz replied, "Her back's doing better."

"Good," Mack nodded, tickling Daisy's foot. He smiled when she jerked it away with a huffed, 

“Uh!”

He laughed, “Well, I’ll let you get back to work then. Thanks for the part. You let me know if you need anything.” He set Daisy back on the table next to Fitz, “See you later, Tremors.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fitz waved him off. 

He kept focused on his project until Mack had left and as soon as he did, Fitz’s head shot up. He shoved away whatever was in front of him. Standing up, Fitz walked across the lab and took out a box. He brought it back over, gently holding Daisy back as she immediately tried to investigate.

“Now,” he said, serious, as he sat back down. Fitz held Daisy’s tiny waist in one hand while he brought the other up to point his finger at her, “Not a word about this to Jemma, understand?”

“Bah!”

“Excellent.”

Opening the box, Fitz typed in a password then brought out yet another box. He opened it and took what looked like a ring out and inspected it with a smile before holding it up to Daisy. The baby blinked before trying to reach for it.

“Ah-ah,” Fitz moved it out of her reach. “It’s not done yet, too sharp for your little hands. May would raise hell if you got a cut.” 

When Daisy frowned, he picked up another item from the box, a smooth stone, and allowed the baby to grasp it in her tiny hand. 

“That’s an opal, Jem’s favorite stone. I found it at a jeweler when I was out on op with Coulson a while back, thought she’d like it. What do you think?”

Daisy went to put the stone in her mouth. Fitz hurriedly took it from her, polishing it off with a soft cloth from the box, “No, no! Daisy! No, that’s not safe, monkey.”

He put the parts of the ring away and instead brought out a sketchbook stuffed to the brim with loose papers, filled with sketches and drawings as he flipped through it. “Now, I need your help with deciding on a band.”

Jemma was on a mission as she walked through the base. Her only objective was to find their littlest agent for a cuddle. She had gotten up out of bed, needing to walk around, but more importantly, find her two favorite people. It had been a few hours, and already Jemma was starting to go through baby withdrawal. Who could blame her? Daisy was the cutest thing.

She had checked the kitchen, the garage, and even the common area only to find no boyfriend and no baby. The next stop was the lab which she should have expected, but it would be odd for Fitz to have Daisy in there if he was working on something the baby shouldn’t be around. Most of his projects were too dangerous for tiny fingers, so what could he be working on? Now, she was starting to become suspicious.

A soft blaring noise brought Fitz out of his brainstorm. With a glance at a small screen on the table, he cursed. He was quick as he packed up the items, hurriedly shoving them back into the box. Within seconds, and just as he had carefully put everything back, Jemma entered the lab.

“There you are!” she exclaimed with a smile, noting how Fitz’s hands almost immediately went to his waist and the back of his head. That, Jemma knew from years of knowing Fitz, meant he was nervous or was stalling. He was definitely up to something then. Her attention was quickly moved to Daisy who squealed at Jemma’s voice.

She scooped the baby up, pressing kisses to the chubby cheeks. Daisy giggled, her hands immediately going for Jemma’s hair who let out a sigh,

“Daisy.”

“How many times have we told you hair isn’t nice to pull on, hmm?” Fitz said playfully as he gently pried Daisy’s fists open from clenching around strands of Jemma’s hair. Daisy huffed at him. “Don’t give me that, monkey.”

“Have you been good for Fitzy?” Jemma asked Daisy as Fitz moved behind her to tie up her hair. She nodded to Daisy’s babbles. “Really? Sounds like a fun time.”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed around the hair tie clenched between his teeth. He pulled Jemma’s hair up into a smooth ponytail with little effort, twisting the band around her hair. With an affectionate kiss to the nape of her neck, Fitz dropped his chin to rest on Jemma’s shoulder. 

His lips pressed against her neck next as he murmured, “She’s been helping me with some stuff. Very good ideas, this one.”

“Mmm,” Jemma let herself get lost in the feeling of Fitz’s lips on those tender areas before snapping back into reality where Daisy was watching them with wide eyes. A hot blush rose on Jemma’s cheeks. “Great! Well, it’s time for dinner. Hunter’s cooking.”

Dinner mostly involved avoiding getting any food on themselves thrown by Daisy. She sat in her highchair next to Bobbi who fed her, and of course, Daisy behaved like an angel for the agent. Bobbi had always gotten on easy with Daisy. Jemma assumed it was all part of Bobbi’s natural charm to have babies hardly ever fuss in her presence. 

“How’s this little ankle biter doing?” Hunter asked.

“She’s put on three more ounces!” Jemma cheered, causing Daisy to clap her hands together in delight. 

“Oh my god!” Bobbi nearly dropped her fork. “Has she done that before?”

Jemma shook her head, grinning as Daisy looked up at her with a proud smile. “I don’t think so.”

“Can you do it again, Daisy?” Fitz asked, clapping his own hands together to show her. Daisy watched him for a moment before clapping again. Everyone cheered, and Daisy squealed.

A few moments later, Jemma sighed as she watched Bobbi continue to feed the baby. “She’s still so behind.”  


“We gotta chunk you up,” Bobbi cooed to Daisy who simply grinned. She fed the baby another piece of a sandwich Hunter had made for Daisy before asking, “How’s your back doing?”

Jemma paused, “It’s better.”

“It wouldn’t hurt as bad if you hadn’t been up,”

Jemma rolled her eyes, “Yes, Fitz, I know but I couldn’t just sit all day!”

Bobbi and Hunter shared a glance as the two scientists continued to bicker. Hunter opened his mouth to interrupt but Daisy beat him to it.

“Nah!”

FitzSimmons fell quiet. Hunter laughed, “No?”

“Were we not paying you any attention?” Jemma asked Daisy who only gave her an innocent smile before reaching for the food on Jemma’s plate.

They finished dinner quickly and helped clean up before Daisy began to fuss. It wasn’t near her bedtime yet, but Daisy’s nap was cut short earlier. She hadn’t been sleeping very well for the past few days, either. Jemma and Fitz dismissed themselves, but not before making a bottle and taking it with them.

Fitz took Daisy from Jemma as she opened their bunk door. He kissed Daisy’s cheek, murmuring, “Are you tired, monkey?”

“I think she just misses M-A-Y,” Jemma said, letting out a sigh as she toed her shoes off before sitting on the bed.

“She’ll be back soon.”

Daisy let out a little whimper as she laid her cheek on Fitz’s shoulder. He kisses her temple, gently swaying with her in his arms. Jemma watched with a smile on her lips.

“Come on now,” she piped up after a few minutes. “Time for her bottle.”

Fitz craned his neck to look at Daisy, “Yeah, she’s almost out.”

Jemma handed Fitz the bottle as he sat next to her. Almost expertly, Fitz shifted Daisy in his arms, and held the bottle to her lips. The baby latched immediately, guzzling down the formula as she stared up at Fitz with soft, sleepy eyes.

“She’s absolutely precious.”

Jemma rested her chin on Fitz’s shoulder, gazing down at Daisy who kicked her leg in acknowledgement. “Mhm.”

A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful moment. They shared a glance before Jemma got up and opened it, gasping out, “May!”

Daisy jerked awake from the verge of falling asleep. Letting out a screech, she unlatched from her bottle immediately, all thoughts on food shoved aside. She tried to scoot her body off the bed and to the door, but Fitz held her back, not wanting her to fall off the bed. In his arms, Daisy struggled, but Fitz held her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Agent May was back from her one-day op that had extended into almost three. She was dressed in comfortable wear, clearly having been back long enough to take a shower and change but there were still fresh, visible wounds.

Jemma was in full on Dr. Simmons mode as she noted the gash on May’s cheek. “Have you been to medical yet?”

“It’s just a cut.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

May sighed, now looking as tired as Fitz knew she must have felt. “They gave me some liquid stitches.”

When Jemma went to open her mouth again, May added, “I cleaned it out before we got back and they did when we got here.”

“Good,” Jemma visibly relaxed before her ears picked up Daisy’s insistent babbles. She turned around, smiling, “Yes, she’s back home, isn’t she?”

Fitz stood up from the bed, struggling to hold a squirming Daisy in his grasp, but he didn’t have to for long. As soon as he neared the door, May was taking Daisy from him.

Daisy squealed as she was in May’s arms, snuggling into the woman. Melinda’s eyes closed as she hugged the baby tight before pulling back to run her fingers over Daisy’s cheek as if checking her over. She didn’t like being away from Daisy for so long, especially not since Phil wasn’t able to be with Daisy the time she was away. Though she trusted her fellow teammates, Melinda knew Daisy was safest with her.

“We promise we didn’t break her,” Fitz said.

“How was she?”

They hesitated before Jemma spoke, “Oh, she was lovely. A little fussy for a while, though-”

“-for a lot-”

“-yes, but she calmed down.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow but was too tired to further probe. Instead, she turned her gaze to Daisy who was tugging on the collar of Melinda’s shirt, demanding her attention. At Melinda’s eyes on her, Daisy smiled and rested her cheek on Melinda’s chest.

“I’ll leave you two to get a decent night’s sleep,” Melinda said as if she knew how Daisy had kept them up nearly every night. Fitz felt like he could sleep for days. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Fitz said, reaching to affectionately squeeze Daisy’s foot who jerked it away, giggling.

“Goodnight, darling.” Jemma cooed. Daisy babbled back, Melinda’s shirt firmly grasped in her fists.

Both let out twin sighs of relief as the door closed.

“Don’t wake me up for the next two days,” Jemma groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “Fitz, I’m exhausted.”

“Agreed,” he said. “Well, at least we know who owes us when we need babysitting.”

Everything seemed to halt in time as they processed his unfiltered words. Fitz snapped out of it first, his cheeks scarlet as he stammered,

“I- uh- mean- obviously-“

“Would you?” Jemma sat up, now more alert. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Fitz. Her heartbeat felt like it was in her throat as she asked, “Would you like to have a family together?”

The air in Fitz’s lungs whooshed out in a single breath. He put his hands on his hips, “I mean, yeah, of course, with- with you. Not- not anytime soon, though-“

“Oh, of course-“

“But,” he shrugged, now looking at Jemma and was taken aback by the intensity of her gaze. He fell a little deeper in love with her at that moment and pushed any images of hazel eyed and blonde curly haired babies out of his head, “Someday?”

Jemma’s grin lit up the room, “Someday.”

“Oh!” Fitz jumped, snapping his fingers, “I have something for you!”

He went over to their drawers, rummaging around in the bottom one before coming back up with a small box. Jemma nearly choked on her next breath.

“I know we want to start a family one day, Fitz, but-“

“Wha-“ he began but then his brain processed what it must look like. He quickly added, “No, no, well yes! But no- uh.”

Fitz looked up to see Jemma sitting on the bed, a fond smile on her face as she watched him. He took a breath, walking over and sat down next to her. Then, he held out the box, “Here.”

It felt like an eternity as Jemma was opening his gift, it always did whenever he gave her anything. A small part of him feared she wouldn’t like it, but then she was gasping, “Oh, Fitz!”

“It’s an opal. I know it’s your favorite and I saw it a while ago, and I thought of you, so-“

“Oh,” Jemma was breathless as she gazed down at the ring. The opal was front and center, framed by delicate pinches of glinting silver with a double band. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

“You made this?” She more so stated than asked. “Oh, Fitz, it’s gorgeous!”

“Go on,” he urged when she continued to stare at the piece, “put it on.”

Jemma took the ring out of the foam and was about to put it on her hand but paused and turned to Fitz instead. Her eyes were wide with nerves but shining with joy. She bit her lip, “You do it.”

Fitz’s throat went dry, eyes darting from the ring to Jemma who smiled through watery eyes. Carefully, he took the ring and Jemma’s hand. He slid the ring onto her middle finger of her left hand, one finger away from where he would put another one in the future. It looked perfect on her.

He didn’t get to admire the ring on her hand for long because Jemma was pulling him into a searing kiss that had his toes curling and took the breath straight from his lungs.

Between kisses, Fitz gasped, “It fits?”

“Yes,” Jemma laughed against his mouth.

There wasn’t much talking after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy begins crawling, but not without drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter, yay! hope you enjoy reading it, I made sure to post it technically this morning even though I have to be up in 4 hours so yay :)

The final scratches of the pen against paper filled the air before a sigh followed.

Melinda pushed herself away from her desk, letting out a small groan when her back popped as she twisted and stretched.

She had been at her desk for a while, completing paperwork that she had let pile up. Now, she was ready to take a break, especially since most of her work was done. Stretching, she sighed once more, before frowning. Melinda leaned forward in her seat and reached behind her. She tugged out a teething ring that was wedged between the seat and back of the chair, which was digging into her hip. Shaking her head, Melinda set it on her desk. Daisy must have left it there the last time she was in the office.

Melinda had left Daisy with Jemma earlier when the workload she had been admittedly avoiding became too much to ignore. While Daisy did sit with her sometimes when she worked, the baby was more of a distraction than a motivator to get work done. Besides, Melinda had needed a little break from Daisy, but now all she wanted to do was be with her baby. 

Getting up, she walked to the lab quickly. Jemma was in the lab, as expected, leaning over a few Petri dishes. Daisy wasn’t with her. Melinda frowned. She wasn’t upset, per say, she just liked to know where Daisy was and who she was with. Sure, maybe she was being a helicopter parent as Bobbi had joked, but Daisy was just a little baby, she was practically defenseless, and it was Melinda’s job to make sure she was safe.

Melinda neared, making sure Jemma saw her through the glass doors, so not to startle her. Jemma noticed and smiled. She was straightening up as Melinda walked in.

“Where is Daisy?”

“Trip took her from me earlier,” Jemma replied, pushing up her goggles. “I don’t know where he went with her, but I hope it was the kitchen. It’s her lunch time.”

Melinda nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She heard Daisy before she got there in the form of bubbly baby laughter bouncing off the walls in the base, echoing in the hallway Melinda was standing in. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, almost frozen in shock of the mess that lay before her. 

There were stains everywhere. 

The new highchair was covered in what looked like purple and blue fingerprints and smudges, the counter was the same, as well as the two agents seated at the counter. Both Trip and Hunter had the same stains on them, splatters visible even on the dark colors of their clothes.

There was really only one way that level of a mess could happen.

The culprit, Daisy was covered from head to toe in bright purple and blue splatters. 

She was nonplussed about it, happily continuing to smash the already macerated fruit before her. 

“What,” Melinda said. “Happened.”

“Agent May,” Trip greeted as eloquently as he could with fruit remnants in his hair. His mouth opened and then closed as he took in the magnitude of the damage of lunchtime.

Hunter was the one to explain, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt as he said, “We gave her blueberries.”

Daisy smushed a blueberry between her fingers and giggled when it spurted directly onto her shirt.

It appeared that the kitchen was where most of the messes involving Daisy were. First, there was the homemade baby food fiasco. Melinda swore some of the bricks were still discolored no matter how hard they scrubbed. Then, there was the dinner where Phil made lasagna and Daisy proceeded to throw more of it than eat it. It was entertaining, but a waste of perfectly good lasagna. Now, there was this.

Melinda grabbed the container of baby wipes from the counter. Daisy wasn’t the neatest eater, so every meal she ended up with half of whatever she had been eating all over herself. They found it was easier to keep baby wipes in the kitchen rather than getting up or giving Daisy a bath.

She unbuckled the baby from her highchair, grimacing at the stains on the fabric. For whatever reason, highchair fabric was the hardest fabric to clean even though it got the dirtiest. 

Daisy squirmed as Melinda began to cleanse her of the fruit remains and blueberry juice. Daisy’s tiny arms flailed, blue stained fists grabbing Melinda’s shirt over her stomach. She wanted to be held, little fingers grappling the fabric, but Melinda pushed her back.

“You’re getting me dirty, Daisy,” she told the baby, rubbing at Daisy’s arm with a rapidly turning purple wipe. “I need to get you clean.”

Daisy pouted at her before letting out a tiny wail. 

No matter how hard she tried, Melinda couldn’t resist Daisy, especially with the puppy dog eyes she seemingly remembered how to give. Setting down the wipes, she picked the baby up and was rewarded with sticky fingers poking at her neck and new stains on her shirt. But, Daisy let out a content coo, and nothing else mattered.

Melinda sighed, “You’re still purple.”

Daisy looked up at her, two fingers in her mouth, and smiled.

“You two,” Melinda turned back to Trip and Hunter. Her tone allowed no arguments. “Clean this up.”

Hunter saluted. Trip had already taken out the paper towels and cleaning supplies.

“You are a mess,” Melinda sighed as she began walking down the hallway toward the bunks. Daisy cooed happily, blissfully unaware of just how dirty she was. “That’s the last time they’re in charge of lunch.”

“Whoa!” Bobbi’s voice echoed in the hallway as she came to a stop before Melinda. She tickled the bottom of Daisy’s sock-clad foot, “What happened to you?”

“Hunter and Trip gave her blueberries.”

Bobbi winced and dodged a chubby hand reaching for her hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Melinda said, “you’re not the one cleaning it up.”

Chuckling, Bobbi nodded, “That’s true. Anyway, I’ve got to go to the hangar. Apparently, a jet log is on the fritz.” She turned back to Daisy, cooing, “See you later, little smurf.”

Melinda soon reached her destination and opened the door with the keycard in her back pocket. The familiar scent of cologne reached her. She was in Phil’s bunk. He had an en-suite bathroom which was a better place to bathe a baby. Unlike the communal bathroom, this one was quiet, allowing no distractions and more privacy. 

She lifted the small tub into the sink then grabbed soap and a washcloth, placing them on the counter before turning around. Daisy was laying where she left her; on a soft towel a few feet away, contently watching Melinda and sucking on her fingers. When Melinda’s attention was on her, Daisy lit up. Melinda swore her heart didn’t leap.

"Time for a bath," she told the cooing baby, kneeling down to undress Daisy who was only in a diaper anyway, her former attire stained with blueberry juice. 

As always, Daisy squealed when Melinda gently lowered her into the tub. Daisy kicked her legs, hands flying to her face in excitement. Melinda chuckled, turning the tap onto lukewarm water and smiled at the way Daisy’s eyes widened when the water flowed over her feet.

Daisy adored bath time, they quickly found out. Although she had screamed at the top of her lungs when they first lowered her into the water for her first bath, Daisy had warmed up to the idea of baths. She found extreme enjoyment in making sure Phil or Melinda got soaked as well.

A little foot hit the side of the baby tub and a wave of water lapped against Melinda’s hip. She gave Daisy a flat look which sent the baby into giggles.

“You think that’s funny?” Melinda asked. 

Daisy only gave her a smile but shrieked as Melinda ran a finger up the bottom of one of her tiny feet. The baby tried to get away, but the bathtub held her in place, at the mercy of Melinda’s quick fingers. 

Melinda guessed the baby tub they bought was useful after all. The first bath they ever gave Daisy was a disaster. They used Phil’s bathroom sink because Daisy was too small for the tub so the smaller scale version of the tub would do until it didn’t. Daisy kept slipping against the slick porcelain and nearly knocked her head against it. By the third time it almost happened, Melinda had scooped Daisy up and placed a towel below her. It had worked, but the baby tub worked better, no matter if Melinda would admit that or not.

She wet a washcloth and doused it in baby soap before beginning to scrub the blue stains on Daisy’s skin. There was even blue on the bottoms of Daisy’s feet. But, Daisy didn’t want her to clean those.

A laugh escaped Melinda as she tried to grab Daisy’s feet. The baby kept jerking them away. “You have to let me clean you up, kid.”

Daisy turned her head, waving her arms with a “Nuh!”

Melinda’s eyebrows raised. “No?” Daisy gurgled.

“No?” she repeated, biting back a smile at the baby’s giggles. “I’m still your s.o. you know. I’m the one in charge, and no amount of pouting is going to change that.”

Another wave of water lapped up against Melinda’s hip as Daisy kicked her leg. Melinda let out an exaggerated gasp to make Daisy shriek with giggles.

“Gah!”

“That’s what you think about that?” 

A knock on the door interrupted their quiet conversation. Phil’s voice floated through, "Mel?"

"Come in," Melinda said before turning her attention back to Daisy who was still watching her. Playfully, Melinda flicked water onto the baby’s belly and grinned when Daisy squealed.

Phil walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey." 

At the sound of his voice, Daisy perked up, looking away from Melinda. When she saw Phil, her eyes lit up, and she cooed excitedly. Daisy’s reaction was always the same whenever she saw Phil. Melinda knew Daisy adored him, so it was cute to see her react so strongly to his presence.

She watched as Phil lit up as much as Daisy did. "Hi, Daisy!"

He grinned, his smile growing impossibly wide at Daisy’s happy babbles. "Having a fun bath?"

"Hunter thought it'd be good to give her blueberries." Melinda rolled her eyes, giving Daisy’s chin one last scrub with the washcloth before turning off the water. "I got almost all of it off, but she's still purple."

"Please tell me she wasn't wearing the-"

Melinda gave him a flat look as she handed him a towel when he picked Daisy up from the baby tub. "No."

What Phil was referring to was a white onesie with the Shield logo emblazoned on the front. It had appeared in Daisy’s drawer, tucked in with the other onesies inside. Phil must have made it using one of the machines in the base. But, when she asked about it, Phil pretended to have nothing to do with the onesie, though it was clearly his favorite of all the ones they had.

"Oh, good." Phil was relieved. He smiled down at Daisy as she babbled to him animatedly. "They were good blueberries, huh?" He raised her up, kissing her cheeks to make her squeal.

Melinda snorted, “I’m sure they were. She enjoyed playing with them more than eating them.”

“You’re not supposed to play with your food,” Phil told Daisy, but his tone wasn’t stern, and the smile on his lips was present. Daisy only wiggled in his arms, letting out a happy babble. 

Melinda watched as Phil went about drying Daisy off from her bath. He always did, after every bath unless he wasn’t there. It was sweet to watch. Phil would wrap the towel around Daisy like a burrito and hug her close, pressing loud, exaggerated kisses to her cheeks to distract her. Daisy hated to be wrapped in the towel, but she did enjoy Phil’s attention on her.

A buzzing from her back pocket brought her out of the little daze she was in. Melinda checked her phone before she turned back to Phil. “You dress the baby; they need me with Strike.”

“Okay,” He looked at Daisy in his arms, still wrapped in the towel, “Say ‘see you later’!”

“Bahagaba!”

Melinda was almost to the door when Phil’s voice stopped her. “Hey, Mel?” When she turned around, there was a small, amused quirk to Phil’s lips. “You might want to change your shirt.”

A breathy laugh left her as she looked down at her shirt. The blueberry stains were still there, but now there were also faded bubbles and water splotches, clearly visible against the light gray fabric. Moving into the bedroom, she stripped off her shirt and pulled on another one. 

The shirt was one of hers because Melinda had found that some of her belongings had migrated to Phil’s room and vice versa. It was inevitable. Whenever they were both at the base, Daisy refused to sleep without both of them in the same bed as her. It was endearing, sure, but sleeping in a bed beside Phil only made Melinda’s feelings for him grow. Daisy might be a baby, but she was still smart and incredibly perceptive.

“Don’t forget her bottle in an hour,” Melinda said as she went back to the door, this time with a clean shirt.

“I won’t forget your bottle,” Phil cooed to Daisy as he swayed with her. Daisy babbled back at him. He nodded, “You’re right. Simmons would yell at me if I did. Yes, she would.”

Melinda lingered at the door for a moment. She didn’t really want to leave. She would rather spend time with Daisy and Phil than help with the Strike team, but work had to be done, and she slipped out the bunk.

Phil continued to hold Daisy close for a little while longer, content to sway with her in his arms and let the stress from earlier meltaway. Before long, Daisy squirmed. Phil kissed her cheek, “We need to get you dressed before you get cold.”

Daisy huffed at him as he laid her on top of the towel on the bed before him. He quickly put her in a diaper. Phil had been nearly peed on many times and didn’t want today to be the time where he got peed on for real. Smoothing down the tabs on the diaper, he then leaned forward and blew a raspberry onto Daisy's round belly.

She squealed in surprise, legs kicking and arms moving. Delighted, Phil did it again and was rewarded with more precious giggles and cackling. He couldn’t help the goofy grin on his face, his eyes crinkling from the size of his smile. He paused, drawing back a little, his eyes on Daisy. She was squirming on the bed, still giggling breathlessly, her feet moving on the sheets. Phil, almost dopily, sighed, heart filled to the brim and threatening to burst with love.

Daisy smiled up at him, her small fingers touching her nose. She grunted happily, drooling a little. Phil leaned down on his forearms, blowing another raspberry on her belly to which Daisy squealed in elation, laughing loudly.

“Okay,” Phil was chuckling himself as he pulled back but kept a hand on Daisy’s belly if she decided to roll over. “Time to get dressed. I have some work to do. But don’t worry, you can help me.”

With what felt like days but was actually only a few hours later, Melinda walked up the stairs to the Director’s office. She had finished with the Strike team a while ago but detoured to the showers first. She had worked up a sweat in sparring where she kicked most of the other agent’s asses which led to a lecture from Bobbi on how they were slacking off.  
The frustration she felt must have been evident on her face because when Koenig called her name and caught up with her, he gulped when she turned around.

He quickly pushed a stack of papers into her hands and retreated with, “Can you make sure the Director looks over and signs these? Thanks!” 

A groan pushed its way out of Melinda’s tightly pursed lips. Sighing, she tucked the papers close to her side and continued up the stairs. She wanted to relax, dammit. Not too long ago she was out on a mission that ran for days longer than the estimated time, coming back with the usual bruises. Going on missions and getting hurt was part of her job description, Melinda knew but being able to relax occasionally before the next job would be nice.

Speaking of relaxing, when she pushed the Director’s office door open, Phil was doing just that.

He and Daisy were sitting on a blanket on the floor in front of the couch. Daisy was laying down, but rolled over and sat up to show Phil a toy. 

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s a ring, isn’t it?” It was one of those brightly colored rings babies could arrange into a stacked tower. Daisy pushed it into his hands. “For me?” Phil asked. He playfully brought it up to his mouth, “I’m getting hungry, Daisy. Can I eat it?” 

“Nuh!” Daisy giggled, taking the ring back. She rested it on Phil’s bent knee before reaching to grab another one.

“Don’t you have work you should be doing?”

At the sound of Melinda’s voice, Daisy twisted around eagerly, squealing as Melinda walked further into the office.

“I already did most of it,” Phil defended as he took another toy Daisy handed to him. “Daisy and I were taking a break.”

Melinda slapped the stack of papers onto his desk, “Well now you have more to do.”

Phil took in her tense posture and asked though he already knew the answer, “How was the Strike team?”

“Dull,” Melinda answered. 

She walked over to the blanket and took a seat when Daisy was watching her. The baby immediately was tugging at her jeans. Melinda lifted Daisy into her lap, who pushed a spit covered teething ring into Melinda’s hand. By now, Melinda was used to baby drool and simply wiped it on the blanket. She glanced down at Daisy, smiling, but it faded away quickly.

“Her outfit is ridiculous.”

“It’s cute!” Phil defended.

To some people, it may be cute, but to Melinda, it was an eyesore. Phil had dressed Daisy in a white t-shirt, which was fine, but overtop of the shirt there was a pair of bright pink pair of overalls with cartoon unicorns. Last but not least, he had paired it with socks that also had unicorns on them. Melinda would definitely be reviewing the shopping cart online before Phil checked out whatever was in it because she certainly did not remember buying this in the store.

Daisy only gazed up at Melinda with a smile. She couldn’t help herself and bent down to press two kisses on Daisy’s cheek before she set her back down on the blanket and stood up.

“You have work to do,” she said to Phil.

He sighed but got up from the blanket. “We’ll be right back, Daisy.”

Phil’s knees cracked as he stood up. Melinda snorted as she followed him to his desk, “Old man.”

“Which one of us is older, now?”

She ignored his jibe and handed him the stack of papers, “Koenig wants you to read and sign these.”

“I’ll do it later, right now I need to-“

“Is this your report from Prague?” Melinda interrupted, picking up the paper off the desk. It was halfway done, but their mission in Prague was two weeks ago. “Phil.”

“I’ve been busy-“

His desktop caught her eye next, displaying a shocking number of emails, “How many emails do you have, Phil?”

“I answered some of them-“

Melinda let out a deep breath, setting the mission report down as she turned to Phil. He seemed abashed yet at the same time unbothered as if he expected her to do this. Melinda crossed her arms, waiting patiently for his answer.

Phil sighed, leaning back in his chair. Then, Melinda realized how tired he looked, how worn down he was. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who could use a vacation. “I’ve been meaning to complete that report but I’ve been taking calls all morning and afternoon, so I didn’t get around to it. I did complete scheduling a few meetings and answering emails.”

“And then you took a break with Daisy.”

Phil nodded, not denying it.

Melinda softened her tone but kept it stern. “You can’t just ignore your work for her, Phil. You still have a job as Director, not just taking care of Daisy.”

He nodded once more and opened his mouth to reply, but then his attention was re-directed. Phil’s brows furrowed and confusion flashed across his face. Melinda turned, following his gaze to the blanket where Daisy had been playing. Only, Daisy wasn’t there anymore.

The rolling chair rattled when Phil pushed himself out of it, calling, “Daisy?”

Melinda hung back, expecting Phil to find Daisy in a few seconds and swoop her up, but when that didn’t happen, what felt like ice dripped down her spine. She joined Phil near the blanket. Daisy wasn’t anywhere near it, not even under the couch or behind the chair. Her toys were left in the exact same position they had been in, even the teething ring Melinda had set down. Phil was crouched down over the blanket, as if he was surveying a crime scene. He looked up at her, his eyebrows drawn in worry and confusion.

Melinda tried to remain calm as they searched the rest of his office, in every nook and cranny. Phil had a lot of junk that he claimed to be collectors’ items, but Daisy wasn’t behind or under any of them. She wasn’t hiding under the desk, or behind the couch. It was like she disappeared.

Phil stood up abruptly from peering under a cabinet. She could tell he was trying not to panic. “Why don’t we just check the cameras?”

“Mack and Fitz are working on them today since Daisy spilled juice on the controls.”

Phil sighed, “Right.”

Out of all the cool gadgets and fancy accessories of the technology in the base, most things were not liquid proof, unfortunately. Bobbi had been sitting at the main controls one afternoon when Hunter came strolling in, Daisy on his hip. The baby had a half-full bottle of apple juice diluted with water, so there was no way the liquid could come from that tiny opening. No, it came from the nearly full cactus cooler that Bobbi had been sipping on. Hunter had placed Daisy down for one second as he peered closer at the screens for Bobbi before disaster struck. In a surprisingly coordinated swift movement, Daisy grabbed the can, but it was too heavy, and toppled from her little grasp, spilling all over the controls and soaking through the right leg of Hunter’s pants. They hadn’t been back on babysitting duty since.

“So we can’t do that,” he said. “Okay, then maybe she-“

He began to list any scenario that could have happened, from Daisy suddenly transforming back into an adult, to the baby rolling under the couch. Only, if Daisy had switched back to an adult, there would be shreds of baby clothing, but there were none, and they had already looked under the couch to find it empty.

“Maybe Simmons came in. I’ll call-“

No one other than Melinda would come in without knocking first. Unless they didn’t knock.

Melinda’s heart rate began to pick up. Did they still have any sleeper agents not weeded out by the fall of Shield? Did they reinstate themselves somehow? She knew organizations like Hydra would love to have Daisy fall into their hands- she stopped. That was nonsense thinking, but a part of her knew it was a possibility. It was, but it was a possibility Melinda hoped she would never have to confront.

Daisy couldn’t be far. She wasn’t walking yet. She wasn’t even crawling yet so there was no way that she could have wandered off by herself. Someone had to have picked her up and walked away with her. If that had happened, Melinda hoped it was Simmons who she knew Daisy was in good hands with, or at least Hunter, so she wouldn’t feel as bad when she yelled at him.

She glanced around the office. They had turned every book, looked under every chair, even in cabinets and drawers. Daisy wasn’t in the office, but she had to be close. Melinda began to scan the area again, her eyes keen.

“-it’s fine. There’s no need to panic. How about we-“

“Phil!”

Phil’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Melinda never raised her voice like that unless she was concerned or even scared. He whipped around. Melinda was by the door, barely concealed fear in her eyes. He followed her pointing finger to his office door. His open office door.

The lab echoed with a clanging. Mack cursed softly as he lifted the machinery he had knocked over, back up. He frowned, recognizing the equipment. “Isn’t this the main control for the security cameras in the base?”

“Yeah, Coulson wants us to look at that,” Fitz glanced at the control board on the table before Mack. It was pretty much fried. He had been meaning to work on it earlier, but with the cloaking tech in one of the quinjets malfunctioning, Fitz was swamped with other work. He sighed, “If Daisy was back, she could do it.”

“Well she can’t offer you much help now,” Jemma said.

Fitz nodded, “Yeah. It’d be nice if she could, though. I have all this work to do.”

The ear-piercing screech of the intercom turning on had everyone scrambling to cover their ears. 

Over the static, there was a voice asking, “How does this work again?” Then, another screech had all three in the lab cringing before a panicked _oh my god!_ came through in short static bursts before the speakers let out one last shrill shriek.

“Attention all Shield Playground personnel.” Koenig’s voice came over the intercom speakers seconds later, crackling before settling into an even tone. “We are initiating lockdown protocol. Director’s orders. Starting now, no one leaves or enters the base. Please, do not be alarmed.”

The last added sentence of the announcement only made the three of them even more concerned. This time felt different.

The blaring of the alarms had Jemma jumping. 

Mack straightened up from bending over the lab table. He appeared mostly exasperated, but concern was evident in his voice as he asked, “What’s going on now?” 

“I,” Jemma glanced between Mack and Fitz, “I don’t know. Protocol drills aren’t until next week.”

“It could be a test,” Fitz said. “Maybe Hunter accidentally shot the door control in the hangar again.”

The base did tests now and then, but they always told the agents when the tests would take place. In other instances, lockdown only happened when an accident occurred, such as when one of the junior agents knocked over a canister of dendrotoxin smoke, or when all the base’s sprinklers came on due to burned popcorn. Another time was when all the car alarms in the garage had been set off, which triggered the central alarm, due to Bobbi and Hunter getting intimate in one of the SUVs.

“We need to find Coulson,” Mack said, striding to the lab doors. “And also find out what the hell is going on.”

Instead of following Mack outside the lab, Jemma and Fitz hung back. Ever since Gonzalez and his team had overtaken the base with their “real” Shield propaganda, they had become wary of any announcement or alarm in which they didn’t know what was going on. Of course, they weren’t privy to all information or to what exactly was going on in the base, but they could never be too careful.

“This doesn’t sound good,” Fitz remarked as they watched agents go past the lab. 

“No,” Jemma agreed, “It doesn’t.”

They both shared a glance before moving to walk out of the lab. Jemma slipped her hand into Fitz’s who gave her hand a squeeze. Stepping out of the lab, they nearly ran into Phil.

“What’s going on, sir?” Jemma asked.

They were both taken aback by Coulson’s appearance. Instead of being calm and collected like he usually was, he was harried and frazzled. His eyes were sharp with panic. Fitz had only seen Coulson like this a select few times, most of them involving Daisy.

“Daisy’s missing,” Phil said frankly, glancing at Jemma when she gasped. 

“What do you mean she’s missing?”

“Is she alright?” Jemma asked. Daisy wasn’t crawling yet. There was no way she could have wandered off by herself. “Did-“ she swallowed, seeming hesitant to say the words, “did someone-“

“As far as we know, she’s still in the base,” Phil reassured them. “We just don’t know where.”

Phil placed a hand on Jemma’s arm, his voice soft but sure, “We’ll find her.”

The quick pace of Melinda’s heels against the concrete floor matched the pace of her heart as she walked down the hallway. Melinda and Phil had split up as soon as they left his office. She insisted he find Jemma and Fitz while she dealt with the other agents while they both searched the base. She had been searching in every room, her gun drawn automatically out of habit. So far, she hadn’t found Daisy.

“Hey,” Mack’s deep voice echoed in the hallway. He caught up to May’s determined stride. “What’s going on?”

“Daisy’s missing,” May said flatly.

“I thought you and Coulson were supposed to be looking after her.”

The look May leveled Mack with was venomous. He relented. You didn’t mess with Mama Bear after all. 

“Is there anywhere you haven’t looked yet?” Mack asked. “She’s tiny; you could have missed her.”

“That’s why we’re searching the base.”

“But it’s on lockdown.” Melinda remained silent, her lips in a firm line. Mack caught on, “You think someone might have taken her?”

“It’s a possibility.” The words were bitter in her mouth. “You, Trip, and Bobbi guard the hangar,” May demanded. “If someone did take her, there is no way in hell that they are leaving this base. Understood?”

Mack nodded hoisting his shotgun axe over his shoulder before going into the direction of the hangar. Melinda continued walking. She cleared the first floor without any sign of Daisy. Where could she be?

The second and third base levels were secured with Phil and FitzSimmons while Mack, Hunter, Trip, and Bobbi were in the hangar. Melinda went to go to the cells to check them, but there was a pull in her chest. An instinct, you could call it. Melinda trusted her instincts.

She went back upstairs to the main level, rechecking places she could have looked over, peeking into rooms she could have missed. Daisy still wasn’t there.

Melinda soon reached the steps up to the Director’s office. She went up them quickly, alert, but there was nothing there, not even a shadow. Frustrated, she went to turn around and go back down the stairs, when a noise caught her attention. Her gun was drawn in seconds. Quietly yet swiftly, Melinda crept toward the sound. It wasn’t coming from the office, but rather, the secret room connected to it.

No one other and Phil and herself knew about that room.

Taking a deep breath, Melinda leaned up against the wall for a moment before she threw open the door and entered, her gun pointed at any threat.

Only, the room was empty, aside from one person.

Daisy squealed, dropping the most likely antique item she was holding.

“ _Daisy?_ ” Melinda breathed. She did a quick scan of the room before she put her gun away, finding it clear. Immense relief flowed through Melinda’s veins but was quickly followed by confusion. How did Daisy- 

Daisy grinned at her before plopping onto her hands and knees. She wobbled for a moment before slowly rocking back and forth. Then, she lifted her right hand, and placed it forward, her knees and left hand following.

Melinda’s breath caught in her throat.

They should have realized. Daisy had been rocking up onto her hands and knees for a good week. Last Sunday morning, when most of the team was gathered in the communal room and eating breakfast, Daisy had done just that. She had been on a blanket on the floor with Bobbi cooing over her. Melinda was sitting on the couch with Phil. They had finished breakfast, but Phil was still nursing a disgusting cup of coffee as they talked with their teammates. 

“Huh,” Phil had let out a soft huff of breath, his eyes on the screen of the tv. The news was on, detailing about the Sokovia Accords. “That doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

He reached for the remote and had to turn up the volume due to the increasing level of noise behind them. Jemma was currently lecturing Fitz and Hunter about the sugar content in the cereal they were planning to eat, and the boys were defending themselves against her ranting.

Melinda had leaned her head against the couch, sighing, “The kids are fighting again.”

Phil’s attention was immediately diverted to her as he asked, amusement creeping into his tone, “The kids?”

That was a slip-up. Melinda didn’t mean to say those words out loud. She always said them in her head instead. So maybe the other agents were starting to feel like her kids, primarily when they fought. She kept her eyes on the tv screen, “Look.” She tried to distract Phil as a clip popped up where Steve Rogers was being swarmed by paparazzi. “It’s your favorite, Captain America.”

It didn’t work. Phil just smirked, that irritatingly infuriating know it all smirk. Melinda opened her mouth to reply, but a movement caught her eye, and she gasped, hand going to his knee, "Phil."

He followed her gaze, on high alert. The show was paused, and even Hunter stopped rambling as they all looked to the left. It wasn’t every day that May called Coulson _Phil_ in everyone’s presence unless she was extremely pissed off at him, but this was just the opposite.

Daisy was sitting up, no surprise there, but she teetered, landing on her hands with a surprised, "Uh." 

They had watched Daisy pause before her small body rocked on her hands and knees. Everyone was holding their breath as Daisy shakily lifted one arm but she lost balance and fell.

Jemma was the first to break the moment. She practically ran into the living area, gasping, "You almost crawled!"

Daisy giggled, laying on her belly. She had squealed as Jemma picked her up, kissing the baby's cheeks soundly. 

Phil had glanced at Melinda, his eyes shining with pride.

Jemma deposited Daisy into Melinda’s lap who looked down at the baby with soft eyes. Daisy grinned at her, shoving her fist in her mouth before reaching up for Melinda’s hair. Phil intercepted that hand and blew a raspberry on it. They grinned at Daisy’s elated squealing and Melinda didn’t even grimace when a spit-slicked hand fisted her shirt.

This time, Daisy doesn’t lose balance.

She wobbled for a moment. But even as a baby, Daisy was persistent, and put her other hand forward. In seconds, she was crawling like a professional.

Melinda sank to the floor, balanced on her haunches, half out of amazement and the other, wanting to gather Daisy up in her arms. Daisy glanced up at her as she finished crawling in a circle, and grinned. She then started crawling toward Melinda who inhaled sharply. Melinda had dreamed of this day before, back when she allowed herself the luxury to do so and back when they had a room empty and waiting. But, this was different. This was even better than she had imagined. She held her arms out as Daisy neared and felt herself smiling involuntarily.

Daisy crawled right into Melinda’s outstretched arms.

Melinda held Daisy close as her heartbeat finally slowed down. Daisy hadn’t been taken. Melinda’s nose pressed against Daisy’s silky hair. She was okay. She was safe. Her arms tightened around the baby. Daisy cooed, her tiny arms hugging Melinda back as she rested her cheek on Melinda’s chest.

All worry that resided in Melinda’s mind was flushed away instantly. Daisy was crawling now. She must have crawled out of the office when they weren’t looking. 

Melinda pulled back so she could look down at Daisy who grinned up at her. “You’re a troublemaker.”

Daisy gurgled, clearly amused with her new-found ability and not the least bit concerned over the frenzy she had sent the whole base into. Melinda sighed before standing up with Daisy in her arms. She pressed a kiss to the baby’s cheek.

“Let’s go show Phil your new trick.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You would know if you visited me more often,” Lian quipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the longest chapter I have ever written and the one I worked the longest on. also, happy mother's day!! especially Fireysky, you go, mama! hope you enjoy :)

Melinda was halfway through dressing Daisy for the day when her phone rang. She quickly found it, half buried under the covers beside her on her bed. A flurry of emotions from confusion to worry flashed across her face before she answered it, 

“Mom?” 

Melinda tried to get up, maneuvering Daisy from off her lap but the baby shrieked in indignation, giving a loud, “Uh!”

" _Qiaolian._ " Her mother's voice was sharp in disappointment but tinged with curiosity. Melinda inwardly cringed. " _Is that a baby?_ " 

Daisy chose that moment to pull herself up by her tiny hands gripping Melinda's shirt and squealed right next to the phone. Melinda shifted her to answer, "It's a long story, Māmā." 

There were a few seconds of tense silence before Lian May replied, " _Well. I can't wait to hear it._ "

Within the next five minutes, arrangements had been made.

"Agent May and I will be leaving for three days," Coulson announced a day later after everyone had gathered in his office. 

"Oh," Fitz relaxed, crossing his arms. "Thought this was going to be another one of those 'I swear I'm not crazy' talks."

Coulson sent him an unamused, blank look but continued, "While we're gone, Mack is in charge."

Hunter raised his hand, asking, "Uh, quick question. Why can't I be in charge?"

Bobbi scoffed, “Please.”

“I just wanted to know!” Hunter defended. “I wasn’t sure if names were pulled out of a hat or anything. We should all have a fair chance.”

Coulson fought the urge to sigh. “No names were pulled out of a hat. Agent May and I made the decision.”

"Why is Mack in charge?"

"Please," Trip said. "If anyone in this place is a helicopter parent, it's Mack."

"Mack is in charge because I can trust him to make the right calls and correct decisions with a level head and zero influence," Coulson said, cutting off Jemma's open mouth. "He also is not preoccupied with more pressing matters.”

Mack shrugged. "Seems fair."

"You'll just have to keep the fort down," Coulson told him. "Make sure the lab doesn't blow up, Hydra doesn’t invade, and that no one touches Lola."

"Where are you going?" Jemma asked pleasantly. "On holiday?"

"With Agent May," Hunter stage-whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"That's classified." Coulson enjoyed their disappointed expressions before he let the other shoe drop. "But we will be taking Daisy with us.”

The office lit up with complaints and groans. He stood there, hands calmly at his sides as he waited for it to settle down.

"Why do you have to take her?" Fitz complained.

"Yeah," Trip agreed. He then smiled, "Don't trust us with your baby, sir?"

Coulson pointedly ignored the emphasis on the word baby and said playfully, "No, quite frankly, I don't." He cleared his throat. "We're leaving tonight, and I expect this place to still be standing when we return. Is that clear?"

They answered in harmony, the perfect picture for obedient agents who followed orders, but when it was time to go, they acted more like children.

"Do you _have_ to go?"

May had rolled her eyes a total of nine times in the past three minutes of trying to leave the Playground. Everyone thought they'd see them off, or more so, see Daisy off.

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms. "And we'll be late if you don't hand her over."

Fitz sighed, giving Daisy one last squeeze before handing her to May. Or at least trying to; Jemma intercepted her. May sighed.

"You'll be good for May and Coulson, won't you?" Jemma asked, smiling as Daisy patted her face with her hand and gave her a bubbly giggle. 

"Remember to contact me immediately if she shows any unusual signs or exhibits any unusual behavior. I've printed out a chart with seven to eight-month milestones and-"

"Remember to watch if she displays her powers," May recited dryly. "Got it."

"I'm expecting her to start cruising any day now since she's crawling pretty well." Jemma took in a shaky breath, turning back to Daisy who smiled up at her. "Oh, I'll miss you so much."

"It's only for three days."

"Still." She frowned before kissing Daisy on both cheeks, making the baby giggle and squeal. "Be a good girl."

"See you later, Daisy," Fitz smiled, running the pad of his thumb over Daisy's small knuckles. She blew a spit bubble at him before she was back in May’s arms but grabbed up by Bobbi. 

Daisy squealed excitedly as Bobbi tossed her in the air, ignoring May’s chilling glare. "Have a good time, kiddo! I'll miss seeing you puke on Hunter for three days."

"Well, that I won't miss," Hunter tickled Daisy's cheek, cracking a smile at her giggles, "Don't give them too hard of a time, yeah?"

Daisy just grinned, shoving her fist in her mouth as she was passed to Trip who gave her a kiss on her temple, "Have fun, baby girl."

"Okay," Coulson interrupted Jemma trying to take Daisy from Mack for another 'one last hug.’ "Enough. We need to leave."

Reluctantly, Mack handed Daisy back to May who joined Coulson near the quinjet.

"We'll be back in three days," he repeated, unconsciously smoothing down the front of his button up shirt and jacket ensemble. So, what if he was a little nervous? "Mack is in charge. No blowing up anything or anyone. Three days."

"Have fun on your family holiday," Hunter smirked, leaning on one of the crates. The smirk disappeared at May’s glare. 

Coulson nodded before boarding the quinjet with May. As soon as the hangar door closed, they both relaxed, giving twin sighs of relief. Phil sagged in one of the seats, "These three days better be long."

Melinda's lips quirked up, "Not long enough." She then deposited Daisy in Phil's lap. "Liftoff in five."

Daisy watched her go to the cockpit before looking back at Phil, her fingers in her mouth. He smiled, bouncing her on his knees and delighted in her giggles. In excitement, Daisy plucked her fingers from her mouth as her arms flailed. Phil’s quick reflexes kicked in as he grabbed Daisy’s hands with his own, making sure she didn’t fall. 

No more than three minutes later, Melinda’s voice rose clearly from the cockpit, "Buckle in."

Phil did so, making sure Daisy was held tightly to him as the engines roared to life. He pressed the baby close to his chest, covering her exposed ear with one hand as his other patted her back. Daisy fisted his jacket in her small hands, staying quiet for the takeoff.

A few minutes later when the engines were a soft rumble, he heard Melinda unbuckling herself and walking back. Daisy perked up, reaching a hand out to her which Melinda took as she sat down next to them, kissing the teeny fingers.

"We'll be there in an hour," she told him, her thumb caressing Daisy's soft skin. “The jet’s on autopilot for now.”

Phil sighed, calm. But fifty minutes later he was pacing the jet floor. "I should have brought something."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Like it would make a difference."

He groaned, "She hates me."

Melinda sent Phil a look as he paced in front of her, "She doesn't hate you."

"I still should have brought something."

"We're bringing Daisy."

Daisy cooed at the sound of her name, glancing up at Melinda with a curious smile.

There was no doubt in Melinda’s mind that her mother would adore Daisy. She had already told Lian about her multiple times before and had wanted to take Daisy to meet Lian. Unfortunately, they had gotten too busy saving the world to do so but sooner was better than later, even if Daisy was a baby.

“Here.” She passed the baby to Phil, pausing his pacing. “Sit down; we’re almost there.”

Melinda landed the quinjet in the large, empty field next to Lian’s house. Lian lived far outside of the city, but close enough that she knew what was happening in the world. It was quiet, but the quiet held a certain serenity to it. Tall pine trees encased the green field, blocking out any unwanted noise and other people. The sky was starting to turn a soft purple from the setting sun and in the distance, there was a family of deer out grazing.

Lian May was a woman no more than five feet two with salt and pepper black hair, pin straight posture, and a cold demeanor. Her lips were pulled into a straight line, and there were lines around her mouth, and eyes but Phil could see the resemblance.

"Phillip," Lian greeted formally as he walked down the ramp, Daisy in his arms. "You are looking well."

He smiled. "You as well, Mrs. May."

"And this must be Daisy," she said, brown eyes moving to Daisy who was watching her curiously. Lian’s face bore no discernable expression. "A bit smaller than I imagined."

"She's still Daisy, Māmā." Melinda's voice had Daisy twisting in Phil's arms. Melinda walked down the ramp with a small smile as she embraced her mother. "Hi."

Lian softened, returning the embrace. "Hello, Qiaolian. It is about time you visited me."

"We've been busy."

Lian's gaze returned to Daisy. "I see,” she said. “Phillip, get the bags. Dinner is almost ready."

Phil sighed, handing Daisy to Melinda who gave him a little, encouraging smile.

Her mother’s house was the same as Melinda remembered it, decorated in various prints, warm earth tones, and many pictures. Melinda removed her shoes as she entered, undoing Daisy’s tiny sneakers and placing them down too. Daisy was wide-eyed, looking around at the new place, little hands gripping Melinda’s shirt. The soft jingle of tags caught both Daisy and Melinda’s attention as they peered down the hallway in search of the noise.

"I didn’t know you had a dog.” Melinda didn’t hide her surprise. Her mother never tolerated unnecessary noise, especially from an animal. She had always said they were a nuisance. 

“You would know if you visited me more often,” Lian quipped. “Phillip.” Phil was half in the doorway, struggling to remove his shoes and keep hold of the bags. “Place those in the guestroom. Qiaolian, help me set the table.”

Dinner was chǎo má shi, deep fried Shaanxi Pasta, with crunchy vegetables, and also Melinda’s favorite dish. Shaanxi Pasta took time and skills to make. Melinda had eaten the meal for as long as she could remember. 

Melinda settled Daisy on her lap, grabbing the baby’s hands just before she tried to reach for the steaming hot plate. “Not yet.”

Daisy huffed but settled, even though she grabbed the chopsticks from Melinda who grabbed another pair for herself.

“This is delicious,” Phil praised between wolfing down the meal. Melinda nodded, too busy directing her chopsticks to her mouth to verbally agree with him.

Only her mother could make chǎo má shi this good, and it always tasted the same every time she made it. When Melinda moved out and wasn’t privy to eating the dish freshly made, she had hunted it down at any Chinese restaurant in the area, but none of them ever made it as well as Lian. 

Lian only hummed in reply, but there was a hint of a pleased smile at the corner of her mouth. She turned to Daisy, asking, “What do you think, little one?”

Daisy, one chopstick in hand and the other reaching for Melinda’s plate, paused. The baby looked at Lian, eyes wide. Daisy wasn’t used to strangers as a baby. Since she had de-aged, she was only surrounded by people she already was familiar with, except for on a few outings, but never face to face. She didn’t seem to know what to do.

Daisy and Lian stared at each other before Daisy turned and hid her face in Melinda’s chest. 

There was a flicker of disappointment in Lian’s eyes. 

“She just isn’t used to other people,” Melinda reassured her mother as her fingers played with Daisy’s fine baby hair. A tiny hand gripped her shirt as Daisy pressed her face further against Melinda. “She’ll warm up to you.”

Lian simply nodded.

Phil dismissed himself after dinner, saying he had to bathe Daisy, but Melinda expected him to be sound asleep when she would go up to bed later, he was looking exhausted. She gave Daisy a kiss, the baby giggling and watched them go up the stairs. She didn’t catch herself smiling as Phil waved Daisy’s hand.

Lian returned to the table with a bottle of Jimo Old Wine and two glasses which she happily poured. She took a seat across from Melinda, like she always had, and sipped.

The semi-sweet taste of the dark brown liquid instantly reminded Melinda of the first time she drank that wine. It wasn’t anything special; She was thirteen on a Chinese New Year, and one of her uncles let her have a sip. It had repulsed her back then, but it wasn’t too bad now, though Melinda usually preferred stronger drinks.

“How did this happen?”

“We’re not sure,” Melinda told her. “Simmons found her in the lab like that. None of the other techs knew what happened.”

Lian didn’t seem too convinced, but she nodded, “Is she alright?”

“She’s in the lower range of the weight percentile for her age, but her mental and physical developments are in the highest percentile,” Melinda recited what Jemma had told her.

“She is too skinny,” Lian huffed. “Babies should be chubby.”

“She’s getting there.”

“You were chubby.”

“Mom.”

Sure enough, when Melinda went upstairs after catching up with her mother, she found Phil sound asleep on his back, and Daisy passed out on his chest. Her heart swelled. Melinda would often find them in this position when she came back from a mission or even into Phil’s office to see him napping on the couch.

She did her daily nighttime routine and joined them in the bed after. As soon as she sat on the edge, Phil woke up. His arms tightened around Daisy for a moment before relaxing, as if he remembered where he was. He sighed, turning to look at her, eyes bleary with sleep, “Hey,”

“Did you give her a bath?” 

“Yeah. Did you get her bottle?” Melinda nodded, the bed dipping as she picked it up from the side table. At the motion, Daisy stirred. She blinked her eyes open, looked at Melinda, and grinned.

Melinda found herself smiling back. She leaned forward, taking the baby, “You ready for your bottle?”

Daisy huffed but settled against Melinda easily, one tiny hand gripping Melinda’s shirt as she drank. Phil watched them, still half asleep with his chin propped up by his palm.

Giving Daisy her bottle in the evening was a time that Melinda cherished. While feeding Daisy, she had the opportunity to clear her mind, breathe, and just focus on the baby in her arms. It was calming. Daisy always made the sweetest snuffling sounds when she drank, and tonight was no different.

“Slow down,” Melinda whispered when Daisy coughed. She eased the bottle back from Daisy’s eager mouth, rubbing the baby’s round belly to soothe her whining. “You’ll spit up.”

Daisy huffed, reaching for the bottle and Melinda conceded but watched her closely. Soon, she finished with a loud burp that had Phil chuckling.

“Are you all done?” Melinda murmured to the baby after she had coaxed a few more burps out. Daisy sighed, rubbing her face against Melinda’s shoulder tiredly. Melinda pressed a kiss to Daisy’s cheek, “I think it’s time to go to bed.”

She laid Daisy next to Phil who had been watching them, before sliding in the bed, so that Daisy was between them.

At the motion, Daisy woke herself up, her tiny body jerking. For some reason, she always fought against sleep unless she was near Phil or Melinda. Daisy’s eyes blinked open, focusing on the wall across from them. The baby made a soft, confused noise, and reached for Melinda, still looking around the bedroom.

“I know it’s not ours,” Melinda whispered, caressing Daisy’s arm. “But you still need to sleep. Phil and I are here.”

Phil’s hand came to rest on Daisy’s belly as he scooted closer to them. He pressed a kiss to the back of Daisy’s head, murmuring, “It’s okay, Daisy.”

“Time to go to sleep,” Melinda soothed her. Daisy was still fighting it, but her blinks up at Melinda became fewer and fewer, her eyelids growing heavier as sleep won out.

Melinda woke at her usual hour. 

The sun was only just beginning to peek through the window, casting bright shadows onto the floor and wall. Even though the house was quiet, Melinda knew her mother was also awake. She could get up and start her day, but Melinda relaxed.

She laid in the bed for a little while, allowing herself the indulgence of ignoring life’s daily tasks for a moment. Breathing in, she closed her eyes. 

It felt nice to be back at her mother’s home. She hadn’t been back since she left Providence but then Melinda wasn’t as relaxed as she was now. Then, Melinda hadn’t slept, her stomach too knotted in worry for her team, more importantly, for the two people sleeping beside her. Phil’s gentle snoring reached her ears as well as Daisy’s almost inaudible soft huffs. They were here, and they were safe.

Melinda breathed in again. The familiar fragrance of green tea filled her senses. It was a comforting scent, one she always associated with her mother. One that had been with her through the hardest time in her life.

Before Providence, she hadn’t been to her mother’s house since after Bahrain. She had gone back to this house after Bahrain when she couldn’t sleep in her own apartment. Melinda remembers lying awake for hours in this very bedroom. It had taken days for her to fully function, grieving, and self-loathing. Melinda had broken down on the third day in her mother’s house and crawled into bed with her mother as if she was a child seeking comfort. She was, in a way.

After a few more moments of lying in bed, Melinda got up. She quietly left the bed with one last glance toward Phil and Daisy who were still sleeping and went downstairs. 

Lian was seated at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper as she sipped her tea. Without looking up, she greeted, “It is about time you got up.”

“I’m on vacation.” Melinda defended. 

She took the seat across from her mother where a steaming cup of tea was waiting for her. The warmth from the cup sunk from her fingertips to her heart as she took the handle. Her mother remembered the lemon she liked in it. “Besides, Daisy tends to wake up during the night.”

"Where is Daisy? I thought you said you still do Tai Chi together."

"I left her in bed with Phil," Melinda replied. "She mostly just watches me."

Lian nodded. Together, they sat in silence and finished their tea before Melinda got up and walked to the closet where she took out two mats.

Tai Chi with her mother wasn’t new. They had done Tai Chi together ever since she could remember. The movements flowed through Melinda’s veins. Her limbs moved fluidly into position. She relished in her muscles stretching as she moved. 

Lian’s backyard was the perfect place to do Tai Chi. The outdoors further connected Melinda with nature and helped her center of balance. As much as she liked to do Tai Chi outside, there was no possibility to do it outside at the base. It was too dangerous to be spotted and extremely confusing if someone were to stumble across a random lady in the forest. She had to settle for inside, and that was okay, but it didn’t compare to being outside.

The sun was warm against her skin, caressing her and moving with her as she changed positions. A gentle, cool breeze blew whispered across her shoulders. The soothing sounds of birds chirping and the world waking up accompanied her throughout. Melinda closed her eyes and relished in the tranquility. 

When they went back in the house, it was still quiet. Phil hadn’t gotten up yet, and Melinda couldn’t hear her baby. She stayed in the kitchen with her mother, watching as Lian opened the fridge and began to make breakfast.

“Do you want me to help?”

Lian scoffed. “I am sure Daisy and Phillip would like to eat edible food.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. So maybe she wasn’t the best cook, but she could at least feed herself.

"How are you adjusting to this?" 

“It’s-“ Melinda thought of how she had wanted a baby so many years ago, how she had dreamed about tiny little hands reaching for her, loud baby babbles, and bright giggles. Having Daisy, whom she already considered a daughter, unexpectedly turn into a baby was bittersweet. It reminded Melinda of the dream she once had but gave up.

“It’s a change.”

“Taking care of a baby is a lot of work.” 

Melinda snorted into her tea. Raising a baby was a whole lot harder than what she expected it to be, especially since the baby she was raising was Daisy. If Daisy was a handful when she was an adult, she was ten times worse as a baby.

“You can say that again.”

Phil wandered down the stairs with Daisy on his hip a good half hour later, still in his pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and squinting adorably from no contacts or glasses. Daisy herself was still waking up, her hair sticking out in nearly every direction and eyes half-lidded. They landed on Melinda though. Daisy reached out to her.

"Good morning," Melinda murmured, running her fingers through Daisy's bed head. The baby sighed, resting her cheek on Melinda’s chest.

Phil yawned, bracing one hand on the back of Melinda's chair as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His day-old stubble was a rough contrast to his soft lips. "Morning."

Daisy gurgled, little fingers twisting between the straps of Melinda's workout shirt. Melinda ignored the look her mother was currently giving her and focused on the baby in her lap. She ducked her head so the faint blush on her cheeks would be covered by her hair, and asked, kissing Daisy’s temple, “Did you sleep well?”

Daisy babbled back to her.

"Is that Melinda's crib upstairs?" Phil asked as he took a seat. 

Lian raised her eyebrows, "No. It is brand new. It is not safe to re-use cribs." 

"Well," Phil blinked. "I didn't know that." 

"Nǐ hé zhège háizi yīqǐ fǔyǎng shénme yàng de nánrén?" Lian grumbled. _What kind of man are you raising this child with?_

"Mom," Melinda’s former soft tone grew hard. She placed Daisy in Phil’s arms who was had closed in on himself a little bit, the standard bland smile he used in interrogations on his lips. He didn’t understand much Mandarin, but he could definitely understand Lian’s disapproving tone. 

Melinda sighed, glancing back at her mother, "You didn't have to get a crib. Daisy usually sleeps with us. But thank you." 

“Hé wǒmen?” Lian’s hand holding the spatula above the wok paused. She looked back at Melinda, her eyebrows raised. _With us?_ “Nǐ zài fēnxiǎng yī zhāng chuáng ma?” _You are sharing a bed?_

Melinda willed herself not to blush as she quickly replied, “We’ll talk about that later.”

Lian hmphed, "She will become a codependent sleeper."

Daisy, content in Phil’s arms, quietly gurgled. 

"She's fine," Melinda insisted.

Lian made jiānbĭng for breakfast, thin pancakes with scallions baked into them. Daisy nearly devoured it when Phil fed it to her and greedily stole some from his plate.

The next day, Melinda woke up with a start.

She didn’t quite know exactly what had jolted her awake, but she didn’t like it. Besides, she had been sleeping well. Melinda glanced around the room, her eyes going straight to the area of the bed beside her. Phil was sleeping soundly, the occasional snore slipping from his parted lips. He was there. But where was Daisy?

Daisy wasn’t near her, wasn’t somewhere else on the bed, and wasn’t even on Phil’s other side when Melinda leaned over to check. She willed herself not to panic like the last time they had lost Daisy. Ever since her crawling away episode, they had kept a close eye on her. But, sometimes not close enough. 

Melinda reached over and shook Phil’s shoulder, asking, “Where’s the baby?” Phil didn’t reply. She nudged him again, this time harder, “ _Phil._ ”

Phil only snorted and rolled over.

Melinda rolled her eyes.

Well, she knew Daisy wasn’t that far away, even though she could crawl pretty fast. Besides, Lian wouldn’t have let her get too far anyway. Melinda stepped out of bed and immediately went downstairs. Even though she knew Daisy would be safe with Lian, she still couldn’t help but worry.

Daisy was seated on the kitchen counter, chewing on something as she watched Lian make tea. Lian was standing before her, making sure the hot tea was out of Daisy’s reach, but she was close enough to catch the baby if she lost balance. There was a newspaper between them, perhaps to catch any mess that Daisy made, but Lian appeared to be reading it.

Then, Daisy leaned forward to pat her hand on a portion of the newspaper.

“Yes,” Lian said. “The city council decided to try and build an office building on that corner. Imbeciles. It is too small, no room for parking.”

“Nuh.”

Lian nodded. “I agree.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Melinda’s mouth as she watched their sweet interaction. Like she had told her mother, Daisy had warmed up to her. It had undoubtedly helped that Lian gave Daisy food. Melinda leaned around the corner, catching Daisy’s attention.

Daisy squealed as she saw Melinda, lifting her hands with an, “Ah!”

Melinda smiled, walking over. “Hi.” 

She hastily scooped Daisy up as the baby tried to stand on the counter. Daisy snuggled close, making soft, happy coos as she was in Melinda’s arms. Melinda practically melted, cradling Daisy close. She pressed a kiss to the side of Daisy’s head. “Have you been up for a while?”

“She crawled out of your room,” Lian told her. “I went to get your laundry and saw her outside of the door. She could have fallen down the stairs. What then, Melinda?”

“She must have opened the door,” Melinda said. 

Daisy could pull herself up for a few seconds which meant her curious hands and fingers would have reached the doorknob. Melinda frowned. Phil must have gotten up to use the bathroom sometime during the night and forgot to shut the door entirely, or even lock it. She made a mental note to address Daisy’s newfound door-opening ability when they got back to the base. They definitely did not need Daisy crawling around the base unattended.

“You need to watch her more carefully.”

The brightly colored red and gold plate on the counter caught Melinda’s eye. It had a few bāozi, stuffed steamed buns, sitting on it, some obviously with tears or bitemarks taken from them. Melinda looked back to Daisy who had clear remnants of the food around her mouth. “Were you feeding her?”

“She was hungry,” Lian stated, flipping the page on the newspaper. “She didn’t want her bottle either. Of course, I fed her. She is too skinny.”

In Melinda’s arms, Daisy leaned forward, a tiny hand outstretched to the plate of buns.

A smile tugged at the corner of Lian’s mouth. “She likes them.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Everything Lian made was good, whether it was Melinda’s favorite food or not. So far, Daisy enjoyed everything she had been fed. Melinda set Daisy back down onto the counter. “I need to go brush my teeth.”

“You did not do that first?”

“I was worried about Daisy.”

Lian simply nodded. “Breakfast will be ready in half an hour.”

Breakfast was once again jianbing, but with pork on the inside. Like the day before, Daisy greedily ate her portion of breakfast, even after she had some steamed buns, and even ate from Melinda’s plate.

The dog Melinda had first seen the day before came into the living room, tags jangling. It was a very cute dog, with a well maintained white coat and a fluffy tail. It was a small dog, Melinda noted as it came closer. Maybe about eight pounds at the most. Lian picked it up, cooing softly. 

“This is zhēn zhū.”

“ _Pearl?_ ” Melinda asked, almost incredulously when the dog turned to face her with a distinct underbite. 

“Look, Daisy!” Phil gasped from his position on the floor where he was playing with Daisy. She turned her head to where he was pointing. “It’s a dog!”

"Doh," Daisy babbled, waving her hand in the direction of the dog.

Lian's eyebrows rose. Phil beamed, cooing, "Did you say dog?" Daisy giggled. "Did you?" He tickled her belly which made the baby cackle, "Did you?"

Lian and Melinda shared a look.

Phil got up a few moments later, leaving Daisy. She watched him go before focusing back on the toys before her. Soon, they disinterested her, and she began to entertain herself by crawling. 

“She has excellent balance,” Lian commented a few minutes later.

"Simmons is expecting her to cruise soon since she’s crawling so well," Melinda said, eyes trained on Daisy as the baby crawled along the couch a few inches away.

Ever since Daisy began crawling, she didn’t stop. Melinda was sorely prepared for just how fast babies could crawl. They were so tiny; how could they be so fast? More than once she had to race after Daisy as the baby crawled away from her. If she so moved her eyes a second, Daisy would be halfway across the room.

Once in a while Daisy would pull herself up, her hands braced on the couch. Melinda’s breath would catch in her throat, but a second later, Daisy plopped back onto her butt. Pearl had hopped off Lian’s lap earlier but now went up to Daisy, sniffing the baby curiously. Melinda was about to get up and shoo the dog away, but Daisy let out a giggle before dropping to her hands and knees.

Melinda observed as Daisy investigated Pearl. The dog looked like she regretted her decision as tiny hands roughly patted her fur. Pearl got tired, moving away, but Daisy took it as a game and started crawling after it. Now panicked, Pearl raced around the coffee table, but this only spurred Daisy on.

Phil had reentered the room at one point and was filming Daisy enthusiastically crawling after the dog.

“How long has she been crawling?”

“About a week.”

It was rare to see surprise cross Lian’s features. She watched Daisy for a second before saying, “You know the longer she crawls, the better her coordination will be.”  
Melinda only glanced at her mother. “Is that one of your old wives’ tales?”

Lian tended to be a stickler for such, and especially traditional Chinese cultural beliefs. Melinda respected them, but some were just flat out ridiculous and didn’t belong in the twenty-first century.

“No,” Lian glared. “It has been proven. There is a correlation between crawling and hand/eye coordination, even reading and handwriting.”

Melinda wasn’t convinced, but a small part of her was already questioning. Was Daisy crawling too early? Was she not crawling long enough? Should she be crawling more?

“So, you’re saying we should discourage her from pulling up?”

Lian sighed, “You put words in my mouth, Qiaolian. I am saying you should let her crawl for as long as possible. I did, and look; you have excellent hand/eye coordination.” 

“That’s only me.”

Lian sipped her tea. “Studies have shown.”

A tiny hand tugged at the bottom of Melinda’s leggings. She looked down to see Daisy who raised her arms up. Melinda picked the baby up, asking, “Did you get bored?” 

Daisy only gurgled, sliding two fingers in her mouth. Melinda removed them, and before Daisy could protest, she slid a pacifier between the baby’s lips. Blinking, Daisy gave the pacifier a few experimental sucks before she sighed and rested her head on Melinda’s shoulder.

The rest of the day flew by, filled with more delicious food, playing with Daisy, talking with Lian, and overall relaxing. Melinda hadn’t been this relaxed since… well, she couldn’t remember. Only, it seemed like she was the only one.

Phil was sitting on the bed as she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair dripping cold from the shower but her skin flushed warm. He was frowning, looking down at his phone held in his hand. “Do you think they’re alright?”

“We’ve only been gone for two days,” Melinda stated, toweling her hair. “I’m sure they’re fine. If not, they would have contacted us.”

He nodded but after a second, asked, “Should we check on them?”

Aside from being on an op or the occasional bureaucratic trip, this was the longest Phil had been away from the base recently. It was sweet to see him so concerned over his team and agents, but he was supposed to be relaxing.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked across the room and sat on the bed next to him.

“You need to stop worrying,” Melinda said. “They are all capable adults and agents. Besides,” Her hand came up to rest on his knee. She ignored how her heart began to race, and her cheeks heated up, not from the shower. “We came here to relax.”

“We came here to see your mother.”

“And to relax,” Melinda repeated. “You’ve been very stressed lately, don’t think I can’t tell.”

Phil’s gaze was glued to her hand still on his knee. At a one tap knock on the door, Melinda’s hand removed from Phil’s knee so fast her shoulder popped.

Lian poked her head inside. She only knocked once before coming in, she always had. Melinda wasn’t normally bothered by it, but now she felt like a teenager being caught with a boy in her room, especially from the suspicious glance her mother sent her.

Melinda cleared her throat. “Do you need something?”

“Daisy is getting tired.” Daisy was indeed tired. Her cheek was pillowed on Lian’s shoulder as she blinked sleepily at them. “She needs to sleep before she gets fussy.”

Phil waved at Daisy when the baby reached out one hand to him as she was passed to Melinda. “Thank you for bringing her up.”

Lian left with a nod, but not without another glance between the two of them.

Melinda woke up because she was _hot_. 

As she started to become further aware of her surroundings, she realized the heat she felt wasn’t from the duvet which was kicked to the bottom of the bed. Instead, it came from a heavy arm slung across her waist. Phil’s arm.

He was sound asleep only inches away, unconscious and unaware.

It was nice to be so close to him outside of lying in bed together for Daisy to sleep. Daisy wasn’t in the bed currently, so that meant she was with Lian. Melinda was pleased to have a morning where she could reside in bed for a little longer instead of taking care of a baby first thing.

The longer she laid there, the more she became aware of the weight of Phil’s arm around her.

They had touched like this before, but always undercover or out of necessity such as shielding from an explosion. They never touched like this just because. Though, Melinda couldn’t deny that it felt nice. It felt familiar. It felt like home.

She stared at Phil for a while, watched him, cataloged each new wrinkle and crease. She couldn’t help herself and reached a finger up to trace over his laugh lines. Phil had been laughing more often now. She had first noticed when they were on the Bus, and she was supposed to be watching his every move. Now, she still noticed, but it was with a warm wash of affection instead of fear. 

The kids brought out most of his laughs, especially Daisy. Daisy always brought joy wherever she went, but especially as a baby. It was nice to see Phil laugh. Right after he became Director and bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, he hardly ever laughed. Melinda had missed the sound of it.

Her eyes followed the movement of her finger as it traveled further down Phil’s face, landing on the grooves around his mouth. With laugh lines also came frown lines. Those lines had been there ever since they met but became deeper over the years. 

Under her finger, Phil’s face began to shift as he woke up. His brows pulled in and his nose crinkled up, which made the lines on his forehead become more pronounced. As he blinked awake, Melinda knew she wanted to wake up to that face every morning.

"Morning." He smiled, voice still thick with sleep and sent a tingle down Melinda's spine. 

"It’s practically afternoon." 

Phil yawned in response before rolling away a little, groaning as his back cracked. As he moved, his arm dragged across Melinda’s waist. He stopped. Melinda watched as his eyes grew minimally wider.

"Sorry-" Phil went to move his arm, but Melinda’s hand shot out and landed overtop of it.

He was hot under her hand, his skin warmed from their physical contact and the heat of the blankets. The hair on his arm tickled her palm.

Neither of them said anything. They didn’t have to. Phil’s gaze softened, and he didn’t move his arm.

He blinked awake more, realizing there was no tiny body in the bed with them and started to sit up asking, "Where's Daisy?" 

"She's with my mom," Melinda replied. Phil slumped back onto the bed, relieved. His arm curled back around her. "She's fine." 

They were still recovering from Daisy's earlier disappearing act when she first crawled. Melinda didn’t think she had ever been that frightened in her life. Phil hadn’t let Daisy out of his sight that night or even the next day. They were both on edge, who could blame them? Daisy was a defenseless baby and her wandering around a weapon filled base unattended was dangerous.

But here, Daisy was safe. Melinda wasn’t worried. Her calm reassured Phil who closed his eyes. Now that he knew Daisy was in good hands, he was prepared to go back to sleep.

"We should join them," Melinda said even though every muscle in her body protested the idea of getting up. 

She didn't want to leave that moment. She didn't want to leave Phil's warm arms or his soft, sleep face. She wanted to stay there, in their little bubble where their life as shield agents could be put on pause for a while. 

Phil didn't want to get up either, it seemed, as his arm slipped back around Melinda's waist. He murmured, "Five more minutes." 

His arm tightened around her slightly, holding her close. Phil turned his nose to press into her neck. Was that the firm, warm press of his lips too? The sensation was too brief for her to know for sure. Within seconds, Phil was asleep once more. His breath was hot against her neck, accompanied by soft wheezes that ghosted across her collarbones. 

When she knew he was fully asleep, Melinda brought her hand up and caresses the back of his head, skimming the backs of two fingers down his cheek. The warmth from his arm around her waist traveled up to her cheeks, dusting them with a blush. The weight of his arm held possibilities that Melinda wanted to discover, but for now, she was content to lie in his arms.

She lied awake for a while longer before falling back to sleep with Phil. When she awoke next, it was to the rocking of the bed as Phil got up. They brushed their teeth and dressed before leaving the bedroom. Even before they reached the stairs, they could hear soft coos and a hushed voice.

“Nǐ shì zhēn guì.” Lian’s voice floated in from the kitchen. _You are precious_. Her tone was gentle, affectionate. Melinda peeked around the corner.

Lian was sitting at the kitchen table, a rare smile on her face as she gazed down at the baby in her lap. Daisy was there, sitting calmly. She babbled back to Lian who nodded before putting her fingers near Daisy’s mouth, “Kāi mén.” _Open up_.

Like a baby bird, Daisy’s mouth opened, and Lian placed what she was holding inside. Daisy chewed contentedly, her tiny hands reaching for the plate set before them. 

“Xǐ huan má?” Lian asked, leaning back so she could see Daisy’s face. _Like it?_ Daisy grinned, grabbing Lian’s hands for more. Instead of scolding, Lian only laughed and reached for the plate. “Wǒ yǐ wéi nǐ huì.” _I thought you would_.

Daisy obediently ate from Lian’s fingers, making content coos and smacking noises as she did.

“Shì hóng dòu gāo,” Lian told the baby. _It is red bean paste_. “Xiàng nǐ zhè yàng tián mì.” _So sweet like you_.

“Goh,” Daisy babbled to Lian, trying to imitate the Mandarin she was hearing. 

Lian chuckled. She tilted Daisy’s face up and wiped away a smudge with the pad of her thumb, murmuring, “Hǎo bǎo bèi.” _Good baby_.

Melinda nearly melted right there, but then Lian’s face shifted, becoming slightly closed off as she called out, her tone amused, “You can come out now.”

Phil and Melinda sheepishly walked out from their spying spot. Daisy squealed when she saw them.

“How did you know?” Phil asked, sitting down.

“I wasn’t in the CIA for thirty years for nothing,” Lian replied. “Besides, you two are spies. Be stealthy.”

Daisy raised her arms, and Melinda picked her up, rubbing their noses together. She grinned at Daisy’s giggles but sighed at the sight of red remnants around Daisy’s mouth. “Dòu shā bāo, really, Māmā?”

Dòu shā bāo were steamed buns filled with sweet red bean paste. They were too sweet in Melinda’s opinion, but she had many memories of devouring them as a child. It seemed Daisy had done the same, especially from the half-empty plate of buns on the table.

“She likes it.”

“I’ve been trying.” Melinda pointedly looked at Phil, “to keep her away from sweets.” Phil had a habit of sharing his food with Daisy, even the sweet kinds which he tried to give her before Melinda noticed.

Lian huffed, “It won’t rot her teeth; they fall out anyway.”

“You’re eating without us, huh?” Phil asked, tickling the bottom of Daisy’s foot. The baby jerked it up, shrieking.

"Of course, she is eating. It is practically lunch time. You all slept in too late." 

It was nine thirty.

Lian had already begun to prepare breakfast, so it was ready quickly. They had jiānbĭng once more, and not a single complaint was uttered at the fact they had eaten the meal for the past three mornings. This morning, though, the meal was eaten with a certain somber feel to the atmosphere. This was their last day visiting Lian before they went back to the base. They planned to leave after breakfast.

“Now, you go pack,” Lian commanded as soon as dishes were cleaned and the table cleared. “I put your laundry in the hallway. Daisy can stay with me.”

Melinda nearly grinned. It seemed that her mother and Daisy got on as well as she thought they would. She didn’t protest and walked back up to the stairs where she began packing. Before long, there were soft footfalls as Phil joined her. Without a word, he proceeded to lay down on the bed.

“You could help.”

“You said I was supposed to be relaxing.”

This was the man Melinda wanted to wake up to every morning. She sighed, because really, he was right, and continued placing their freshly washed laundry into the duffle bag.

“This is nice.”

Melinda turned to see Phil laying on his back on the bed, arms behind his head and one foot propped up. A smile on his face, he looked over at her, “We should do this sometime.”

“Without Daisy?”

She wanted to laugh at how Phil’s face balked, but she turned back to packing.

“Maybe for a day or two.” He spoke up after a few seconds. “We could drop her off here. Your mom really likes her.”

Melinda snorted. “She loves her.”

“Even better.”

A day or two alone with Phil and without daily work-related responsibilities would be nice. “Where would we go?”

“Ireland, maybe? You always said you wanted to visit.”

This time, Melinda turned around, a half-folded shirt in hand as she said, “I mentioned Ireland once. Fifteen years ago.”

Phil’s cheeks colored slightly. He shrugged. “It’s never too late. We could go, explore the town, have a few drinks.”

It definitely sounded like something she wanted to do. She turned back to the duffle bag, placed the shirt inside, and zipped it up. “We could.”

That, to Phil, was a yes.

“There they are,” Lian’s voice greeted them once again downstairs. She set a squirming Daisy down who immediately crawled over to Phil, lifting her arms. “She was wondering where you were. What took so long? You only have two bags.”

“Phil hates wrinkles,” Melinda said as she took a seat. “I made sure to fold everything.”

Though it was nearly unnoticeable, Melinda recognized the coiled tension in her mother’s shoulders. She was holding herself back from interrogating Melinda with whatever she had on her mind. From the way Lian looked at Phil, she was sure it had to do with him.

“Ah, Phillip,” Lian said. “There is a little bike outside. Don’t you think Daisy would like to ride it?”

Phil knew when he was being dismissed. He sent a wink to Melinda before he scooped Daisy up. The baby huffed, but Phil pressed his lips to her ear, whispering, “Let’s go see what’s outside, huh?”

Melinda turned to her mother when the patio door closed behind them. “That wasn’t very subtle.”

“You know as well as I do that sometimes Phillip can be dense,” Lian replied. “How else am I supposed to get a chance to talk to my daughter alone?”

Melinda fought the sigh that tried to escape her pressed lips. Her mother was dramatic sometimes. “What is it?”

“Do not think we will not discuss this, Qiaolian.”

“What is there to discuss?”

“Why are you sharing a bed with Phillip?” Lian asked. There was no judgment in her tone, just curiosity. 

“It’s the only way Daisy will sleep,” Melinda replied. “She won’t let us put her in a crib.”

Lian hmphed. “I do not like it.”

Melinda sighed. She didn’t feel like fighting, so she didn’t. After all, she was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions, and while she respected her mother’s, Lian also had to respect hers. “You’re warming up to him, though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He had _coffee_ this morning. Mom, you _hate_ coffee.”

In response, Lian pursed her lips.

Lian hated coffee, so she never bought any, and more importantly, she never had any in her house. She must have gone out and bought it, just for Phil before they came. 

Melinda looked out the patio doors to see what Phil and Daisy were up to when it was too quiet. What she saw had her heart skipping a beat, in a good way.

Phil was down on one knee as he crouched before the bike Lian had told him about. Melinda recognized that bike because it was the one she had pedaled up and down the driveway on when she was a toddler. It was all hard plastic and wobbly wheels, but still bore the familiar red, blue and yellow paint, albeit faded. It was more of a tricycle, really, with one large wheel in the front and two smaller ones in the back. What was different about it, though, was the addition of a plastic seat that curved around Daisy for support, complete with straps to secure her which Phil was buckling. Lian must have made the modifications.

Melinda’s admiration and love for her mother grew deeper, especially when she saw the pure excitement and happiness on Daisy’s face.

Her gaze switched back to Phil, though. He was just about as excited as Daisy was, talking to her and making sure she was buckled in and couldn’t fall.

“You know,” Lian began. She was more open now, her tone without the hardened edge it bore before. “I thought you were going to be with Phillip until you met Andrew.”

“Why?”

Lian scoffed as if it was obvious. “He was all you talked about to me on the phone.” She waved her hand. “Always, Phil this, Phil that.”

Heat blossomed on Melinda’s cheeks at her mother’s words. Was it that obvious back then? She wondered who else had noticed. Admittedly, she did have a large crush on Phil in their younger days, complete with similar feelings she had for him now.

“I admit I was surprised when you told me about Andrew.”

Phil was a possibility Melinda denied herself of. Andrew was the safest option. That way, her heart couldn’t get broken as badly. But, things with Andrew didn’t work out, something her mother never failed to bring up.

“I thought you still liked Andrew.”

Lian nodded. “It is true that Phillip is not Andrew, but you are happy. That is all that matters.”

Laughter drew Melinda’s attention away and to the patio doors where it was coming from. Phil was crouched almost comedically as he pushed Daisy around on the bike. Her hands were tight around the handles as she leaned forward as much as the straps would allow. Daisy’s tiny legs, too little to reach the pedals, moved on their own accord as if she was pretending to pedal the bike. Melinda could practically feel the joy that was emanating from the both.

Years ago, Melinda had given up on ever being happy again, but that had changed when Phil took her out of her cubicle. She had denied it. Flat out tried to avoid it. In Melinda’s mind, she didn’t deserve happiness, not after what she had done. Phil and Daisy had proved her wrong. They made her happy in ways she didn’t understand, in ways she had accepted she would never feel joy again.

They were her happiness.

“Yeah,” Melinda replied. “I am happy.”

“You are staying for lunch,” Lian had told them as soon as Phil and Daisy stepped back into the house. They were slightly sweaty but glowing with more than perspiration. “Melinda, clean your baby. Phillip, come help me with the food.”

Before Melinda could correct her mother, Lian was already up and leading Phil, who looked quite shocked, into the kitchen. It was, after all, the first time Lian had allowed him, or anyone, to help with the food. It was her way of accepting him.

Daisy had tried to squirm away from the wet wipes Melinda swiped across her neck and hands. She had fussed when Melinda changed her. Clearly, Daisy wanted to go back out to the patio and ride the bike some more. Melinda chuckled. Bending down, she kissed Daisy’s belly, coaxing a giggle out of the wiggling baby.

She let Daisy crawl out of the bathroom. Seconds later she heard Phil’s coos which meant Daisy had found him.

Lunch was jiǎo zi, chǎo má shi, and an assortment of steamed and fried vegetables that Phil proudly admitted he made. Soon, they were finished. Phil went outside to contact the base and Melinda went back upstairs to finish packing. She had just brought down their bags when there were tiny hands pulling at her pants.

Melinda looked down at Daisy, seeing a stuffed animal clasped in the baby's arms. Her eyebrows creased. The toy was familiar. "Where did you get that?"

Daisy babbled something unintelligible, tiny hands plucking at the soft black fur of the panda. 

Scooping Daisy up, Melinda went into the kitchen. She didn’t know if the panda belonged to her mother, or was something Daisy wasn’t supposed to have her hands on. “Hey, mom? Is Daisy supposed to have this panda?”

Lian turned back to rinsing vegetables, asking mildly, "What panda?"

At her tone, barely detectable, Melinda knew who gave it to Daisy. Her lips turned up into a smile. That panda, Melinda would later remember, was hers when she was a baby and whenever she had asked for it as she got older, her mother always told her that she was saving it for her future grandchild.

“Alright,” Phil came back into the house, taking Daisy from Melinda as she handed him the baby. “We’re good,” he said in reference to his call with the base. His attention was grabbed by the flash of black and white Daisy waved around. “Oh hey, what do you have there?”

“I’ll go start it up,” Melinda said. “Make sure she didn’t leave anything around the house. Check-“

“The couch.” Phil finished, already walking into the living room. Daisy had a habit of shoving anything that was in her hand down into the cracks of the couch. She thought it was hilarious, but they didn’t. Not many people enjoyed being stuck in the hip or thigh with a teething ring.

Before long, they were standing in the hallway of Lian’s home, putting their shoes back on from where they had left them three days ago. In addition to their two bags, there was a cooler. Lian had given them enough leftovers to last a week. Phil had already told her they wouldn’t be leaving the mini fridge in his office.

“Well,” Phil spoke up. He had just finished sliding Daisy’s sneaker onto her tiny foot. “We better get going. Who knows what state the base is in since we’ve been gone.”

Lian nodded. There was a certain disappointment in her expression as if she didn’t want them to leave yet. 

Melinda felt terrible. She imagined things from her mother’s perspective. A daughter that called her once or twice a month, hardly visited, was in constant danger from her job, and hadn’t yet told her of the baby she had been raising for the past two months?

It only took a second and a step for Melinda to wrap her arms around Lian. Her hug was returned instantly. Lian’s arms were firm around Melinda, a reminder that no matter what happened, she would always have her mother.

Melinda pressed her face into Lian’s shoulder. She had to stoop a little to do so, but it wasn’t awkward. This was her mother, the woman that had raised her, had given her everything she had needed as a child and never failed to make her feel safe or loved. Melinda lifted her chin to press a kiss to her mother’s cheek, whispering, “Wǒ ài mā.” _I love you, mom._

Lian squeezed her tight as if she never wanted to let go. “Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de nǚ ér.” _I love you, my daughter_.

Melinda was reluctant to pull away, but she did and felt her heart swell at the absolute joy on Lian’s face. She would definitely be calling her mother more. Melinda didn’t realize how much she had missed her.

“Thank you for having us,” Phil said to Lian.

“He means thank you for feeding us.”

“Base food pales in comparison.”

Lian beamed, and when she patted Phil on the arm, the pure shock on his face was an expression that Melinda never wanted to forget. “I enjoy feeding you all. Next time you will help me more. Understand?”

“Understood.”

Daisy squirmed in Melinda’s arms, having been handed to her after the hug. Melinda looked down at her baby, “What is it?” She then glanced up at Lian and then back to Daisy, asking, “Did you want to give a hug goodbye?”

It was Lian’s turn to be shocked as Melinda handed Daisy over to her. Tiny baby arms went around her neck as Daisy rested her head on Lian’s chest, a sigh slipping from her lips. At the sound, Lian melted. She cradled Daisy close and bent her head. Melinda could hear her faintly whispering, “Zài jiàn, qīn ài de bǎo bèi.” Bye-bye, sweet baby.

Daisy babbled back, “Bah,” and giggled when Lian pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing her, almost reluctantly, to Phil.

“I expect to hear from you more often,” Lian said. “Especially to know how my granddaughter is doing.”

Melinda grinned. “You will, Māmā.”

“Alright.” Lian smiled back at her before she was almost shoving them out the door. “Now go! Your plane is running. I do not want my grass to die from the fuel.”

Her excuse was futile. Melinda had made sure to land on the paved square Lian had specifically put in, after all. With one last glance to her mother standing outside of her house, Melinda boarded the quinjet and closed the hangar door.

They would be back. If not, Melinda had no doubt in her mind that Lian would come to them, secret base or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her pace slowed, her heart began to return to its normal rhythm, and Jemma’s mouth dropped open. 
> 
> Phil, Melinda, and Daisy return to the base from their little vacation where bad girl shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to update this! I had some trouble writing this fic for a while and when I could write this chapter, life kept happening and delayed me, but it's here and it's very long! I can't thank you all enough for the love and support you all have given me during the brief hiatus from this fic. I couldn't have written this chapter without your encouragement and lovely comments <3 I hope you enjoy the bad girl shenanigans ;)

“This is S.H.I.E.L.D. AV-8 requesting permission to land.”

Melinda’s steady voice floated up from the cockpit as she spoke, preparing the dash and the plane to land as they approached the base. No sooner than a few seconds later, a tinny voice replied,

“Permission to land granted. Welcome back, Agent May."

The quinjet subtly jolted as it began to descend.

In the back, Phil tightened his arms around Daisy who was buckled in against him, glancing around the space. They had left Lian’s around two hours ago, all which Daisy had been good for. Phil liked to think Daisy remembered flying in the quinjets as an adult, something she always enjoyed. When Daisy had first flown in a quinjet, Phil remembered glancing over to see Daisy with her face nearly pressed to the glass as she gazed down in awe at the clouds beside them.

Now, Daisy looked up at him as the quinjet shook, tiny fingers leaving her mouth to firmly fasten themselves in the fabric of Phil’s button down.

Baby saliva was quickly becoming one of his everyday accessories. While it was somewhat gross, Phil couldn’t deny the skip his heart gave whenever Daisy reached for him, even with slobbery fingers.

The cabin around them became darker suddenly as Melinda began to lower the plane into the hangar.

A soft gasp left Daisy’s lips as it did, and Phil copied the noise, asking, “You know what that means, Daisy?”

The baby only stared up at him, curious. Phil smiled, bouncing Daisy on his knees as he said, “We’re back.”

In the next second, the engine shut off as the plane was fully landed.

Plucking her fingers from her mouth, Daisy exclaimed, “Ah!”

“Yay,” Phil cheered quietly, clapping his hands together like an obnoxious parent. He chuckled as Daisy began to clap too. “Yeah, we can clap here, but never on a commercial flight.”

“If you ever clap in one of my planes again, I’ll ice you.”

Phil just smiled, whispering to Daisy, but loud enough for Melinda to hear. “Some pilots can be grumpy, can’t they?”

Melinda ducked in from the cockpit, her glare gradually dissipating at Daisy’s happy coos. Phil watched as Melinda made her way about the plane, double checking things before she helped Phil lift their bags off the seat. Phil couldn’t help the grunt that escaped him as he lifted the cooler full of leftovers down.

“Looks like you need to get back into the gym.”

“In my defense, she stuck about ten icepacks in here,” Phil said. “How much food does she think we need?”

“She’s a mom,” Melinda said. “No amount of food is ever enough.”

Eyes wide, Daisy reached for the cooler, leaning in Phil’s arms.

“We can have some later.” He pushed the cooler out of Daisy’s sight. “How about that?”

Melinda’s shoes echoed in the quiet plane before the sound of the ramp lowering filled the small area. Within seconds, she was back by his side.

Phil glanced at Melinda, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Ready?”

When they began walking down the ramp, Daisy’s look of apprehension faded away as soon as she started to glance around, instead replaced by a wide grin. She recognized the hangar and the Playground and squealed, wiggling to get down.

“I know,” Phil laughed as he tried to balance a squirming Daisy in his arms. “We’re home, aren’t we, Daisy?”

The hangar was chilly but buzzing with the warmth and energy of activity. Agents were working on quinjets and SUVs, refueling, and bustling about. It was a complete one-eighty from the serenity of Lian’s home but welcoming all the same.

Melinda glanced to her side and was pleased to see the Zephyr, her plane, right where she left it.

“Hello!” Jemma’s excited voice echoed around the hangar, directing their attention to the main door which she appeared from. She jogged over to them with a wide smile on her face and her arms outstretched. “Welcome back!”

Phil glanced at Melinda, a little confused, but switched Daisy to one hip so he could somewhat awkwardly hold out an arm for Jemma. “Simmons, it-“

Jemma plucked Daisy from his arms, completely ignoring Phil as she cuddled the baby close. “Oh, I missed you so much!” She gushed, kissing Daisy’s cheeks who squealed. “Were you a good girl?”

Melinda glanced at Phil who was standing next to her, his mouth slightly open. She snorted.

Daisy babbled, elated to see Jemma again. She cuddled close to the woman, tiny hands gripping Jemma’s shirt as she hugged her back. It was clear Daisy had missed Jemma.

At Lian’s, Daisy would crawl around the house, peeking around corners with a confused frown as if she expected Jemma or anyone else from the team to appear in the house at any moment. It was incredibly adorable, and even more so knowing that baby Daisy exhibited the same feelings as adult Daisy. As an adult, Daisy would often say how much she missed Jemma, especially when the other agent was undercover in Hydra.

“She was great,” Melinda replied as Jemma glanced up to them for an answer.

“Nice to see you too, Simmons,” Phil said, but the gentle smile on his face implied he was teasing.

Jemma looked chastised, quickly blurting, “Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s great to see you two also. You both look wonderful!”

Melinda was sure they did. With one glance at Phil, she could see the bags under his eyes had disappeared, and the perpetual lines in his forehead receded. He was rested, relaxed. “The break was certainly needed.”

“How was it?” She asked, eyes darting between the two of them with a curiosity that neither Phil or Melinda missed.

“It was nice,” Melinda said, “But we’re glad to be back.”

“I heard you all landing,” Jemma said. “I couldn’t wait to welcome you all back. We missed you.”

“Or you just missed Daisy,” Melinda teased.

Jemma pinked a little, hugging Daisy closer to her, but didn’t deny it. “Yes, but the base is never the same when you all are gone. I thought Trip was going to shove Hunter into one of the vaults at one point.”

“That doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea,” Phil admitted. “So, what’s gone down since we left? I see the place is still standing.”

“It was only for three days, sir,” Jemma said. “Hardly enough time to get into too much trouble.”

Phil and Melinda shared a glance. They knew all too well how much trouble the kids could get into even _one_ day without supervision let alone three. Just because they didn’t call didn’t mean there wasn’t an emergency, but by the looks of things so far, nothing too major had happened.

“I’d like to give this one a checkup.” Jemma tapped Daisy on the nose who giggled, reaching for the scientist’s hair. Jemma winced. “I did forget to tie that up, didn’t I?”

Phil smiled as they walked into the base, scanning their lanyards as they went. “We didn’t go anywhere dangerous, Simmons.”

“Oh, I know,” Jemma agreed. “But babies grow so fast, and I don’t want to miss-document anything. Speaking of, did you-“

“We stuck to the meal schedule,” Melinda said. When Jemma opened her mouth, Melinda answered her unspoken question. “And I made sure she got her bottles.”

Jemma smiled. “Fantastic.”

So far, the base was the exact way they had left it.

Agents were walking about in the hallways, carts of inventory being pushed around, and the Strike team training with Piper as they passed the gym. Melinda breathed in the familiar smell of metal and gunpowder. Being back was nice. She didn’t realize how much she had missed the base until returning. Even though the three days away were terrific, there was nothing like returning home. From the look on Phil’s face, he agreed.

Jemma quickly cleared out the lab as they approached, pulling out the familiar tools and devices she used with Daisy. The baby was sitting on Jemma’s hip calmly, eyes wide and watching. Phil took a seat at the lab table while Melinda leaned against it, waving at Daisy as Jemma neared with her.

As soon as Jemma placed Daisy down onto the table, the baby immediately began crawling to Phil.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Jemma exclaimed, laughing as she tugged Daisy back, a finger hooked in the waistband of Daisy’s tiny pants. But, Daisy was persistent, struggling against Jemma’s hold until her pants slipped down her thighs. In the second Jemma wasn’t holding the baby back, Daisy had crawled over to Phil.

Only, the pants wrapped around her thighs didn’t allow for much movement, and Daisy was already wobbly enough. She slipped, but Phil caught her, raising Daisy up and pretending to chomp at her neck. Squealing filled the air.

“Still lively as ever,” Jemma sighed.

Melinda chuckled, watching as Phil tipped Daisy upside down, arm securely wrapped around the baby with one hand also cradling the back of her head. “That’ll never change.”

“Alright,” Phil began as he set Daisy back down on the table, prying little fingers from his shirt. “Go back over to Jemma. She’s missed you.”

Ignoring his words, Daisy reached for Phil again but was cut short as she was slid across the table by Melinda’s gentle hands and straight to Jemma.  

“Got you!” Jemma laughed, scooping Daisy up before the baby could escape once more. “You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, darling?”

Daisy inserted two of her fingers into her mouth, mumbling around them. “Goo.”

Jemma smiled, kissing Daisy’s cheek. “That’s right, Daisy.”

“Everything’s been alright?” Jemma asked as she began undressing Daisy, pulling her tiny pants the rest of the way off. “Nothing seems off? Any signs of her powers?”

“She’s been perfect,” Phil replied. “No signs of her powers.”

Jemma nodded, pleased with the report before she looked down and tugged at the hem of Daisy’s shirt. “I’m going to have to take your shirt off, darling.”

Daisy wouldn’t let go of the panda it seemed, not even for a checkup from Jemma. Daisy hadn’t let the stuffed animal leave her arms since they left Lian’s and didn’t have any intention to with the grip she had. Consequently, without the baby letting go of the panda, there was no way for her shirt to come off.

“What have you got there?” Jemma asked, touching a paw of the panda clasped in the crook of Daisy’s arm.

Daisy pulled the panda out and held it with one hand in front of Jemma, a pleased smile on her lips as the woman cooed over the stuffed animal. Seizing the opportunity, Jemma quickly pulled off Daisy’s shirt, talking to keep the baby distracted as she did.

“It’s so cute!” Jemma exclaimed. “Does it have a name?”

“Mao.”

Melinda held the grin that threatened to show on her face back. In Mandarin, the word for panda was xióng māo which Lian must have taught her. Daisy was butchering the pronunciation, but Melinda understood what she was trying to say. Adorable didn’t even begin to describe the way Daisy cuddled the toy close.

“Okay.” Jemma chuckled. She looked up to Phil and Melinda asking, “Have there been any new developments with this one?”

“She’s been pulling herself up.”

Jemma gasped, turning to Daisy. “You have? I’m so proud of you! You’ll have to show me.”

“I’ve got it on video,” Phil said proudly.

“I can’t wait to watch it,” Jemma said as she placed a stethoscope on Daisy’s chest. She paused for a moment, listening to Daisy’s heart before tickling the baby’s chin. “That’s a healthy heartbeat.”

Phil and Melinda watched as Jemma quickly yet thoroughly went through the rest of the checkup. She examined Daisy’s eyes, ears, and mouth, nodding in satisfaction at what she found.

“I see two central incisors coming in,” Jemma peered into Daisy’s mouth, shining a light on Daisy’s pink gums. “They’re about to break the gums, possibly in the next day or so and, oh,” she said, momentarily caught off guard.

Immediately, Phil and Melinda were leaning forward in concern, both asking, “What is it?”

Jemma clicked the penlight off. “I see the beginnings of a lateral incisor as well. Usually, those teeth don’t come in until nine to thirteen months.”

“She’s almost nine months,” Melinda said.

“She’s closer to eight months,” Jemma corrected. “But, it’s nothing to worry about, some teeth come in faster than others. Let’s weigh you, shall we?” She hummed, placing Daisy on the scale.

Usually, when Daisy was on the scale, she fussed, upset with the cold metal against her skin and would always whine. This time though, she was quiet, gumming on the ear of the panda as she watched Jemma work.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaimed, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she jotted down the numbers displayed on the scale. “She’s gained weight. Fantastic!”

Phil chuckled. “I think I gained some weight, too.”

Silently, Melinda agreed. Melinda always gained a pound or two when she visited her mothers. It was weight Melinda had no shame in gaining because Lian’s food was well worth stretching out her leggings and jeans for a few days.

“Sir,” Koenig suddenly came rushing in. “Thank goodness you’re back. We have a problem.”

The former happy mood in the room evaporated with Koenig’s words. Even Daisy stopped cooing. Phil straightened up, his relaxed composure falling away. He shifted from Vacation Mode to Director Mode in an instant as he asked, “What’s going on?”

“There’s a minor situation that we most likely need to intervene in,” Koening said, stressing the word _minor_ though the situation was probably the opposite. “Can we debrief in your office?”

“Of course.” Phil nodded. He glanced at Melinda apologetically. Duty called.

She just gave him a nod. “Call me if you need me.”

Her words had Phil relaxing a little before he left, following Mack and Koenig out of the lab and out of sight.

On the table, Daisy whimpered as she watched Phil leave. She was always upset when Phil left, but for the past three days, Phil hadn’t had to leave Daisy’s side. Melinda could relate. She didn’t really want him leaving either, even if was only two floors up. Both Melinda and Daisy had been spoiled the past three days with Phil being free from not doing any work and spending nearly every moment with them. It was bittersweet to watch him go, but work had to be done.

“Don’t worry,” Jemma soothed. “He’ll be back soon, darling.”

Daisy fussed, trying to move away from Jemma. She caught sight of Melinda and reached out a hand with a loud, “Muh!”

It seemed as if Daisy couldn’t have both parents; she at least wanted one.

“Jemma’s not done yet,” Melinda said but shifted closer to Daisy.

Daisy grabbed a fist-full of Melinda’s shirt, pulling herself closer to Melinda where she pushed her face into the woman’s middle, whining softly. Fondly, Melinda’s hand stroked Daisy’s head as she smiled down at the baby.

“I’ve got to check your reflexes,” Jemma informed Daisy who huffed. “Yes, I do. I’ve got to check your muscle tone too.”

From what Melinda had experienced ever since Daisy was de-aged, she knew Daisy had excellent reflexes. She had seen Daisy bat spoonsful of baby food out of Phil’s hands, received accidental kicks and smacks to the face, and more than once had to pick up something Daisy dropped or threw.

Melinda watched as Jemma handed Daisy a reflex hammer. Studying the instrument in curiosity, Daisy raised it to her face and after examining it, tossed it aside.

“Reflexes are great,” Jemma announced as she stood back up, wiping off the now dirty instrument. When she placed it back on the table and moved onto another portion of the exam, Daisy grabbed the hammer once more and dropped it off the table.

Jemma’s exasperated _Daisy!_ had the baby cackling.

Melinda cracked a grin of her own as Jemma bent down, picking the object back up. To Daisy, Melinda murmured, “Are you messing with Jemma?”

“Let’s set this over here.” Standing back up, Jemma placed the reflex hammer on the table next to them, out of Daisy’s reach. “Shall we?”

The checkup proceeded as Melinda and Jemma moved any other objects Daisy could possibly grab and throw, out of the way. All that remained on the table was a tablet and a wiggling baby. Daisy let out a soft giggle as Jemma’s gloved hands ran over her belly. She squirmed but settled down, cooing softly.

Jemma paused and repeated the action. Daisy giggled louder the second time.

“Does that tickle?” Jemma asked rhetorically, running her fingers up and down Daisy’s round belly, focusing on certain spots that had the baby trying to squirm away.

Daisy shrieked, her legs kicking out as Jemma mercilessly tickled her.

“Isn’t revenge sweet, Daisy?” Jemma teased, fingers moving over Daisy’s stomach.

The more she tickled the baby, the more Daisy laughed. Before the high, joyful shrieks would have had Melinda wincing and walking away but now she treasured them. Daisy’s laughter was music to her ears. Melinda felt laughter bubbling in her chest. Oddly, it was a sensation she was becoming familiar with.

Baby laughter was infectious; no one could resist joining in.

Their laughter was soon interrupted by a pair of boots squeaking on the tile as they neared the lab.

“Agent May.” Piper came into the lab, sweating slightly and out of breath. She looked relieved to see Melinda. “Glad you’re back. Do you think you can help me with Strike for a moment?”

The last thing Melinda wanted to do was practice with the Strike team before she even unpacked her bags. But, she nodded, tucking any signs of laughter away. “Of course.”

Melinda turned back to Jemma, eyes flicking down to Daisy who was watching Melinda with wide eyes, sucking softly on her toes.

“Well, she has no enlarged organs or a hernia,” Jemma concluded as she gave Daisy’s stomach a last rub. The baby wiggled, letting out a hiccup from her prior giggles. “Everything seems perfectly fine, Agent May.”

“Good.” Melinda nodded.

Her mind was telling her to leave, follow Piper, but Melinda’s feet, on the other hand, stayed firmly planted beside the table. Her hesitation to go had Piper curiously prompting “Agent May?”

Sensing Melinda’s conflict, Daisy frowned, reaching up a tiny hand to Melinda.

That was all it took for Melinda to melt.

Leaning down, she clasped Daisy’s tiny wrist between her fingers, pressing a kiss to the soft palm. Daisy cooed softly, gurgling as Melinda whispered, “I’ll see you later. Be good for Jemma.”

Standing up, Melinda gave one last glance to Daisy before exiting the lab, idly listening to Piper’s issues with Strike.

Like with Phil, Daisy watched Melinda leave, confused. Once Melinda disappeared around the corner, Daisy’s face crumpled.

“Come on, darling.” Jemma jumped in before Daisy began to cry. “I think we’re all done here, hmm?”

She began dressing the baby, tickling Daisy’s tummy once again as a distraction. It worked, and in seconds, Daisy was once again smiling. “I know there are some others who have missed you,” Jemma said. “Why don’t we go see them?”

As soon as they stepped out of the lab, agents were greeting Daisy who shyly hid her face in Jemma’s neck as they passed. Everyone in the base had missed the baby’s presence over the last few days, even the agents they hardly interacted with. Daisy, especially de-aged Daisy, had that effect on people. A more familiar agent up ahead caught Jemma’s eye.

“Look who it is!” Jemma exclaimed, drawing Daisy’s attention.

At the sight of the new person walking down the hallway, Daisy let out a soft, “Buh!”

“Hiya!” Bobbi grinned as she took Daisy from Jemma. She lifted the baby over her head and laughed at Daisy’s elated squeals. “How have you been, cutie pie? I missed you!”

“I’ve been told she can pull herself up now!” Jemma informed the other agent who gasped, kissing Daisy’s chubby cheeks.

“You can?” Bobbi asked Daisy who gurgled. “Guess you’ll be zooming around in no time, huh?”

“I think we have a little longer until she starts walking,” Jemma said. “Next up is more teething. She has a few new ones coming in.”

The expression on Bobbi’s face was less than excited. Teething was a challenge for all of them. So far, the worst teething nights meant no one anywhere near May’s room got any sleep from the ear-splitting cries. The mornings brought more work for the other agents since the only person that could get Daisy to calm down was Coulson. Bobbi would rather do more work than not get any sleep. But the way Jemma informed her about the impending teeth, Bobbi was sure she wouldn’t be sleeping at all, lest she set up camp in one of the vaults.

“Where are the others?” Jemma asked, peering around the taller woman. “They’ll be thrilled to see her.”

“Fitz and Hunter are in the kitchen,” Bobbi said. She shifted Daisy in her arms as the baby reached for her hair which was pulled back. “Coulson just called me to help with something, so I gotta get my ass up there.”

“Alright, well, have fun.”

Bobbi snorted. “Fun?”

“Don’t act like you hate hitting people.”

“I don’t,” Bobbi agreed, handing Daisy back to Jemma. “I just hate the prep that comes with hitting people.”

“Say bye-bye, Bobbi!” Jemma took Daisy’s hand, waving it as Bobbi walked down the hallway.

“Buh!”

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” Jemma said to Daisy, turning in the direction to the kitchen. “Fitz will be very happy to see you.”

As they neared the kitchen, voices could be heard, both thick with accents. Daisy squirmed in Jemma’s arms, eyes bright with recognition.

“Look who’s back!” Hunter exclaimed as they walked in.

“It’s Daisy!” Jemma cheered, laughing as Daisy clapped her hands.

“Daisy!” Fitz grinned, arms outstretched as Jemma walked to the table. In her arms, Daisy was leaning forward, eager to get to Fitz.

“Hey, monkey,” Fitz took Daisy from Jemma, smiling at the baby who squealed, patting his cheeks. He kissed her little fingers, murmuring, “I missed you.”

The few days that Daisy was absent at the base, Fitz couldn’t help but feel as if a part of their makeshift family was missing. Daisy’s absence threw them all off, especially since everyone on the team had adopted Daisy’s routine. Bobbi no longer had a cooing fifteen-pound weight to lift in the mornings, Mack didn’t have a sleeping baby strapped to his chest as he worked, and Fitz found the lack of baby babble in the lab disconcerting.

“Gah!” Daisy exclaimed, reaching up to grab at Fitz’s hair. The curls quickly became wrapped around her fingers, much like the agents in the base.

Hunter’s voice had Daisy turning her head to the other agent. “Do I get a hug?”

Daisy studied Hunter for a moment before leaning toward him, one hand outstretched. Hunter went along, leaning forward to Daisy who grabbed his nose.

“Daisy!” Jemma laughed, causing the baby to giggle.

“Wish we could do that with his mouth,” Fitz muttered, but the amused gleam in his eye indicated he was teasing.

Hunter scoffed. His next words came out a little nasally. “Please. You’re privileged to hear me talk.”

Giggling, Daisy let go of Hunter’s nose, instead moving her hand back to Fitz’s sweater.

“Well,” Hunter said, leaning back in his chair. He rubbed his nose. “That wasn’t quite a hug, but I take what I get.”

Fitz looked around Jemma, glancing to the doorway. His brows drew in concern as he asked, “Coulson and May?”

“They’re here too,” Jemma said. “They already back to work.”

“Do you know where they went?” Hunter asked. “It’s no use checking the logs; Agent May’s already erased them.”

Jemma shook her head. “They didn’t say, but wherever they did go, they ate rather good. Daisy’s gained a pound and nine ounces.”

Hefting Daisy experimentally in his arms, Fitz nodded. “She feels a bit heavier.” Daisy huffed. “What do you think they did?”

“Who knows,” Hunter said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he sipped his beer. “Maybe they made Daisy a sibling.”

“Oh, don’t be crude,” Jemma replied. “And beer? It’s only one in the afternoon.”

“Beer is an all-day beverage.”

“Well,” Fitz got up from the table, handing Daisy back to Jemma with a kiss to both girls’ cheeks. “I better get back to work. Since Coulson is back, he’s going to want to look at the modifications of the dwarves.”

“I have inventory to do,” Hunter groaned. He chugged the rest of his beer and let out a loud belch that had Daisy and Fitz cackling.

“You’re disgusting,” Jemma called as they left the room. “Both of you!”

Fitz’s voice floated down the hallway. “Love you too!”

Jemma sighed, turning to Daisy. “Can you see what we’ve had to deal with when you all were gone? Without May here to glare at them, they’ve been goofing off nearly every moment.”

“Muh.”

“Do you want to sit with me while I have a snack, Daisy?” Jemma asked. “You can share with me if you’re hungry, how about that?”

Daisy let out a coo, watching as Jemma walked over to the counter where she opened a cabinet up and took a sippy cup out.

At eight months, they were introducing Daisy to drinking out of cups, starting with sippy cups. More than once Daisy had tried to drink out of Melinda’s straw when the woman would drink a smoothie, and always grabbed the cups of whoever’s lap she was sitting on. Perhaps she was more interested in what others had, but Jemma thought it was the right time to teach her.

So far, Daisy had been doing well though she still mostly slobbered on the straw instead of sucking from it.

“What juice would you like, Daisy?” Jemma asked as she opened the refrigerator. “Orange? Apple? Would you like water?”

Daisy pointed to the bottle of apple juice.

Jemma lifted the jug out, the golden liquid sloshing inside as she placed it on the counter. “That is your favorite, isn’t it?”

“Uh.”

“Let me get the water,” Jemma shifted back to the fridge where she leaned up on her toes to grab the gallon of purified water.

Even though apple and orange juice had somewhat of a fruit value, they were also very sweet. In young children and babies, sweetened drinks most often correlated with dental caries or tooth decay. So, Jemma diluted the juice with water, making sure to follow the right ratio. Daisy didn’t know the difference.

“Here you go,” Jemma screwed the lid of the sippy cup on, making sure it was tight.

She offered it to Daisy who glanced at the sippy cup and then back to Jemma before leaning forward, her mouth open like a baby bird.

Jemma laughed. “You want me to hold it?” She sighed but did so, placing the spout of the cup to Daisy’s lips and tilted it up as Daisy began to drink. “You are so spoiled.”

Daisy sucked from the sippy cup until the juice was half gone, turning her head away, lips pursed tight.

“Well, you drank most of it,” Jemma sighed. “Was it good?”

“Huh.”

“Alright then,” Jemma placed the sippy cup onto the table. “Now that you’ve had your drink, are you hungry?”

Daisy waved her arms. “Bah!”

Her enthusiasm made Jemma laugh. “Yeah?” She asked. “How does a sandwich sound? Good?”

“Goo.”

Jemma moved over to the refrigerator, taking out what she needed to build a sandwich. Bobbi always made sure to keep the fridge stocked with the team’s favorite foods. Since Coulson was gone for three days, he was unable to monitor the refrigerator for unhealthy foods which meant there was more beer, cactus coolers, and peanut butter than actual food.

On Jemma’s hip, Daisy leaned forward, grabbing a bottle of sauce off the side shelf of the fridge. She held it up in front of Jemma’s face.

“What’s that?” Jemma peered at the label. “Soy sauce? No, we don’t need any of that for this sandwich, Daisy.” She took the bottle, shoving it between others on the shelf. “Let’s put that back.”

Daisy pointed in the fridge, straight to a ripe bunch of bananas.

Following Daisy’s finger, Jemma asked, “Do you want one? You want a banana, Daisy?”

Nodding, Daisy reached for the fruit. Grabbing the bunch, Jemma held it in one hand.

“Can you say banana?” Jemma asked Daisy, bouncing the baby on her hip as she sounded the word out. “Ba-na-na.”

“Nah nah.”

Jemma beamed. “Very good!” As she handed Daisy a banana, and one for herself, a wrapper in the fridge caught the corner of her eye.

“The aioli!” Jemma exclaimed, setting the bunch of bananas down on the bottom shelf as she reached in, grabbing the container of pesto aioli she had made a few days prior. It was still good, but almost empty.

She sighed. No matter how many times she labeled her food, someone always ate it.

Daisy waved the bananas around. “Nah nah!”

“No,” Jemma sighed. “I’ll get as much as I can out of this. I’ll have to make some more very soon. Now, we need some bread. As far as I know, that sprouted wheat loaf I requested Bobbi to get should still be in here,” she muttered, moving items in the fridge around. “I know Fitz wouldn’t dare go near it.”

As she moved a nearly empty container of eggs, another wrapper caught Jemma’s eye. “Oh! No one told me they got Marmite!”

Daisy stared dubiously at the bright yellow logo on the small jar that Jemma held.

“It’s rather good,” Jemma told her. “I used to eat it slathered on toast with butter when I was younger. Don’t give me that look.”

Adult Daisy always used to tease Jemma about her love for the food spread. Jemma would reciprocate the teasing, purposefully grossing Daisy out as she ate a spoonful of the spread in front of her.

“It looks like the baby food you eat now, anyway,” Jemma said, still miffed about how some people didn’t like Marmite.

Daisy frowned, pushing at the jar with the banana still placed firmly in her hand.

Jemma laughed. “Alright. I’ll put it away.”

As she placed the jar back onto the shelf, Jemma gasped and reached into the refrigerator further. “Found the bread!”

Bread in hand, Jemma glanced to her other hand, occupied with Daisy, and back to the messy fridge. It was difficult digging in such an enclosed space with two hands, let alone one, and the table was too far away to set the items down on. Jemma made her decision.

“I’m afraid I need both hands for this, darling,” Jemma said as she bent down, placing Daisy onto the clean kitchen floor. “Why don’t you sit right there? This will only take a second.”

From her place on the floor, right before the fridge and next to Jemma, Daisy looked up at the scientist who was muttering to herself, head inside of the refrigerator. The baby then glanced around the kitchen, and when her attention was caught, Daisy began to move.

Sighing, Jemma continued to dig around in the fridge, oblivious to her surroundings, and Daisy crawling around the kitchen.

Within the first few seconds, the bananas Daisy was holding squished underneath her hands as she crawled. The skin split, revealing tender pale fruit which smashed as Daisy crawled on, unaware of the sweet mess quickly beginning to cover her hands, knees, and the floor behind her.

Back at the fridge, Jemma still pushed aside food items, grimacing at the smell of some. She would deal with that later or draw a rigged bet with Mack to make him do it. Jemma was severely glad Coulson and May were back because now they wouldn’t have to worry about the food in the fridge spoiling, or unhealthy items being stowed away in wrong containers.

“Ah!” Jemma stood back, admiring the package of prosciutto she had found, shoved behind Tupperware’s of leftovers. “I knew there was some left.” She tucked it under her arm before reaching back in the fridge. “Now to find some tomatoes.”

Quietly, Daisy crawled along the cabinets, intent on investigating what had caught her attention in the first place. It was a shiny piece of a cullender, sticking out from one of the bottom cabinets that hadn’t been closed properly, even though there was a child safety lock installed. Whoever had opened it last, had forgotten to close it, or just tried to kick it shut.

Daisy plopped back onto her butt, tossing the ruined bananas behind her. Leaning forward, she grabbed the cullender with fruit covered hands and pulled.

Jemma startled at the sound of metal upon metal clashing together.

Her startle sent the jar of aioli she had been holding sailing down to the floor where it shattered, but Jemma hardly heard it.

She turned just in time to watch an entire cabinet of pots and pans spill out onto the kitchen floor, creating a loud ruckus that had her cringing.

“Daisy!” The name left her mouth a split second later. Had a pot fallen onto her? Did her tiny fingers get caught in the cabinet door?

Quickly, Jemma turned, placing the bread and lunch meat down onto the table, but with her rushed movement, she knocked down the sippy cup of juice she had prepared for Daisy earlier.

Jemma paused. It felt like time slowed as she watched the sippy cup fall to the floor. For a moment, she trusted that the lid would stay on and catch any spills, but she was wrong.

The sippy cup hit the floor with a crack. The top popped off, ricocheting to the cabinets as juice began to pour out of the cup, puddling onto the floor.

“Oh no,” Jemma watched the puddle grow. Logically, she knew it would be best to stop there and clean it up, but she had to check on Daisy. Her mind became a tunnel as she rushed to the open cabinet, not hesitating even as her shoes splashed in the juice.

Heart racing both from the loud noise and from fear of Daisy’s wellbeing, Jemma crouched before the cabinet, expecting to see Daisy wailing amidst the kitchen utensils, but she only found pots and kettles.

Moving the pile away, Jemma asked, “Daisy?”

Her head snapped around at an answering coo from the opposite side of the kitchen.

Daisy had crawled away at the loud noise, startled, but was more intrigued by the mess of banana and pesto aioli to cry. She plopped herself right in the mess, and when Jemma knocked over the juice, crawled right through that too on her way out.

Jemma leaped up, wobbling as her shoe slipped on a pile of banana on the floor. Forgetting about the mess, she raced out of the kitchen, calling, “Daisy!”

As soon as she reached the doorway of the kitchen, Jemma jumped back, narrowly avoiding her toes getting run over by a cart that an agent pushed as they passed. They apologized but kept going, followed by more carts and other agents.

Around her was noise, coming from agents talking, a voice over the intercom, and crashes and squeals from carts being loaded with heavy equipment.

Fearfully, Jemma glanced down the hallway.

Agents were moving about like ants. Their arms were full of boxes. Their legs were moving swiftly as they pushed carts. Some were even walking with their noses nearly glued to a tablet in their hands.

It was pandemonium.

Jemma tried to step out into the hallway but jumped back once more as another heavy cart was pushed passed in front of her. Standing on her tip toes, she craned her neck, trying to see above the crowd to find Daisy.

Was Daisy okay? Had she been run over? Did someone step on her? Daisy was tiny. She could easily be overlooked in the sea of people and activity.

“Ex-“ Jemma tried to enter the hallway, but couldn’t. “Excuse me-“

Pushing her way out as soon as it was clear, Jemma landed in the hallway, trying to keep up with the pace and make sure her toes were out of the way. She bobbed back and forth, peering through the available cracks as people moved.

She couldn’t see Daisy.

Panic increasing, Jemma was about to shove several agents aside, but then she saw a glimpse of blue jeans amid black ones.

Daisy’s tiny, juice-soaked bottom was pushed into the air as she crawled, unbothered by the commotion around her. She was at least a good twenty feet away.

The sigh of relief Jemma breathed out was short lived as a pushcart a few inches away from Daisy lost balance, sending a box tumbling down.

“No!” Jemma yelped, rushing toward the scene, but she could only watch in horror as the box continued to fall.

The box missed Daisy by an inch.

Unperturbed, the baby kept crawling, oblivious to the commotion and danger around her.

On the other hand, Jemma kept fighting her way down the hallway, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she did. At the moment, Daisy was her responsibility; _nothing_ could harm her on Jemma’s watch lest she answer to May. But also, Daisy was Jemma’s friend, even in her current de-aged state. Jemma would protect her no matter what, even if it meant getting the toes to her new shoes scuffed by a cart as it was pushed by.

“Daisy!” Jemma yelped at a particularly loud crash somewhere in the base.

This was one of the times Jemma cursed her shorter stature. She couldn’t see over the heads of the other agents in the hallway to keep an eye on Daisy’s rapidly moving form, or what would be in her path next.

“Watch out!”

Jemma stepped back just in time as a cart was wheeled right in front of her. The familiar lab materials and cases on the cart almost mocked Jemma as they blocked her way.

“Sorry, Agent Simmons!”

“Just watch where you’re going next time, alright?” Jemma tried to keep her tone light, but her worry for Daisy was beginning to take over.

As the cart was pushed past, Daisy was nowhere to be found. No tiny butt was seen amongst the legs in the hallway. Breathless, Jemma made it to the spot in the hall where she had last seen Daisy, right at the intersection of three corridors. Only, there was no baby waiting or even crawling. With a sigh, Jemma began searching.

“Where did you go?” Jemma mumbled, peeking into rooms and around corners.

Daisy was the best at hide and seek whether they were playing the game or not. She never failed to hide and give all of them quite the fright. Adult Daisy always picked the most obscure places to hide, and it seemed de-aged Daisy also did. Right after Daisy began crawling, and after the first big scare she had given them when she did, Trip had run into the kitchen where he announced he had lost Daisy. After an embarrassing amount of time searching, they found her

Stopping, Jemma gave a huff of frustration. Where would Daisy go? Jemma’s best guess was that Daisy went off in search of May or Coulson, but her thoughts abruptly paused as she glanced down.

On the shiny dark floors of the Playground was a wet spot, smelling strongly of banana.

Head tilting up, Jemma looked at the rest of the hallway where identical spots were, leading around the corner.

She ran forward, wet shoes squeaking on the floors. As Jemma rounded the next corner, she saw that familiar blue jean booty and kept running, muttering apologies to other agents as she pushed past them, feeling their glances as she did.

“Daisy!” Jemma raised her voice, but it was lost as the thick yellow doors slid open. Daisy kept crawling, now disappearing around the corner.

Picking up the pace, Jemma continued and yelped when an agent walking by slipped in the banana mash, sending him straight to the floor.

“Sorry!” she apologized, glancing behind her as she hurried down the hallway.

Jemma’s fast pace and divided attention led her to slam into another agent. She went down also, shoes sliding in the juice from Jemma’s shoes and banana.

“Oh my god!” Jemma gasped, glancing behind just in time to watch as another agent tried to help the other up, but fell into the mess too. Jemma wanted to help, she really did, after all, this was partially her fault, but she had to get to Daisy.

So, Jemma started down the hallway again, throwing an, “I’m so sorry!” over her shoulder as she ran.

Jemma kept going down another hallway, but when she rounded the corner, she was abruptly stopped.

“Agent Doctor Simmons!” One of the lab techs, Jemma didn’t know who stammered. His eyes were wide, full of admiration and shock as he stared at her before snapping out of the daze. The next thing Jemma knew, words were spilling out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

“-so we tried with silver nitrate but-“

Jemma willed her mind to remember the man’s name. The sooner she addressed him, the sooner he would stop talking. What was it? She believed it started with an ‘N.’ Nolan? Nate?

Her fingers itched to reach behind her and grab the icer from the waistband of her slacks. That would shut him up quickly, but then she would have to explain it to May. Jemma shuddered. She didn’t want to go through that again; once with Agent Sitwell was enough.

Then, the lightbulb in her brain went off and the name, “Nathanson!” was pouring from her lips, louder than she meant for it to.

Nathanson stopped midsentence, eyes going comically wide. “Y-yes Doctor Simmons?”

“I will get back to you on that matter later,” Jemma spouted. She didn’t have a clue what he was talking to her about. “Why don’t you go to the lab? I’ll be there shortly.”

“Oh! Of course-“

Before he could finish, Jemma was pushing past him with a “Great!”

Thankful to have escaped the conversation, Jemma raced around the corner but didn’t have to go far to find Daisy.

Her pace slowed, her heart began to return to its normal rhythm, and Jemma’s mouth dropped open.

Across the base, Melinda walked into the kitchen, assuming to find Daisy and Jemma there. She just finished helping Piper train the Strike team, all who were still laughably poor fighters, and was ready to grab some water and her baby.

But, when she reached the kitchen, Melinda didn’t get either of those.

Instead, she stumbled upon a mess, which was an understatement for the current condition of the kitchen.

Melinda’s eyes were first drawn to the fridge.

One of the doors was still open, shedding light onto the floor before it which glinted against a splatter of familiar green aioli. The aioli led to what looked and smelled like mashed bananas which created a wide trail across the kitchen, leading through a puddle of what appeared to be apple juice. One of Daisy’s sippy cups was still rolling around on the floor, right through the puddle and other mess. The trail lead to one of the lower cabinets where every pot and pan they owned was currently strewn onto the floor in a pile.

Rendered speechless, Melinda stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying the damage.

What the hell had happened? She had a vague idea already of what had gone on but wanted to speak with Jemma and Daisy, since the tiny banana handprints were enough indication that her baby had been involved.

Melinda should have known immediately; Daisy caused trouble wherever she went, and often pulled others into it.

Walking around, Melinda’s nose wrinkled at the unpleasant combination of apple juice, bananas, garlic, and pesto. She made sure to avoid the mess but stepped close enough to properly close the refrigerator.

As Melinda closed the door and turned, she noted the aioli covered steps leading out of the kitchen.

With a sigh, she began to follow the trail.

Back in the opposite end of the base, Jemma was frozen, gawking at the sight before her.

If Daisy was a mess when she crawled out of the kitchen, she was even dirtier now.

Surrounded by grocery bags, opened boxes, and spilled food, Daisy was sitting in the middle covered from the neck down in fine white powder with an open bag of flour before her. When the baby contentedly clapped her hands, a puff of white flour came up off them, causing her to giggle.

The sound snapped Jemma out of her shock as she gasped, “Daisy!”

Daisy turned, eyes wide with her trademark _oh no! I got caught_ look that usually May and Coulson received, but when Daisy saw that it was Jemma, she simply grinned, holding her hands up to the scientist.

“Daisy,” Jemma repeated, nearing the baby. “What on earth did you get yourself into? You’re absolutely filthy!” Leaning in closer, she asked, “Are these all this week’s _groceries?”_

Daisy reached to her side, lifting a box to Jemma. It was a popular sugary cereal brand and had already been opened, but not by tiny hands. Whoever had done the grocery shopping had snacked and forgotten to close the box.

Before Jemma could take the cereal away from Daisy, the baby reached in, grabbed a handful of cereal, and threw it directly at Jemma.

Jemma gasped as the colorful circles bounced harmlessly off her abdomen. “Daisy!” she exclaimed above the baby’s giggles.

“No! Don’t throw that. You’re supposed to eat cereal,” Jemma corrected, collecting the cereal now on her thighs and the floor. “Not throw it.”

The next handful that Daisy grabbed, she raised to her mouth.

“No!” Jemma cried out once again, intercepting Daisy’s cereal filled fist. She shook the cereal onto the floor though most of it stuck to Daisy’s hand. “That’s all sugar, darling. You can’t have any of that yet. I know I said to eat it, but don’t.”

Daisy huffed, watching as Jemma flicked the rest of the cereal off her sticky palm.

“You’ve gotten yourself in such a mess,” Jemma sighed, leaning forward to tug Daisy’s filthy shirt down.

Flour was sticking to clumps of banana on the fabric, and drying juice helped the fine powder to adhere to Daisy’s hands.

Daisy glanced down at herself, uttering, “Meh.”

“Yes,” Jemma couldn’t help but laugh. “A mess.”

She sat there, seeing Daisy contentedly play in the mounds of flour around her. How the baby opened the bag, Jemma didn’t know, but it was everywhere. “I’ve got to get you cleaned up.”

Patting her hands in the flour, Daisy squealed as it puffed up and splattered more on her dirty jeans.

“I suppose this is a little fun,” Jemma admitted, reaching out to poke a finger in the flour. She rubbed the flour between her fingers. “It kind of reminds me of snow.”

Daisy studied Jemma for a minute before she grabbed a handful of the flour and threw it onto Jemma.

“Daisy!” Jemma gasped, but couldn’t stay mad at how much Daisy was giggling. She felt the beginnings of a smile at her mouth and couldn’t stop as it overtook her face.

Daisy’s cackling abruptly ceased as a handful of flour was then tossed onto her. Daisy’s eyes widened, staring down at the new white blotch on her shirt, before she once again burst into giggles, causing Jemma to join in laughing as well.

Sitting there, covered in food and beginning to turn sticky, Jemma felt like she was back on the Bus with Skye, the two of them collapsed with laughter on the kitchen floor after their failed attempt to bake stuffed cookies. It was a sweet memory that Jemma couldn’t help but feel a jab of nostalgia for. She didn’t dwell on it for too long, though, because there was another handful of flour being thrown on her.

“Oh, you’re going to get it!” Jemma gasped, grabbing more flour from around them to toss onto Daisy. “You-“

A familiar, authoritative throat clearing had both Jemma and Daisy freezing.

Jemma’s words shriveled in her mouth. Slowly, she turned, dropping the flour held in her hand.

Melinda was standing at the corner of the hallway, approximately twenty feet away. The sight of her crossed arms, and rigid posture gave way to her displeasure. The expression on Melinda’s face made Jemma want to admit every wrong she had ever committed before begging for forgiveness.

“A-Agent May,” Jemma stammered.

She tried to stand but couldn’t if she didn’t want to slip in the flour. Instead, Jemma remained on the floor, looking up at May like a child in trouble. “I can explain.”

Melinda’s tone was dry. “Please.”

“Well,” Jemma began. “You see, Daisy and I were in the kitchen,” she explained. “I was going to make a sandwich, but I had to put her down because my hands were full. When I did, she crawled over to an open cabinet and pulled-“

“I saw,” Melinda interrupted. She looked both girls up and down, noting the state of their clothes and skin, covered in food remnants. “What I want to know is why there is a pile-up of agents in the south hallway.”

The blush on Jemma’s cheeks burned as she said, “They um, slipped in the mess. Daisy tracked banana all over the base, and I had um, aioli and juice on my shoes.”

In the time Jemma explained everything, Daisy had crawled over to Melinda and was pulling at her jeans, insisting on being picked up.

“Oh, Daisy.” Jemma shifted forward, awkwardly crouching as she picked the baby up. “I know you want her to hold you, but you’ll get her all dirty.”

Daisy huffed in reply.

Melinda studied the two girls for a moment. It felt like all those years ago when they had first run to her, fearful yet mischievous at the same time after their shenanigans in the Hub. Now, Jemma was older, wiser, but still had the same guilty expression while Daisy only smiled up at Melinda.

She sighed. “Let’s go get you both cleaned up. Simmons, Coulson wants to speak to you.”

Jemma swallowed. This felt awful like when her mum used to say, ‘we’ll see what your father has to say’ at the times she rarely got into trouble. “Alright.”

It was embarrassing, being led through the base covered in flour and cereal, but it didn’t last long. To Jemma’s surprise, they stopped in front of May’s room.

“I need to change her,” Melinda seemed to have read Jemma’s thoughts. She nodded to Daisy who was gumming at her fingers.

“Of course.”

May’s room wasn’t much different from the time Jemma had been in it before, but there were subtle yet noticeable changes. Jemma glanced around the room, barely noticing when May took Daisy from her. May hadn’t yet unpacked, which meant her duffle bag was sitting on the bed, still zipped up. There was more clutter in her room, men’s deodorant on the dresser, a tie curled up on the bedside table, and a few shirts that were obviously too large for May tossed over a chair.

Jemma was aware of Daisy’s sleeping preference, but still, thinking about May and Coulson sleeping in the same bed and sharing a room was awkward yet sort of cute at the same time. It was awkward because they were her superiors and pseudo-parents and cute because she knew they were attracted to each other—anyone could tell. Daisy, Adult Daisy that is, knew this too and Jemma had a sneaking suspicion that Daisy insisting both of them sleep in the same bed wasn’t just for comfort.

Walking forward, Jemma perched on the edge of the bed as she had done before and looked next to her.

May had already begun to strip Daisy out of her outfit and was rubbing the squirming baby clean with a few wet wipes from the container sitting on the bedside table. Daisy fussed, of course, but giggled when May sneakily tickled her under her armpit. May grinned down at the baby, one hand holding the wet wipe and the other wrapped around Daisy’s middle, tickling the soft skin.

It was nice to see May relaxed yet odd to see her so openly affectionate. She wasn’t as affectionate with Daisy when the latter was an adult, though Jemma had quite a few times seen Melinda touching Daisy’s cheek when the girl fell asleep on the couch. Obviously, babies needed more affection and care, which Daisy received plenty of.

“Here.”

Jemma jolted a little. Her eyes went to May who was holding out a wet wipe to her.

“You’re dirty too,” May explained. “It’s quicker than a shower; Coulson is waiting.”

She took it, staring at the soft white material. Jemma hadn’t used a wet wipe on herself since nursery school. It wasn’t much different than a washcloth, but still, she felt a little childish doing it. The wet wipe was definitely faster than a shower, and by the time May was tugging another shirt over Daisy’s head, Jemma was finished.

Daisy, thrilled to be back in Melinda’s arms once more, babbled the whole way to Coulson’s office. She would say something unintelligible, but Melinda would reply with a soft hum or a _really?_ and Daisy would nod before babbling once more.

When they reached the steps leading up to the Director’s office, Daisy let out an excited squeal, wiggling on May’s hip. Daisy knew where they were going, and who was upstairs. It had been a whopping two hours since she last saw Coulson, but to a baby, two hours was an eternity. By the time they reached the door, Daisy was ecstatic.

Melinda didn’t knock before pushing the door open.

From his position behind his desk, Coulson at first didn’t look up, but at the sound of Daisy’s squeal, he did. Coulson’s pinched, concentration expression shifted into a happy smile for a second before back again. That expression turned into confusion as he saw the state of Jemma’s clothes.

Suddenly conscious, Jemma brushed off the front of her shirt, sending a puff of flour into the air. She blushed, suddenly wanting to hide behind May.

Coulson raised an eyebrow.

“Daisy got flour all over herself and Jemma,” May’s explanation was vague. “I had to clean her.”

Coulson looked like he didn’t want to know but wanted to at the same time. Instead, he shook his head. “Okay.”

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Jemma prompted.

“Simmons, yes.” He nodded, tapping on the computerized top of his desk. Reports, recordings, security feeds, and profiles began to appear on the screen on the opposite wall. “I need to review the properties of this substance with you. I need you to tell me everything you know about it.”

“Of course, sir.”

When Phil’s attention wasn’t on her, Daisy let out a confused _wuh?_ but was quickly hushed by Melinda who began to exit the office

“Oh, Agent May,” Jemma said, causing Melinda to turn around. Almost nervously, Jemma wrung her hands, glancing at Coulson. “I was just about to feed Daisy before, um.”

“I’ll feed her.” Melinda nodded. “Thank you, Simmons.”

With that, Melinda closed the door behind her. She began to walk down the stairs, shifting Daisy on her hip. In her arms, Daisy twisted, pointing back to Phil’s office.

“He has to talk to Jemma now,” Melinda told the baby. “We’ll see him soon.”

Displeased, Daisy let out a whine, hiding her face in Melinda’s neck. She cuddled close to Melinda as they walked in the base, and straight passed the trail Daisy had made earlier. In one of the doorways, Davis was standing before the mess of flour and cereal which covered the bags of groceries. His mouth was dropped open, eyes wide with shock.

“I just- I _just_ _bought_ these!”

“Next time don’t leave them on the floor,” Melinda said. “Babies get into everything. Clean this up.”

With a sigh, Davis crouched down and began picking up the cereal. “Understood.”

By the time Melinda and Daisy reached the kitchen, the floor was spotless, the pans were washed, and it smelled like orange cleaner. Earlier, as Melinda was looking for Jemma and Daisy, she had made the Strike team clean up the mess.

“You’re lucky you’re not older now,” Melinda told Daisy. “Or else I’d have made _you_ clean everything up.”

Daisy only smiled up at Melinda.

Jemma had said she was making a sandwich earlier, with the intent to feed Daisy. The baby was clearly hungry, nibbling and sucking on her own fingers. Melinda moved over to the fridge and took out the ingredients to make one, but without partially destroying the kitchen. Within a few minutes, Melinda was sitting down at the table with Daisy in her lap and a sandwich on a plate before them.

Daisy took the piece of sandwich Melinda offered her. The baby all but shoved it in her mouth, chewing happily but then paused. Daisy’s face fell before she spat the food out.

Melinda wiped the chewed mess from Daisy’s bib. “What’s wrong with it?” she asked. “This is what you usually eat.”

Daisy turned her head away when Melinda offered her the next bite.

Melinda frowned. “Does it taste okay?” She took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted fine. Daisy still looked displeased but now a little more interested since Melinda ate some. Leaning forward, Daisy eyed the food with distrust.

“It’s good,” Melinda coaxed, pressing the sandwich up to Daisy’s lips.

Daisy turned her head away again, huffing. An irritated whine left her tightly pursed lips as she kicked her legs, twisting on Melinda’s lap. Daisy’s tiny hands reached for the plate before her, searching around for something she wouldn’t find.

It clicked. Daisy was expecting to be fed how she was at Lian’s, complete with scallion pancakes and other tasty food that she had eaten the past three days.

Melinda rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “I know, we’ve been spoiled the past few days, haven’t we?”

“Uh,” Daisy agreed, pushing the plate away.

“Come on,” Melinda said. Standing, she quickly disposed of the half-eaten sandwich and cleaned up before leaving the kitchen, whispering to Daisy, “I know where we can get some good food.”

A while later, the door to Melinda’s bedroom opened, and Phil came in, already talking, “Jemma told me what ha- do I smell chǎo má shi?”

His pronunciation was atrocious and had Melinda snickering around her chopsticks as she ate a dumpling. “You do.”

Finding the cooler Lian had given Phil before they left was easy; it was placed between their unpacked bags, still on the quinjet. Melinda had taken the cooler and their bags to her room all with Daisy on her hip. It took two trips, and by then Daisy’s tiny hands were eagerly pulling at the zipper on the cooler. The baby had babbled almost impatiently as the food warmed up in the kitchen microwave but was soon joining Melinda on the bed and eating the leftovers.

At the sight of Phil, Daisy squealed, waving the chopsticks held in her fists around.

“I’m starving,” Phil groaned, kicking his shoes off before walking around to the bed.

Melinda was half lounging half sitting amongst the pillows propped up against the headboard with Daisy sitting at her side. In Melinda’s hands was a large container of chǎo má shi and in Daisy’s, dumplings.

“I don’t think I can go back to eating base food,” Phil said as he sat on the bed, holding his hands out as Daisy scooted over to him.

He narrowly avoided a chopstick to the crotch as the baby flailed around on the bed. Quickly, Phil grabbed the chopsticks as Daisy rolled back to Melinda. Grabbing Melinda’s shirt, Daisy grinned up at her.

“Daisy refused to eat anything else.”

“You did?” Phil asked Daisy who gurgled. “I can’t blame you. It’s delicious.”

“She needs to eat other foods.”

“Maybe I can learn to make this,” Phil said, gesturing to the Tupperware. In Melinda’s hands.

That, Melinda, wasn’t opposed to. Phil was an excellent cook. She had no doubt whatever he made would be good, even if it wasn’t exact.

“Ah!” Daisy exclaimed, grabbing the container of food from Melinda.

Phil smiled down at her. “Yeah?” He pointed to the container held tight in her hands. “Can I have some, Daisy?”

Without hesitation, Daisy handed the container to Phil. He kissed her cheek in thanks, smiling at Daisy’s giggle, before digging into the food.

“She shares with _you_.” Melinda rolled her eyes.

At her words, Daisy turned, offering a piece of scallion pancake up to Melinda.

Melinda softened, taking the offered food. “Thank you, baby.”

Reaching, Daisy’s little hands tugged on the Tupperware Phil was eating out of. “Uh!”

“You want it back?” Phil asked. When he offered her the container, Daisy turned her head away. She grabbed the chopsticks in his hands. “You want me to feed you?”

Daisy watched as Phil grabbed a noodle with the chopsticks before feeding it to her.

Melinda shook her head, watching the two. “You spoil her.”

“ _Who_ is letting her eat in bed?”

“She takes her bottle in bed all the time,” Melinda grumbled, though Phil was right. She just wouldn’t admit it.

“Jemma told you what happened?” Melinda asked, revisiting what Phil started to say when he first walked in the bedroom.

Phil nodded, swallowing. “Yep. You’d think I was going to court-martial her with how nervous she was.”

“She hates disappointing you.”

“And you,” Phil glanced over at her. “She asked at least three times if you were mad.”

Melinda frowned. “Did you tell her I wasn’t?”

“Of course, but she kept apologizing for the-” He paused. “What did Jemma call it?” Phil asked. “Bad girl shenanigans?”

Melinda nodded. After the events at the Hub, they had become familiar with the term Jemma coined for her and Daisy’s hijinks. It was a great name, especially since even though Daisy instigated most of them, she never failed to drag Jemma into the situation somehow.

“I don’t think we can rank this one up there with Sitwell,” Phil joked.

Melinda snorted, eating more. “It’s a close tie to the chocolate fountain.”

“Oh god,” Phil groaned, clearly remembering that fiasco. He chuckled. “It took them forever to get all the chocolate from the couch.”

“Oh.”

Phil looked down at Daisy who was listening intently to their conversation and nibbling on a scallion pancake. “You remember that?” He asked, poking her tummy. Daisy giggled.

“Yeah, you and Jemma wasted all that chocolate, and we didn’t have any more until the next stop,” Phil said. “Even now you get into trouble.”

“Does that surprise you?” Melinda scoffed.

Phil laughed, taking a bite of the pancake that Daisy offered to him. “Not one bit.” He chewed the food before swallowing and becoming more serious. “Speaking of trouble.”

“What?” Melinda sat up, concerned. Her mind immediately went to the mission Phil, and the team were planning.

Phil sighed. “The lab is only accessible to Inhumans.”

“Trip can go, can’t he?”

When Daisy and Trip had been sealed inside the temple, and the Terrigenesis occurred, both changed, though one’s transformation was more visible than the other. Daisy had been in hysterics when they reached her in the collapsed temple, pointing to cocoon remains a few feet away. Melinda’s heart sunk but jumped in surprise as a figure began to flicker in and out of sight. Trip’s gift was invisibility, which is why Daisy had thought he was dead when the cocoon crumbled. After a while of learning, Trip was able to control his powers, much like Daisy, and could turn invisible at will.

“The lab is run by some of Hydra,” Phil said. “There’s a slim but good chance they would recognize him.”

“What are we going to do?” Melinda asked. Aside from Trip, Daisy was the only other Inhuman resident at the base, and there was no way she could go on the mission.

“I have it covered,” Phil said. “Bobbi’s going out as soon as the quinjet is refueled.”

Melinda nodded, somewhat relieved, but noted the anxiety behind Phil’s eyes. “You’re nervous.”

“I am.” He didn’t hesitate.

Phil nervous wasn’t anything new. Melinda had seen him wear a hole into the floor from pacing many times before, but never from doubting the success of a mission.

Letting out a small whine, Daisy rolled over to Phil, crawling into his lap. In his hands, she pushed a dumpling.

Phil cracked a smile, taking the food. “Is this for me?”

“Dumplings make everything better,” Melinda said, watching as the anxiety faded from Phil as he ate the dumpling, exaggerating to make Daisy giggle.

The smile on Phil’s face became softer. He picked Daisy up, kissing her cheek before glancing at Melinda as he murmured, “Being here with you two makes everything better.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reasing and sticking with this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! you can prompt me more for this fic in the comments or find me on tumblr at agentmmayy :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena visits the base and spends some time with Mack and Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an extra long chapter for you all as a celebration of school starting tomorrow *cries* huge thank you to Janelle for translating for me! literally would not have been able to do that without you, girl, dedicating this chapter you and hope my mackelena lives up to your expectations <3 and I have a side of huntingbird for al :) hope you all enjoy!
> 
> also, there's description of baby spit up and diarrhea if that makes you uncomfortable, you can scroll past :)

The landing of the quinjet was just another noise in the busy hangar.

Agents were moving about, operating machines as they worked on the other planes around them. The sounds of the plane docking were lost in the buzz and activity around it. The lowering of the cargo ramp of the quinjet jolted the plane, signifying that the journey had ended.

Unbuckling her seatbelt and standing, Elena picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She glanced behind her to the cockpit. “Thanks for the ride, Davis.”

“Anytime, amigo.”

“Amig _a_ ,” Elena corrected with a laugh as she exited down the lowered cargo hold. “Don’t worry. You’ll get there.”

Her laugh smoothly transitioned into a broad grin as the cargo hold continued to lower and the figure waiting for her came in sight.

As soon as the hold touched down and docked fully, Elena was jogging down and straight into Mack’s arms. Mack laughed as he caught her, lifting Elena slightly off her feet. “Hey.”

Elena hugged him tightly, cheek pressed to his chest. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, mi amor,” Mack replied, kissing the top of her head.

“Am _or_ ,” Elena corrected his pronunciation fondly, tilting her chin up to look at him. “Close, though.”

“Guess I’ll just have to practice more,” Mack shrugged. Pulling Elena to him, Mack buried his face in her neck, his breath tickling her skin as he murmured repeatedly, “Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor.”

Elena felt the smile she had was going to split her face with how large it was. She shoved at Mack’s head, laughing, “Okay, okay.”

Mack pulled back, eyes shining with amusement and joy. He smiled as Elena wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping closer to him. He, in turn, held her close, relishing in the feeling of having his woman in his arms once more.

“How have you been?” Mack asked, lips pressed to her cheek. “How was the ride?”

Elena snorted. “I haven’t changed since we last talked. And the ride was fine, Davis is getting better at flying.”

“That was what?” Mack asked. “Yesterday? That’s too long to go without seeing you.”

“Is it now?” Elena’s brows rose. She was teasing him, but Mack knew she was flattered. “What about you? Have fun playing Director?”

“It’s uh,” Mack chuckled. “It’s something alright, maybe just not for me. At least not yet.”

“Well, the place is still standing.”

He laughed. “A small victory.”

“How has the team been?” Elena asked.

“They’ve been…” Mack hesitated.

Even though he and Elena talked quite frequently in the past two and a half months, he still hadn’t told her about Daisy. “They’ve been good,” he said, deciding to save that news for last. “Bobbi’s knee is getting better every day.”

“That is good,” Elena nodded.

“There is something else.”

Amusement fell from Elena’s face in an instant, replaced with worry. She pulled back, asking, “Is everyone okay? What happened?”

“Everyone’s okay,” Mack reassured her. “Something happened, but you have to see it to believe it.”

The warmth on his torso disappeared as Elena leaned back. The expression on her face was unimpressed as she said, “Seeing is not believing. We both know that, Mack.”

“Fine,” Mack said. “Daisy’s a baby now.”

The smile disappeared off Elena’s face. Her next exclamation echoed around the hangar.

“Daisy’s a _what_?!”

At first, Elena was convinced Mack was joking and that he and Daisy were planning to pull some prank on her, but Mack wasn’t the one to joke around often. It took some explanation, because, really, how could you explain that one of your teammates was now eight months old when she had been twenty-seven _years_ old only two months ago. But, Mack was able to calm Elena down enough for them to walk into the base. He assured her _Daisy is fine, she’s just smaller now,_ and _she’s okay, I promise_. Even though Elena wanted to find Daisy immediately and see for herself, Coulson wanted to speak with her first. She was here for a mission after all.

It didn’t take long to run into Coulson, and they did so almost literally. Coulson was just coming out of his office upstairs when Elena and Mack rounded the corner.

“Agent Rodriguez,” Coulson greeted. His posture was relaxed, his voice without the hard Director edge to it in a rare moment. “Glad to have you back.”

Elena nodded. “It’s good to be back, even under the circumstances.”

“We’ll discuss those in a little while,” Coulson said. “For now, how have you been?” he asked. “How’s Colombia?”

“I’ve been good,” Elena replied. “I’ve been relaxing, waiting for you all to show up at my house.”

“Uh, sir?” Mack spoke up, clearing his throat. He gestured to his own chest. “You have a little something…”

“Hmm?” Coulson glanced down at his shirt before he sighed, rubbing at the stain with his thumb.

“Oh. It’s just apples and bananas,” he said. “Apparently, my cooking isn’t as good as Lian’s. Daisy refuses to eat baby food now and enjoys throwing it on me instead.”

Mack didn’t know who Lian was, but he figured she was most likely the person Coulson, May, and Daisy had just come back from seeing. “Where is Daisy, by the way?”

“She should be with FitzSimmons,” Coulson answered. His eyes, which held a certain warmth at the mention of Daisy, went to Elena. He smiled. “She’ll be thrilled to see you.”

“I want to see her too,” Elena said. She glanced up at Mack and then back to Coulson asking, “How did she-? What happened?”

“Simmons will explain it better than I can,” Coulson said. He glanced at his watch. “I have a meeting in about five minutes. Why don’t you go see Daisy and then we’ll debrief soon after?”

It wasn’t a suggestion, but more of an order. An order that for once, Elena was fine with following.

“Sounds good.”

Coulson nodded. “I’ll let you know when the briefing is.”

With that, he turned and began walking down the hallway.

Elena glanced back at Coulson before murmuring, “Fatherhood looks good on him.”

Mack agreed. Ever since Daisy had been de-aged, Coulson was more relaxed and not as uptight as he had been before. It was nice to see the man take a step back and let others relieve the burden from his shoulders, even if it was only for a short time.

They reached the lab soon enough, having to stop a few times as Elena was greeted by other agents. At first glance, the lab was empty, even though the lights were on and machines were running. No scientists were bumbling about, and no bickering could be heard.

Elena frowned, looking up at Mack. “I thought Coulson said they were here?”

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, there was a sharp bang echoing from inside the lab and a familiar voice cursing.

Mack and Elena shared a glance before walking inside. After that initial bang, it fell quiet. Mack’s deep voice echoed in the lab, “Fitz?”

“Yeah?” Fitz’s voice came from under a table. “Hey-! Get back here, you!”

Amused giggles rose from the same direction, hidden away under the table.

Fitz was currently trying to catch Daisy who was crawling at a breakneck pace around the lab. She went under tables, weaved between chairs, and enjoyed every moment of Fitz's exasperated sighs and groans. Fitz’s larger frame was no match to Daisy’s tiny one as she scurried around the lab on her hands and knees.

Mack shook his head fondly before walking toward the table as Fitz began to emerge. Reaching down, he offered a hand to help the man up.

“Thanks, Mack,” Fitz appeared fully. The front of his shirt was surprisingly clean from crawling around on the lab floor, but then again, Jemma always kept the lab spotless.

Mack laid his other hand on Fitz’s shoulder, asking in regard to the other agents’ reddened cheeks and hands. “You alright there, Turbo?”

Standing up, Fitz let go of Mack’s hand, brushing it off on the leg of his pants. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, Daisy’s just had me going all around trying to catch her.” He gestured to the lab.

Mack chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of bright yellow. “She’s a fast one.”

Fitz groaned. “Tell me about it. Once I get close enough to grab her, she skirts away,” he sighed. “Not really looking forward to when she starts walking.”

If they thought Daisy was fast enough when crawling, they would be in for it when she began walking.

Daisy was a pro at crawling now and insisted on crawling around the base whenever possible. It was amusing to see Daisy making her way down the hallway with May following close behind, keeping her eyes on the baby. Upon learning how to crawl, Daisy also discovered where she could go, which mostly consisted of tiny spaces and under furniture where they couldn’t find her or reach her. She was endlessly amused by it. Mack knew when Daisy began walking, her hiding came would only get stronger.

“We still have a few months at best before that,” Mack assured him.

“True,” Fitz agreed, shrugging. “Bobbi’s been joking about a leash and-“ he began to ramble before glancing up. As his eyes fell on Elena, Fitz blinked, and exclaimed, “Oh, hey! Elena. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Fitz,” Elena smiled.

It had been a good few months since she had last seen any other team members aside from Mack. That being said, even though Elena didn’t see them she still knew the latest news on everyone. Mack gave her regular updates, including the latest gossip. Elena had let out a squeal when Mack revealed to her that Fitz ‘proposed’ to Jemma a month before. She had every intention to find Jemma later and grill her for the details.

“What have you been up to, Turbo?” Mack asked, glancing at the array of parts and gadgets on a nearby table.

“Well,” Fitz began, placing his hands on his hips. “I was preparing the dwarves for the mission later, but now I’m trying to get that little bugger,” he sighed, gesturing to the area before them where Daisy was presumably hiding beneath a table.

“Uh!”

Elena blinked as the situation became more real. That was a distinct baby voice, sweet and high pitched.

There really was a baby there. Elena now fully believed it. Then again, their team was thrown into the weirdest situations daily, so she shouldn’t have been too surprised.

“Yeah,” Fitz called back. “There are some people here to see you, Daisy. Come on. I won’t try and get you,” he bargained. “You win, okay?”

There were a few seconds of silence before scuffling could be heard.

Daisy crawled out from under one of the tables and grasped onto Mack’s leg. Using the fabric from his pants bunched in her fists to pull herself up, Daisy grinned, glancing up at Mack but her attention was quickly diverted to Elena standing next to him.

The squeal that left Daisy was loud enough to have Fitz clamping his hands over his ears.

“Hi, Daisy!” Elena lit up, crouching down to pick the baby up before Mack could.

It had been a long time since she had last held a baby, so at first, Elena froze. The tiny human cradled in her arms was so delicate, so precious. Elena hesitantly held Daisy to her but softened as the baby’s arms came around her neck in resemblance of a hug.

Daisy squeezed Elena with as much strength as she could muster before pulling back to look at her. The grin on Daisy’s lips showed off two new teeth before the baby dove back into the hug.

Elena’s heart felt like it was threatening to burst as she held Daisy to her. Hugs from babies were always so special, so precious, but especially from this baby.

As an adult, Daisy was always very affectionate. Nearly everyone on the team was used to receiving hugs from Daisy, especially after a hard mission.

At first, Elena had been confused by the blatant displays of affection. The first time she had seen Daisy run out of a quinjet and straight into Trip’s arms who spun her around, Elena was stunned. She never thought secret agents allowed themselves to be so open, so unguarded. Daisy was only that way with certain people though, especially the ones closest to her.

Coulson received the most hugs from Daisy and in turn, hugged her the most too. May was a close second, and even though the woman remained stiff during some of them, Elena saw how her face relaxed, how her eyes closed. Daisy loved to tackle hug Jemma when the scientist least expected it and then laugh through being scolded because _‘Daisy! I could have dropped this!_ ’ Fitz’s hugs mostly ended in a hair ruffle that had him dodging away with a scowl. Whenever Daisy hugged Mack, it was usually in search of comfort, and Elena knew how comforting his hugs were. Bobbi and Hunter received their share of hugs also, most often in a celebratory fashion during Game Night when Daisy’s team won.  Elena received hugs from Daisy when she came back to the base where Daisy would be waiting for her arrival.

She looked forward to Daisy’s hugs and knew everyone else did too. They were a rare source of comfort in the physically and mentally exhausting field they all were in. Elena hugged Daisy a little closer. It had been too long since she had one.

Mack smiled, watching the pair with soft eyes. “I think she missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Elena murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Daisy’s head.

Hearing her voice, Daisy pulled back, a smile still on her lips as her eyes darted around Elena’s face. Clearly, Daisy recognized Elena and as Coulson said earlier; the baby was thrilled to see her.

“Ah!” Daisy exclaimed, reaching up to pat a surprisingly gentle hand on Elena’s cheek.

“Hi, mami,” Elena cooed, shifting Daisy in her arms. She poked the baby’s belly, receiving a giggle in return. “Hi,” she repeated. “Ahora eres tan pequeña.” _You are so small now._

Elena knew how small babies were, after all, they were tiny humans, but holding one gave her a different understanding to just how delicate they were. Everything about Daisy was a miniature version of her older self, including the ever-present mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Suddenly, Daisy grabbed a good handful of Elena’s long hair.

"Yeah, watch out,” Fitz said. “She likes hair."

“Don’t pull on my hair,” Elena chastised the baby gently, prying her hair from Daisy’s grasp. She quickly flipped the rest over her shoulder before the baby could grab it again. Only, Daisy tried once more, little fingers grasping the stray strands by Elena’s neck.

“Hey-!“

Familiar calloused fingers caressed the back of Elena’s neck as her hair was swept aside and into a gentle hold. Mack gathered her long hair up and out of Daisy’s reach. His chuckled, breath fanning the back of Elena’s now exposed neck. “I got you.”

“Gracias,” Elena smiled back at him before shifting Daisy so she could tug the hair tie around her wrist off with her teeth.

Mack sighed as he took the now slightly soggy band. He first wiped it on his pants before stretching the elastic around his fingers. “You know I could have grabbed it.”

“And risk this sneaky thing getting my hair again?” Elena asked, tickling Daisy’s chin who giggled. “I don’t think so.”

Daisy was captivated at the sight of Mack braiding Elena’s hair, staring with wide eyes as he did so. Curiously, she pointed to Elena’s head.

“He’s braiding my hair,” Elena told the baby. “So, you don’t grab it again.”

Daisy processed her words before patting her own head with a tiny hand. Elena laughed, reaching up to touch Daisy’s hair. “Your hair isn’t long enough yet to braid, mami.”

To no one’s surprise, Daisy had a head full of hair.

It was a shock of pitch black fine, silky strands concentrated on the top of her head that Hunter liked to spike up into a mohawk whenever he could. Even though Daisy had a lot of hair, it was still too short to style with hairbands or accessories, but Melinda made sure to brush it. Most days it was unruly, sticking out in different directions, but it only made Daisy cuter, if that was possible.

“Jem’s tried clipping a few bows in it,” Fitz said from where he was leaning against the table, his arms crossed. Elena was ruffling Daisy’s hair, enjoying how the soft strands felt when they slipped through her fingers. “Headbands too, but she always bats them off.”

As if summoned, footsteps were heard outside of the doorway as they quickly rushed to the lab. Jemma appeared, a little out of breath but smiling. Seeing Elena, her smile grew wider.

“Elena!” Jemma exclaimed, moving over to her. “Coulson told me you were back,” she said. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

Upon her last sentence, Jemma had moved in for a hug which Elena gladly went to reciprocate, but a tiny hand pushing against Jemma’s shoulder halted both women.

“Daisy!” Jemma exclaimed, disbelief written all over her face as she stepped back.

The baby only blinked at her, her hand still stretched out as if to ward Jemma off.

“Hey,” Elena admonished, looking down at Daisy. “That wasn’t very nice,” she said. “Jemma is my friend too. She can hug me.”

In response, Daisy pouted before turning her face into Elena’s neck.

“No,” Mack said. “You have to apologize to her, Daisy.”

“Oh-“ Jemma stammered, blushing. “It’s really okay-“

“She has to learn,” Elena insisted. She tapped Daisy’s thigh, and when the baby peeked up at her, she said, “Don’t be all shy now. You hurt Jemma’s feelings and now need to say you’re sorry.”

Daisy hesitated, glancing between Elena and Jemma for a moment before she reached out to Jemma. When she was in the woman’s arms, Daisy cuddled close, babbling to Jemma as if apologizing.

Jemma smiled down at the baby, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s cheek. “It’s alright, darling. I forgive you,” she said. “I know you missed Yo-Yo, hmm?”

Nodding, Daisy hugged Jemma for a second more before reaching back out to Elena.

“Bien hecho,” Elena whispered, pressing her lips to Daisy’s temple. _Good job_. The baby smiled at her before lunging and grabbing Elena’s braid.

“Well,” Jemma began, watching as Mack gently pried Daisy’s fingers away from Elena’s hair. “I’m sure you have questions.”

Elena scoffed, shifting Daisy to her other hip where her hair would be out of reach. “You have no idea.”

Elena listened intently as Jemma began to explain, though most of the medical terms the scientist used went over her head, but one particular term stuck out.

“De-aged?”

“In short, yes.” Jemma nodded. “There’s really nothing to worry about, though. She’s perfectly healthy. As long as her powers don’t resurface, there’s no reason to fret.”

“Wait,” Elena interrupted, her eyes going from Daisy to Jemma. “You’re saying Daisy doesn’t have her powers?”

“Not at the moment,” Jemma said. “With the de-aging, her Terrigenesis activated Inhuman genes thankfully returned dormant.”

Elena frowned. “Thankfully?” she repeated, her tone on habit becoming defensive.

Even though Elena knew Jemma meant no offense, she couldn’t help becoming offended. Daisy had told Elena Jemma’s stance on her powers when she first got them, how the scientist viewed them as though they were a burden or something to be cured. Elena couldn’t imagine not thinking a person’s powers were anything other than a gift.

“Why is that a bad thing?”

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Jemma defended. “It just wouldn’t be very good. As an adult, Daisy is just getting a handle on her powers. At this age, she would have absolutely no control over them. If she had a tantrum, she could likely take the base down.”

Imagining Daisy with how small and innocent she currently was quaking the humongous base down, was a stretch of the imagination. But, they had all seen the magnitude of Daisy’s powers when she was an adult. With no control, they could be catastrophic.

“Not to mention, they would seriously harm her,” Jemma continued. “I don’t want to think what they would do to her body at this age. That’s why I’m thankful she doesn’t have them presently.”

Elena’s fingers caressed one of Daisy’s arms, tracing down to her tiny fingers. For once, there were none of the ever-present vibrant purple or fading green bruises decorating her skin. Daisy’s skin was spotless and soft, just as babies should be.

At her touch, Daisy cooed, reaching out a hand to grab one of Elena’s fingers. The baby curiously touched Elena’s skin, playing with one of the rings she wore.

“Will she ever get them back?” Elena asked, her eyes still on her and Daisy’s tiny fingers wrapped around one of her own.

Jemma and Fitz glanced at each other, which was never a good sign when they were confronted with a question.

“We’re not,” Fitz began. He crossed his arms almost in defeat, leaning against the table. “We’re not sure.”

“Not sure?” Mack and Elena asked at the same time.

“There’s no real way to know,” Jemma said. “I assume when Daisy ages back up, the genes will remain dormant until she is once again exposed to Terrigenesis and goes through the transformation. Then again, they could re-activate the moment she ages up.”

Elena couldn’t imagine Daisy without her powers.

For as long as she had known Daisy, the girl had them. Elena couldn’t imagine sitting around the table and not hearing Fitz splutter as his tea was suddenly turned cold or watch Bobbi squirm as invisible vibrations tickled her neck.

Daisy loved using her powers for fun, but even more for purpose in the field. Elena didn’t think she could count how many times Daisy’s powers had come in handy or saved them all during a mission.

“So that’s why you called me?” Elena began in a lighter, more teasing tone. “Your go-to Inhuman was unavailable?”

Fitz and Jemma scoffed in unison. “Even if Daisy did have her powers there would be _no_ way May would let her in the field,” Jemma said.

“We called you because we want you here,” Mack said. When Elena turned to look at him, he softened. “We’ve missed you.”

“Ah!” Daisy exclaimed, waving Elena’s hand around.

Mack chuckled. “See? She agrees.”

“We have missed you,” Jemma said. “Game Nights are sort of boring without you.”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed. “No matter how quiet I make the drones, May can always hear them when they’re over her shoulder and looking at her cards.”

Elena snorted, making eye contact with Jemma who fought back a smile. “She probably can tell because you have a terrible poker face.”

“And you usually have the remote sticking out of your pocket.”

“I have it in my hand. There’s no way she can see it!” Fitz defended, cutting a glare at Mack who raised his hands in surrender. “And I do _not_ have a terrible poker face!”

Jemma sighed, giving Fitz a sympathetic smile. “You kind of do.”

“Wh-!“ Fitz spluttered. “I don’t-“ His words faded as the three other adults nodded. Fitz’s denial soon faded and was replaced by defeat. He turned to them, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he demanded, “How come you’ve never told me?”

“You can’t really do keeping things on the down-low well,” Mack said.

Jemma nodded. “And anyway, no one can get anything past May.”

“She’s right.”

May seemed to have a sixth sense for when a someone was trying to pull one over on her. That sense was only heightened on Game Night.

Fitz grumbled. The flush on his cheeks was now fading to pink instead of red. “Fine.”

“Ah!” Daisy’s little yet loud voice had everyone eyes shifting back to her. She had been quiet, watching the four with wide eyes, and now wanted attention.

“Are they right, Daisy?” Fitz asked.

Stepping forward, he took her from Elena, lifting the baby above his head before bringing her back down. Daisy cooed as Fitz held her close. Her tiny hands patted at his cheeks, blunt nails scratching over his scruff. “Am I a shi- _bad_ liar?”

Daisy blinked at Fitz for a second before inserting two fingers in her mouth. “Uh.”

Elena chuckled as Fitz sighed in defeat. “She said yes.”

“If you weren’t so obvious when trying to cheat at Game Night then May wouldn’t catch you,” Jemma stated.

“Deh.”

“Yeah,” Fitz nodded, glancing at Daisy. “You might not be able to get anything past May either, but you’re the only one she lets get away with it.”

Mack laughed. “That’s true.”

“How have you been?” Jemma asked as she turned to Elena.

“Good,” Elena replied. “But I’m ready to get back to work.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Fitz said. He handed Daisy back to Elena, but not without pressing a kiss to the baby’s cheek. “As much as I enjoy having her around, I need to get some work done.”

“That’s okay,” Elena hugged Daisy closer. Already, she couldn’t get enough of that squishy baby. Daisy let out a soft _uh_ against her neck. “I need to spend some time with this conejito.”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Mack said, pushing himself up from leaning against a table. He clapped Fitz on the shoulder before joining Elena as they began to walk out of the lab.

Elena picked up Daisy’s little hand, waving it at the two scientists as they left. “Adios!”

“See you later!” Both Jemma and Fitz waved back, though Fitz’s was more of a distracted wave since he had turned his attention to the gadgets on the table before him.

“Do you want to go to my bunk?” Mack asked as they walked down the hallway. “We’ve got around another hour until the briefing.”

Elena raised her eyebrows suggestively, wiggling them when he glanced at her. “Your bunk, huh?” she asked. “Was I wrong and this is just a booty call?”

Mack rolled his eyes. “Stop. Not around Daisy.”

It was weird, watching what she said around Daisy, even though the baby couldn’t yet understand her, or the innuendos behind her words. Usually, Elena joked around with Daisy, laughing at the crude sexual jokes they came up with and how uncomfortable Mack became upon hearing them. Presently, Daisy only smiled up at her.

“How about we go to your shop?” Elena asked. “You can show me what you’ve been doing since I’ve been gone.”

“That sounds like a good idea. And it isn’t my shop.”

“You wish it was.”

Mack sighed as they turned down the next hallway, changing direction. “I do.”

The “shop” was just a corner in the garage that Mack had claimed his own.

It was small yet spacious, leading into the rest of the garage where various other agents worked on their own projects. Mack’s area was a corner, partially blocked off by clear glass doors and a concrete partition. In the middle was a wide table in the middle with various projects strewn on the surface. A few shelves and cabinets were located across from the table, attached to the wall and brimming with parts and tools. There were even tools hung up on the wall next to the shelves. Against the concrete wall was a couch where Mack tended to nap, and a table before it with mechanical magazines stacked neatly.

Not much had changed since Elena last visited, except for the addition of a stark white, clear plastic bin placed right beside the pile of magazines.

“That’s new.” Elena gestured toward the container. It wasn’t large or imposing by any means. It just appeared to be misplaced in the mess of stained oil rags and shiny tools.

“Oh, yeah,” Mack said. “That’s for Daisy’s things. She visits me sometimes.”

Sure enough, pressing against the clear sides of the plastic bin were neatly folded, brightly colored fabrics that Elena assumed to be either clothes or burp cloths or whatever else belonged to Daisy.

“You visit Mack?” Elena asked Daisy.

“Ah!”

Mack nodded. Walking over to the table, he placed a few things on the shelves and counter behind him. “Yeah, we hang out,” he told her as he cleaned the table off some. “Usually when Agent May gets busy. She likes to watch me work.”

“I do too,” Elena said. She stepped forward, eyes taking in what was on the table. A shiny, high-tech looking object caught her eye. “What’s that?”

“Hmm?” Mack followed her gaze. “Oh, that’s something Fitz and I have been working on. It’s- well, in theory, it’s supposed to be able to control atoms,” he explained, lifting the machine up.

It wasn’t much larger than a regular sized book at the moment and littered with wires and screws. “But for now, I’m handling the mechanical parts,” Mack said as he examined the machine. “Coulson’s been pushing for the dwarves, so he hasn’t been able to work on it with me lately.”

Elena stepped back as he held it out to her, shielding Daisy out of instinct.

Mack snorted. “It’s not dangerous.”

“You don’t even know what it does yet,” Elena defended. “How do you know it’s not dangerous?”

“Because now it’s just a CPU board,” Mack chuckled. He waved it before her. “It won’t hurt you, I promise. Come on, touch it.”

Cautiously, Elena neared, her hand outstretched to the machine. Just as she was about to touch it, Mack thrust it at her and yelled, “Watch out!”

“¡Ay cabrón!” Elena screamed as she jumped back.

She shielded Daisy instinctually, turning her torso away but keeping her head forward, wide eyes darting from the CPU board to Mack, who was currently bent over laughing. Elena stood there for a moment, trying to calm her nerves.

It was clearly only a joke.

Elena glared at him, trying to calm her nerves. “Vete a la chingada!”

“I’m sorry,” Mack gasped as he tried to catch his breath between laughs. He stood, wiping at his eyes. “I couldn’t resist.”

Elena’s startle had caused Daisy to startle. The baby had whimpered, unused to the sudden loud noise, but at Mack’s laugh, Daisy began to calm down. She even giggled.

Elena grumbled, her heart still racing from the scare. “Pendejo.” _Dumbass_.

“Hey, not around Daisy.”

“She can’t even talk yet,” Elena protested. “Much less understand.”

“No,” Mack agreed. He wasn’t laughing anymore, but his eyes were still shining with amusement. It was a good look on him. “But if she even makes a sound that resembles a curse word, Agent May will kill us.”

Daisy gurgled, giving Elena a smile. “Uh.”

“Let’s go sit down,” Elena said as she began moving over toward the couch. “I think I’ve had enough of your machines today.”

As Elena passed by the table, Daisy grabbed a wrench in her hand. She held it in her fist for a second before dropping it, giggling as Elena swooped down to catch it.

“You think that’s funny?” Elena asked as she handed the wrench to Mack.

Daisy giggled before shrieking as Elena’s fingers tickled her belly. “How much trouble have you been causing, hmm?” she asked the baby.

Mack chuckled, walking over to the couch. He placed the white bin to the side on top of the magazines, sliding it out of the way to clear the table. “You have no idea.”

“Come on,” Elena said as she sat down, shifting Daisy to sit in her lap, both arms wrapped around the baby. “It can’t be as bad as when she thought the laxative powder was protein powder and made everyone shakes.”

“I’ve never been happier to be lactose intolerant than that day,” Mack laughed.

He shook his head at the memory. Luckily, he wasn’t one of the victims of Daisy’s “protein” shakes, but nearly every other member of the team was, Daisy herself included. Fortunately, the kind of laxative powder she used only had effects lasting up to a few hours, so by the end of the day, the team was fine, if a few pounds lighter. Daisy hadn’t been allowed to make any smoothies since, and the laxative powder was quickly, and clearly, labeled.

“She had the base go into lockdown about a month ago.”

Elena wasn’t convinced. “That’s it?”

“She went missing from Coulson’s office, and we couldn’t find her,” Mack said, taking a seat beside Elena who immediately leaned into him. He draped an arm around her shoulders, his hand ruffling Daisy’s hair as she cooed.

“Ay, Dios mío,” Elena laughed. “So, nothing has changed. ¿qué esperaba?” _What did I expect?_

“We thought she might have been abducted,” Mack continued. “Hunter was so paranoid he tackled one of the Strike members in the hangar.” He shook his head. “Turns out, she just crawled away.”

Elena chuckled, thumbing Daisy’s cheek. “Sounds about right. Eres traviesa, eh?” _You’re a troublemaker, huh?_

Daisy grinned up at Elena, drool shining on her chin.

Mack reached for the container on the coffee table, removing an item before turning back to Elena.

“C’mere,” he murmured, as he leaned over, wiping Daisy’s face with a soft burp cloth. Fussing, Daisy turned her head, trying to get away. “You’ve got some more teeth coming in?”

“Ah!” Daisy yelled, her mouth opening under his touch.

When it did, Elena gently captured Daisy’s chubby cheeks between her fingers and tilted the baby’s face up, keeping Daisy’s mouth open. Immediately, Daisy erupted into giggles as Elena smiled down at her.

“I see some,” she noted as she peered into the baby’s mouth.

So far, Daisy had four teeth in total. She had two teeth on her upper and lower gums, with two more teeth beginning to come in on her upper gum. Elena didn’t have much experience with teething babies, or with babies in general but she at least knew the swollen, whitish bumps on Daisy’s upper gums were teeth.

“Ah ah ah!” Daisy babbled, giggling more as Elena made a face down at the baby whose face was still in her grasp.

“Ah ah?” Elena repeated. “¿estás hablando a mí?” _Are you talking to me?_

Daisy shrieked, thoroughly amused by Elena’s imitation of her baby babble. Daisy waved her arms around before stuffing a fist into her mouth. In a second, Daisy’s mood changed. She fussed around the fist in her mouth, gumming at her fingers.

Elena didn’t know what to do. Did she take Daisy’s hand away? Would she start crying? The only response Elena’s brain could come up with was, “Oh no.”

Then, there was a nudge at her arm, and something thin and plasticky was being placed into Elena’s hand. “Here.”

“What-“ Elena fumbled with her words. “What do I-“

Reaching around her, Mack gently moved Daisy’s fist away from her mouth. The baby’s face crumpled, and just as she was about to let out a wail, Elena’s brain began working once more. She placed the teething ring hesitantly at Daisy’s lips.

Distracted, Daisy forgot about wailing and instead, eagerly bit on the teething ring offered to her. She sighed around it, her former fussiness now gone.

There was a moment of relieved silence as Mack and Elena watched Daisy chew on the teething ring. For Elena, it felt like she had been in the field and had successfully deactivated a bomb seconds away from exploding. Daisy, unperturbed in Elena’s arms, continued to drool around the ring.

Elena raised an eyebrow at the bright green plastic now in Daisy’s mouth. She looked to Mack who had first handed to her and asked, “You have that with you?”

“They’re everywhere,” Mack said. “She loves shoving them between the couch cushions. I usually stash one in my pocket for emergencies like these but forget to take it out.”

“That’s smart.”

Both their heads snapped down to Daisy as the baby spluttered around the teething ring in her mouth. Gasping, Daisy coughed once before letting out a whine. Her face crumpled as she pulled the teething ring out.

“Oh, no," Mack cooed, rubbing Daisy’s thigh in concern. "You okay, cutie?"

"She's fine," Elena insisted. When Mack’s attention was on Daisy, Daisy stopped fussing and instead giggled. She kicked her legs against Elena’s torso, shrieking as Mack tickled her foot.

“Are you okay?” Mack repeated, his tone dropping into an affectionate coo. Daisy reached out for him, leaning in Elena’s arms. He lifted Daisy up, blowing a raspberry onto her cheek which had the baby screaming.

“Don’t get her so wound up,” Elena said as Daisy coughed.

The baby hiccupped then blinked before she smacked a hand on Mack’s bicep. Amused, Daisy repeated the action.

“I know,” Elena murmured, giving Mack’s bicep a gentler, more appreciative pat of her own. “They’re nice, aren’t they?”

“Uh!”

Mack sighed. “You and your obsession with my arms.”

“They’re very nice,” Elena defended. She squeezed his muscle, enjoying how taunt it was under her palm. “They look amazing when you hold yourself up over me as we-“

“ _Alright_.” Mack cleared his throat.

“What?” Elena asked innocently. “I was going to say as we are working out and you do pushups.”

“Sure, you were.”

Elena dropped her voice suggestively, “But, if you were thinking about something else-“

“Is that how tonight is going to go?”

Elena raised her eyebrows. “That would be right now, but we have this mijita here.”

At her words, Daisy let out a loud squeal. She grabbed Mack’s shirt, tugging at the fabric.

“What?” Mack asked, tickling Daisy’s belly. The baby cackled, kicking her legs. “What is it, Daisy?”

"You're stealing all his attention away, aren't you?" Elena teased, catching a tiny foot in her hand. Daisy babbled at her. “Look at you, mami.” Elena tickled Daisy’s belly, grinning at the baby’s laughter.

“How much has Coulson been spoiling you, huh?” she asked.

Mack snorted. “You have no idea. All this cutie has to do is look at him, and he’s mush.”

“Bah!” Daisy babbled, looking up at Mack. That was all it took for his focus to be back onto her.

Elena watched how Mack cooed to Daisy. “I see he isn’t the only one.”

“Yeah.” He didn’t deny it. “She’s a big hit around here.”

Daisy smiled up at Mack before reaching out for Elena, leaning in his arms. Elena took her, cuddling the baby close as she pressed kisses against Daisy’s face.

Sitting there with Mack and a baby cuddled to her, Elena never wanted to leave. It was as if they were in a bubble, a moment of their own pausing their crazy lives. It felt domestic and safe. Elena knew she wanted this someday, but with a baby of their own and in a house with Mack. At the moment, that dream felt within reach, and Elena wanted to make it a reality.

Daisy interrupted Elena’s thoughts with a loud, displeased wail. Her tiny hands pulled at Elena’s shirt almost insistently, as if she wanted something.

“What is it, mami?” Elena asked. Removing Daisy’s hand from grasping her shirt, she kissed the little fingers.

Daisy blinked at Elena before pointedly looking at Mack, and uttered, “Uh!”

Mack glanced at his watch. “It’s about time for her bottle,” he said, standing up from the couch. “Do you want me to get it?”

“No.” Elena stood, shifting Daisy onto her hip. “I want to see everyone else too.”

The walk to the kitchen was made longer by having to stop and talk to other agents who greeted Elena as they walked by. Of course, they had to say hello to Daisy too. Eventually, they reached the kitchen, and by then, Daisy was beginning to whine, confirming it was time for a bottle. Her whining wasn’t the only noise in the kitchen, though.

“Do you know who did the shopping this week, Bob?”

“I think it was Davis,” Bobbi replied, glancing at her boyfriend who was peering into the refrigerator with a frown. “Why?”

“There’s hardly anything in here!” Hunter complained, turning to face her with a half-empty bottle of juice in one hand and a new jar of aioli in the other. “What am I supposed to eat?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. She turned back to the counter, cutting up an apple. “I’m sure you’ll find something. I know he bought cereal.”

“Bloody agents don’t know how to shop for some groceries,” Hunter muttered, placing the items back. He looked back into the fridge as if food would magically appear. “I could have sworn there were bananas in here a day ago.”

“Buh!”

Bobbi turned at the sound of the little voice, lighting up as she saw not only Daisy but Mack and Elena as well. “Well look who it is.”

“Hi,” Elena smiled, kissing Bobbi’s cheek in greeting as the taller agent walked over.

“Hey!” Bobbi hugged her, mindful of the baby on Elena’s hip. “Sorry I wasn’t the one to pick you up, I had to run some last-minute details for the mission later,” she explained. “I hope the ride wasn’t too bad.”

Elena laughed. “Davis is getting better, but it was a little rocky.”

“Uh!” Daisy babbled, reaching for the apple on the counter.

“It’s her bottle time,” Mack explained, moving around the two girls and to the cabinet where Daisy’s formula was kept. “Hunter, close the fridge, you’ll let all the cold air out.”

“I don’t see how it would make a difference,” Hunter remarked but closed the fridge as requested. “It’s already chilly in here already. “Doesn’t the Director realize it’s still March?”

“You all are cold here?” Elena asked as she sat down, placing Daisy in her lap. “Can’t relate.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hunter said. “We know you’ve been soaking up the sun in Colombia while we freeze up here. That’s fine.”

 “I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Bobbi remarked. “You’re the one that hogs all the blankets, Hunter.”

“You’re practically a space heater! You don’t need them,” Hunter defended. Turning back to Elena, he smiled, asking, “How have you been, then?”

“I’ve been good,” Elena answered, shifting Daisy in her arms as the baby grabbed the edge of the table. “What about you all? What has been going on since I’ve been gone?” Elena asked. “Have you planned your next wedding?”

For a moment, Bobbi and Hunter fell silent.

Elena glanced between the two before she gasped, “If you have gotten married _again_ without me-!”

“We didn’t even _know_ you when we had our first wedding!” Hunter exclaimed. “Of course, we didn’t invite you then.”

“And even if we had gotten married again, we would have invited you,” Bobbi assured her. “Which we haven’t.”

“Maybe Daisy can be your flower girl for the next one,” Elena said, bouncing the baby on her lap.

“Would you like that?” Bobbi asked Daisy who squealed at the attention. “You would be the cutest flower girl! As long as you don’t eat the petals.”

“Well now she needs to eat her formula,” Mack said as he turned around from the counter, shaking Daisy’s bottle.

At the sound, Daisy’s head whipped toward him. With an excited squeal, she stretched her arms out, hands making grabby motions toward the bottle.

“Yeah?” Elena asked, trying to keep Daisy from falling as the baby wiggled in her arms. “You hungry?”

“Do you want to feed her?”

“I-“ Elena stammered, taken aback by Mack’s question. He was looking at her, expecting an answer. In her arms, Daisy was still squirming, now irritated as she was just out of reach from grasping the bottle. It was too much pressure. “I don’t know how-“

Bobbi intervened at the right moment, as always. She took the bottle from Mack and Daisy from Elena with ease. Elena sighed in relief.

“That’s okay,” Bobbi said over Daisy’s whines. “I’ll show you.”

As soon as Bobbi sat down and handed Daisy the bottle, the baby all but shoved the nipple into her mouth, eagerly beginning to eat. The bottle was clasped tightly in her hands. Daisy was practically guzzling down the formula, causing some drops to fall onto Bobbi’s lap where she sat.

“Slow down,” Bobbi chided. She raised Daisy’s arms a bit, propping them up with one of her own across the baby’s stomach so that no air bubbles would form.

After a few gulps, Daisy plucked the bottle from her mouth, holding it out to Bobbi.

“What’s she doing?” Elena asked. It didn’t make any sense for Daisy to not want the bottle. The baby was clearly hungry.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow at the baby but took the bottle. “I know you’re not done.” Daisy huffed, pulling at Bobbi’s hand. “Oh, you want me to hold it?”

With a sigh, Bobbi brought the bottle back to Daisy’s lips, tilting it up. The baby immediately latched on once more, eating with renewed vigor now that she didn’t have to do all the work.

“You’re spoiled,” Bobbi told her. “You know that?”

“She can hold her own bottle, but sometimes she likes to be fed,” Bobbi said to Elena. She smiled down at Daisy, tickling the baby’s chin. “Don’t you, rockstar?”

Daisy gurgled, causing some formula to dribble down her chin.

Bobbi wiped it away with a burp cloth. “You like to get messy too.” She glanced at Elena, seeing the other woman gazing at Daisy with awe and interest. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Okay.” Elena nodded, holding out her arms for Daisy as Bobbi placed the baby in them.

Daisy settled fine, her head cradled in the crook of Elena’s arm and her legs resting against her stomach. The baby let out an inquisitive coo before opening her mouth like a baby bird as Bobbi handed Elena the bottle. Even though Daisy reached for it, she wanted Elena to hold it. Daisy’s tiny hands rested along the sides of the bottle as she continued eating. Her eyes were focused on Elena, watching the woman.  

Elena was watching Daisy just as intently.

“There we go,” Hunter said. “It’s not that hard, isn’t it?”

“No,” Elena shook her head. The formula in the bottle was decreasing with each movement of Daisy’s mouth. “Will she really drink all of it?”

They all began to fall into conversation, switching from talking about Daisy to their personal lives. After a little while, Hunter glanced at Elena and Daisy, finding the lack of baby babble in their conversation unusual. Even when Daisy was drinking her bottle, she would make noises, usually little satisfied grunts, but this time she was quiet.

Seeing Daisy, Hunter chuckled. “Looks like someone’s a little milk drunk.”

The conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at Elena and Daisy.

Daisy was indeed milk drunk.

The baby had her eyes closed. Her lips were slack around the bottle nipple, and a line of formula was dribbling down her chin. Her hands were slack around the bottle.

Gently, Elena eased the bottle from between Daisy’s lips. The baby hardly stirred, but her mouth did move in a suckling motion, which Elena found completely adorable. Daisy wasn’t exactly asleep, but she was dozing, her lashes fluttering as she sighed.

“She smells so good,” Elena murmured, pressing her nose to the top of Daisy’s head. The fine strands tickled her nose as she inhaled. “Do all babies smell this good?”

There was nothing like the scent of a baby, no matter how creepy it sounded. Of course, Daisy didn’t have the trademark ‘new baby’ smell since she was eight and a half months old, but she still smelled good. It was sweet almost, definitely clean, and very addicting. It was most likely whatever baby shampoo Melinda used when bathing her.

“They do,” Mack confirmed.

“Sure, she smells like roses until she has another blowout,” Hunter commented.

Bobbi and Mack wore identical expressions of disgust at his words.

They all remembered that day clearly.

Jemma had switched Daisy over to a milk-based formula to replace the hypoallergenic one they had been feeding her. Daisy had begun to exhibit an aversion to the taste, and Jemma concluded that since Daisy tested negative for any common allergies, didn’t have to drink it anymore. At first, Daisy took the new formula well, practically guzzling her bottle down without complaint. They were relieved and excited that she would be eating once more, but that excitement faded a few hours later.

Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack had been relaxing in the rec room that evening. Hunter was entertaining Daisy on the couch while Bobbi and Mack were playing video games a few feet away. Their competitive jeers had been interrupted by Hunter’s revolted shout of _bloody hell!_ They turned around to see not only the front of Hunter’s shirt, but also Daisy’s entire butt and back, and two of the couch cushions splattered in a repulsive smelling brown mess.

Daisy was not fed that formula again.

“I had to burn that shirt,” Hunter mourned. “It was a nice shirt, too.”

Suddenly, Daisy jolted awake in Elena’s arms.

The baby blinked, still sleepy from dozing off and glanced around the room before her eyes found Elena.

“Hey,” Elena cooed softly, rubbing Daisy’s belly as the baby whined. “Hey, you’re okay.”

“She’ll only willingly sleep around M-A-Y or the Director,” Bobbi said, carefully choosing how to refer to May and Coulson. With the mood that Daisy was currently in, if the baby heard either of their names, she would immediately begin fussing even worse. “When she’s not with them, and she’s tired, she fights it.”

“Why’s that, mijita?” Elena asked Daisy. She lifted the baby up to her shoulder, kissing a soft cheek. “Hmm? You need your sleep.”

Daisy only whined, rubbing her face against Elena’s shoulder. In the next second, her fussing escaladed, threatening to break into full blown cries.

Slightly panicked, Elena looked around for help.

“I got you.” Hunter stood, taking the burp cloth from the table and laying it over his shoulder. He held out his hands for Daisy whom Elena gladly handed over. Hunter lifted Daisy in his arms, making sure her mouth was positioned over the burp cloth to catch any possible spit up. Daisy wasn’t going to ruin _another_ one of his shirts.

“She’s probably got some air bubbles,” he said. The baby whined. “Is that right?” Hunter asked, beginning to pat Daisy’s back. “You got some burps in here, love?”

In response, Daisy answered with a little _uhhp_.

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “That’s what you get for guzzling it down at first.”

Daisy burped once more in reply, but this time with something added.

Hunter made a face at the warm splash of fluid against his neck.

Mack laughed. “Did she get you?”

“Yep,” Hunter sighed, still patting Daisy’s back. “Thanks, love.”

By now, he was used to being puked on. Daisy tended to do it quite often to him, finding it amusing. He couldn’t complain too much, though, because it was better than being pooped on.

“That’s what you get,” Elena teased.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “She can’t understand us yet.”

“I think she understands more than she lets on,” Bobbi said as she stood and walked over to the sink. There, she wet a paper towel before going over to Hunter. “How many more times do you want to get spit up on, babe?” she asked beginning to wipe at his neck.

Hunter squeezed his eyes shut eyes, hesitantly asking, “Did it-“

“It got on your shirt.”

“Bloody he-“ Hunter began, but sighed and craned his neck to look down at Daisy who was watching Bobbi. “You so owe me for all the shirts you’re ruining,” he informed the baby. “You understand that?”

“Uh.”

Hunter nodded. “Yeah, you do. This is what? The fifth one? I only own seven shirts as it is,” he said, poking Daisy’s belly. “I can’t have you ruining too many more.”

Bobbi sighed in frustration. She was trying to clean the collar of Hunter’s shirt, but he kept twisting his neck and head. “Hold still.”

“You’re rubbing too hard,” Hunter insisted, hissing as the paper towel caught a few hairs on his neck. “Ouch, Bob!”

“Oh, quit whining.”

“Hey,” Trip entered the kitchen, peeking around the corner.

At the sight of him, Daisy squealed. Smiling, Trip waved at her but spoke to the others in the room. “Director’s giving a mission brief in five,” he said. “He needs you all there.”

“We’ll be there,” Elena replied. “Thanks, Trip.”

With a salute, Trip disappeared around the corner. As he did, Daisy let out a curious, almost disappointed, “Uh?”

“You’ll see him in a little while,” Mack told her, taking the baby as Hunter handed Daisy to him, but before she was in his arms, Elena had her.

“Is your tummy okay?” Elena cooed to Daisy who babbled back. She held the baby closer, kissing her cheek.

“It should be fine now that she’s thrown up on me,” Hunter grumbled. “Are you done yet? Jesus, Bob.”

“You’re lucky I don’t shove this in your mouth to shut you up,” Bobbi said, referring to the soiled paper towel she was using. She rubbed it against Hunter’s neck one more time before tossing it in the garbage.

Mack’s nose wrinkled as Hunter neared him. “Man-“

“I know,” Hunter groaned. Even though all that remained from the spit up on his shirt was a cleaner wet patch, it still smelled terrible. “Let me just go change my shirt-“

“No time,” Elena pointed out. They all stood, moving to leave the kitchen. The briefing was now in three minutes, and if they were late, Coulson would be annoyed, even worse: disappointed.

Hunter looked at the time and sighed, following the others out. “Can’t you just yo-yo me one?”

“Why would I do that?” Elena asked. She very well could, but she loved to mess with Hunter. He was so easy to rile up and poke fun at. It was even more fun when Bobbi joined in. “It was your fault you got thrown up on.”

“She has a point.”

“Wh- You’re siding with her?!” Hunter’s mouth dropped open. He turned, looking at his girlfriend. “Bob!” he exclaimed. “You’re just going to let me stay in this rancid shirt?”

“You can be late.”

Hunter grumbled. “Fine.”

As they began walking up the stairs, Daisy became more excited with each step. The baby wiggled in Elena’s arms, cooing excitedly. She twisted, legs moving against Elena’s waist.

“Who’s up there, huh?” Elena asked.

There was no question she knew who was at the top of the stairs, or that she was excited to see them. By the time they reached the top and entered the office, Daisy was eagerly looking around with wide eyes. The two specific people she was looking for weren’t there yet, but another person was.

Daisy squealed, arms reaching out to Trip who was leaning against the wall as they walked in.

“Hey,” Trip grinned, taking Daisy from Elena as the baby practically leaped at him. “I haven’t seen you in a hot minute, haven’t I, baby girl?”

“What am I, huh?” Elena tugged on the hem of Daisy’s shirt to get her attention Daisy’s arm. When the baby glanced at her, Elena asked, pointing to Trip. “You’re leaving me for him?”

Daisy grinned before she wrapped her arms around Trip’s neck and hid her face.

Trip laughed, rubbing Daisy’s back. “She can’t resist my charm.”

“He’s too handsome, I know,” Elena teased, tickling Daisy’s foot who gave a little squeal. Trip was handsome normally, but with a baby clinging to him, he became even more attractive.

“ _Hey_ ,” Mack said.

Elena quickly turned around to be faced with a pouting Mack. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to look up at him. “You know you’re the only one for me, Turtle Man,” Elena murmured.

The pout on Mack’s lips faded, replaced by a smile. He lifted his hands up, cupping Elena’s face between them before leaning down. Lips pressed against Elena’s, Mack replied, “You’re the only one for me too.”

Koenig entered the room, shaking his finger at the pair. “Hey! No PDA in the Director’s office.”

Elena pulled away but kept her arms around Mack’s torso. “Since when was that a rule?”

“Since now,” Koenig replied. “This is a place of meeting, not fraternizing.”

Fitz’s nose wrinkled as Hunter came to stand next to him. “You smell-“

“Yeah,” Hunter sighed. “I’m aware.”

“Alright,” Coulson entered the office with May at his side. Their entry halted every other conversation in the room, causing an attentive silence to fall on the agents gathered in the office.  

At his voice, Daisy’s head snapped up. When she saw not only Phil but also Melinda, she squealed. Daisy began to squirm in Trip’s arms as she reached her hands out to both agents.

Phil and Melinda shared a glance, but neither of them looked in Daisy’s direction. If they did, nothing would distract Daisy from wanting to go to them, and they couldn’t have that. Right now, they needed to conduct a briefing.

“Hey,” Trip whispered. “They can’t hold you now, baby girl. You can see them after, okay?”

Daisy let out a displeased huff but stopped struggling. She relaxed in Trip’s arms once more as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes never left Phil or Melinda, though.

Coulson nodded, bringing up the specs of the mission on the screen. “Let’s begin.”

Every agent in the office, including Daisy, was listening intently as Coulson explained the purpose and parameters of the mission.

“We called you because you’re the only Inhuman for the job,” Coulson said to Elena. “We can’t risk Trip going and being recognized.”

“Yeah,” Elena agreed. “There’s no chance Hydra will recognize me. What do you need me to do?”

“As you know, the lab is only accessible to Inhumans,” Coulson said. “We’ll have you go as a potential buyer interested. You’ll be disguised as a diplomat.”

Elena made a face. “A diplomat?”

“Don’t worry,” Jemma said. “I’ll be in your ear the whole time, telling you what to say.”

That, Elena was thankful for.

Diplomats had to choose their words wisely, filter what they said, and most importantly, maintain their cool. It was risky, regarding that Elena spoke what was on her mind normally without any filters and tended to lose her temper. But, Elena wasn’t too worried now that she knew Jemma would be guiding her.  

“They’re hosting various diplomats all throughout this week,” Fitz spoke up, concentrating on the tablet in his hands. “I’ve made the appointment for your arrival and put it in their systems.”

Coulson continued to talk about the mission, letting Fitz and Jemma speak in turn as they described the tech they would be using during the mission, and the properties of the item they were retrieving.

In Trip’s arms, Daisy squirmed, letting out an irritated whine.

“You want to get down?” Trip whispered, crouching to set Daisy carefully onto the floor. He knew that even if he tried to hush her, Daisy would only fuss louder. After all, it would be easier to debrief with a happy baby clinging to you than trying to talk over a crying one.

“Alright, see ya, baby girl.”

As soon as she met the floor, Daisy was crawling across the room, a single destination in mind. She went straight over to Coulson and lifted one arm to tug at his pant leg.

Without losing concentration or breaking his sentence, Coulson bent down in one fluid movement and picked Daisy up. In Coulson’s arms, Daisy snuggled into him, hands gripping his dress shirt as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. Her tiny form instantly relaxed, and some of the tension in Coulson’s shoulders went away also.

Elena’s words from earlier echoed in Mack’s mind, about how much Fatherhood suited Coulson.

He watched as Coulson continued to give the briefing, not losing his professional stance even with a baby on his hip. Daisy was studying the screen with wide eyes, tiny hands still gripping Coulson’s shirt. Occasionally, when Fitz or Jemma spoke, Coulson would press a kiss to Daisy’s cheek, murmuring softly to the baby who quietly babbled back.

It was no question that Coulson was cut out not only to be a great leader, but also a great dad.

Ever since Mack joined the team, he had seen how Coulson treated his agents with a kindness and compassion that not many other leaders exhibited. That kindness shifted into something more paternal when it came to the three youngest agents. Coulson treated Fitz, Simmons, and Daisy like his own children. He was always the one to get them out of danger, praise their accomplishments, and comfort them.

But, unlike Fitz and Simmons, Daisy had a slightly different relationship with Coulson, a deeper bond.

At first, it was unusual to see the level of closeness the three agents maintained with their superiors, and even more so with how close Daisy was to both May and Coulson. Until becoming aware of just a sliver of Daisy’s past and her experiences, Mack didn’t understand. Now, he did and was thankful that Coulson and May were there for Daisy in a way no one else could be.

They considered her their daughter, he knew, and Daisy considered them her parents.

“Alright,” Coulson said, wrapping up the briefing. “Dismissed.”

Agents began to filter out of the office, soon leaving only a few behind. Elena watched as Coulson kissed Daisy’s cheek before handing her off to May and leaving the office with Koenig.

Daisy didn’t get a chance to fuss from Coulson’s abrupt departure before May was holding her close. It was too loud still to make out the words coming from May’s lips as she murmured to the baby, but Daisy babbled back.

Elena had seen May affectionate around Daisy before, but this was different.

May was softer than usual, warmer as if Daisy’s hug melted away her former tough exterior. She cradled the baby to her, kissing Daisy’s cheek, her temple.

“Hi,” Melinda whispered to the baby, rubbing her and Daisy’s noses against each other’s. “Hi, baby.”

“Muh,” Daisy cooed, reaching a hand up to pat May’s face. She giggled as Melinda turned her head, pressing a kiss to the teeny fingers against her cheek.

May smiled down at Daisy before looking up at Mack and Elena. Elena was prepared to see May’s face shut down, withdraw any emotion, but the woman remained open as she said, “Elena. It’s good to see you.”

No matter how stunned she was, Elena managed a, “It’s good to see you too.”

“Glad to have you back, Elena,” May said. “Now, you can have your share of dirty diapers.”

“Oh no,” Elena laughed, rapidly shaking her head. “I’m not staying that long. After this mission, I’ll stay for another day, but then I’ll be going back to Colombia.”

“Well, we’re glad you’re here,” May smiled. “We needed an extra hand on this op.”

Elena frowned as she processed May’s words. “You’re not coming?” she asked.

“No,” May said. “I’m sitting this one out. Davis is going to fly.”

That was more than unusual. May was normally the first one to volunteer for a mission, especially if it involved some sort of flying maneuver and or combat. She enjoyed going into the field and completing a mission and had spoken to Elena about how good the adrenaline rush after each one felt.

Mack knew why Melinda was pulling back from field work, but Elena still hadn’t fully understood yet.

“Don’t worry,” May assured her. “Davis at least knows how to get the plane off the ground and into the air.”

Elena blinked, taken aback by the lightheartedness in May’s voice. It wasn’t like her to tease, especially not with someone who wasn’t Daisy or Coulson.

“I think she’s more worried about the undercover,” Mack said, filling in for Elena’s stunned silence.

May’s lip quirked. “It shouldn’t be that bad. You’ll have Simmons in your ear.”

“I’ve just,” Elena began. “I’ve never done undercover before.”

She knew May had. With as long as May had been with Shield, she was bound to have gone on multiple undercover missions. It wasn’t any secret amongst the team that May hated them.

“It’s not the most enjoyable,” May said. “But you’ll do great.”

Interrupting their conversation, Daisy fussed. She whined, squirming in May’s arms. May’s focus was immediately redirected to Daisy as she shifted the baby, holding her closer. Only, Daisy’s fussing didn’t cease.

May didn’t frown, but her expression deepened in confusion. When Daisy’s cries became louder, she sighed, glancing back to Elena and Mack.

“I need to take care of her,” May said, shifting Daisy in her arms as the baby squirmed. She began to walk away but turned back. “Good luck.”

“See you,” Elena said, watching as May left, murmuring soothingly to Daisy as the baby fussed.

There were a few moments of silence between Mack and Elena before Elena murmured, “She seems…happy.”

“Yeah,” Mack nodded. “Ever since this whole thing with Daisy happened she’s loosened up some.”

“Daisy tends to do that with people.”

“She’s pulled back on duty too. She’s been training Davis to fly the Zephyr.”

“Her plane?” Elena asked, glancing back at Mack as they walked down the stairs. Even though May had mentioned a plane, she never mentioned it was the Zephyr. “She’s allowing someone else to touch the controls?”

“That’s what I said,” Mack nodded. “I can’t believe it either.”

“Is there anything else I’ve missed?”

“Her and Coulson have become closer.”

Elena’s eyebrows rose in interest. “Closer? As in-“

Mack glanced around as if May would suddenly appear and glare at them.

It was impossible since she was now likely across the base but May had a habit of sneaking up on people and putting the fear of God in them. Mack didn’t want to find out what would happen if she caught him talking about her and Coulson.

He glanced at the doorway of the common room once more before dropping his voice, “They’re sharing a room now.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Mack winced and hoped no one else had heard her.

“Are they together?” Elena began firing off questions. “Have you caught them kissing?”

“What? _No_.” Mack said. “No, they’re not together. Apparently, Daisy can’t sleep without either of them in the same bed with her.”

Elena scoffed. “Uh huh. We both know that’s _mierda_.”

“Yeah,” Mack agreed. “ _We_ know that, but they don’t.”

“Even as a baby she’s trying to get them together,” Elena chuckled.

“She’s smart,” Mack said. “Daisy knows exactly what she’s doing. It’s good, though. It’s good for both of them.”

“It is,” Elena agreed. “They both seem more relaxed.”

Mack nodded. “I even heard May laugh the other day.”

“That’s good.” Elena said as they reached Mack’s bunk door. “They deserve to be happy.”

No sooner did Mack unlock his bunk door and shut it behind them, Elena pounced on him. She pressed him up against the door, standing on her toes to press her lips to his. Mack made a surprised grunt but relaxed, kissing Elena back just as thoroughly as she was kissing him.

“Did you not expect me to jump you as soon as we were alone?” Elena asked, tugging at his bottom lip gently with her teeth.

“I can’t say I didn’t,” Mack replied. He kissed her again, a moan slipping from his lips as Elena grabbed his butt, squeezing the taunt muscles.

“It’s been so long, my love.”

Mack groaned, pulling her closer to him. “I know.”

He had every intention to take his girlfriend to bed right then and there, but Elena abruptly pulled back. Mack’s eyes popped open as his lips were no longer on Elena’s. She was staring at him, eyes discerning. “What?”

“Talk to me,” Elena said. She ran her hands from his pecs to his shoulders, gently grasping them. “You seem off.”

How she had noticed, Mack didn’t understand. Then again, it seemed as if Elena knew him better than he did himself.

“I-“ Mack sighed. “Let’s sit down.”

He followed Elena over to the bed. The previous sensual mood in the room had vanished, and now the heaviness of the invisible burden on Mack’s shoulders was making its appearance. Elena patted the space next to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. As soon as Mack sat down, she scooted closer to him.

“What’s going on, Mack?” Elena asked, concerned. She reached up, rubbing between his shoulder blades. “Tell me.”

“I don’t even know how to explain it.”

Somehow, Elena understood what he was trying to say.

“This must bring up a lot of memories for you.”

The memories she was speaking of were memories tainted with sadness, joy, and pain, locked up away in Mack’s brain. But, with Daisy now being a baby, those memories replayed almost each time he heard her coo or cry. He had heard those same sounds years before with a smaller baby, his own baby.

“Not as many,” Mack answered. “Hope was only a few days old when I was with her. Simmons estimates Daisy at six months when she found her. She’s almost nine months now.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Mack sighed. “I know. I just-“ he broke off, shaking his head. “It’s hard.”

“Tell me.”

It took a few seconds for Mack to compose himself enough to begin talking, but Elena waited patiently, her hand still rubbing his back in support.

“All babies make these snuffling sounds when they sleep,” Mack began, his voice soft. “Hope made them, even through the oxygen mask. If- if I listen too long, it feels like I’m back in that hospital room.”

Elena’s heart broke as it always did each time Mack spoke of Hope. She couldn’t imagine being blessed with a precious baby only to have them cruelly ripped away.

“I only got to hold her twice,” he continued. “When I did, I had to put on scrubs, a hair net- I know- and gloves. There were so many wires and tubes connected to her I was so afraid to accidentally pull one.”

“I could only hold her for a little while,” Mack said. “She was so tiny. She practically fit in both my palms.”

“I can’t help but think about her when I’m around Daisy now,” Mack said. “Would she have made the same cries? Liked the same foods? I- I don’t know.”

Daisy as a baby must be taunting for him, showing him what he could almost have had, and did but only for a short amount of time.

“Daisy can’t replace Hope, Mack.”

Mack nodded, his heart heavy. “I know.”

He had come to that realization nearly immediately after Hope’s death. She had a place in Mack’s heart no one else could have. His time with Hope was limited, but precious memories he would never let go of, no matter how much they hurt.

“It’s just-“ Mack said. “I can’t help but think of all I missed out on, the milestones I’d never get to see.”

“You know it isn’t your fault, Mack,” Elena said gently, addressing the root of his sadness.

“If I could have-“

Elena shook her head. Cupping Mack’s chin in her palm, she turned his head, so their eyes could meet. “There was nothing you could have done.”

Though his shoulders slumped, and her words stung, Mack knew Elena was right. The situation with Hope was completely out of his hands. There was nothing he could have done more than what he did. Mack had been there for his daughter when she needed him as she fought for her life. He watched her lose that fight. It hurt, God did it _hurt_ , but Mack held onto the memories he had of Hope.

One day, he hoped to add similar memories, but with a happier ending. Elena sensed this of course.

“I want to have babies with you, Mack,” she said.

Mack smiled, running his fingers over Elena’s braid held between them. “Maybe in a few years.”

“A few years?” Elena echoed, pulling back a little. “I am not getting any younger over here.”

“We have plenty of time,” Mack insisted. “Besides, when we do have a baby, they’re going to need lots of attention.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “I know that.”

“I’m just saying. I know you don’t like sharing me.”

“With our baby, I wouldn’t mind as much,” Elena said. “But you’re right. I need you all to myself for another year or two.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Elena leaned up, kissing Mack’s nose. “No, it doesn’t.”

Mack’s heart swelled with love and affection for the woman in his arms. He didn’t believe in soulmates, but Elena seemed to look into his soul. She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and what he needed. There was no one more on earth Mack would rather have children with or spend the rest of his life with.

“Te amo con todo mi corazón.” _I love you with all my heart._

Elena grinned as she rolled them over with renewed purpose. “That was pretty good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed! as always, feel free to prompt me anything for this fic in the comments or on tumblr where I am also agentmmayy :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Melinda take Daisy to the library for her first storytime. None of them enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm so sorry this had taken me so long to update. school and other fic had me real busy, but here is the next chapter! and the 10th one! dedicating this to ussjellyfish (oparu) because she was the one that gave me the idea to do storytime so thank you, friend!! I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> also, the books read to daisy are not mine in anyway shape or form. they are some of my favorite children's books and I claim no ownership to them. the books read are Corduroy and The Wonderful Things You Will Be

“Uh?”

Mack glanced up, eyes scanning the blueprint Daisy was holding out to him. He looked over it for a moment before nodding. “That was a plan for Bobbi’s staves, right?” He pointed to Fitz’s writing at the top that dictated the notes for the design. “We were going to equip them with some of the dendrotoxin before realizing she could just shock whomever.”

Daisy studied the plan for a second before pointing to a word.

“That says Bobbi,” Mack said. At the name, Daisy became distracted, turning to the entrance of the corner of the garage as if she expected Bobbi to walk in at that second. Mack laughed. “You’ll see her later.”

“A-bah,” Daisy babbled. Turning, she picked up another paper, this one a notebook with Mack’s scrawl along the pages. She held it out to him almost expectantly. 

“What?” Mack asked, placing the tool he had in his hands down. “You want to read it?”

Daisy nodded, scooting off the table to Mack who lifted her into his lap. Taking the notebook from the baby, Mack flipped through a few pages that had some of Elena’s sketches from when she had doodled in it, before finding a series of pages that detailed various projects. His deep, soothing voice soon filled the small area as well as Daisy’s high pitched coos and babbles as she tried to copy the words he was saying. Her tiny hands curiously poked at the pages, fingers bumping against words she couldn't yet understand but was thrilled to hear. 

The soft chime of a timer went off, making Mack’s phone buzz in his pocket. Setting the notebook down, Mack took his phone out and dismissed the alarm before turning to Daisy who was watching him. “You know what that means, right?”

“Ah!”

“Yeah,” Mack agreed as he picked the baby up, kissing her cheek. “It’s lunchtime.”

When the reached the kitchen, Daisy squirmed in Mack’s arms, eager to get down. Before he set her down, Mack made sure that nothing was on the floor. Just the other week there had been a close call with a few nails someone had dropped, but this time it was clear. As Mack was standing up, he caught sight of a figure sitting at the table.

“About time you noticed me,” Hunter placed the glass in his hand down. “And you call yourself a secret agent?”

“Get your feet off the table,” Mack said instead of replying to his teasing. “We eat there.”

“I’ve seen a dead body on this table, don’t think my shoes are the worst thing that’s been on it,” Hunter protested, but did so. When his feet touched the floor, he bent over with his elbows on his knees to get more level with Daisy as the baby crawled around him. “Hello, love.”

The baby paused and gave him a smile before continuing to crawl around.

“What are you doing here?” Mack glanced back to Hunter as he went to the fridge. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing inventory?”

“It’s lunchtime, and I’ve been doing the bloody inventory all morning. I’m on break now.”

A few feet away, Daisy peeked into one of the cabinets that were unusually unlocked, curious fingers pulling the door further open. Her little voice echoed in the small space as she stuck her head inside. “Uh?”

“She’s not in there, cutie,” Mack told the baby. 

Frowning, Daisy plopped on her butt before resuming to crawl around the cabinet space and kitchen, peering under the table as she searched.

“Who are you looking for, then?” Hunter asked Daisy. Getting up, he closed the cabinet that the baby had opened, making sure the child lock was in place. “Are you looking for May, Daisy? She won’t be in there, love.”

Mack shook his head. “She’s looking for Elena.”

Hunter’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ of understanding. He leaned on the counter to face Mack, asking, “How’re you holding up, mate?”

It had been two weeks since Elena left to go back to Colombia after the mission, and everyone was missing her once more. The base felt incomplete without Elena there, less vibrant too. Daisy hadn't stopped looking for her, either. The baby crawled around corners, peered under blankets, and even peeked into the cabinets in Mack’s workspace as if she would find Elena hiding there.

“Okay.” Mack shrugged. “I miss her, but I’ve got that cutie with me.”

Mack had taken to spending more time with Daisy, perhaps needing to somehow fill the void Elena’s absence brought. 

He could be found in his shop, as per usual, but with Daisy strapped to his chest more often than not. The baby had no issues with spending most of her day with Mack and listened intently as he explained whatever he was fixing or working on, though Mack never worked on anything possibly dangerous when Daisy was around. They ate, read and reviewed plans, and even napped on the couch together. It was nice, distracting for Mack at least, but bittersweet as each day he was reminded of what he could have had.

“Have you heard from her?” 

“She’s supposed to check in later tonight.”

The mission Elena had been brought in to go on was successful, but since she had been undercover without any form of disguise, she had to lay low for a while. Coulson had given her a burner phone with instructions to check in every few days and to call immediately if anything happened. Since Elena left, she had called four times to check in, but no matter how often she called or how long they spoke, Mack still found himself missing Elena almost unbearably. 

“Good,” Hunter said. “Tell her she needs to come back soon.”

Mack laughed. “I will.”

Footsteps neared the kitchen, causing Daisy to momentarily pause in her search. The baby sat down, peeked around the table, but when she saw who entered the kitchen seconds later, Daisy let out a squeal and began crawling. 

“I’ve been researching more about-”

Jemma’s voice became background noise as Melinda saw Daisy crawling straight to her. The look on the baby’s face was of pure delight, and it made Melinda's heart do a flip inside of her chest. There was someone  _ that  _ excited to see her, and the thought never failed to make Melinda almost senselessly happy. 

A grin of her own appeared on Melinda’s face as she crouched down, arms outstretched to intercept the baby as Daisy beelined to her. Daisy squealed as she finally neared Melinda and was lifted into the woman’s arms. The baby snuggled into her, uttering content coos that nearly had Melinda melting.

“Hi baby,” Melinda whispered, kissing Daisy’s cheek. Her hand that wasn’t supporting Daisy’s bottom came up to her head, gently brushing back the fine, strands of dark hair on the baby’s head. “Hi.”

“Mah,” Daisy babbled. She took a hand from Melinda’s shirt to pat the woman’s chest, the skin of her palm warm against Melinda’s exposed collarbone. “Uh.”

“Have you been good for Mack?” Melinda asked, bringing that tiny hand up to press a kiss to Daisy’s fingers. 

“Of course,” Mack answered. “Nothing but an angel. She hasn’t taken a nap yet, though.”

Melinda glanced down at Daisy who blinked innocently up at her. “Why haven’t you taken a nap?”

“She probably missed you,” Jemma offered. “I have the roughest time getting her down when you're not around.”

“You still need to sleep.” Melinda was feeling a bit tired after being up nearly all night finishing paperwork that playing with Daisy during the day didn't allow her to get done until later. After lunch, Melinda planned to nap with her so they could both get some rest.

“Come here, you,” Hunter said, reaching out for the baby. “I haven’t yet gotten a hug from you today.”

Daisy grinned as she was transferred to Hunter and shrieked a laugh as he blew a raspberry on her cheek. Her little legs kicked against Hunter’s abdomen as he cuddled Daisy close, talking to her to make her coo back.

Melinda shouldn't have been surprised with how well Hunter did around Daisy this little. She had seen how he took care of Bobbi during and after her knee injury, and really, even times before that. Even though he was unpredictable, crass, and reckless sometimes, Hunter was a natural caretaker, a mother hen even. 

When Daisy squalled suddenly, Hunter’s brow creased in confusion. Melinda only just resisted the urge to reach out and take her baby back, but she let Hunter handle it. 

“What is it, love?” Hunter asked the baby, rubbing her back. “Are you hungry?”

“Ah,” Daisy answered. She slid two fingers between her lips, gurgling happily. But, her satisfaction didn't last long.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaimed, barging in and quickly grabbing Daisy’s hands from her mouth. “No, no! You were just crawling about,” she said, pulling a wet wipe from the container on the counter. Jemma began to wipe Daisy’s hands down. “You’re all dirty!”

Daisy fussed from the sudden interruption of her finger nibbling and the cold feel of the wipes against her skin. She tried to twist away, heels kicking against Hunter’s ribs. 

“I know the floor looks clean, but there are microscopic germs that are on your hands now,” Jemma explained as she moved from Daisy’s hands to the baby’s arms. “And they do  _ not  _ belong in your mouth.”

“I think she’s clean enough, Simmons,” Hunter said, his tone amused as he watched Jemma fuss over the irritated baby. “Would you like me to put her in the sink and bathe her for good measure?”

Jemma sighed, moving back. She ran her finger over the soft skin of Daisy’s hand, smiling as the baby grabbed it. “No, that’s quite alright.”

“It’s lunchtime, not bathtime,” Mack said as he moved over to the table. He placed a sandwich for himself down and a smaller, simpler one for Daisy down onto the table as well as crackers and cut up fruit. In Hunter’s arms, Daisy squirmed, reaching out for the food.

“Alright,” Hunter chuckled, sitting down. Jemma and Melinda sat as well with their respective lunches, and the five of them began to eat, sharing casual conversation over their meals. 

Daisy twisted, holding out a piece of her sandwich to Hunter expectantly.

“No thank you, love,” he said. “I’m good.”

“As I was saying before,” Jemma spoke. “I’ve been researching more about child development, specifically the last quarter of the baby’s first year which Daisy will be heading into approximately next week.”

Daisy was going to be nine months old in the next week. Melinda couldn't believe it had only been a little less than three months since she had come back to a baby instead of an adult Daisy. The past few months had been tiring, petrifying, and a learning curve for the whole team and base as they had to learn to accommodate a baby. 

“What about it?”

“Well, she’s already crawling quite well, but she’ll develop a more fine set of motor skills, and she might even start to walk since she’s begun to cruise, but I doubt it.”

“You’re going to be an absolute terror when you’re walking aren’t you?” Hunter teased Daisy. 

“She’ll also begin to exhibit stranger anxiety, jealousy, and even a few crocodile tears,” Jemma continued. 

Mack looked at Daisy and asked, “We’re going to have to look out for those puppy dog eyes again, huh?”

Truthfully, Melinda wasn’t looking forward to that. She was already a pushover with Daisy, Melinda knew, though she would never admit it, but Phil was even worse. Melinda could only imagine how much more Phil would be wrapped around Daisy’s finger when the baby re-learned how to manipulate him.

What Jemma tried to say next was interrupted by Daisy’s piercing squeals as Hunter lifted the baby up, blowing loud, exaggerated raspberries on her cheeks.

“Careful,” Mack warned. “She just ate.”

“What was that?” Melinda offhandedly asked as she quickly finished eating her lunch.

“There  _ is  _ one thing in particular that I’m concerned about.”

Melinda’s head snapped over to Jemma. She had become all too familiar with the sensation of her heart dropping to her stomach whenever something with Daisy was of concerned. “What? What is it?”

“Most babies at the ages of three and four months have some form of socialization outside of their parents and siblings,” Jemma explained. “They’re usually a part of a weekly playgroup or some type of activity where there are other young babies their age.”

“And?” Melinda asked. “What does that have to do with Daisy?”

“She needs to begin to socialize.”

Melinda frowned. “She socializes with us.”

All Daisy did during the day was socialize, not only with Melinda and Phil but also with the other agents in the base. Daisy got to be with nearly everyone during the day, even if it was only for a few minutes at a time. 

“With other children her age.” Jemma clarified.

No one else on the base or under their employment had young children if any around Daisy’s age, and there was no way Melinda or Phil would put Daisy in a daycare. “How do we do that?”

To answer her question, Melinda found herself standing outside of a library the next morning with Phil and Daisy. 

The tall building before them seemed almost imposing, the sliding glass doors like the mouth to whatever awaited them inside. People trickled in and out, lugging full bags of books or tightly grasping the hands of small children. Some were on their phone talking while others were glancing at the fitness watches around their wrists before going inside. It was a normalcy that Melinda and Phil had been deprived of for so long; it felt almost foreign to be exposed to it once more. 

A cool breeze blew by them, causing the paper in Melinda’s hand to flutter. She glanced down at it, reading the words in the dark, neat type again for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  

Jemma had printed out the local library’s schedule which included Baby Storytime at 9 am. It was currently 8:50. They had just arrived with a few minutes to spare. Phil had cleared all of his appointments and meetings to come with them, half ordered by Melinda to do so, and the other half from his desire to spend more time with her and the baby. He seemed excited to be out of the base for a purpose other than business and bounced Daisy on his hip, smiling. 

“Are you ready?” Phil asked Daisy. “You get to socialize!”

Daisy didn't look too excited at the prospect. Melinda couldn't blame her. Daisy’s eyes darted around the library building, lingering on the people entering and exiting it before she stuck her thumb in her mouth. 

Both Melinda and Phil figured it couldn't be too bad. “Let’s go.” 

The library was quiet since it was early on a weekday, but the children’s area was  _ loud _ . As soon as they walked in through the heavy glass doors, various sounds bombarded their ears. There were screaming toddlers running around, crying babies, parents chatting, and librarians trying to reign in the chaos. Melinda immediately wanted to leave.

“I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet,” she said right as a toddler screeched and threw a book.

Phil winced as a particularly loud scream filled the air. “I thought so too.”

Melinda opened her mouth to say they should go, that it was a terrible idea, that they could just go to a bookstore, and a quiet one at that, but a librarian was walking toward them before she could. 

“Good morning!” she greeted. “Are you here for Baby Time?”

“We are.” Phil nodded, shifting Daisy in his arms as he spoke. 

“We’ll get started in just a few minutes,” the librarian informed them, smiling at Daisy who hid her face in Phil’s neck. “In the meanwhile, why don’t you have a seat? Or look at some books?”

Phil nodded again, trying to wrap up the brief conversation as Daisy was beginning to grow increasingly agitated in his arms. “Thank you.”

They walked over to a seating area presumably for parents since the chairs there were the only adult-sized chairs in the room. As they did, Melinda got a better chance to look around.

The children’s area was bright, colorful, and full of children, toys, and books. There were large rugs with printed towns and roads, puzzles strewn on little tables, and shelves of books against the walls and creating aisles in the middle of an ample space. 

“Do you like it?” Melinda asked, taking Daisy from Phil. 

The baby hooked one arm around Melinda’s bicep as she looked around, trying to see past Melinda but also trying not to move from her embrace. Daisy frowned as she watched a toddler run by, yelling in a louder tone than what was appropriate for a library. 

Phil leaned over, tickling Daisy’s side to get her attention. “It’s loud, isn't it?” he asked. Daisy made a soft coo of agreement. “Louder than the alarms in the base?”

Melinda snorted. “Almost.”

A few minutes later, the toddlers that had been running around were corralled into a little alcove just off the main room, allowing where Melinda and Phil were to become quiet. The children began to settle down as a librarian gathered them together in a circle and sat before them.

“Alright.” A different librarian stood up, walking past them to an area covered in rugs and bean bag chairs. A slew of parents, babies, and strollers followed. “Now it’s Baby Time!”

This was the last chance for them to bail. Melinda and Phil shared a glance before following the rest of the parents to a corner of the room which the librarian led them to.

It was a large space, made welcoming by the colorful patterned rug, bright pillows, and fluffy bean bag chairs which the librarian urged them to take a seat on. Both Melinda and Phil winced at the sight of them. At their age and with years of being in the field and sustaining injuries, sitting down in low chairs wasn’t the easiest. But, they managed to get comfortable on the chairs, even though Melinda knew she would have two new aches in her back the next day. They sat close to the nearest exit which just so happened to be right across from the storytime leader. 

Melinda glanced around the circle, assessing her surroundings and looking for any possible threats strictly out of habit even though there were virtually none. All that made up the circle were parents and their innocent babies who had just come for storytime, no heinous plan in sight. But, Melinda still didn’t allow herself to relax, she knew danger came in the most unpredictable ways. 

Phil was the only male there aside from a younger dad with a baby who looked a few months older than Daisy. Everyone else around the circle was a mother and their baby, all smiling and happy as they chatted with one another and sipped their coffees. 

Melinda felt out of place as she watched them. 

No one else could tell that Daisy wasn’t her biological child, but that didn’t mean Melinda wasn’t uncomfortable. She felt as if their eyes could see right through her, right through the facade she was putting up. Every fiber of Melinda’s being screamed at her to leave, but Daisy moving against her distracted her.

Daisy was leaning in Melinda’s arms, looking past Phil to his other side. 

When Melinda followed Daisy’s gaze, she saw a mother and her baby, much like the other ones around the circle. Daisy was staring at the other baby, who looked a few months older than her, with curiosity. Melinda realized that this was the first time that Daisy was seeing another baby aside from herself. Daisy kept glancing around the circle at the other babies in awe before back to the baby beside them as if she couldn't believe there were other babies aside from her. 

“Welcome to Baby Time!” The librarian greeted them once she had sat down. “My name is Lindsey, and I’m the Baby Time leader here. I am so excited to see everyone! During Baby Time, we’re going to sing lots of songs and rhymes and read a book together. But first, let’s go around the circle and introduce ourselves.” 

Now more than ever Melinda wanted to leave. Truthfully, she had thought they could just walk in, sit down and not have anyone ask them too many questions, but of course, that wasn’t how it was going to be. 

The introductions began, starting from the left of the librarian and around. Each parent said their name, their child’s name, and how old their baby was. When it was Melinda and Phil’s turn, Melinda didn't have to indicate for Phil to do all the talking, he did so anyway.

“I’m Phil, this is my wife, Melinda and our daughter Daisy who is almost nine months old,” he said, touching Daisy’s back. The baby hid her face in Melinda’s chest, refusing to look at everyone else. 

Melinda refused to think about how Phil’s words affected her and instead gave a tight-lipped smile to the parents around the circle. 

“We’re so glad you’re here!” The librarian grinned before the introductions picked back up. When they were over, she clapped her hands and said, “Now it’s time for our songs! We encourage the parents to sing as well.”

Phil leaned over. “Well? You’re not going to sing?”

Melinda glowered.

The singing and songs were, well, horrendous. At least for Melinda. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. The other parents were singing along in high voices to make their children coo and clapping their hands for them, smiling obnoxiously to the infantile music. Even Phil was humming, bouncing Daisy’s foot to the music as he tried to get her involved.

Daisy wasn't having it. The baby was fussy, squirming against Melinda. Melinda knew she wanted her panda. They had brought it but left it in the car at Phil’s insistence. Who knew how germy the children's area was and since Daisy wouldn’t let the panda go for Phil to wash it when they were just at the base, there was no way they were bringing it in. When the panda wasn't immediately offered to her, Daisy whined.

“Oh!” A woman next to them cooed as the song ended. “She’s precious.”

At the sudden, new attention, Daisy hid her face in Melinda’s chest, little fingers clutching at Melinda’s shirt. 

“Thank you,” Phil answered with every ounce of proud parent Melinda knew he was. “She’s a little shy at the moment. This is her first story time.”

The woman gasped. “ _ First _ storytime?”

“We move around a lot,” Phil offered smoothly. “Between our jobs and going from one place to the next, we just haven’t been able to take her.”

“I see,” she replied. “Well, I’m sure she’ll enjoy it!”

Daisy didn’t seem to enjoy it at all.

She clung to Melinda, refusing to pry her fingers from Melinda’s shirt for clapping along with the childish music, something Daisy enjoyed doing whenever music was on in the base. Whenever the story time leaders’ eyes landed on her, Daisy turned away, pushing her face into Melinda’s neck. No matter how much Phil or Melinda coaxed, Daisy refused to show her face.

Melinda shifted Daisy and under her breath told Phil, “She doesn’t like it.”

“She’s just not used to it.” He defended, though he did rub a hand over Daisy’s back. “Give her a few minutes to warm up.”

It took another song and half a story for Daisy to begin to peek out from the safety of Melinda’s chest. Her eyes were wide, discerning almost as she glanced around the circle of parents and babies. When she realized that no one had their attention on her, Daisy seemed to relax, losing the stiffness in her tiny frame. She still was plastered to Melinda, something the woman didn't mind at all, but began to interact more with the group, listening attentively to the storytime leader as the woman began to read. 

Halfway through the story, Melinda could feel her own attention wavering. The story wasn’t too exciting of course, and since Daisy was no longer clinging to her, Melinda turned to Phil.

Phil was making faces at the baby next to them from earlier. It didn’t bother Melinda. In fact, she wasn’t even surprised. Phil had always been like that out in the field, waving at babies who turned wide, curious eyes on them, and trying to make them smile.

When he made a particular funny face, the baby giggled.

At the sound, Daisy’s attention diverted from the storytime leader. She looked over, frowning as she saw the two. Melinda could practically see the gears turning in Daisy’s head as the baby figured out what to do. Daisy watched Phil and the other baby for a moment more before her face suddenly crumpled, and she let out a soft cry.

Phil’s head snapped over, all traces of humor from his expression disappearing at Daisy’s distress. Daisy worked it, making soft cries that had Melinda’s heart aching even though she knew well what the baby was doing.

“Hey, hey,” Phil cooed, his voice a hushed whisper. He lifted Daisy from Melinda’s arms, cradling the baby close. Daisy cuddled into him, letting out little anguished whimpers that had Melinda’s own heart hurting. 

Phil ducked his head closer to Daisy’s, lips brushing her temple as he asked, “What is it, sweetheart?”

All Daisy offered in reply was another whimper as she pressed her cheek against Phil’s shoulder. He murmured to her, rubbing her back soothingly as she began to calm down. Only, Melinda saw the minuscule smile on Daisy’s lips as the baby snuggled into Phil. Clearly, Daisy’s somewhat faked distress had gotten her what she had wanted. As Jemma had said, this was the age when babies started to display jealousy and crocodile tears, and Daisy did so. 

Daisy had asserted her dominance, or whatever it was that babies did to show who was boss. The other baby didn’t even glance over again, too enraptured in the story once more. Daisy had staked her claim and remained in Phil’s arms until the story time was over which went by fast.

There were two more songs sung  _ including  _ a goodbye song and another book read before it was officially over. Melinda didn't even wait long enough to stick around as the librarian began to explain about the next storytime and the other events at the library for the day. Phil sent her a look which she ignored. Melinda stood, wincing as her knees cracked, and scooped Daisy up as the baby tried to crawl away. 

“Did you like that?” Melinda asked lowly so no one else could hear as she and Daisy walked away, further into the children’s area. 

“Uh.”

“Yeah, I didn’t either.”

They ended up sitting in one of the other play areas in the children’s section. Even though it too was complete with unsupportive bean bag chairs, bright rugs, and toys, it was more secluded than the rest and gave Melinda a quiet she had needed ever since walking into the area. Of course, she could still hear the noise of the other children, but it wasn’t as loud. 

Phil was nearby, the top of his head and shoulders visible over the bookshelves as he picked out books for Daisy. Daisy herself was looking at books. There were chunky cardboard ones stuffed into one of the toy bins in the sitting area, and once Daisy had dumped them out, she was bringing the little books over to Melinda. 

Melinda took the offered book, cringing at the unknown stickiness on the binding that immediately transferred to her fingers. She looked at the cover. “Shapes?”

Daisy nodded and went to push the book further into Melinda’s hands, but paused as someone else approached them. 

It was a little boy, no older than Daisy herself based on his size. He crawled into the circle and glanced back at a woman a few feet away who Melinda presumed to be his mother, before sitting down on the rug. The two babies locked eyes and stared at each other for a minute before Daisy turned away, pressing close to Melinda’s thigh.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, running her hand over Daisy’s back. 

The baby boy was studying them, purely curious and most likely looking for a playmate. He was adorable, as most babies were, with wide blue eyes, hardly any hair and an innocence around him that coerced Melinda into saying her next words. 

“He wants to play,” Melinda told Daisy, remembering Jemma’s words and why they were at the library in the first place. Socialization. “Can you play nicely with him?”

Daisy warily eyed the other baby but seemed to warm up to the concept as she extracted herself from Melinda. By now, the baby boy’s attention was on a few of the blocks Daisy had dumped out of the basket. He was making little babbles as he waved the blocks around and Daisy watched intently. 

“Show him the book,” Melinda said, handing the book back to Daisy who took it. The baby went to crawl over, but she hesitated and looked back at Melinda.

“I’ll be right here,” Melinda assured her. “It’s okay.”

Daisy lingered by Melinda’s side for a moment longer before crawling over to the boy. Melinda found herself holding her breath as Daisy approached the other baby. When Daisy was next to him, she sat down and after a second, held out the book. 

The two babies stared at each other for a moment before the boy gently took the book. 

After that, it was like the two had been friends forever. Daisy and the little boy played together peacefully, the only sounds coming from the two being giggles and baby babbles that only made sense to their ears. It was sweet to see Daisy happily playing with someone her age, and that understood her baby gibberish. Melinda was so involved in watching Daisy interact with the other baby that she hardly noticed Phil walking up.

He had an armful of books propped against his hip and more in his hand as he neared, already going to pull one out from the pile to show her. When Phil’s eyes landed on Melinda and didn’t see Daisy, he frowned, before he caught sight of the baby on the rug a few inches away. 

Phil gasped. “She’s playing?”

Melinda nodded but rolled her eyes as Phil rushed to take out his phone and take a video of Daisy who was now sharing a few toys with the little boy. After he did, Phil put his phone away, shifting the books he had in his arms.

“Look.” He showed Melinda the colorful cover of one of the books he held. “This one is about a caterpillar.” 

“You’re going to forget to return them. Besides, she can’t read yet.”

“I know,” Phil said. “But, Simmons was telling me that reading to babies helps build vocabulary, stimulates imagination, and improves communication skills.”

“She’s eight months old.”

“It’s never too early.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Fine. But, I’m not paying your late fees.”

Phil went off to look at more books for Daisy and presumably ones for parenting since he had watched all of the  _ Supernanny  _ episodes and blogs weren’t getting them anywhere. A part of Melinda urged her to talk to some of the other mothers, ask them what their parenting experiences had been like, or even to ask advice, but Melinda quickly shoved those thoughts aside as her insecurities came flooding back. 

What if they asked about when Daisy was younger? What if they asked about her birth? Even though Melinda could make up a cover on the spot, she couldn't even think of bringing herself to make up the first few months of Daisy’s life. That was a line Melinda wouldn't cross, no matter what. It would be disrespectful not only to Daisy but to Jiaying even though the woman was long gone. 

Unlike Melinda, Phil had no qualms about talking to others for advice. A few feet away, Melinda could hear him chatting with one of the librarians about what books they should check out for Daisy and what parenting books were the best. 

After a while of playing, Daisy crawled over to Melinda, reaching up for her. Melinda picked her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You ready to go?”

Daisy nodded, rubbing her face tiredly against Melinda’s shoulder. Melinda snuggled her for a second before glancing at the other baby. He was watching them, looking slightly forlorn at the sight of his playmate leaving. The only other person around aside from Melinda and Daisy was the little boy’s mother who was standing a few feet away, talking on the phone and trying to wrangle a toddler at the same time. 

“Can you wave bye?” Melinda murmured to Daisy.

Daisy turned and waved to the baby who waved back before beginning to once again play with the toys. 

With that, Melinda stood with Daisy on her hip and joined Phil where he was picking out a few last books. As they were exiting the children’s area, a librarian caught up to them.

“Storytime is every Tuesday at 9 am,” the librarian informed them, almost as if she expected to see them back the next week.

“We’ll definitely keep it in mind,” Phil smiled, one of the tight ones he reserved for work. 

While Phil checked the books out, Melinda took Daisy into the restrooms to change her. The baby was fascinated with the way her voice echoed in the stall and kept cooing and shrieking to hear the echoes while Melinda changed her. 

“You’re silly,” Melinda told her fondly as she pushed the door open when they were done. Daisy just giggled.

Phil was waiting for them in the lobby with a bag of books slung over his shoulder and an amused smile on his face as they approached. He tickled Daisy’s belly, telling the baby, “I could hear you in there!” 

Daisy cackled, squealing as Phil kissed her cheeks. Her laughter followed them out to the car, even continuing to fill the backseat as Melinda unlocked the doors. Melinda got in the driver’s seat, not bothering to start the car since it was still cool outside. As she checked her phone for any urgent messages, Phil put Daisy in her car seat, talking to the baby as he strapped her in and double checked the restraints. 

The baby was squirming, laughing at Phil’s increased frustrated huffs as she kept moving her tiny arms and legs out of the straps. This always happened whenever anyone aside from Melinda buckled Daisy in. The baby thought it was a game and treated it as such, only pausing when she was distracted. 

“Look what I got!” Phil exclaimed, holding up one of the little books he had checked out. “It’s about animals!”

It was small, no bigger than Melinda’s e-reader with pages made out of hard cardboard that would be impossible for little fingers to bend. Daisy’s eyes widened, and she reached out for it, taking the book in her hands. She studied it for a second before abruptly putting the edge in her mouth.

Phil freaked out, quickly plucking the book from Daisy’s mouth. 

“Daisy! Oh no, sweetheart,” he fussed, reaching into the diaper bag. He grabbed the pack of baby wipes and immediately began wiping at Daisy’s mouth and hands. “That does not go in your mouth!”

Daisy whined, trying to twist her face away from Phil’s vigorous wiping. 

It seemed like that was the majority of what they did those days, constantly clean Daisy’s fingers, hands, and whatever else she had decided to put in her mouth. Babies explored with their mouths, they found out quickly, and while it was cute to see Daisy smile around whatever she had in her mouth, it was also dangerous and unsanitary.

With each pass of the wipe against her hands, Daisy’s fussing grew louder until Phil’s joined in, grasping for any idea of what to do. Wordlessly, Melinda passed back Daisy’s stuffed panda, watching the two in the rear view mirror.

“Daisy! Hey, Daisy! Look!”

At his tone, the baby quieted, eyes roving from Phil’s face to the panda held out to her. Seeing the stuffed animal, Daisy squealed, immediately hugging the toy to her.

“Did you miss him?” Phil asked. “He was waiting for you.”

Daisy babbled, now placated and allowed Phil to give a few last swipes of the wipe to her face before he was finished. 

As soon as Phil slid into the passenger’s seat, Melinda knew what he was going to do, and sure enough, Phil opened his mouth.

“So. That was… fun.”

Melinda gave Phil a flat look.

“Okay,” he conceded. “It wasn’t that enjoyable.”

“It wasn’t,” Melinda agreed. “Do we have to come back?”

“Hey, Daisy,” Phil said, leaning his head back against the seat to sneak a peek at Daisy’s car seat and her little hands which waved around at the sound of his voice. “Do you want to go to Baby Time again?”

There was no answer. Not even a peep.

“I guess that’s a no.”

Melinda didn’t let him see how relieved she was, though she suspected Phil knew. After all, he hadn’t enjoyed the storytime either. 

“We can find different socialization activities for her,” Phil said. “What about one of those playgroups? I bet they don’t sing.”

Watching other people’s kids to make sure her kid didn't get hurt by them didn’t sound the best, but it sure sounded better than sitting through anymore singing. “We’ll have to check around and find one.”

“I’m hungry,” Phil said. “Are you hungry, Daisy?”

“Gah!”

Melinda started the car and began to back out of the parking space. “D.J’s?” 

“Of course.”

Lunch with Phil was great, as always. 

Melinda secretly loved seeing how excited he got over something as simple as a burger and a milkshake, even though she argued with him about his blood sugar but ended up relenting and letting him order it. Melinda ignored how butterflies developed in her stomach at the satisfaction on Phil’s face as he drank the shake. She also did not think the way he carefully dunked each fry in ketchup was cute, or at least that’s what Melinda tried to tell herself. 

Daisy was thrilled to be outside of the base and away from the library, though Melinda would argue the baby was more thrilled about eating somewhat unhealthy food than being out in public. Just like her adult self, baby Daisy was a fanatic for burgers and fries. She clenched as many fries as she could in her tiny hands and gave Phil a hilarious imitation of a glare when he tried to take a few. 

“I just want to make sure you won’t choke,” Phil told her, but the baby only turned her head away from him. 

Melinda chuckled and faster than the baby could register, she had snatched a fry from Daisy’s tight grasp. The pure shock on Daisy’s face had both Phil and Melinda laughing. Daisy blinked, stunned before she began to laugh with them. Melinda didn’t care that they were most likely causing a disturbance for everyone else in the diner. All her attention was on was the two people with her and how much she cherished moments like those. 

When Phil thought Melinda wasn't looking, he let Daisy have a few sips of his shake. 

“I saw that.”

“It’s dairy,” Phil protested. “It has calcium.” 

“It also has sugar.”

Sooner than Melinda would have liked they were done eating, and she was pulling into the base, parking the SUV in the hangar. Selfishly, she wanted to leave again, go back out and spend a few more hours with Phil and Daisy before work called them back. But, they were already there, and it was time for them to get back on duty. 

“Home again,” Phil said as he got out of the car, glancing around the hangar as if suspected something to be broken or missing in the few hours they had been gone. “How long do you think we can be in there until we have to work again?”

Melinda let out a soft laugh from where she was unbuckling Daisy. “Not long.”

Surprisingly, the three of them were allowed a few more minutes of relaxation before they passed by the kitchen were Bobbi was. It looked as if the agent had just finished eating and at the sight of Bobbi, Daisy squealed.

“Hey,” Bobbi greeted nearly immediately. “Mack and Koenig need you upstairs, sir.”

“Well,” Phil sighed, looking regretful as he handed the bag of books to Melinda. “Time to go back to work.”

“Have fun.”

Phil gave a dry laugh at Melinda’s words and kissed Daisy’s cheek before turning and walking down the hallway in the direction of his office. 

“How was storytime?”

Melinda’s glare was enough of an answer.

“That fun, huh?” Bobbi laughed, taking Daisy as the baby reached out for her. “Did you have a good time, rockstar?” she asked, tickling Daisy’s chin who squealed. 

“I don’t think Daisy had any more fun than we did.”

Bobbi winced, both from Melinda’s statement and from how the baby yanked at her hair. “I take it you’re not planning to go back?”

“Only to return the books when Phil inevitably forgets to,” Melinda said.

Bobbi’s voice was borderline excited as she asked, “You got books?”

Having walked further into the kitchen with Bobbi, Melinda set down the bag she had been carrying on the table, trying not to feel the ache in her shoulder it left behind. How many books were in there exactly? She was sure children’s books were heavier than adult novels. 

“Phil picked them out,” Melinda said, watching Bobbi dig into the bag. She had never seen the other agent so excited, especially over such a trivial thing as children's books. 

Bobbi gasped as she pulled a book out. “Corduroy!” The tops of her cheekbones dusted pink at May’s inquisitive look. “I loved this book when I was little.”

In Bobbi’s arms, Daisy leaned forward, patting a hand on the cover of the book.

“It’s Corduroy,” Bobbi told the baby. “You want me to read it to you?”

“Ah!” Daisy squealed, bouncing in Bobbi’s arms excitedly. “Bah!”

“Go ahead,” Melinda said when Bobbi glanced at her for what Melinda presumed to be permission. Meanwhile, Melinda turned to the counter and opened up a cabinet where she took a can of formula down.

Bobbi quickly moved to the couches in the common area, settling Daisy on her lap as the two sat. Daisy held out her panda, smacking it on the cover of the book.

“Yeah, that’s a bear just like Corduroy.” Bobbi nodded before clearing her throat as she readied to read, opening to the first page.  “Corduroy is a bear who once lived in the toy department of a big store,” Bobbi began.

From where she was preparing Daisy’s bottle, Melinda listened. At certain points in the book, Bobbi would pause and ask Daisy questions which the baby would answer in soft coos, and eager babbles. When Melinda was about to join them, her phone buzzed with a message from Piper asking her to assist with Strike. The last thing Melinda wanted to do was go back to work, but she had to. Walking over to Bobbi and Daisy, Melinda set down the bottle she had prepared onto the coffee table before the two. Daisy was so immersed in the book that she hardly looked up.

“After that, can you give her her bottle and then put her down for a nap?” Melinda asked.

The only indication that Bobbi gave to signify she heard Melinda was a nod as she didn’t break from reading. Melinda walked out of the area, but before walking down the hallway she lingered around the corner for a few more seconds, listening to as many soft baby babbles and coos as she could before she had to go to work.

“Agent May!”

It took all the formal training Melinda had to not jump at the sudden voice behind her. She turned slowly, not giving away how startled she had been and came face to face with Davis who asked, “Did you get Piper’s message?”

“I did.” Melinda nodded and turned away from the doorway. “Let’s go.”

Hours later, Melinda once again found herself listening to the same baby babbles. 

She entered Phil’s bedroom quietly, unsure if the baby was sleeping or not. It was late, later than Melinda usually went or came to bed. But instead of Phil’s gentle snoring and Daisy’s sleepy snuffles, Melinda was greeted with excited coos and Phil’s steady voice as he read.

Phil and Daisy were in bed, both sitting against the headboard, with pillows propping them up and Daisy leaning against Phil’s side, a tiny hand clenched in his shirt. They were in their pajamas and about ready to go to bed but were reading a bedtime story before doing so.

Even though Daisy was completely immersed in the book Phil was reading, and how he changed the pitch of his voice to different characters and words, she still glanced up as Melinda walked in the room. Daisy squealed, waving her hands out of excitement as she saw Melinda and waved back when Melinda waved to her.

“Hey,” Phil greeted, looking up from the book in his hands to Melinda. He peered over his glasses which were perched on his nose and smiled. “Are you going to join us?”

“After I change,” Melinda said. She was kicking her shoes off, too tired to properly unlace them and to eager to settle in bed with the two before her. Melinda walked into the bathroom, already stripping her shirt off. “Keep reading.”

Phil cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the half-open bathroom door Melinda disappeared into and back to the book. “Now, where were we?”

Once again Phil’s comforting voice filled the bedroom along with Daisy’s coos. At certain points in the book, he would pause and ask her questions and respond to her babbles. 

It wasn’t like it was the first book they were reading to Daisy because it wasn't. 

Jemma read to Daisy the most out of all of them. Melinda often wandered into the lab to find the two sitting at one of the desks, Daisy in Jemma’s lap as the scientist read whatever lab report or experiment she was working on to the baby. Daisy loved it and would make babbles as she tried to copy the words Jemma was saying. 

Phil read to Daisy a lot. It was mostly whatever mission report he was looking over or writing, leaving out all the curse words Hunter slipped into his and any other graphic details that needed to be specified. Even though the reading material was nowhere near suited for an eight and a half-month-old, Daisy still squealed with excitement when Phil exaggerated words and listened intently to his voice as he read.

At nighttime when they were relaxing in bed, Phil would have Daisy nestled in the crook of his arm, both concentrating on a book in his hands as he read to her. Those nights were rare since Phil usually fell asleep right away or came to bed late. But, when they did, Melinda was content to listen in from the bathroom where she was brushing her hair, and sneak peeks of them in the mirror. Phil would have his reading glasses on, and Daisy would be blinking at the book, concentrated on the words she didn’t yet understand.

Daisy was half asleep as Melinda rejoined them in the bedroom. She was indeed blinking at the book but more from tiredness than interest. As Melinda walked closer, Daisy’s concentration broke from the book. She lifted her arms up even before Melinda sat on the bed, little fingers wiggling in anticipation as Melinda neared.

It felt so good to be holding Daisy again, even if Melinda was away from her for just a handful of hours, but even then it felt too long. 

“Hi,” Melinda whispered, cuddling Daisy close. She pressed her nose to the downy soft hair on the baby’s head and breathed in Daisy’s calming, baby scent. “I missed you.”

Daisy gurgled quietly, slipping back into the sleepy content state she had been in when Melinda came out of the bathroom. She pillowed her head on Melinda’s chest, arms around Melinda’s ribcage and hands clutching the fabric of the woman’s shirt. Daisy’s legs were on either side of her waist in a hold that was nothing but a cling. 

Melinda wrapped her arms around the baby, kissing the top of Daisy’s head before glancing at Phil. “Keep reading.”

Phil gazed at them for a few moments more, his eyes almost extraordinarily soft behind his glasses. He didn’t keep reading but instead started over.

“When I look at you, and you look at me, I wonder what wonderful things you will be.”

At Phil’s voice, Daisy turned her head to look at him, giving him a sleepy smile. When Phil reached out a hand to her, Daisy’s hand wrapped around his finger, holding it with all her strength. 

The words Phil read became background noise as Melinda laid there, partially dozing off. 

She stroked Daisy’s hair, counting the baby’s every inhale and exhale. Daisy had grown so much since she had first turned into a baby. Melinda now understood when mother’s said they wanted to keep their children this little forever if they could. Her fingertips ran over the satiny skin of Daisy’s arm, rubbing over the slight rolls of baby fat. Daisy stirred, clenching her hand even more in Melinda’s top before letting out a quiet huff. She was already almost nine months old, a fact that still mystified Melinda. At this age, Daisy was so sweet, so gentle, vibrant, and very cuddly. Truthfully, Melinda did want to see Daisy grow more, she wanted to see her first steps and hear her first words, but first, she wanted to hold her baby for a little while longer.

Hot puffs of air hit against Melinda’s collarbones, indicating Daisy had fallen asleep. Melinda wasn’t too far behind her, tired from the day’s work and the excitement of the library. Before she nodded off, Melinda turned her head and pressed her lips to Daisy’s tiny hand against her chest. 

“And then I’ll look at you, and you’ll look at me, and I’ll love you, whoever you’ve grown up to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy as well if you like :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a fever. Neither Phil or Melinda know what to do. Luckily they have help and lots of cuddles to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! here's another chapter for you! happy early thanksgiving! this one is a pretty long one and a highly requested one with sick!Daisy, so I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!

As soon as Melinda woke up, she knew something wasn’t right.

The feeling had settled into her bones, stirring her awake from a deep sleep. Frowning, she turned in the bed and cataloged her surroundings. Phil was fine; the snores coming from her left side confirmed that. Between them, Daisy was sound asleep, arms up over her head and tiny hands in loose fists. They both were fine, and with a glance at her phone, there were no urgent messages either. No one came to the door, and beyond the thick walls, there was no unusual commotion.

Still, Melinda couldn’t shake the feeling.

She was tempted to get out up and see what could be going on in the base, but a movement diverted her thoughts. 

Daisy was beginning to stir on the bed, stretching her arms up, even more, hands spreading wide. Her brow creased, wrinkling her forehead adorably before her eyes opened. Daisy sleepily stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, her quiet gurgles and grunts filling the brief spaces of silence between Phil’s snores. 

Melinda kept quiet, content just to lay and watch Daisy for a few moments more before the busy day got started and they had to leave the cozy confines of their bed. Part of Melinda didn’t want to go and wanted to remain snuggled with her two favorite people. But, as Melinda’s phone lit up with a text, she listened to the other part of her that insisted on getting work done.

When Melinda shifted on the bed, Daisy’s attention left the ceiling, and her head turned in Melinda’s direction.

“Hi,” Melinda whispered, biting back a grin at how Daisy lit up when her eyes landed on Melinda. 

Daisy kicked her feet, rolling on her side to grab Melinda’s shirt with both hands. Insistent tugs were given to the fabric, prompting for attention. Melinda scooted down on the bed, so she was level with Daisy, only centimeters away from the baby’s face. Daisy blinked at her, cooing softly.

Leaning forward, Melinda rubbed their noses together, murmuring, “Good morning.”

Daisy suddenly yawned, her little mouth opening in a wide ‘o.’ As she did, her eyes scrunched up, and a squeak escaped her. 

Melinda found herself yawning as well, powerless to the chain reaction. She raised her eyebrows at the feel of a tiny hand pressing to her cheek. Daisy was watching her curiously, but when Melinda’s eyes were on her, the baby moved her hand over Melinda’s mouth, palm pressing against the woman’s lips.

A huff of laughter left Melinda. She kissed Daisy’s hand. Her words were muffled against the baby’s palm. “What are you doing, silly?”

Daisy grinned in response and giggled when Melinda pretended to eat her fingers. The baby squealed quietly, yanking her hand back to insert two fingers between her lips, brown eyes bright as they stared at Melinda. 

“Did you sleep well?” Melinda asked, finding herself scooting closer to Daisy. The baby smiled, gumming at her fingers as Melinda’s hand cupped her cheek. Daisy’s skin was sleep-warm under her palm. 

“Uh,” Daisy murmured, the sound muffled by her fingers. Melinda watched as she sucked on them before yawning once more. 

Gently, Melinda took Daisy’s fingers from her mouth, meeting no resistance since the baby had her mouth open. She wiped the spit covered digits on Phil’s pillowcase, suppressing a laugh at the shock on Daisy’s face.

“Your hands have germs,” Melinda reminded her. When Daisy went to insert the fingers of her other hand into her mouth, Melinda caught that one too. “No, baby.”

Before Daisy could whine, Melinda brought the tiny hands to her mouth and kissed them, somewhat obnoxiously to make the baby laugh. The sound of her laughter woke Melinda up more, and she smiled, kissing Daisy’s nose. 

“Ready to start the day?”

“Uh.”

Even though the feeling of unease Melinda woke up with settled low in her stomach, she woke Phil up and left the baby with him before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. They each went about their daily routines; Phil showered while Melinda did her daily tai chi with Daisy strapped to her, and changing into work clothes before joining the team for breakfast. The hours went by as most others did, with little to no emergencies, a ton of paperwork, and training. 

Everything about the day went smoothly until lunch.

Instead of familiar pleased coos and babbles, irritated squeals and wails filled the kitchen where Melinda and Daisy were having lunch. The set up was standard with Melinda sitting at the table with Daisy in her lap and their lunches before them. What was abnormal though, was the fact that Daisy wouldn’t eat anything that Melinda offered her, even the baby’s favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Each bite of food Melinda pressed to Daisy’s lips, Daisy turned her head away from with a whine. The only item she would accept was her bottle full of diluted juice. 

Melinda frowned. “Why aren’t you eating?”

All Daisy offered in reply was a grumpy huff. When Daisy set her bottle down, Melinda tried to feed her some fruit, but the baby turned her head away. Instead of eating, Daisy elected to chew on her fingers, whimpering. 

It was odd. Generally, Daisy ate her lunch with ease, finishing all that Melinda fed her and even some of Melinda's food. 

The anxiety Melinda had woke up with resurfaced. Was something wrong with Daisy? Was something wrong with the food? Melinda ate some of the baby’s sandwich which tasted fine. It wasn’t the food.

Melinda frowned once more, this time looking down at Daisy who was leaning against her. She brushed the baby’s hair back, and Daisy tipped her head up, eyes finding Melinda’s.

“Are you okay?” Melinda asked lowly. She cleaned the fingers of her other hand off before bringing them to Daisy to rub the baby’s belly. “Does your tummy hurt?”

Daisy’s lower lip wobbled before she whined and shifted to press her face against Melinda’s chest. 

Melinda picked Daisy up. “What’s going on, baby?” When she kissed the baby’s cheek, Melinda paused. Daisy’s skin felt warmer than usual, not much, but warm enough to raise concern. Daisy’s warm skin coupled with her fussiness and the fact that she wouldn’t eat anything sent panic through Melinda. 

Quickly, Melinda stood with Daisy on her hip and cleaned up the remains of their lunch before walking out of the kitchen. “How about we go see Jemma?” 

“Hello May,” Jemma greeted brightly as May and Daisy entered the lab. She turned away from the computer, placing a stack of papers in a drawer as she stood. “And Daisy! What brings you here? Is everything alright?”

“Daisy’s refusing to eat lunch,” Melinda told the scientist. “And she feels warm.”

“Babies tend to run a little higher than adults, but I’ll give it a quick check,” Jemma said. She turned, rifling through a drawer before pulling out an ear thermometer which, after cleaning it, she held to Daisy’s ear. It beeped seconds later.

“Temperature is normal.” Jemma set the instrument down. “98.8.”

“Is it a new tooth?” Melinda asked. Higher temperature was a side effect of teething, something she had read about and experienced when Daisy was cutting a new tooth. 

Jemma snapped on a pair of gloves, grabbing a penlight from the medical kit. “Let’s see.”

She gently opened Daisy’s mouth, peering in for a few moments before pulling back. Jemma shook her head, clicking the penlight off. “No new teeth, but her gums are a little dry. Has she had any fluids recently?”

“She’s only taken fourteen ounces of formula so far,” Melinda informed her. “I got her to take five ounces of water, three of juice, and half a sandwich.”

Jemma frowned. “Why’s that? That’s hardly what she should be eating.”

“I know.” Melinda nodded. “She just won’t eat, pushes everything away.”

“Why won’t you eat?” Jemma asked Daisy. The baby only fussed and turned away from her, hiding her face in Melinda’s shoulder. “Has she thrown up?”

“Nothing more than the usual minimal amount of spit up.”

“Has she had a bowel movement?”

“Earlier.”

Jemma hummed in thought as she jotted down on a clipboard. “What was her stool like?”

“It was runny.”

“Slight dehydration,” Jemma concluded after a few seconds. “After you leave here, make sure she gets at least another six ounces of water.”

“Is that what’s making her irritable?”

Jemma nodded. “I would assume so. She’s hardly eaten so far, so her stomach is rather empty,” she said. “You can try giving her a bottle, but with how fussy she is, I don’t think she would take it. She probably just needs a nap.”

Melinda glanced down at Daisy, noting how even though the baby’s eyes were glazed with fatigue, they were still wide open. “We can do that.”

“Alright,” Jemma said. “Excellent. If after she wakes up and is still feeling warm, you might want to put some cool cloths on her, or even take a nice bath.”

“I’ll let you know,” Melinda said before leaving the lab, her attention solely focused on Daisy. “Thank you, Simmons.”

Once in the kitchen, Melinda quickly and efficiently filled up one of Daisy’s bottles with six ounces of cool water, per Jemma’s instruction. She also made one with formula, just in case the scientist was wrong and Daisy did take it. With the dubious way Daisy eyed the bottle, Melinda wasn’t too sure, but she could try. Bottles and baby in hand, Melinda walked back to their bedroom, softly murmuring to Daisy who fussed the entire way.

“Why are you so cranky?” Melinda asked the baby as soon as they had entered the bedroom. In response, Daisy only huffed. 

The baby continued to cling to Melinda as the woman set the bottles down on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed. Melinda took up their usual position whenever she fed Daisy, leaned against the headboard with the baby cradled in her arms. When her head was in the crook of Melinda’s arm, Daisy protested with a loud squall, little hands yanking at the low neckline of Melinda’s shirt. 

“Hey,” Melinda admonished, slightly confused. 

Daisy usually never did this, she always settled fine. Melinda gently tugged the demanding hands from her shirt, brow crinkling as Daisy grew even more distressed. The baby whined, kicking her feet against Melinda’s abdomen.

Melinda picked her up, adjusting their position, so Daisy was now at her chest. No sooner did Daisy’s cheek rest above Melinda’s heart, the baby relaxed, but still wouldn’t settle. “What’s going on?”

Of course, Daisy couldn't answer verbally yet, at least not in any way that Melinda would be able to understand.

Reaching over to the side table, Melinda grabbed the bottle full of water, still keeping a hold on Daisy as she did. She glanced down at Daisy, holding the bottle so the baby could see and asked, “Are you thirsty?” 

Daisy glanced at the bottle for a second before hiding her face against Melinda’s chest with a grunt as her hands once again pulled at Melinda’s shirt.

“Daisy,” Melinda said, slipping into a sterner tone. “You need to drink this.” When Daisy refused to look at her, Melinda sighed, swallowing back the fear that had been rising in her ever since the morning. “Come on, baby.”

Hesitantly, Daisy peeked out. This time, when Melinda offered Daisy the bottle, the baby opened her mouth and took it. When the cool water hit her tongue, Daisy relaxed, making an almost relieved sound. She sucked slowly, eyes never leaving Melinda’s. 

As usual, feeding Daisy caused the tension in Melinda’s shoulders to dissipate though concern still was present in the back of her mind. Melinda didn’t understand why Daisy was so fussy, she was normally an easy baby, but everyone had their bad days. Still, Melinda found herself worrying, especially as half-way through drinking the water, Daisy suddenly pulled off the nipple. 

Daisy’s lips were pursed shut in a frown as let go, turning her head away from both the bottle and Melinda. Her legs kicked out against Melinda’s hip, seemingly in frustration. A high, irritated wail filled the room as Daisy voiced her displeasure. 

“Daisy,” Melinda urged, not allowing the frustration she felt to be heard. “You’re almost done. Come on, baby.”

She allowed Daisy to fuss for a few moments longer before the baby settled. Daisy turned back to Melinda, tiny fingers searching for comfort against Melinda’s skin which the woman readily provided. The only thought in Melinda’s mind as she set the bottle down to better cradle Daisy to her was to soothe the upset baby in her arms. Slowly, Melinda began to rock side to side, patting Daisy’s bottom in a gentle rhythm as she did. It took a few more minutes of low murmurs and rocking before Daisy settled enough for Melinda to offer her the bottle once more. 

“You can finish it,” Melinda encouraged at Daisy’s apprehensive look. “Just a little more.”

When Melinda slid the nipple into Daisy’s mouth, the baby hiccuped around it but didn’t move her lips. Seconds ticked by. Melinda was about to ease the bottle away when Daisy sighed and began to suck. 

Relaxing only slightly, Melinda kissed the top of Daisy’s head, breathing in her gentle, soothing scent. She held the bottle securely as Daisy sucked, tilting it up as it gradually became empty.

Minutes later, Daisy pulled off again, turning her face back into Melinda’s chest with a soft whine. Water from around Daisy’s mouth and on her chin seeped into Melinda’s shirt, cool against her skin, but she didn't mind. Instead, Melinda pressed another kiss to Daisy’s temple before glancing at the bottle. Half an ounce of water was left, but Melinda set it back onto the side table. Daisy had clearly had enough, and she wasn't going to force her to drink anymore. 

When her hand was free, Melinda rubbed Daisy’s back, murmuring, “Good job.” 

She received a grunt in return. Leaning, Melinda grabbed a burp cloth from the side table drawer and settled it on her shoulder before lifting Daisy to burp her. At the sudden change, Daisy let out a sharp squall, clearly displeased. 

“I have to burp you,” Melinda told her, trying not to show how much Daisy’s upset whimpers affected her. “It’s alright, baby.”

Instead of fussing more, Daisy simply laid her head against Melinda’s shoulder as her back was patted. Daisy whined, squirming slightly as she let out a few burps. 

Melinda shifted Daisy back to her chest when the baby was done. “There we go,” she said warmly, kissing Daisy’s cheek as she leaned over and grabbed the other bottle. “Are you hungry?”

Daisy turned her head away, rubbing her face over Melinda’s shoulder with an irritated whine. With a sigh, Melinda set the bottle of formula back onto the side table. At least Daisy drank nearly all of the water. 

“You need a nap,” Melinda stated. Daisy began to protest, but Melinda hushed her with a,  “Come on, I’ll nap with you.”

That cajoled Daisy long enough for Melinda to situate them now lying in bed instead of sitting. Melinda was on her back with Daisy was snuggled up to her chest, an ear pressed against Melinda’s heart. Daisy kicked her legs gently against Melinda’s sides, both hands fisted in Melinda’s shirt.

“Go to sleep,” Melinda whispered, “I’m right here, baby.”

Daisy relaxed against Melinda, little body going limp as her breathing evened out. Even though she was clearly tired, Daisy didn’t close her eyes and instead gazed up at Melinda. 

Melinda placed a kiss to Daisy’s forehead, but paused, noting the warmth of Daisy’s skin. She felt hotter than before, and Melinda frowned. 

Carefully, Melinda grabbed the nearly empty bottle of water from the side table. She had to adjust Daisy as she unscrewed the top and softly soothed the baby as she fussed. Melinda worked quick, distributing the rest of the cool water onto the burp cloth. When she folded the now wet cloth up and placed it against Daisy’s forehead, the baby stilled, a relieved sigh slipping from her lips.  

“It’s okay,” Melinda assured her as she smoothed Daisy’s damp hair back. “That feel better?”

In response, Daisy only whimpered, but she didn't fuss anymore which meant that the cool cloth must have helped her feel better. When it got too warm, Melinda flipped it over and pressed it to the back of Daisy’s neck. Daisy sighed and stirred, shifting against Melinda’s chest.

Melinda hushed her, holding her baby closer as she began to soothingly pat her bottom once more. At the movement, Daisy’s eyelids began to slip closed, but the baby jerked awake each time she was close to falling asleep. 

“niáng de bǎobǎo bì shàng yǎnjīng,” Melinda murmured, cupping Daisy’s cheek in her palm.  _ Mother’s baby, close your eyes _ .

****

Daisy’s eyes became even heavier at the soothing lullaby lyric, one Melinda had recently been singing to her in the early morning hours when Daisy woke. With each word, Daisy grew sleepier, and by the fifth time of Melinda repeating the whole lullaby, Daisy was asleep. 

****

Melinda watched Daisy for a few moments longer, fighting against her own tiredness. Getting up with Daisy in the middle of the night was affecting her sleep patterns and causing Melinda to become more tired than usual. She remedied that with taking naps with Daisy, though, something she looked forward to every day. The backs of her fingers ghosted along Daisy’s chubby cheeks. The baby’s brow was drawn, wrinkled in her sleep. Carefully, Melinda smoothed it out with her thumb, lightly kissing the area as she drew back. Soft puffs of warm air landed against Melinda’s collarbones as Daisy breathed, her tiny mouth partially open. 

****

When Melinda woke up for the second time that day, it was once again with the earlier feeling of unease. 

This time, it was stronger. Her instincts were nearly screaming at her that something just wasn’t  _ right _ . 

Melinda’s arms tightened around Daisy automatically as she further woke, but Melinda nearly yanked her hands away from the baby when she felt how hot Daisy was. Daisy was like a mini furnace against Melinda, radiating a level of heat that was not normal at all. Alarmed, Melinda pressed the back of her hand against Daisy’s forehead, reeling as she felt the baby’s hot skin. 

“Daisy?” Melinda asked, her heart nearly stopping when the baby didn’t respond. “ _ Daisy _ .”

Daisy stirred, a high, pained whine slipping from her lips. The baby blinked her eyes open, allowing Melinda to note how glazed they were. Her cheeks and forehead were flushed. Even Daisy’s hands were hot as Melinda took one between her fingers. As she did, Daisy whimpered. 

Something was definitely not right. 

Melinda was up and out of bed in seconds, not even pausing to put her shoes back on before she was nearly running down the halls of the Playground, a confused and fussing Daisy in her arms. 

“Simmons!” Melinda yelled as she neared the lab. “ _ Simmons! _ ”

The lab doors slid open, making way for Melinda who nearly barreled through them. Jemma was standing up abruptly from her chair as Melinda entered, eyes wide and concerned. “Agent May?” she asked, taking in Melinda’s panic. “What? What is it?”

“She’s burning up.”

Jemma’s eyebrows rose as she felt Daisy’s forehead. “Get her on the table.”

Melinda laid Daisy down onto the cool metal table, heart clenching at the sigh the baby let out when her hot skin came in contact with the table’s surface. Melinda brushed the tips of her fingers across Daisy’s temple, wincing at the heat. When Daisy whimpered, Melinda gave an impatient glance over her shoulder to where Jemma was digging the thermometer out of a drawer.

“I’ve got it,” Jemma said, rushing back over to them. She quickly raised the thermometer to Daisy’s ear and a second later, the device beeped. Melinda watched Jemma’s brow crease as the scientist read the screen.

“What?” she demanded, itching to know what number was displayed but at the same time dreading it.

“It says 98.8,” Jemma murmured. “That- that can’t be right. She’s much too hot for-” Suddenly, Jemma flipped the thermometer over in her palm, placed a clean cover on, and pressed a few buttons before lifting it to her own ear. 

Melinda’s worry was replaced by confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I checked my own temperature to see if this thing is reading right,” Jemma explained. “I normally run at around 97, and it should display that.”

Another second ticked by, much too slow in Melinda’s opinion before the device beeped again. Jemma withdrew the thermometer from her ear, and upon reading the screen, she exclaimed, “Dammit!” 

“What?” Melinda demanded, feeling her pulse pick up. She never liked to hear that word from Jemma’s mouth or to see the fear on the scientists face. 

“The bloody thing was shorted,” Jemma explained in a rush, tossing the thermometer aside. It landed face up, the screen still displaying 98.8. Jemma yanked a drawer open, withdrew a pair of gloves, and snapped them on. “The batteries must be expired or- I don’t quite know. Get her undressed. I need to take her temperature immediately.”

Without further question, Melinda began to undress Daisy, her knuckles and fingers brushing over too hot skin as she unbuttoned and gently pulled the baby’s clothes off. By the time she was done, Daisy was squirming on the table, fussing quietly. Melinda rubbed Daisy’s belly, murmuring softly to the baby who grabbed Melinda’s fingers in her tiny hands.

“Her diaper too,” Jemma instructed as she lifted an oddly curved object out of the drawer. “I’m going to need to take her temperature rectally.”

With the few seconds it took for Melinda to untape Daisy’s diaper, Jemma appeared by her side once more, now equipped with the rectal thermometer she had just cleaned. A small amount of petroleum jelly glistened on the silver tip. Melinda winced on Daisy’s behalf. 

“Do you want me to turn her over?” Melinda asked, feeling somewhat helpless. 

“No, on her back will be fine, that way she can see you.” 

Melinda lifted Daisy closer to the edge of the table, one hand still on the baby’s belly to help balance her and to catch her if she rolled off. As she did, Daisy let out a sharp, confused cry, reaching for Melinda. 

“It’s okay,” she soothed, holding Daisy’s legs up as the baby tried to kick. “You’re okay.”

Daisy didn’t share her thoughts and continued fussing until her face crumpled and she began to cry. She tried to move away in both confusion and fear, but both Melinda and Jemma held her in place. 

“I know, I know,” Jemma soothed, rubbing a gloved hand over Daisy’s belly. “This isn’t fun for any of us, darling. It’ll be over soon.”

Daisy’s sobbing only escalated, her distress echoing around the lab. 

“Is it done?” Melinda asked, unable to hear her baby’s cries any longer. 

“It should-” A shrill beep cut off Jemma’s next words. The scientist slowly took the thermometer out but when it was free, swiftly flipped it over to read the screen. “Oh dear.”

Just that simple phrase had Melinda stiffening. She glanced over to Jemma, pausing in comforting Daisy. “Simmons?”

“It’s 102.5. She’s running a high fever.”

Melinda had felt fear before, many times, but she was beginning to learn that no fear compared to being afraid on your child’s behalf. “What do we do?” Melinda demanded. “How do we bring it down?”

“I can give her some infant acetaminophen to help, but other than that,” Jemma sighed. “There’s not much either of us can do.”

“Give it to her now.”

Jemma was already over by the counter where Melinda knew she kept the majority of Daisy’s baby items. The scientist was quick but accurate as she measured out the correct dose of the pain reliever, transferring the pale pink liquid into a blunt tip, needle-less, plastic syringe. When she walked back over, Daisy was up off the table and clinging to Melinda, her diaper back on and fresh tear tracks down her face.

“Can you take this for me?” Jemma asked, lifting the syringe up. “Come on now.”

Instinctively, Daisy opened her mouth as Jemma dragged the tip over the baby’s bottom lip, but when Daisy tasted the medicine, she whipped her head to the side and pursed her lips shut.

“Daisy.” Jemma’s tone took on an edge that Melinda only heard when one of their team members were hurt. Doctor Jemma meant business and didn’t put up with any uncooperation. “Open up. You need to take this.”  

The baby whined, breath stuttering in a sob at the change in Jemma’s tone. Daisy turned away, even more, reaching out for Melinda. Ignoring Jemma’s protests, Melinda shifted Daisy in her arms, rocking side to side to help soothe the baby. Even though she was still alarmingly hot, Daisy pressed herself close to Melinda, snuffling tearily against the woman’s neck.

“She needs to calm down first,” Melinda said to Jemma, making clear what she was saying was non-negotiable. “Then you can give it to her.”

Jemma conceded, breathing out a shaky sigh. “I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just- her temperature is so high and I- well, I’ve never dealt with a feverish baby before.”

“Daisy is more frightened than you are now,” Melinda reminded her. “Unlike us, she has no clue what’s happening or why she feels this way.”

“You’re right,” Jemma said. She reached out, running a hand down Daisy’s back. “I’m sorry I raised my voice at you, Daisy. That wasn’t very nice of me, was it?”

Daisy peeked out at Jemma, glancing at the scientist for a few seconds before hiding her face against Melinda once more. 

Melinda sat on the table, keeping a firm grip on Daisy as she situated them on the surface. With Daisy clinging to Melinda, the baby was at the perfect height for Jemma to sit in front of them and give her the medicine. The scientist rolled over to them in one of the chairs, smiling to calm Daisy who was still on edge.

“Are you ready now, Daisy?” Jemma asked softly. “I promise this will make you feel better.”

Daisy doubtfully eyed the syringe in Jemma’s hand before turning her face into Melinda’s neck.

“Come on,” Melinda said, pulling Daisy back. She situated the baby in her lap, so Daisy was facing Jemma. “She needs to give it to you, baby.”

“It won’t take that long. I promise,” Jemma told Daisy before glancing up at Melinda. “I’m going to need you to hold her head in place. She won’t like this.”

Melinda nodded, and when Jemma moved forward with the syringe, Melinda moved one hand from around Daisy’s waist to the baby’s head. She gently held Daisy’s head in place, watching as Jemma coaxed Daisy’s mouth open with a few reassuring coos and gloved fingers.

“It’s alright, Daisy,” Jemma assured her. “This won’t take long at all.”

Melinda leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head, slightly tightening her hold on the baby as Jemma began to press down on the plunger of the syringe.

As soon as the medicine touched Daisy’s tongue, the baby whined and tried to move her head away but couldn’t. When she found she couldn't, Daisy instead began to fuss, whimpering around the plastic as the medicine slowly trickled into her mouth. She swallowed on reflex and let out a soft cry. 

“I know this is no fun,” Jemma said, frowning in sympathy. “I’m sorry lovey, but it has to be done.”

Soon, the majority of the medicine was gone and down Daisy’s throat, only a few pale pink drops remaining in the syringe. Jemma took it away when the plunger had pushed the last into Daisy’s mouth. 

“There we go!” she exclaimed. “All done.”

Daisy spluttered and licked her lips before bursting into tears.

When Melinda quickly turned her around and lifted Daisy back into her arms, the baby clung to her, rubbing her face against Melinda’s chest. Daisy sobbed, little hands gripping Melinda’s shirt tightly.

“That should help bring the fever down a few degrees,” Jemma informed Melinda. “She’ll have to take the dosage every four hours until the fever breaks, but no more than five doses in a twenty-four hour period.”

“What else can we do aside from medicine?” Melinda asked, rocking Daisy as the baby continued to cry against her neck. 

“Quite frankly, we need to let her body fight it off,” Jemma said. “She’s probably going to want to go back to sleep, but you’ll need to get more fluids in her before she does.” 

“Do we need to call Lincoln?”

While Melinda trusted Jemma and her expertise, Jemma wasn’t a pediatrician. Aside from basic biology, she didn’t have the knowledge that medical doctors had, or the experience. 

“I’ll call, but he won’t need to come out,” Jemma said. “Fevers fall as quickly and dramatically as they rise.”

“Get him here as soon as possible,” Melinda ordered. “I’ll fly out if I have to.”

Jemma knew better than to argue with May, but especially not when the woman was like this. May was showing a vulnerability that only came out when Daisy was concerned. She almost never let others see her with her guards down. 

“Why don’t you take care of Daisy while I go talk to Coulson?” Jemma asked, watching as even before she had finished her question, May was walking out of the lab, softly murmuring to the baby in her arms. Jemma followed in suit, but not without grabbing her clipboard before heading to Coulson’s office. 

Daisy was letting out high, pained whines as Melinda carried her back to their bedroom. She snuggled close to Melinda, needing the comfort that Melinda provided. 

Melinda winced at the heat of Daisy’s cheek as it pressed to her own. Guilt, fear, and regret rose in her mind. It was more than likely that Daisy had gotten her fever from the library which  _ she  _ had taken the baby to. Melinda began to blame herself for how Daisy was currently suffering. A ton of  _ if’s  _ began to overrun her thoughts, but Melinda pushed them aside and instead focused on Daisy. 

The baby whimpered as Melinda sat on the bed once they reached the bedroom. Daisy drew even closer, eyes starting to slip shut from the exhaustive fever she had. 

A sudden surge of protectiveness washed over Melinda, nearly overpowering her. She would do anything to keep Daisy safe and had promised herself that the moment Phil had brought Skye onto the Bus. Now that Daisy was just a baby and unable to fend for herself, the urge to protect her was even stronger. 

Daisy didn’t protest as Melinda held her tighter, or when Melinda sat for the longest time with her nose against the baby’s temple. With each breath Daisy took, Melinda counted it, waiting for each inhale and exhale to come and go. Soon, Daisy’s breathing pattern evened out, but Melinda didn’t put her down and instead held her close. 

Not much longer after Daisy had fallen asleep, the bedroom door began to open. 

“Hey,” Phil said quietly as he entered the bedroom. “Simmons told me Daisy was sick and that I had to call Campbell?”

Melinda nodded, not looking up from the baby in her arms. “Did you?”

“Of course. He should be here later.”

“How late?”

“Four hours tops.”

Keeping his footsteps as light as possible, Phil walked further into the bedroom and around the bed. It dipped under his weight as he sat down next to Melinda. As he laid eyes on Daisy, the stiffness in his shoulders faded, and his eyes softened though they still held a worry that was mirrored in Melinda’s own eyes. 

He reached out, caressing Daisy’s head in his palm. The baby stirred only slightly but remained asleep. “How is she?”

“I just got her to sleep,” Melinda told him. “She’s been cranky all day, but I didn’t know why.” When her voice hitched, Melinda swiftly cleared it. “She barely ate.”

“What’s her temperature?”

“102.5.”

“Poor kid.”

“She picked it up from the library,” Melinda almost growled. “I told you we shouldn’t have gone. Now, she’s sick.”

“You can’t confirm that,” Phil protested though he knew it was futile. He witnessed firsthand the germs in the children’s corner as he saw kids sneeze into their hands before grabbing a book amongst other unsanitary things.

The way Melinda narrowed her eyes had Phil’s mouth closing. She was in no mood to argue. 

“We’re ordering books offline from now on.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed, seeing how tense Melinda was. “Mel, this isn’t your fault.”

“If we hadn’t have gone-”

“Then Daisy would have still gotten sick at some point,” Phil said. “Even though Jemma keeps this place pretty clean, there are still germs.” He watched as Melinda held Daisy closer as if she could shield her from those invisible threats. “You can’t protect her from that.”

“I can try.”

As Daisy slept, Melinda and Phil talked lowly, careful not to wake her. Their efforts may have been futile because Daisy slept fitfully and not at all like she normally did. She tossed and turned, pained whines and whimpers slipping from her lips. The only way Daisy would be consoled was by being held, something neither Phil or Melinda minded. They took turns holding her, soothing the baby’s fussiness. But, at one point Daisy woke up and immediately started crying. 

Phil carefully took Daisy from Melinda, hushing the baby as she whimpered. “Hi, Daisy,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her temple. “Hi, sweetheart.”

At Phil’s familiar voice and touch, Daisy relaxed into him, her tears pattering off. She was scared, confused, and in pain and his heart ached for her. Daisy cooed as Phil cuddled her closer, too exhausted from her fever to give him her usual babbles. 

“Are you feeling better?” Phil asked. At the question, Daisy whimpered, hiccuping. “No?” He pressed the backs of his fingers to Daisy’s forehead and said to Melinda, “She feels cooler. How long has it been?”

“Just over two hours.” Melinda stood up from the bed. “Let’s go see Simmons.” 

When they arrived at the lab, Jemma was at the computer, looking at what appeared to be ‘how to take care of a baby with a fever’ articles. She was reading intently, but upon noticing them, she quickly exited out of the tabs and stood. 

“Hello again,” Jemma greeted. “How are we doing?” 

“Better,” Melinda answered, running her hand over Daisy’s head as Phil placed the baby down onto the table. Daisy only sullenly blinked at her. “She slept for a little while, but not well.”

“That’s completely understandable. Have you been cooling her down with a few cloths?”

“Yes, but she still feels warm.”

Jemma gave them a sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid I have to take her temperature again.”

Phil looked confused at the whimper Daisy gave and how Melinda began undressing the baby. “Okay?” It wasn’t until Jemma brought out the thermometer again that he understood.

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

Daisy didn’t enjoy getting her temperature taken the second time any more than the first time. She made her displeasure known, especially since she wasn’t as feverish or delirious as before. Daisy’s wails reverberated around the room, bouncing off the glass walls as she cried. By the time the thermometer beeped, Phil looked like he was on the verge of tears too. After she had changed Daisy, Melinda handed the baby to him, watching as he cuddled her close. 

“101.5,” Jemma read, pleased. “It’s coming down steadily. She should be back to normal by tomorrow morning.”

“What else can we do?” 

“I’m afraid there’s not much,” Jemma told them with a regretful smile. “We need to let her immune system fight it off, mostly, but if she shows distress, I can prescribe some extra cuddles.”

Extra cuddles seemed to be the perfect remedy since Daisy was clinging to Phil. She was a clingy baby usually, but when sick, she was even more so.

“We can do that,” Phil said, looking down at Daisy who was tucked against him. “Can’t we, Daisy?”

Daisy only rubbed her face against him, too drained from her fever to do anything more. With a hiccup, she sighed before reaching out to Melinda who was standing close. At that simple action, Melinda’s shoulders lost the tension they had as she stepped forward. 

“It’s too early for another dose of acetaminophen,” Jemma informed them. “By the time it is, Lincoln should be here.”

Melinda took Daisy’s hand in hers, fingers rubbing over the silky skin. “Do you think she’ll eat anything?”

“Most likely not. Don’t force her to eat, but do make sure she gets more liquids.”

“Alright,” Phil said. “How about we go do that now, Daisy?” 

Just like before, Daisy was not at all cooperative with drinking from her bottle, even if it was Phil feeding her. She turned her head every which way trying to evade the nipple and when it was in her mouth, screamed. 

“Come on,” Phil coaxed. “You need to drink this, Daisy.” 

He sighed as the baby once again moved her head away, whining. Melinda chuckled softly from where she was walking out of the bathroom. “How did you do this?”

“You have to be patient,” Melinda said as she took a seat on the bed next to Phil. 

At the movement of the bed dipping, Daisy turned her head toward Melinda, blinking at the woman. Phil willingly transferred the baby over to Melinda, watching as she murmured to Daisy. Without being prompted, Phil handed the bottle to Melinda who took it and rubbed the nipple across Daisy’s lips. It took a second of waiting before Daisy opened her mouth and accepted the bottle. She didn’t begin drinking right away but at Melinda’s gentle urge of, “Come on, baby.” Daisy started drinking the water once more. 

“Show off.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “She definitely wasn’t this cooperative earlier.” She glanced down at Daisy when the baby huffed. “Were you?”

Daisy only sucked at the bottle harder in reply, now eagerly gulping down the water. Melinda wiped a few trickles that made their way around the bottle and onto Daisy’s chin. 

At that second, Melinda suddenly remembered her and Daisy being in a position similar to this when Daisy was an adult, and her hands ached too much to properly sip from a mug. Granted, the adult Daisy wasn’t cradled to Melinda like she currently was, but Daisy had still leaned heavily into the other woman and had looked at her with the same trusting eyes. The baby never looked away from Melinda as she drank. 

“Are you done?” Melinda asked when Daisy slowly pulled off the bottle. The baby huffed before suddenly burping. 

Phil laughed. “I guess she is.”

As Melinda burped the baby, Phil took the bottle and placed it on the bedside table. Next to it, he noticed that Melinda had grabbed some clean baby washcloths from the bathroom before she joined the two in bed. Picking the cloths up, Phil wet them with the excess cool water from Daisy’s bottle and carefully arranged them on the back of Daisy’s neck and her back. 

“There we go,” Phil said as he placed the last one on. Daisy sighed, relieved, and rested her cheek on Melinda’s shoulder. 

When the baby didn’t move for a few seconds, Melinda patted Daisy’s bottom, asking, “Are you going to sleep?”

Daisy let out a whine and turned so she could reach one arm out and grab the neckline of Melinda’s shirt once more. 

“Guess that’s a no.”

“You should sleep,” Melinda said to Daisy. “You need to rest.”

For the rest of the time, the three were in the bedroom, Daisy didn’t sleep, but she did relax and calmed down as Melinda continued to hold her and as Phil talked. Melinda rocked her as she sat on the bed, holding Daisy close. Even though the baby was naked aside from her diaper and a few cool cloths covering her, Daisy’s skin was still hot against Melinda’s own. Daisy was beginning to cool down, though, as Melinda realized when she pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead. 

Phil’s phone buzzed with a text, breaking the momentary silence in the room. Picking his phone up, he read it before moving to get out of the bed. “Campbell’s here. Why don’t you both go to the lab while I get him?”

“We’ll meet you in there.” 

Melinda and Daisy were waiting in the lab when Lincoln and Phil entered. Lincoln was still in his scrubs, lab coat thrown over them and various devices hanging from it. He appeared tired, as all doctors did, but none-the-less thrilled to be there even under the current circumstances.

“Agent May,” Lincoln greeted Melinda, swallowing at her unimpressed look. “Sorry I’m a bit late- I was just finishing my shift when Coulson called and-”

Melinda cut him off with a curt, “It's fine. You’re here now.”

Used to her bluntness, Lincoln nodded. He set his bag down on the table, his eyes on Daisy who was sitting, her face pressed against Melinda’s stomach. “I am. I’m told Daisy has a fever?”

Daisy had perked up since hearing Lincoln’s voice. When she turned to look at him, the baby smiled and kicked her legs, squirming. Melinda laid her down on the cold table and watched as Daisy rolled over to Lincoln.

“Hi,” Lincoln greeted. A fond smile Melinda knew was only reserved for Daisy appeared on his lips. He leaned down to press a kiss to one of Daisy’s hands. “I missed you.”

Daisy gave him a tired grin, reaching up to grab the lapels of his lab coat. Her tiny fingers rubbed against his nametag before one hand yanked on the lanyard still around his neck. 

“Hey!” Lincoln spluttered, his light tone making Daisy gurgle. “Little rascal.” He tickled the baby’s belly, chuckling as she squirmed. “How have you been?”

“It’s time for a checkup,” Melinda interrupted. “It isn't social hour.”

As Lincoln took out his stethoscope, he whispered to Daisy, “Your mom is scary.” The baby cooed, kicking her legs. “Yeah, she is.”

Melinda rolled her eyes but watched as Lincoln deftly took Daisy’s vitals and examined her, peering into her eyes, ears, and mouth before asking, “What brought the fever on? Did someone in the base have one?”

“No,” Phil said. “We went to the library.”

Lincoln winced. “Yeah, that would definitely do it.”

“We won’t be going back.”

“I can’t blame you. The health hazards there are a nightmare.” Lincoln glanced at the clipboard Jemma had left. “Simmons told me she was at 102.5 when she took her temperature. Was that the highest?”

“Yes,” Melinda said. “It’s been going down since.”

“That’s good.” Lincoln nodded. “When was the last time it was taken?”

“Two hours ago. She was at 101.5 then.”

“I’d like to check it again.”

Lincoln checked Daisy’s temperature faster and more efficiently than Jemma had. Of course, Daisy didn't enjoy it any more than she had before. Her cries echoed around the lab but calmed quickly as she was soothed by both Melinda and Lincoln.

“100.7,” Lincoln read off the screen, placing the rectal thermometer aside. He jotted the number down before turning to Daisy who was still sniffling. “I know that wasn’t enjoyable Daisy, but I’m sorry, it had to be done.”

Daisy huffed as her tears turned to pouting but soon forgot about the ordeal. She became a little more lively as Lincoln continued to examine her, hands chasing the instruments he was using and babbling back as he talked.

“Has she had a seizure?”

“No,” Melinda answered immediately. Her heart dropped at the question. “Why?”

“Febrile seizures are common with young children who have fevers,” Lincoln explained calmly. “Don’t worry. They’re harmless but frightening.”

Seizures certainly didn’t  _ sound  _ harmless. Quite frankly they sounded scary and like something Melinda never wanted to have to deal with. Melinda was about to ask more about them, but Phil’s next words cut her off, and the subject was dropped. “She’s just been listless and fussy. Not at all like herself.”

“Yeah, fevers will do that.” Lincoln nodded before turning his attention back to Daisy. He poked the baby’s belly, asking, “You picked up a germ from the library, huh? How long ago were you all there?”

“About two days ago,” Phil answered. “Could she have been sick yesterday?”

“Possibly,” Lincoln said. “Did she seem different than usual after you came back? More frequent naps? Fussiness?”

Melinda nodded. Daisy had been sleeping more frequently the past two days, but she had chalked it up to a growth spurt. “Her temperature was only high today, though.”

“Fevers both rise as swift as they fall. The best thing to do is stay calm,” Lincoln told them. “Fever is a sign she’s fighting an infection, but it also means that her immune system is working well.” He glanced at Melinda. “Don’t hurt me for saying this, Agent May, but fever is a good thing.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes. “ _ How _ is it a good thing?”

“Well, Daisy’s body has detected that she picked up a germ, most likely a small virus in this case,” Lincoln explained. “When it did, Daisy’s body, specifically her brain, raised her temperature so that the virus could be killed since they and bacteria can’t live well under high temperatures. It’s like her brain’s way of protecting her from infection.”

Melinda did suppose that was a good thing, but it didn’t mean she liked the fact that having a fever caused Daisy pain. Pain that she couldn’t take away. 

“What if the fever doesn’t break by tomorrow?” Phil asked. “What should we do?”

“Definitely keep her on the acetaminophen,” Lincoln said. “I don’t see why this shouldn’t break by early tomorrow morning, but then again, you can never really tell with fevers. Keep offering her small amounts of fluid periodically, specifically water to avoid dehydration. Fevers can do that quickly. And last but not least, comfort her in any way possible. She’s not having the best time right now and needs to know that it’ll be okay.”

“Simmons prescribed some cuddles earlier.”

Lincoln smiled. “Those will work great. Cool cloths and lukewarm baths will as well. Lukewarm,  _ not  _ cool. Cool water will cause her body temperature to rise, and we don't want that.”

“No, we do not,” Phil immediately agreed.

“Well,” Lincoln said. “That’s pretty much all I can do for you now. We need to let the fever run its course, but some acetaminophen should help her be more comfortable. Speaking of-” Lincoln glanced at the clipboard and then his watch. “-It’s time for another dose.” 

Without being prompted, Melinda hopped up onto the table, picking Daisy up to sit in her lap. The baby snuggled into her, sighing, not seeing as Lincoln prepared the medicine. When he walked back over to them, he sat in front of Daisy, holding the pink liquid filled syringe behind his back. 

“I know you’re already mad at me, but you’re going to get even madder,” Lincoln said to Daisy who eyed him suspiciously. “I need to give you another dose of pain reliever.”

As expected, Daisy didn’t enjoy receiving the medicine much more than she had the first time. But, having done this with babies and young children before, the process went by easier under Lincoln’s hands. He had Phil distract Daisy enough so that he could push the pink liquid into Daisy’s mouth almost without her notice.  It was nearly comical watching Daisy go from giggling at Phil’s antics to an expression of pure disgust as she tasted the medicine. 

“There we go,” Lincoln said as he set the empty syringe down. “That wasn’t so bad, huh, Daisy?”

The look on Daisy’s face as she stared at Lincoln was one of utter betrayal. The baby’s lower lip quivered, and she sniffled, unsure of why someone she cared about would hurt her. 

“It’ll make you feel better, I promise.” He held his hands out. “Can I have a hug?”

Melinda handed Daisy to Lincoln when the baby stretched her hands out to him. Even though she was still upset, Daisy cuddled into Lincoln, letting out a single, quiet babble as he held her. 

“That didn’t taste good, huh?” Lincoln murmured as he rubbed Daisy’s back. “Sorry, they only have one flavor, and it’s crap.”

Daisy coughed, and a fine spray of pink saliva dotted Lincoln’s pristine white lab coat. 

He sighed. “That’s fair.”

After wiping Daisy’s mouth clean from any extra spit or medicine, Lincoln handed the baby back to Melinda but not without kissing Daisy’s cheek. He tickled the baby’s chin, smiling as she hid her face against Melinda’s shoulder.

When Coulson had called him, Lincoln grew beyond worried and had immediately taken his break. First, Coulson  _ never  _ called him; it was always either Daisy or one of the other agents. Secondly, when Coulson had told him Daisy was sick, Lincoln nearly left the hospital right then, but upon Coulson’s reassurance that Daisy was fine, he stayed and finished his shift but not without thinking about Daisy the whole time. He knew Coulson was more concerned than he was though, a feverish baby was new to the older man as well as for May. But Lincoln knew Daisy was in good hands, even if the two agents had little to no clue on how to take care of a sick baby. 

“Well,” Lincoln said. “You’re all ready to go.”

“What about you?” Melinda asked, glancing from Daisy to Lincoln. “Do you have to go back soon?”

“I’d like to stay here if that’s alright,” Lincoln told them. “That way I can be here just in case she spikes, or if there are any other emergencies. And, I don’t have a shift until late tomorrow evening.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Phil said warmly. “Your bunk is still made, but I’m sure you’ll need new sheets.”

“I can get them,” Lincoln protested as Phil began to walk out of the lab. “You both need to be with Daisy.”

Phil and Melinda glanced at each other but didn’t argue with Lincoln. He was right. Neither of them wanted to leave Daisy and with the way Daisy was softly whimpering, she didn’t want them to leave either. 

“You’re right.”

“Come get me if anything happens,” Lincoln instructed as he packed up his things. “Even if it’s in the middle of the night. I’m used to it.”

“We will,” Melinda said before uttering a sincere, “Thank you.” 

The professional edge around Lincoln faded at Melinda’s words. “You’re welcome. Anything for Daisy.”

With that, he grabbed his bag and left the lab, running into Mack and Jemma in the hallway. The three walked away, their chatter and footsteps leaving the lab where Phil, Melinda, and Daisy still were. 

“I think it’s bath time now and then some more water later,” Phil told Daisy, kissing the baby’s cheek. “Okay?”

“Can you get her water?” Melinda asked. “I’ll get her bath started.”

“Of course.”

They went their separate ways, Phil, to the kitchen and Melinda back to their bedroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Daisy refused to be put down, so Melinda went about preparing for a bath with Daisy on her hip. Opening the closet door, Melinda took out the baby tub and set it in the sink before grabbing the other bath necessities. She made sure everything was there before turning on the water, making sure the handles were set between cold and hot. 

Melinda smoothed back Daisy’s hair as the sink began to fill. “We’ll get you cooled down in a little while.”

Daisy only whimpered as she remained clinging to Melinda. “It’s okay. You’re alright,” Melinda soothed. “You’ll feel better after a bath.”

Melinda was checking the temperature of the water for the umpteenth time just as Phil entered the bathroom. “Do you think this is lukewarm?”

Walking over, Phil dipped a finger in and nodded as he took it out. “Yeah, that’s definitely lukewarm.”

With his close proximity standing next to Melinda, Daisy was able to reach out to Phil. She grabbed the sleeve of his dress shirt, leaning in Melinda's arms. When Phil turned to her, Daisy smiled and tugged on the sleeve she had a grip on.  

“Hi,” Phil said as he lifted the baby out of Melinda’s arms and into his. He shifted into a more excited tone as he tried to perk Daisy up. “It’s bath time, Daisy!”

The baby only blinked at him as he undressed her, but when Daisy’s feet touched the water as Phil lowered her into the tub, she squealed. The baby bathtub they had filled only caused the water to go up to Daisy’s belly and even then, she wasn’t completely covered. She settled in the plastic tub, cooing as the water helped to cool down her still hot skin. 

“You like that?” Phil asked. “Does the water feel good?”

In reply, Daisy smacked a hand against the water, giggling slightly as it made a splash. 

“We’ve got to get your temperature down,” Phil said as he picked up a baby washcloth and dipped it into the water. “Yes, we do.”

Instead of squirming and splashing, as usual, Daisy only sat in the bath, sighing as Phil ran the washcloth over her heated skin. She kicked her legs in the water, enjoying how the waves the movement created lapped against the sides of the sink. 

It was good to see Daisy act livelier than she had earlier in the day. Melinda couldn’t describe the feeling that settled over her when Daisy first wouldn’t respond to her earlier in the day. Her heart felt like it had dropped to the floor when all Daisy did was blink instead of offer her usual babbles, or even a single coo. It was strange, not hearing Daisy make the noises she usually did. Melinda found herself missing the sound of Daisy’s little voice, and Phil did too as he tried to coax it out of the baby with continuous questions and chatter. 

“Does that feel better?” Phil was asking the quiet baby. “Is the water nice, Daisy?”

Daisy only sighed but tried to twist away as Phil ran the washcloth over her ticklish sides. He chuckled, instead moving the cloth up to Daisy’s neck which was still warm. 

“Do you think we’ll need to take her temperature again after this?”

Melinda barely resisted the urge to shudder. That was something she didn't want to put Daisy through again, at least anymore for that day. “No. It should take it down, and we can tell by her skin.”

Phil nodded and went back to bathing Daisy who was watching him, fingers in her mouth. Melinda thought to remove them but decided against it. Daisy was already sick, and they currently didn’t have any pacifiers, so her fingers were fine for the time being. 

“All done.”

Melinda was waiting with the duck towel they always used, arms stretched out to take the dripping wet baby that Phil lifted out of the sink. She wrapped Daisy up in the soft yellow material, holding her close as she began to dry Daisy off. Daisy squirmed only a little but stilled with a hushed “Uh?” as Melinda playfully brought the hood of the towel down over her head. It was designed to look like a duck’s head, and Daisy’s mouth barely peeked out from where the orange bill was. 

The corner of Melinda’s mouth quirked up before she asked, “Where’s Daisy?”

At the question, Daisy yanked the hood from off her head, giggling when Melinda kissed her nose. They played the game up until Melinda entered the bedroom and laid Daisy on the bed. She watched as the baby moved enough to unwrap the towel. Daisy wiggled on the towel, shrieking a laugh as Melinda tickled her feet. 

While Phil cleaned up in the bathroom, Melinda dressed Daisy, but in nothing more than a diaper since the baby was still warm to the touch. She quickly lathered lotion onto Daisy’s soft skin before bundling the baby back against her chest. Daisy snuggled into her, uttering nearly inaudible content coos that almost had Melinda melting. Lifting the baby up a bit, she nuzzled Daisy’s nose with hers, smiling as the baby reached up and tangled her fingers in Melinda’s hair. 

Melinda was rocking Daisy in the bed when Phil joined them as he left the bathroom. He didn’t protest as Melinda handed the baby to him and instead sat next to her on the bed with Daisy in his arms.  

“Hi again.” Phil’s smile turned into a grin as Daisy reached up and tried to grab his nose. “Hey!  _ I’m  _ the one that’s supposed to get your nose.”

Daisy shrieked as Phil reached for her nose in turn, arms flailing as she tried to get away. Phil held her close, making the usual exaggerated chomping noises he always did. Melinda listened to Daisy’s albeit tired, but bubbly giggles as they filled the room before she shifted.

Leaning over to the side table where Phil had placed a new bottle of cool water, Melinda grabbed it. “She needs to drink something.”

“Yeah,” Phil said to Daisy who whined. “We don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

This time with Phil, Daisy obediently drank from her bottle. She only threw in a few huffs here and there but didn’t turn her head away or fuss. 

“There we go,” Phil whispered, tilting the bottle as Daisy continued drinking. 

Melinda saw the pleased smile on Phil’s lips as he fed Daisy and bent to kiss the baby’s forehead. Daisy huffed around her bottle and reached up to grab a handful of Phil’s shirt, right above his heart. Soon, Daisy’s eyes began to slip close, and her mouth went slack around the nipple of the bottle. But, when Phil twisted it, Daisy would wake up, eyes snapping open as she fervently continued her suckling before drifting off once more. 

Phil smiled, under his breath musing, “You’re so sleepy.” Daisy blinked herself awake at his words, shifting in his arms as she squirmed. Then, she settled and stared up at him with wide dark eyes. Her hand flexed around the bottle she had a grip on, and Phil kissed her tiny fingers. 

“You can go to sleep,” Melinda said, leaning in so Daisy could see her. She held a tiny foot as the baby kicked it. “It’s okay, baby.”

It took a few minutes more of gentle coaxing and reassurances for Daisy to fall asleep. The baby immediately fell into a deep sleep, sleep now coming easier since her temperature wasn’t as high. Melinda kept her hold on Daisy’s foot though, rubbing the pad of her thumb lightly against the baby’s sole. Daisy didn’t stir but did sigh. Melinda hadn’t seen the baby this peaceful all day. 

The fever had thrown Daisy off completely. It was somewhat terrifying to see how quickly a fever could turn Daisy from being a bubbly baby into a fussy, fatigued baby. Even though Daisy’s temperature was going down steadily, Melinda couldn’t ignore the thought in the back of her mind that Daisy could always spike an even higher temperature.

As if he could read her thoughts, Phil said, “She’ll be fine, Mel. It isn’t the first time she’s been sick.”

Older Daisy had been sick a few times before, and Melinda remembered each one. She had been the one to take care of Daisy, after all, even giving into cuddles when the girl asked for them. Phil had helped too, but Melinda was the one that was up rubbing Skye’s back early in the morning as the girl retched over the toilet in their new, unfamiliar base. She was the one that made sure Daisy got enough fluids and drank the tea Melinda made her when she was recovering from food poisoning. There had been a few other times, and each one Melinda had been there for.

“I know,” Melinda replied. “But she wasn’t this little then.”

“She still has the same immune system. And at least this little she can’t get out of bed and try to work out when she’s sick.”

“No. But she can’t tell us what’s wrong.”

Phil agreed with a knowing, “Yeah, but we can still take care of her.”

“She shouldn’t even be sick in the first place,” Melinda grumbled. 

“If you want, I can ask Fitz to 3D print the virus she has so you can beat it up.”

Melinda only glared and held out her arms for Daisy who Phil transferred over to her. The baby was warm against her, of course, but was more sleep-warm than fever-warm which Melinda was pleased to realize. She held Daisy to her chest in the crook of one arm and was about to reach up with her other hand to bring to the baby’s back when another hand stopped her.

Phil was reaching over, resting his hand overtop Melinda’s own in a move so smooth and casual that Melinda forgot to breathe for a moment. When she did, Phil’s hand had slipped under hers, and his fingers were twining between her own. His palm was firm against Melinda’s and mirrored the steadfastness in his tone as he said,

“She’ll be fine.”

Melinda didn’t quite entirely believe him, but Phil did manage to placate the ever-rising tide of worry in Melinda’s mind. Instead of verbally replying, she shifted closer to him, just slightly, so their sides were pressed together. Melinda was surrounded by warmth from the two people she started and ended the day with and found comfort in their presence, especially as Phil leaned to cup Daisy’s head with his other hand and a smile came onto the baby’s lips. 

There with Phil and Daisy, the uneasy feeling Melinda had been harboring all day vanished, instead replaced with a rare sensation of assurance that Melinda openly accepted and held onto. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Daisy on the mend, Phil and Melinda need to catch up on work, so they call in Bobbi and Hunter to baby sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to put in perspective of how long it has taken me to write and complete this chapter, there is a line about finals in here. anyway, hope you all enjoy! this chapter is full of huntingbird for al <3

“98.8,” Lincoln read from the screen of the thermometer. “Perfect.” 

Crying reverberated off the glass walls of the lab, but Lincoln remained unphased. He looked down at Daisy who was still fussing even though she was being soothed by Melinda and smiled. “You’re all back to normal now, Daisy. No more feeling icky for you.”

Through her tears, Daisy glared at Lincoln and kicked her legs as Melinda finished taping up the baby’s diaper.

“Yeah,” Lincoln chuckled. “No more of me taking your temperature either.” 

“So she’s all better?” Phil asked. 

“For the next few days I recommend taking everything slow,” Lincoln said as he cleaned the thermometer and stripped his gloves off. “Don’t force her to eat any solids if she doesn't want them and if she does, moderate them. Make sure she stays hydrated and drinks enough formula. She dropped two ounces since getting sick.”

Melinda frowned, glancing down at Daisy who was in her arms. The baby did feel lighter if only a tiny bit. “Is there anything else we can do?”

“I’m afraid not,” Lincoln said. “It’ll take a few days. She’ll be back to her normal self soon. As for now, you can make sure you’re keeping her warm and disinfect everything she came in contact with the past few days to prevent getting sick again.”

“We will.” 

“And try to keep her fingers from her mouth,” Lincoln told them. “I know it’ll be hard; babies at this age are exploring with their hands and mouths, but that would help prevent her from getting sick.”

At that, Melinda pulled Daisy’s fingers from her mouth. Daisy glanced up at Melinda with a look of utter betrayal before she whined.

Reaching into his bag, Lincoln pulled out a packet of two brand new pacifiers. “I picked these up in the hospital gift shop before I left. I thought you guys might need them.” 

Phil took the packet and immediately began opening it. “Thank you so much,” he said, obviously relieved. “I think this is the one thing we haven’t gotten for her yet.” 

“If we have she’s shoved them in the couch,” Melinda commented, narrowing her eyes playfully at Daisy who giggled. 

“Babies certainly need a lot of things,” Lincoln chuckled. When Phil took out one of the pacifiers, Lincoln held out his hand for it. “Let me wash it first.” 

As Lincoln quickly washed the pacifier, Melinda and Phil tried to keep Daisy entertained, and her fingers away from her mouth. The baby grew more upset by the second, twisting and turning in Melinda’s arms as she tried to suck on her fingers. 

“Here.” 

Melinda shifted, so Daisy was closer to Phil as he held out a pacifier to the baby. 

“Look, Daisy,” he coaxed, waving the pacifier enticingly. “This will be much better than your fingers.” 

Daisy didn’t seem too convinced but opened her mouth as Phil touched the nub of the paci to her lips. When he slipped it inside, the baby gave a curious suck. Confusion drew Daisy’s brows together as she tried to figure out what was in her mouth. She sucked a few more times before suddenly spitting the pacifier out. 

Melinda caught it. “You don’t like it?”

Lincoln laughed. “She’s just unused to it. Give it some time.” 

“You have to use it, sweetheart. We don’t want you getting sick again,” Phil said. He tickled Daisy’s belly, cooing, “No we don’t.” 

Lincoln and Melinda shared a look. Above Phil’s baby talk and Daisy’s babbles, Melinda asked, “Do you need a ride?”

“Davis is flying me back,” Lincoln said, glancing at his watch. “I have an appointment scheduled in...three hours.”

Phil straightened up, clearing his throat a little as he stopped talking to Daisy. “You better get going,” he said. “Thank you so much for coming out.”

“It’s no problem. If she starts showing signs of fever again, you two know what to do, but still, call me.”

Melinda nodded. “We will.” 

“Say bye to Lincoln, Daisy.”

Even though Daisy was still minorly annoyed with Lincoln, the baby frowned at the word ‘bye.’ Leaning, she reached her arms out to the doctor and laid her head on his shoulder once she was in Lincoln’s arms. 

“It’s okay,” Lincoln murmured, rubbing the baby’s back. “You’ll see me soon.” 

“Hey.” Davis appeared, peeking around the lab door. “Quinjet’s all fueled up. You ready?”

“Yeah. Alright, bye, Daisy.” Lincoln turned back and kissed Daisy’s cheek one last time before handing her to Melinda and grabbing his bag. He gave a curt nod to Melinda and Phil before following Davis out of the lab. 

Daisy watched him leave, a confused frown on her lips. She waved as Lincoln disappeared around the corner before looking back up at Melinda. 

“You’ll see him again,” Melinda assured her. She cupped Daisy’s cheek, pleased at how while Daisy’s skin was still warm, it was no longer from fever. It was relieving to press her lips to Daisy’s cheek and not wince from the heat. 

“Hopefully not because you’re sick again,” Phil added. He stepped closer to them, taking one of Daisy’s small hands in his. “You gave us a scare, sweetheart.”

Daisy giggled at that and reached out to Phil. 

“She won’t be getting sick again anytime soon,” Melinda grumbled. “Not if I can help it.” 

“Yay, you’re all better,” Phil quietly cheered when Daisy was in his arms. 

It had been two days since Daisy’s fever spiked, and for those two days, the baby’s temperature hovered between 99 and 100 before finally dropping back to normal. Nothing they or Lincoln did seemed to work but slowly, too slowly in Melinda’s opinion, Daisy got better. It was a miserable two days for everyone in the base, but more so for Daisy and for Phil and Melinda who were taking care of her during that time. 

Melinda thought she slept no more than three hours during those two days if even that much. Phil was no better off with matching bags under his eyes and what seemed like a permanent yawn every five minutes. 

“I haven’t felt this sleep deprived since finals at the Academy,” Phil had yawned earlier that morning when Daisy woke them up. 

Melinda agreed although the exhaustion she was currently feeling was a close rival to when she stayed up seventy-two hours during a mission gone wrong years before. In fact, Melinda was sure she got less sleep than that during the past three days. Having a sick baby on your hands was as terrifying as it was tiring. All Melinda currently wanted to do was sleep, but there was no time for that. 

“We have a lot of work to do.”

Since Melinda had taken the past two- nearly three days off work to take care of Daisy- she had more backlogged paperwork waiting on her desk that she cared to think about. Phil had a daunting amount too since he had been with them. He had done some of his work sitting in bed with Melinda and Daisy as the two napped, but not nearly enough to be in the clear. There were still meetings to schedule, decisions to be made, and phone calls to be held. Neither of them were in any position to take another day off even if it meant spending more time with Daisy. 

Phil groaned. “I know.” He glanced at Daisy, tickling the baby’s belly. “You getting sick set us back a few days. Yeah.”

“She can’t be with us while we work.”

Her words brought Phil up short. “She can stay with me. We’ve done it before,” he said. “She can sit in my lap or the bouncer or-”

“Phil.” Melinda stopped him. “Even though you’d get your work done it wouldn’t be at a pace that would be beneficial.”

He sighed. “But I don’t want to leave her.”

Melinda didn’t want to either, but Daisy would only serve as a distraction. Her presence was fine on normal days, but with the amount of work they had to do, Daisy being with either of them wouldn’t be productive. “We have to.”

Reluctantly, Phil nodded. “Who’s going to watch her?”

It wasn’t as if they could pass her around agents during the day; everyone had their own schedule and tasks to complete which would only be made more difficult with a baby on a hip. 

Melinda wracked her brain for any viable options before asking, “How about Bobbi and Hunter?”

Luckily, Hunter and Bobbi just came back from a three day long brief undercover mission and had been granted that same amount of time off. Mostly because they had been up nearly all night for each one of those nights on the mission, so they were both exhausted, but also to help heal the minor injuries they received while undercover. Hunter had a shallow bullet graze to his upper bicep while Bobbi had various bruises from fighting the people who had shot him. 

They were still fully functioning, though and more than equipped to watch Daisy for a little while. 

“Perfect,” Phil said. “Can you tell them to come up to my office in ten minutes?”

Nodding, Melinda took out her phone and sent a single text, knowing that both Bobbi and Hunter would see it, before joining Phil and Daisy as they left the lab. As Melinda, Phil and Daisy walked up to Phil’s office, Daisy noticed how they turned left instead of right, steering away from going back to Melinda’s bedroom where they had resided for the past two days. Confused, Daisy twisted in Phil’s arms, pointing to the bunk hallway.

“We’re not going there right now,” Phil told her. “We get to go to my office.”

Even as a baby, Daisy was intuitive and knew that going to Phil’s office instead of back to the bedroom meant she would soon most likely be separated from him. With that realization, Daisy’s face crumpled, and she whined, gripping Phil’s shirt tight in her small hands. 

Melinda threw Phil a glare. “Really.”

“She’d find out where we’re going eventually,” Phil protested. He held Daisy closer, trying to offer comfort to the distressed baby. “It won’t be so bad, Daisy. Oh no, don’t cry! It’s okay.”

Daisy wasn’t crying at the moment but was certainly working up to it with her whimpers and sniffles. Melinda fought against the urge to take her baby and go back to their bedroom. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Phil murmured. “You’re okay. We’re still here.”

That placated Daisy enough until they stepped into Phil’s office. Then, the baby started crying in earnest. 

“I know.” Phil tried to soothe the fussy baby as he walked around a few feet, gently rocking. Daisy clung to him, refusing to let go as she hid her face against Phil’s shoulder. “I know,” he repeated sympathetically. “I want to stay with you too, but I have to go back to work.”

At that, Daisy hiccuped a sob which nearly broke Phil’s reverie. He glanced over to Melinda, eyes pleading.

Melinda sighed. “Phil, no. We can’t take another day off.” 

Phil relented with a sullen nod. “She’s right,” he told Daisy. “No matter how much we love you and want to spend time with you, we still have to work.”

Daisy whined, kicking her little feet in frustration against Phil’s torso. She sniffled against his shoulder, reluctant to how Phil tried to soothe her with kisses and hugs. 

“It won’t be that long, it’s okay,” Phil said. “It’s only for a few hours, and then you’ll be back with us.”

Still, Daisy clung to him, crying small sobs that tore into Melinda's heart. 

“You’ll have more fun without us anyway,” he continued. “All we have to do is gross, boring paperwork and other adult stuff.”

All Daisy offered in protest was a high whine, as she turned and hid her face against Phil’s neck. 

“It’ll be okay, Daisy. You get to spend the day with Bobbi and Hunter!”

On cue, there was a knock at the door. Melinda cleared her throat and sat up from leaning against the desk. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Bobbi with Hunter at her side. They looked good for just coming off a mission, albeit tired and bruised. 

“Hi,” Bobbi greeted, stepping into the office. As she did, her eyes went straight to Daisy. “Oh, is she feeling better?”

At Bobbi’s voice, Daisy’s head turned toward the woman. When Bobbi waved, Daisy shyly waved back before inserting two fingers in her mouth.

Phil nodded. “She is. Her temperature is back down to normal.”

“That’s good,” Hunter said. “I’ll admit I almost miss being spat up on.”

“I’m sure you won’t have to miss it for long.” 

“Is there a reason for us being called to the principal’s office?” 

Melinda cut straight to the point. “We need you to watch Daisy for today.”

“May and I have too much work to have her stay with us,” Phil elaborated. “And we know you two have today off. If you can’t, that’s perfectly okay-”

“No,” Bobbi said, glancing at Hunter who nodded. “We’d be glad to take her off your hands for a while.”

Phil deflated only slightly but mustered a smile. “Great.”

“If she starts to feel hot or fusses more than usual come straight to Phil and me,” Melinda instructed. “It doesn't matter if we’re in a meeting or on a call.” 

“Shouldn’t we see Simmons then?” Hunter asked. While they had taken care of Daisy, Phil and Melinda weren’t doctors. 

Melinda stared straight at Hunter as she repeated, “Come straight to Phil and me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Make sure she drinks at least three ounces of water and twenty of formula,” Melinda continued. “She ate some solids at breakfast, but I’m not sure if she will at lunch. If she doesn’t want to then don’t force her.” 

“And make sure she doesn't suck on her fingers,” Phil added. 

Bobbi glanced pointedly to Daisy who had two fingers between her lips. The baby was sucking at them without a care as she listened to the conversation. 

“Daisy,” Phil sighed as he took the baby’s hand and pulled it away from her mouth. When he did, Daisy whined and pushed her face against his chest.

“I heard that’s what got her a bug in the first place,” Hunter said. 

“Yeah,” Phil sighed. “You got some germy hands, sweetheart.” 

Melinda grumbled. “And she got those germs from the library.”

Bobbi and Hunter shared a glance, clearly noticing the tension. No one ever wanted to be present when Phil and Melinda argued. It was awkward for both parties. 

Phil quickly changed the subject. “We have a few pacifiers for her, so she hopefully won’t suck her fingers as much. She likes the blue one the best.” 

On Phil’s desk was a blue pacifier sitting on a tissue. When Phil picked it up and offered it to Daisy, she whipped her head to the side, lips pursed shut. “She’s ah, still getting used to it.” 

“I- we actually have something for her,” Bobbi said. “I bought this a while ago but always forgot to give it to you since she didn’t use pacis then.” 

From her sweatshirt pocket, Bobbi pulled out an object that was no longer than six inches. On one end was a thick plastic clip which strung together beaded yellow colored shapes before ending in a white loop. 

“It’s a pacifier clip,” she told them. “The paci is tied to it with the string and the shapes can be used for when she’s teething. They’re made of silicone- BPA free.” 

For a beat, Phil and Melinda remained unmoving as they stared at the object, but then Melinda stepped forward. “Thank you.”

“Oh,” Phil repeated. “Yes, thank you.”

Bobbi smiled. “It’s no problem.”

When handed the clip, Phil attached it to the waistband of Daisy’s pants, holding out the string portion to Melinda who skillfully tied it around one of the small holes in the base of the pacifier. Daisy was eyeing the new object curiously, watching as Melinda fasted the pacifier. Reaching forward, Daisy grabbed the silicone shapes, cooing inquisitively. But, when offered the pacifier, Daisy once again refused. 

“At least you can’t throw it now,” Melinda teased. Daisy huffed and tugged at the clip once more. 

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll find a way,” Hunter said. 

“Anyway,” Phil began. “How are you both doing? How are your injuries?”

“We’re good. Hunter got the brunt of it. I got out with only a few aches and bruises.”

“It’s just a graze,” he sighed. “I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss over it.”

“We need to get to work,” Melinda said. She pointedly ignored Phil’s disappointed sigh and leveled him with a look that clearly said  _ stop stalling _ . 

Phil held the baby closer to him, nuzzling his nose against Daisy’s to make her giggle. He kissed Daisy’s cheek. “Bye, Daisy. We’ll see you later, okay?” 

When Phil didn’t hand the baby to Melinda after a few seconds, Melinda prompted, “Phil.”

Resigned, Phil gave Daisy to Melinda, but not without hugging her close once more. “Fine.”

“Bye, baby,” Melinda murmured, her lips pressed to Daisy’s temple. She kissed the baby’s cheek before handing her to Hunter. Confused, Daisy glanced back at Melinda and Phil, waving as Phil waved. But once Hunter and Bobbi stepped out of the office, Daisy panicked. 

Daisy twisted in Hunter’s arms, throwing a hand out to reach toward the door of Coulson’s office as it closed. “ _ Uh! _ Mah!”

“You’ll see them later, love,” Hunter assured her, wincing as Daisy began to wail. “Oh, no. It’s okay. It’s alright, don’t cry.” 

His words did nothing to soothe the baby. Daisy’s cries only grew in both extent and volume. Bobbi and Hunter walked down the stairs as quickly as possible. They were trained to cope through loud noises, but baby cries bouncing off concrete walls were somehow louder than gunfire. When they reached the common room, Bobbi turned, placing a hand on Daisy’s back.

“It’s okay, Daisy,” she cooed. “You won’t be away for them that long.”

“Hanging out with us won’t be that bad, now,” Hunter said. He shifted Daisy to wipe at her tear streaked cheeks. Now the baby’s cries had stopped, but she still sniffled. “And you’ll see them again in a bit.” 

Daisy blinked at Hunter for a second. She hiccupped one last sob before coughing.

“There we go,” Bobbi said. She took Daisy from Hunter and kissed her salty cheeks. “Hi there, cutie.”

“What do you want to do, Daisy?” Hunter asked. “It’s entirely up to you.”

Daisy thought for a moment before turning and pointing to the couch. 

“We can definitely go sit down,” Bobbi agreed. “Excellent choice.”

There was a bin of toys and other baby items under the side table that Hunter made quick work of pulling out. Daisy was only too thrilled to reach into the bin and throw any item she could find onto the floor. But, she did show a few toys to Bobbi and Hunter who oohed and awed respectfully. It was somewhat concerning to see only a fraction of the magnitude of toys the base had accumulated since Daisy’s transformation. Now it was more common to find a teething ring than a lost badge or misplaced icer. Not that anyone was complaining, though. The presence of baby toys and the baby laughter that accompanied them was a nice relief from the stoic agency. 

Somehow Daisy coerced Bobbi and Hunter onto the floor with her. The three quickly struck up a thrilling game of passing a squishy foam ball between them. Daisy, absolutely elated, squealed as Hunter threw in a few fancy tricks when he had the ball to make it spin on one finger before rolling it to the baby. 

Only their game was interrupted by Bobbi’s phone buzzing. She frowned and shifted to take it out of her pocket before reading the screen.

“Oh,” she said. “It’s time for physical therapy.” 

“Well you go do that,” Hunter said, leaning forward to help Bobbi up from the carpet. “We’ll be here having a ball.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky Daisy doesn’t puke at how bad that pun was.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

“I’ll be back,” she said, leaning to kiss Hunter. “Love you.”

Hunter smiled and stole a quick kiss before she could pull away. “Love you too.”

Daisy watched Bobbi go before looking up at Hunter, confused.

“Everyone’s leaving you today, aren’t they?” Hunter asked. “Don’t worry, love. Bob’ll be back soon. In the meanwhile, you’re stuck with me. What do we want to do?”

In response, Daisy rolled the ball back to him. 

Hunter sighed but rolled the ball back to her. “Alright.”

Thankfully Daisy became bored with the game after a while. So bored in fact, she crawled away from Hunter and straight over to the toy bin. Hunter moved from his position on the floor, groaning as his joints cracked and muscles ached as he pulled himself up onto the couch. He watched, almost envious, as Daisy moved around the common area with little to no effort. 

“Uh!” Daisy yanked on Hunter’s jeans.

“What?” he asked. All he received in reply was an expectant stare. “You want me to come down there? But I just got up.”

Daisy nodded and sharply tugged on Hunter’s jeans once more. 

“Alright,” he conceded. “I’m coming. You’ve got to move out of the way though, love.”

Groaning, Hunter eased himself onto the floor, wincing as muscles pulled and pinched. “Bloody hell.” He sighed, glancing over to Daisy who was sitting beside him. “Happy now?”

Daisy stared at Hunter for a moment before uttering, “Buh-ee.”

Hunter’s eyes widened in shock and fear. He quickly tried to correct her. “ _ No _ , no. No, don’t repeat that. May would  _ kill  _ me if your first word was a curse.”

“Mah.”

“You said ‘mah’ earlier,” Hunter mentioned. “You’ve been saying that a lot. Is that for mama? Can you say mama?”

Daisy only smiled at Hunter with a thin layer of drool on her chin shining under the common room lights. He snorted and grabbed the burp cloth from the couch cushion above him. Daisy tried to twist away as Hunter wiped at her chin and squealed. She continued squealing as Hunter tugged the baby into his lap.

“How about Hunter?” he asked, leaning over Daisy to press a kiss to her cheek. While Daisy was warm, it was the warmth of a normal body temperature and Hunter relaxed before kissing her cheek again. “Can you say Hunter? Huh-n-ter.”

“Bah!”

“Not quite, but I’ll give you points for effort.” 

With that, Daisy wretched herself from Hunter’s grip and crawled away. He sighed, leaning back on his hands as he watched the baby crawl around. Daisy amused herself with a few of the soft blocks on the rug for a moment before crawling off. She went straight to the couch, stopping in front of it. Daisy glanced back at Hunter before reaching up to the seats of the couch. In just a few seconds, the baby pulled herself up, albeit a little wobbly. But, she was standing. Hunter’s gasp echoed around the room. 

“Look at you!” Hunter exclaimed. “You’re standing!”

Daisy grinned at him before bouncing in place, tiny hands patting the couch seats. She wobbled before plopping down onto her backside with a squeal. 

“Is this a new thing, then?” he asked. “Before we all know it you’ll be bloody walking.”

If she heard him, Daisy gave no indicator and instead crawled over to the bin before back to Hunter, a toy in one hand. When she stopped in front of him, Daisy held the toy before him.

Hunter took it. “What? Do you want me to throw it?”

Ignoring him, Daisy reached for another block before handing it to Hunter. This went on for a while until Hunter had an armful of soft, squishy, wet with drool blocks. He winced and when Daisy crawled off, dropped them all. For whatever reason, Daisy found enjoyment in bringing Hunter her toys. After a while, she became disinterested in that game and used her newfound ability to cruise around the common area on her chubby baby legs, a chilled teething ring in her mouth.

"What's this, Daisy?" Hunter asked from where he was sitting on the floor, holding up a toy. Daisy ignored him, toddling over to the couch instead.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" 

There was a snort and a familiar voice joking, "Like he ever does."

Two familiar voices cut in from the doorway. Mack and Bobbi walked in, panting and flushed from sparring. Daisy’s head turned as well as Hunter's and it was safe to say that both of them lit up at the sight of Bobbi. 

Though, Hunter’s mouth was the one that dried up when he saw Bobbi. His eyes were immediately drawn to the hollow of her throat where a bead of sweat pooled. Likewise, her shoulders and chest glistened with perspiration in the bright lighting, and coupled with the glow she maintained from a good workout, Hunter’s brain felt like it short-circuited. 

Daisy decided to yank the toy out of Hunter's hand at that moment, giggling at his indignation.

"I  _ am  _ working," he insisted once his brain rebooted. "I'm babysitting. Keeping a small human alive is a lot harder than it looks.”

By now, Bobbi was standing next to him. “I guess that’s a valid excuse.” 

She bent down at the same time Hunter leaned up and kissed him before plucking Daisy from his lap. 

“You’re not that much trouble, aren’t you?” Daisy’s elated shriek as Bobbi lifted the baby above her head nearly drowned out the woman’s question. "Are you giving Hunter a hard time?" 

Hunter watched Bobbi with Daisy. “She’s been an angel although she keeps spitting out her dummy.”

“Why don’t you like your paci?” Bobbi asked, tickling Daisy’s foot. The baby huffed and twisted, reaching down to Hunter. Bobbi passed Daisy to him, noticing how when he stretched his arms up to take Daisy, Hunter winced. 

“How’s your arm doing?”

He shrugged. “It’s alright.” 

Even though Daisy was no more than seventeen pounds, lifting her was still a strain on Hunter’s injured left arm. It was extremely irritating for Hunter to feel so weak, but that was part of the process of healing the wound. 

Bobbi opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mack’s, “Lunch is ready.”

She glanced down to Daisy, asking, “Are you hungry?”

In reply, Daisy twisted in Bobbi’s arms, softly whining.

“Guess that’s a no,” Bobbi laughed. She gave Daisy back to Hunter before joining Mack at the table. Daisy watched her go, but turned to Hunter, snuggling against him for a moment. He hugged the baby close, tapping the tip of her nose playfully. 

“Since you’re not going to eat, do you want to help me clean up?”

Wiggling off Hunter’s lap, Daisy began to crawl over to Bobbi.

“See?” Bobbi asked, almost gloating. “She likes me better.”

“Not this again,” Mack grumbled. 

“That’s hardly any substantial evidence,” Hunter protested. With a groan, he stood up and began picking toys up from the floor. “She just hasn’t seen you in a while.”

When Daisy reached her destination at Bobbi’s feet, she reached out fingers grappling at the woman’s legs as she tried to find fabric to grab onto, but Daisy’s hand only slipped against smooth leggings. Confused, Daisy sat back on her butt and instead reached to Bobbi. Bobbi beamed, setting down her water to lift Daisy up, kissing the baby's cheek before settling her in her lap. “Hi there.” 

Daisy smiled shyly, giggling when Bobbi tickled her sides. 

"Hey, Daisy." Mack greeted, receiving a happy babble in return. 

Bobbi took her water bottle back from Daisy when the baby went to put the opening to her lips, tiny mouth wide open. “You’re too little to drink out of this, honey.” Daisy frowned and whined, squirming in Bobbi’s lap as she reached for the water. “Are you thirsty?”

“She had some juice around a half hour ago,” Hunter said. 

“Juice?” Mack asked. “You gave her juice?”

“She didn’t want any water.”

“No, you’re just a pushover.” 

Bobbi stood, walking over to the kitchen cabinets with the baby on her hip. “I’ll get you your own water, okay?”

“How was sparring?” Hunter asked. He glanced over to Bobbi, pausing in organizing the toy bin. “Your lungs alright?”

“Fine,” she answered.

“Is that the word for how many times you wiped the floor with me today?” Mack asked. 

“I don’t think there’s a number that goes up that high,” Bobbi teased.

Suddenly, Daisy plucked the pacifier from her mouth and threw it onto the floor, cackling.

“Daisy!”

Bobbi looked over the baby. “What happened to your clip?”

“Ah,” Hunter said as he walked over. “My bad. I must have forgotten to put it back on after I changed her earlier.”

“Why do you hate your pacis so much, huh?” Bobbi asked. 

Daisy only giggled in reply, too preoccupied with reaching for Hunter’s hair as he bent and picked the paci up. When Hunter had the paci and leaned up, Bobbi captured his lips in a kiss, holding the side of his face in her palm. 

“Don’t do that in front of her,” Mack grumbled.

Hunter pulled away. “What?” he asked. “Kiss? Please, this isn’t even PG.”

As if to prove his point, Hunter kissed Bobbi once more before moving over to the sink where he washed off Daisy’s pacifier. 

“It better not be. She’s not even old enough to watch G rated movies.”

“She’s used to seeing people kiss,” Bobbi said as she walked back to the table. “How many times did we catch you and Elena practically eating each other’s faces when she was here?”

“We were  _ not  _ ea-”

Suddenly, Daisy plucked the nip of the bottle from between her lips. “Bah!”

“You so were,” Bobbi insisted teasingly. She held the bottle for Daisy as the baby drank before glancing back to Mack. “All cozied up with Elena in your garage.”

Mack only rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch. At the kitchen counter, the sink turned off. Hunter wiped Daisy’s now clean paci dry before walking over to the table. 

“I would say that you see May and Coulson kiss in front of you all the time, but that isn’t the case, huh?” he asked Daisy.

Bobbi shrugged. “Who knows. It might be. They are spies after all.”

“You’d tell us if May and Coulson were finally shacking up, wouldn’t you?” Hunter asked as he lifted Daisy up in front of him before moving her to his shoulder to burp her. The baby wiggled against him before letting out a loud  _ urp  _ at the first pat on her back.

“Even if they were together, they wouldn’t be as obvious about it as you two were.”

“We weren’t that obvious,” Bobbi protested. 

“Please, you were practically dragging him off to god knows where at nearly every free moment.”

“Hey!” Hunter quickly covered Daisy’s ears with his palm. “Not around the little ears.”

“You’ve been cursing around her for months.”

“Buh-ee.”

“Hey,” Hunter admonished gently. He poked Daisy’s belly. “What did I say about that word?”

On the contrary, Bobbi lit up. “Was that my name?” she asked, taking Daisy from Hunter. The baby shrieked, laughing as the woman kissed her cheek. “Were you trying to say Bobbi?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hunter said. “That’s it.” 

Mack scoffed, clearly seeing straight through the farce. He stood from the table. “Well. I better get back to work. Coulson needs me to make some modifications on one of the vehicles.”

“Have fun,” Hunter said. “We’ll be here relaxing and taking care of this little one.” 

“You  _ should  _ be working on your mission report.”

With a dramatic flare, Hunter held his arm up, pouting. “But I’m injured. How can I fill out a mission report like this?” 

“Probably the same way you had the Xbox controller in your hand earlier.”

Hunter’s pout deepened and he turned to Bobbi, imploring her to take his side.

“We need to rest,” Bobbi said. “I’m sure Coulson will understand if our reports are a few days late.”

“Besides, he’s too swamped with work even to notice that we haven’t turned them in.”

Mack held his hands up in defeat. “Alright. Have fun babysitting.”

Bobbi held Daisy, so the baby was standing in her lap. She lifted one of Daisy’s hands to wave to Mack. “Say bye-bye Mr. I Hate Fun.”

Daisy laughed. “Buh!”

Bobbi knew Mack was rolling his eyes even though he never turned back to look at them as he walked out. “Very funny.”

With Mack gone and the small talk over, lunch went by quickly for the remaining three. Soon, Bobbi was wiping remains of baby food from around Daisy’s mouth while Hunter loaded the dishwasher. He managed to complete the task sooner than Bobbi finished cleaning Daisy and sat on the couch with a loud exhale. 

Bobbi glanced over, an amused smile on her lips. “What’s that about?”

“Just life in general.” He draped an arm over the back of the couch and patted it. “Come here.”

Quickly finishing wiping the spots on Daisy’s shirt, Bobbi scooped the baby up off the counter and joined Hunter on the couch. He wrapped one arm over her shoulders, the other one taking Daisy from Bobbi to settle her on his lap. The baby cooed, reaching a hand up to pat at Hunter’s scruff. She squealed as he kissed her fingers. 

Hunter turns his attention to Bobbi. “I missed you,” he murmured. “How was PT?”

Bobbi shrugged. “It was okay. My knee is a little sore though.”

“Did you want to go back to our bunk?”

During Bobbi’s recovery from being shot and losing half a lung, she was bedridden and spent most of her time watching tv. But, Bobbi loved privacy, something the medical bay or the common area didn’t exactly allow. So, Hunter went out and bought a flat screen. Together he and Mack hooked it up in Bobbi and Hunter’s bunk so she could recover in their bed with the privacy she desired. 

Eyebrows raised, Bobbi turned to Hunter. “Back to our bunk, huh?”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “To watch t.v. Get your mind out of the gutter, woman.”

Bobbi shook her head and snuggled closer to Hunter on the couch. “No. It’s too far from the snacks.” 

“I can’t argue with you there,” Hunter said. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her hair. “What shall we watch?” It was pointless to ask since he knew the answer already.

“Star Wars?”

Hunter glanced down at Daisy who was watching them. “What do you think, Daisy?” 

“Uh!”

“She agrees,” Bobbi laughed. 

“Which one do you want to watch, lovey?”

Daisy looked overwhelmed at the question as her little mind tried to comprehend it. She glanced over to Bobbi for guidance. When she did, Bobbi held up her hand and Daisy copied the movement, holding out one of her hands as well.

“Five?” Hunter sighed. “Again?”

“It’s a classic, Lance.” 

Hunter picked up the remote. “Fine. Five it is.” 

About three-quarters of the way through the movie, Hunter noticed how Daisy’s babbles lessened and that she shifted on his chest at one point. He glanced down, a smile flickering onto his lips as he took in the sight of the baby against him. Daisy was now clutching a handful of Hunter’s shirt with her face tucked in the hollow of his neck. She breathed even, short puffs of air across his skin, sound asleep even with the action and noise from the movie playing.

“Think I better put this one down for a nap.”

When Bobbi tore her eyes from the screen and glanced over at Daisy, she let out a soft laugh. “She’s already out cold.” Careful not to disturb the baby, Bobbi reached and gently caressed Daisy’s head who didn’t wake. Her thumb brushed through fine dark hair. “I’m surprised she fell asleep at all without May here.”

“I’m a baby whisperer, that’s how.”

“Sure you are, babe.”

“Either that or the movie bored her to sleep,” Hunter teased, replacing Bobbi’s hand with his as she shifted away.

“It’s not boring!”

They fell silent as Daisy stirred. The baby’s brow drew together and she whimpered before settling, snuggling closer to Hunter. 

Bobbi and Hunter exhaled at the same time from the close call. Neither of them wanted to have a cranky, overtired baby on their hands. Pausing the movie, Bobbi stood. “Let’s go put her down. We can finish this later.” 

Shifting, Hunter stood from the couch and couldn’t hold back the wince he made as the stitches on his bullet graze pulled when he held Daisy tighter. Bobbi, of course, didn’t miss it. “Lance.”

“I’m fine.”

“Let me look at it.” 

“Bob-”

“It’s either me or medical.”

Being with Bobbi, even if it meant her prodding at his arm was better than going to medical. “Alright.” 

Together they walked back to their bunk, hand in hand and as quietly as possible to not disturb Daisy. At this time of day, the halls in the base were quiet; everyone else was either at lunch or busy at work. There were no carts teetering with equipment passing by or loud clangs of doors sliding open and closed. Daisy remained asleep, passed out against Hunter even as the three reached Bobbi and Hunter’s bunk. 

The strain of holding Daisy for so long was getting to his arm, so Hunter quickly moved to the bed. As he did, Daisy stirred, waking up with a whine. 

“Hey,” Hunter whispered. He stilled and rocked gently from side to side. “It’s just me. Go back to sleep.” 

Daisy stared up at him for a second longer before closing her eyes. Hunter laid Daisy in the middle of the bed, right on top of the comforter, before stepping back and staring, as if he knew something was off but couldn’t figure it out.

“Do you think she might roll off?” Hunter whispered, glancing back at Bobbi. “What if the blankets suffo-”

Bobbi interrupted before Hunter could finish. “She won’t.” Stepping forward, she picked the sleeping baby up carefully, freezing when Daisy shifted. When Daisy settled, Bobbi turned around, holding her out to Hunter.

“Here.”

Hunter took Daisy, softly hushing the baby when she squirmed. She nuzzled into him, calming as Hunter began to sway back and forth. Quickly, Bobbi pulled the comforter and sheets down, pushing the fabric halfway down the bed. Then, she moved a pillow aside and smoothed the bed sheet down before reaching back for Daisy. This time, Daisy was surrounded by a short wall of blanket and sheets. The fabric was far enough away that it wouldn’t pose any danger but close enough that it would protect Daisy from possibly rolling off the bed in her sleep. Upon being placed on the bed, Daisy shifted on her back and almost immediately fell back asleep. 

“There we go,” Bobbi whispered. Leaning down, she kissed the baby’s forehead before stepping away from the bed and to the connected bathroom. Hunter followed but glanced back into the bedroom, hand paused on the doorknob.

“She’ll be fine,” Bobbi assured him. Reaching around Hunter, she opened the bathroom door a little further. “We’ll hear if anything is wrong.” 

With one last glance to Daisy, Hunter turned and walked further into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet per Bobbi’s request. Immediately, her hands were at his injured arm, tugging up his sleeve. The thick white bandage around it was due to be switched out and the wound cleaned, so Bobbi did as such, silently working. She made sure to be as gentle as she could but still noticed how Hunter pressed his lips together as she cleaned the graze. Before long, Bobbi was fastening a clean bandage over his bicep. 

“Does it hurt?”

It was a stupid question to ask. Hunter frowned. Bobbi was more worried than he expected.

“Right,” Bobbi said. “Of course it does.” Turning forward, she focused on the medicine cabinet, opening it. “Acetaminophen should be fine.”

“Are you a doctor now, then?” Hunter lightly teased.

“I should be an honorary one with how many times I’ve had to patch your stupid ass up.”

“To my knowledge, you haven’t yet had to pull a bullet from my arse.” 

“Yeah,” Bobbi agreed. The rattle of pain reliever pills in the bottle almost covered up her added, “Yet.”

With that, it became clear why Bobbi was suddenly so short with him. Hunter paused before lifting his hand up to cover Bobbi’s, gently prying her fingers from the cap. He set the bottle on the counter and took both her hands. “Hey. I’m alright,” he assured her gently. “It’s just a graze.” 

“I know.” It was one of the most minor injuries Hunter received over the course of Bobbi knowing him. Bullet grazes healed and only left a faint scar if any, Bobbi knew, but she couldn’t help her concern.

“Then why are you practically smothering me?” Hunter asked, slipping in a chuckle to try and lighten the mood. “I’m alright, Bob.” 

“I can’t protect you all the time,” Bobbi blurted. 

“You’re not supposed to.” 

“But I want to.” 

Hunter sighed and tugged her closer to him. He looked up at her and felt his chest grow tight at the sheen of tears in her eyes. “That’s not how it works, love.”

“Promise me you’ll be safe?” Bobbi asked. She drew in a shaky breath. “Even when I’m not on an op with you?”

Lifting their hands, Hunter kissed her thumb. “I’ll try my best to come home to you every time. You know this job isn’t the most secure one, though.”

She nodded. “I know and it scares me.”

“It scares me too,” Hunter said. “You don’t think my heart's not in my throat when I see you out there getting shot or-” Throat tight, Hunter stopped and took a breath. “The same goes for you,” he said, pulling back slightly to look at Bobbi. “Promise me.”

“Of course,”

The pad of her thumb brushed over the butterfly bandage located at Hunter’s hairline. Bobbi replaced her thumb with her lips, leaning to press them against the bandaid. No sooner, Hunter’s arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer as he then rested his head on her chest. Bobbi’s hands came to the back of his head, thumbs brushing against the nape of Hunter’s neck. 

Being there with Bobbi, Hunter never wanted to leave the bathroom. At that moment it was their bubble, a protection from the inevitable fate of being with S.H.I.E.L.D. and what laid before them. It was impossible not to be afraid, but with Bobbi there, Hunter felt invincible, perhaps foolishly. But the heartbeat pounding steadily beneath his forehead reminded Hunter of what, specifically who, he would keep coming back for.

A noise from the bedroom jarred the two out of their embrace. 

Bobbi was the first one out of the bathroom, entering the bedroom with her muscles tense and ready to fight, but she didn’t need to. The only other person in the room was Daisy who was sitting up in the bed, eyes half-lidded with sleep which her little fists rubbed. The baby’s hair was comically sticking out in all directions, mussed from moving around. 

When Daisy moved a fist from rubbing her eye, her sleepy gaze landed on Bobbi. The baby blinked before lifting her arms up toward the woman. 

“Hey, Daisy,” Bobbi greeted as she neared the bed and picked Daisy up. Immediately, Daisy clung to her, one arm wrapping around Bobbi’s neck. Bobbi sat down on the bed, gently rocking back and forth. She kissed Daisy’s sleep-warm temple. “Hi, honey.”

Daisy snuffled in reply, blinking up at Bobbi slowly. She sighed before laying her cheek against Bobbi’s chest.

“Why’d you wake up, huh?” Bobbi asked the baby. She patted Daisy’s bottom, trying to soothe her. “Did you have a bad dream?” When Daisy went to put her fingers in her mouth instead of replying, Bobbi tugged them away. “No fingers, honey.”

Daisy’s placid expression crumpled and she whined, pushing her face into Bobbi’s neck. For a second, Bobbi was frozen, clueless on what to do as Daisy’s wails escalated. Then there was a nudge at her shoulder. She glanced up to see Hunter there, holding out a pacifier. 

“You can have your paci instead,” Bobbi told Daisy, rubbing the baby’s back. “Come on.”

Reluctantly, Daisy peeked out, turning to rest her cheek on Bobbi’s chest. She was still pouting but fussed no more. When Bobbi pressed the nipple of the pacifier to Daisy’s lips, the baby paused before opening her mouth. 

“Good girl.” Bobbi nudged the rest of the soother between Daisy’s lips, a sigh of relief leaving her as the baby began to suck. “That’s better than your yucky fingers, huh? There we go.” 

Wary, Daisy only gave the pacifier a few slow, unsure sucks at first but as if a switch had been flipped, the baby began to suck fervently as she drew comfort from the object. Daisy breathed out through her nose in a huff, shifting in Bobbi’s arms to grab a handful of the woman’s shirt, little fingers curling against warm skin. 

“See?” Hunter asked. “It’s not so bad.”

Daisy’s eyes kept opening and closing, almost as if the baby was forcing herself to stay awake. “You’re still sleepy,” Bobbi murmured, rocking Daisy. “How about we go lay down?”

Keeping Daisy close to her, Bobbi carefully knelt on the bed and reclined in the middle, upper half propped against the headboard. Daisy shifted, huffing, but settled. Bobbi held her closer, wrapping both arms securely around Daisy. A foreign feeling coursed through her when Daisy laid her cheek on her breast. It felt maternal almost, coupled with a familiar nearly overwhelming urge to protect. Bobbi only felt that protective of the man who was watching her at the foot of their bed, a soft smile on his lips.

“Come here.”

Without pause, Hunter joined them in the bed, mirroring Bobbi’s position as he sat on her right side. Hunter kissed Bobbi’s temple before scooting down. He pressed close, turning his cheekbone onto Bobbi’s shoulder to make a face at Daisy who cooed softly around her pacifier. 

“Hi there,” Hunter said. He reached out a hand to tickle one of Daisy’s tiny sock-clad feet and smiled as the baby sleepily jerked it away. “Did you miss us?”

“You’re used to having someone with you when you sleep, huh?” Bobbi asked. Daisy huffed around her paci, snuggling closer to the woman.

Hunter kissed one of Daisy’s tiny hands. “Well, we’re here now. Are you going to go back to sleep?”

From how Daisy was slowly beginning to perk up, Bobbi suspected the baby wouldn’t go back to sleep, and if she did, it wouldn’t be for a while. She began to rock Daisy again, hoping the soothing motion would help. 

“You should,” Bobbi said. “You need to sleep so you can get some energy back.”

Hunter scoffed. “Oh, I think she has enough energy. She was cruising around the common area earlier, standing at the couch.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Bobbi glanced down at Daisy. “You were?”

At both their attention on her, Daisy grinned around her paci.

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “Thought she was going to stand by herself for a moment, but not yet.”

“That’s okay,” Bobbi said. “You’ll get there soon, Daisy.”

Hunter shifted and Bobbi’s eyes followed. 

“Don’t lay on your arm.”

“I’m not. Most of my weight is on my shoulder.” 

A movement across Bobbi’s chest distracted her. She glanced down at Daisy to see that the baby took one of her hands from clutching at Bobbi’s shirt to reach toward Hunter. Hunter didn’t hesitate to hold his hand back out to the baby, offering his fingers. Daisy’s entire hand wrapped around his pointer finger and the baby gave it a small tug. 

“You want to come to me?” Hunter asked, shifting to hold his other hand out to Daisy. 

Daisy shook her head but her grip on his finger remained as she laid her head back on Bobbi’s chest.

Hunter laughed softly. “I can’t blame you,” he said. “Boobs are comfortable, aren’t they? Especially Bob’s.”

“Lance.”

“What? You know I’m right.”

“Pretty sure Daisy doesn’t need to hear how comfortable my boobs are from you, babe.”

Before Hunter could reply, a high, irritated whine filled the room. Daisy huffed, stirring against Bobbi as she blinked at Hunter.

“Alright, alright,” Hunter said, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Sorry. We’ll be quiet.”

True to their word, Bobbi and Hunter remained quiet long enough for Daisy to fall back to sleep. The baby’s grip on Bobbi’s shirt and Hunter’s finger grew slack but they didn’t move in fear of disturbing her. The only sounds filling the bedroom were Daisy’s soft, rhythmic breaths as she slept and the faint liquid of the pacifier in her mouth bobbing. 

When Hunter was sure Daisy was asleep, he whispered, “Bob.”

“Lance.”

“Did you want to finish the rest of the movie?”

Bobbi laughed quietly, turning to look at him. She kissed the tip of Hunter’s nose. “Not now. I just want to lay here with you.”

Hunter shifted, so he was further pressed against Bobbi and brought one arm over her stomach. His lips brushed her collarbone as he whispered, “We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from being sick, Daisy starts to get irritated with being cooped up so Hunter and Bobbi take her to the playground in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! just realized it's been a year(!!) since the first chapter of this fic was posted and w o w. so to celebrate (even though this is technically a week later) I give you all this chapter. yes it's more huntingbird and fluff but I promise the next chapter and the ones after that are all philinda focused and where things get a little intense ;) hope you enjoy!

By the third day of her recovery, Daisy was beginning to get antsy. 

Adult Daisy hated being cooped up in one place for too long, especially in the confines of the dark walls in the Playground. It seemed as if baby Daisy shared those same sentiments. The baby was in a cross mood, fussing non stop with a permanent scowl on her lips. Of course, Phil and Melinda had their concerns about if Daisy was starting to get sick again with her foul mood, but a quick temperature take confirmed the baby was still healthy and feeling normal if a little frustrated. No matter what anyone did to try and soothe Daisy, it didn't work.

Phil frowned, lowering Daisy back to his chest after the baby squalled when he lifted her up. Daisy usually cackled with glee when he did that, but this time she only huffed and fussed.

“What’s got you in such a mood, huh?”

“She wants to go out,” Melinda said, glancing up at the pair from where she was flipping through a stack of papers on Phil’s desk. They had gotten nearly all of the work done from when Daisy was sick but still had more to do.

“You’re still getting better,” Phil protested, tickling Daisy’s belly. The baby whined and pushed her face against his shoulder. “And it’s chilly outside, sweetheart.” 

“She hasn’t had a high temperature in days,” Melinda said. “Or shown any signs of getting sick.”

Phil turned to Melinda, shocked. “Are you saying we should take her out?”

Melinda’s gaze darted from Phil to Daisy. The baby was back to her healthy self, eyes bright and kicking her feet against Phil’s torso. “I don’t see why not. She needs to have a change of scenery.” 

“We can’t take her out today,” he protested, holding Daisy closer. “We have that meeting later.”

“ _ We _ can’t,” Melinda agreed. “But someone else can.” 

Half an hour later, Daisy’s squeals filled the hangar as Hunter tipped her upside down and pressed kisses against her neck. 

“The park’s not too far from here,” Phil told Bobbi over the noise. “We were planning to take Daisy sometime later this week but today seems like a better choice.” 

“Yeah,” Bobbi agreed. They all could hear Daisy’s irritated whines and screams through the base. “She needs to get out.”

Still off duty, Bobbi and Hunter had been hanging out with Daisy for the past few days. It wasn’t all day, so they still had time to themselves, but long enough so that Melinda and Phil could work. It was fun taking care of Daisy. Now with other schedules cleared up, Bobbi and Hunter weren’t the only available agents to watch Daisy, but they jumped at the opportunity to spend the day with the baby and venture off base. 

Phil handed Bobbi a large cooler. “I packed a lunch. There’s baby food in there for her, but I doubt she’ll eat it. The sandwich and fruit in there for her should be fine.”

Not expecting the cooler to be as heavy as it was, Bobbi momentarily lost her grip on it before hoisting it up. “Is there anything in here for us?”

“There are sandwiches and fruit in there for you two as well.”

“Thanks, sir.”

Bobbi could tell how nervous Phil and Melinda were, even if they hid it well. Since Daisy’s transformation, the baby hadn’t been outside of the base without Phil or Melinda. Neither of the parents looked thrilled at the prospect but knew it was what Daisy needed. 

“Well,” Phil said. “Call us if you need anything or if something happens.” 

Melinda was blunt. “We’ll have your location and will be tracking you.”

“I didn’t expect anything less,” Bobbi told her. 

Hunter rejoined them then, slightly out of breath from tossing Daisy up and catching her. The baby wiggled excitedly in his arms, leaning to Melinda. 

“Bye baby,” Melinda murmured as she held Daisy close. When Daisy babbled, Melinda smiled and rubbed their noses together. She placed a kiss on Daisy’s cheek before passing her to Phil. 

“Are you going to have fun at the park?” Phil cooed. Daisy giggled, grabbing for his nose. “Yeah, you will. I’ll see you later, okay?”

After a few last goodbyes, mainly from Phil, Daisy was buckled into her car seat, and Bobbi began to drive. Even though the drive was only around half an hour, the smooth motion of the car lulled Daisy into her morning nap. By the time they pulled up to the park, Daisy was awake, letting out an inquisitive  _ uh? _ as the SUV rolled to a stop. 

“Well hello,” Hunter said. Twisting in his seat, he turned to meet Daisy’s eyes in the mirror attached to her rear-facing car seat. When she saw him, Daisy gurgled, kicking her legs in excitement. “Have a nice nap, love?”

Daisy waved her arms. “Gah!”

Bobbi cut the engine, but instead of getting out of the vehicle, she stayed in her seat. “Looks like we’re the only ones here.” 

“Well it is only half nine in the morning on a weekday,” Hunter said. Bobbi still didn’t look too convinced at his words, eyes carefully darting over the park. “You want to go check it out?”

She nodded and moved out of the driver’s seat. “Yeah, you stay here with Daisy.” 

Hunter watched as Bobbi began to walk through the parking lot, scouting the area. It was probably silly of them to be so cautious, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When Bobbi tensed, Hunter reached for the icer in the glove compartment, but it was just a man jogging with his dog on the other side of the playground. 

A tiny voice from the backseat almost made him jump. “Ah!”

“I know,” Hunter said. He tore his eyes from Bobbi’s moving figure and twisted around, putting a hand on the top of Daisy’s car seat. The baby babbled, kicking the seat of the car. “You want to get out, don’t you?”

When Daisy’s babbles began to turn into whines, Hunter unclipped his seatbelt and pushed off his seat. It was rough, maneuvering in the small space of the car into the backseat, but soon he was plopping down in the spot next to Daisy with a groan and with two new aches in his back. “Hi.” 

Daisy shrieked, grinning to show off her few teeth as she reached out for Hunter. 

Roughly ten minutes later, there was an assertive, patterned rap on the driver’s door before Bobbi opened it and slid inside. “All clear.” 

“Did-”

“I scanned the area too, even for cloaking tech. No one else aside from us is here.” 

Hunter lifted Daisy from his lap so the baby was standing and able to look out the front windshield. “You hear that?” he asked. “Coast is clear for us to go play.” 

Daisy squealed, most likely from Bobbi turning around to tickle the baby’s belly than from seeing the park, but she remained excited even as they left the SUV. But, before they left, Hunter slid an icer into the back of his jeans, making sure the safety was on. He didn’t need a repeat of the last time he didn’t check.

Bobbi took Daisy from Hunter as they began to walk through the parking lot. Daisy looked around the park in awe, little hands gripping the fabric of Bobbi’s sweatshirt. She was curious about the new place and squirmed in Bobbi’s arms, eager to get down.

“We’re not at the playground yet, silly,” Bobbi said. Daisy whined and wiggled. Bobbi sighed and crouched down, helping the baby to stand on the soft grass beneath them. Daisy stared down at the grass in confusion. Hesitantly, she began to reach out but stopped and pressed closer back into Bobbi. 

“It’s grass,” Bobbi told her. “You’ve never felt grass before, have you?” Daisy shook her head. “Go on. You can touch it.”

Quickly, Daisy thrust out a hand and patted the grass before turning her face into Bobbi’s neck and reaching up to her.

Hunter laughed and helped Bobbi up. “I think that’s enough new experiences for now. Right, Daisy?”

“Uh.”

“Well hopefully you can allow another, Daisy,” Bobbi said. “We still have a playground to check out.”

Unlike her disinclination toward the grass, Daisy was enthralled with the playground. Of course, she insisted Bobbi and Hunter hold her hands as they explored. Luckily the play gym was large enough for two adults to fit through, even though Bobbi ended up ducking more than walking. Within five minutes Hunter lost count of how many times he clipped the back of his head on the structure. 

Daisy’s tiny, sneakered feet stumbled against the dark gray floors of the play gym. Since the baby began to show signs of walking, Coulson had immediately gone out and bought little pairs of shoes that were just so  _ small _ . Bobbi was still baffled by how tiny baby clothes and accessories were.

Along the walls of the plastic play gym was various interactive decorations and toys, such as objects one could slide along a rail, tic-tac-toe games, and gears. 

“This is hardly accurate,” Hunter scoffed, turning the plastic dial of the gear.

“What exactly do you know about engineering?”

“I was in the SAS long enough to have basic knowledge on mechanics, Barbara.” 

Daisy reached and patted the gear before going to put her fingers inside of her mouth, but Bobbi caught the baby’s arm before she could. 

“No, no,” Bobbi said, quickly picking up the pacifier connected to the front pocket of Daisy’s overalls. To do so, Bobbi had to reach inside of the baby’s half-zipped jacket but fished the pacifier out and popped it into Daisy’s mouth. “No more fingers, Daisy. You have to use your paci.”

Daisy huffed around the paci but reluctantly gave it a few sucks. 

“Yeah your mum would kill us if you got sick again,” Hunter told the baby. “You really scared her.”

Bobbi remembered the ever-present frantic, desperate look May wore for the time Daisy was sick. “I’ve never seen May like that.”

“I have,” Hunter said. The humor left his voice. “When you were shot.” 

Any reply Bobbi had became stuck in her throat. She didn’t remember much after being shot aside from Hunter carrying her out and feeling as if she was drowning from her own blood. But when she woke up, she was told that May was the one to keep her stable and even re-started her heart once before they met medical. 

“Uh?”

Daisy’s voice interrupted Bobbi’s thoughts. She was pointing to a slide they reached. It was a simple yellow, plastic one that looked wide enough for precisely one adult. 

“It’s a slide,” Hunter told the baby. “Would you like to go on it?”

When he led Daisy a bit closer to the slide, she took one look at it before turning around and wailing.

“What’s wrong?” Bobbi asked, alarmed. Crouching, she pulled Daisy to her, quickly checking her over for any injuries. When she found none, Bobbi glanced up to Hunter who was as confused as she was. 

Still crying, Daisy began to yank on Bobbi’s shirt, trying to pull herself closer to the woman and further away from the slide. 

“She’s scared of it.”

“Okay,” Bobbi soothed, picking the baby up. “We’re going. You’re okay.” 

By the time Bobbi reached the rubber asphalt of the playground, Daisy’s cries had somewhat stopped, but the baby still hiccupped now and then. Hunter, still on the play gym, sat down on the slide.

“Look, Daisy!” Bobbi exclaimed, pointing. “Hunter’s going down the slide.”

Daisy turned, watching through her tears as Hunter slid down the slide. He put on an exaggerated show of throwing his hands up and exclaiming  _ yay _ on the way down. It was ridiculous, but it worked because, by the third time of Hunter doing so, Daisy began regarding the slide with interest rather than fear. 

“Do you want to go on the slide now?” Bobbi asked. “You can ride with Hunter.” 

From his spot sitting on the end of the slide, Hunter lifted his hands up to Daisy in an offer. 

“Come on, love,” he coaxed. “It’s not that bad.”

Daisy considered it for a second before nodding and reaching back to Hunter. He took her, pressing a kiss to the baby’s cool cheek before getting up. 

“Be careful.” Bobbi couldn’t help but bite at her knuckle nervously. Her mind raced with any possibility that would end up with Daisy hurt, or even cause the baby to start screaming from fear of the slide, but she pushed it aside. 

“We’ll be fine, Bob.” Hunter sat on the top of the slide, placing Daisy in his lap. When the baby leaned forward, he held her back. “No, no. You’ve got to stay here or else you’ll topple off.” 

When Daisy was securely held against Hunter, he pushed himself forward on the slide, announcing, “Here we go!”

With that, Hunter scooted on the slide, and the two slid down. Daisy screeched excitedly as they did, elated with how fun the motion was. When they reached the end, they met Bobbi’s arms which caught Daisy and lifted the baby up over her head. Daisy was still giggling but laughed as Bobbi kissed her cheeks. 

Bobbi laughed with her, exclaiming, “You went down the slide!” 

Daisy clapped, grinning as she looked up at Bobbi.

“See?” Hunter asked, coming to stand next to them. “Not so bad, huh?”

In Bobbi’s arms, Daisy turned and with one hand pointed at the slide and with the other, tugged at Bobbi’s jacket.  

“It’s my turn now?” Bobbi asked. Daisy nodded and tugged harder. “Okay.”

The slide was a hit. Bobbi and Hunter eventually lost count how many times they slid down with Daisy. When she got tired of sitting on their laps, Daisy demanded to go on the slide by herself. It took a lot of convincing, mostly on Bobbi’s part, for Hunter to have a tight hold on Daisy’s back and stomach simultaneously as he slid the baby down the slide.  But, after a while, Daisy grew tired of the slide and reached up to Hunter with a whine. 

“We’re done here?” he asked, picking the baby up. “About bloody time.” 

Daisy suddenly pointed across the park with an inquisitive, “Uh?”

Following her finger, Hunter noticed a set of swings, two meant for babies, and two meant for older children or adults. “Those are swings,” Hunter told her. “Do you want to go check them out?”

Daisy nodded. Hunter glanced behind them to the park bathrooms where Bobbi currently was, and when he deemed that she would be able to see them when she came out, he started over to the swings. When Hunter and Daisy neared the swings, Daisy regarded them with interest but clung to Hunter in uncertainty. 

“You sit in, and I’ll push you, and you swing,” Hunter explained, moving to put Daisy in the swing. He paused momentarily when she wailed, but didn’t stop until the baby was fully sitting in the seat. Then, Hunter gave the swing a gentle push.

Almost immediately Daisy stopped fussing. Her eyes opened, wide with shock and confusion as she stared at Hunter before lowering her gaze to the ground. 

Hunter laughed at her awed expression. “Not too bad now, huh?”

With the way Hunter was standing in front of the swing as he pushed, he was in the perfect position to press a kiss to Daisy’s forehead each time the baby swung forward. He would grab the swing to keep it in place and give Daisy a kiss before releasing the swing, and so on. With each kiss, Daisy’s elated giggles soon filled the silence of the park.

Next to them a few minutes later, Bobbi walked up and took a seat in the grownup swing. Gripping the chains on either side of the seat, she pushed off the ground and began to swing, glancing back at Daisy. “See? Isn’t it fun, Daisy?”

In reply, Daisy shrieked as on one stop of the swing, Hunter grabbed the baby’s ankles and pretended to chomp on them. 

“This reminds me of when we first met.”

“Ah, yes,” Hunter said, glancing at Bobbi. “We sat on those swings for hours.”

“Can you push me?”

Hunter chuckled and moved between the swings so he could stand behind Bobbi and push her. “Some things never change.”

After a few more seconds of swinging, Daisy frowned as she realized Hunter wasn’t pushing her from the front anymore and that he hadn’t come back around. Displeased, the baby let out a single wail. 

“What?” Bobbi asked, craning her neck back to look at Daisy. “Are you getting lonely, Daisy?” The baby reached out to Bobbi. “Do you want to swing with me?”

Daisy nodded, making grabby hands toward the woman. Stopping the swing, Hunter picked the baby up out of it and deposited her into Bobbi’s lap when Bobbi’s own swing came to a stop. Bobbi made sure to hold Daisy securely to her and smiled down at the baby when Daisy gave her a grin. 

Then, Daisy kicked her legs and screamed. 

“You heard her,” Bobbi said. “Push us, Lance.”

“Is that all you two want me for?”

Before the swing began to move, Bobbi tilted her head up and kissed him. “And a few other things too.” 

After a while of swinging, Daisy began to fuss. 

“What’s up?”

“She’s probably getting hungry,” Bobbi said. When Hunter stopped the swing, Bobbi lifted Daisy up before her and kissed the baby’s nose. “Is it lunch time, Daisy?”

Daisy grinned and reached for Bobbi’s hair which was luckily pulled back. “Ah!”

“Why don’t you two go explore the playground more while I get lunch ready?” Hunter asked.

“We can do that. Come on Daisy.”

As Hunter went over to the car, Bobbi took Daisy back onto the play gym. This time the baby didn’t cry at the sight of the slides. She was too preoccupied with the various interactive games on the walls of the gym. Daisy pointed to one.

“That’s tic tac toe.” Bobbi crouched down beside Daisy. Reaching out a hand, she rolled one of the X blocks. “It’s a game where you try and get three X’s or three O’s in a row. Whoever gets it first wins.” 

Daisy studied the blocks for a moment before smacking her hand on one, gasping as it turned. 

“You like it?”

Daisy bounced in place, stumbling forward to press both hands onto the blocks. “Bah!” Within a few more seconds, Daisy became more enraptured with the slowly spinning circular monkey bars a few feet away. She scooted away from the blocks and reached for Bobbi while pointing to the monkey bars. 

“Those are monkey bars.” Bobbi stood, wincing as she did. Her knee was beginning to ache from all the crouching but felt better when moving around. “Let’s go check them out.”

The circular bars were situated between regular straight monkey bars in a long line at least six feet off the ground. There were a few steps leading up to the bars, but Bobbi opted to stand on the mat below them. Daisy watched as Bobbi lifted a hand to grab onto the cool metal and copied her, lifting her own hand up. Of course, Daisy’s arm was too tiny to reach.

“See?” Bobbi asked. “That’s how you do it. You want to try?”

Daisy nodded, already reaching both arms up as Bobbi lifted her to the bar. The baby grabbed the cool metal with one hand before the other.

“There you go! You got it!”

Now confident, Daisy let go with one hand and reached for the other bar a few inches away. Bobbi lifted her to it and after a couple of seconds, lifted the baby to the next one. Daisy giggled, enthralled by the new game and eagerly wiggled as she went from one bar to the next. A movement caught Bobbi’s eye, and she turned to it.

“Look, Daisy,” she said. “Hunter’s back.”

Daisy turned, eyes following to where Bobbi was pointing. Hunter was on the grass trying to wrangle a blanket down as the breeze picked it up. His exasperated curses carried over the distance between them. Bobbi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Should we go help him?”

“Uh.”

When they walked over, Hunter was just finishing spreading out a blanket on the grass. He cursed as a sudden breeze lifted one side up. Bobbi stepped on the corner before it could go anywhere. Hunter sat back on the blanket, huffing. “About time you helped. How long have you been watching me?”

“Not that long. Besides, you looked like you were doing just fine.” Bobbi glanced around at the grass. “Are there-?”

“I made sure there aren’t any ant hills nearby,” Hunter said. “Now sit down before this bloody blanket tries to blow away again.”

“Buh.”

“What have I said about that word, Daisy?” Hunter sighed. “You’re not to repeat it.”

Ignoring him, Daisy wriggled off Bobbi’s lap onto the blanket before crawling to the edge. Her tiny fingers curiously touched the grass there. Daisy studied the blades for a moment before grabbing and pulling them up with a laugh.

“You like the grass now?” Bobbi asked. 

In response, Daisy shrieked and yanked up another handful of grass. She stared at the ripped blades before giggling and starting to crawl away.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Quickly, Bobbi hooked a finger into one of the belt loops on Daisy’s overalls and tugged the baby back onto the blanket. Daisy squealed before cackling as Bobbi scooped the baby up and kissed her cheek. “You can’t get away from us that easily!”

Hunter leaned forward and took Daisy from Bobbi, settling the baby in his lap. “No more escape attempts,” he said as he began to clean Daisy’s hands with a wet wipe. “It’s time for lunch.”

Lunch was good, but it was even better sitting outside in the early afternoon sun. Bobbi couldn’t remember the last time she and Hunter went on a picnic together and made a note to go on another one, just by themselves, soon. The food was great. Daisy ate her sandwich without a fuss, but when it came time for the baby food, she refused to even open her mouth for it. 

The tip of the spoon nudged Daisy’s lips, but the baby didn’t budge. Hunter frowned. “Come on, monkey.”

“Hunter,” Bobbi sighed. “She’s not a real monkey.”

“I think I realize that, Bob,” Hunter replied. “I’ve just heard Fitz calling her that so often I can’t help it.” He looked back down at Daisy and coaxed, “Come on, say ‘ooh-ooh.’”

“Ooh ooh,” Daisy repeated. While her mouth was still open, Hunter took that opportunity to push the spoonful of baby food in. 

Bobbi laughed dryly. “May will be thrilled we taught her that.”

Daisy, on the other hand, wasn’t amused at all. She swallowed the baby food but not without a frown and a steady glare in Hunter’s direction.

“That was mean of me, wasn’t it?” Hunter chuckled as he began to put the food away. “Don’t worry. I won’t give you any more. Do you forgive me?” 

“Ah.”

“What do you want to do now then, Daisy?”

Daisy pointed to the playground.

“The monkey bars?” Hunter asked. “Again? Maybe Bobbi can climb them for us this time, hmm?”

Bobbi scoffed. “I haven’t been on those since fifth grade.”

“Come on, Bob. Show us how it’s done.”

“Oh no,” she laughed. “Not today. I’m going to pack up. It’s almost twelve thirty. May and Coulson said they would meet us at one.”

“Alright. Daisy and I will go explore some more, won’t we?” Hunter asked as he took Daisy from Bobbi, but wrinkled his nose as the baby was placed in his arms. “But, not before I change you.”

The park bathrooms were surprisingly bug-free and of course empty, so in no time, Hunter was bringing out a clean baby. He glanced around for Bobbi, eyes immediately finding her still by the bench packing up their stuff. A tug on his shirt broke his gaze. “Hmm?” 

When she had his attention, Daisy pointed over to a patch of grass in the field connected to the park a few yards away. Bright yellow and brown was sprinkled between the green grass, signifying the presence of freshly bloomed spring flowers. 

“You want to go look at that?” Daisy nodded, squirming in Hunter’s arms when he paused only for another second to look back at Bobbi. The patch of grass wasn’t far so she would see where they were. “Alright, alright. We’re going.”

When they reached the grass and the flowers that dotted it, Daisy babbled, pointing.

“Yeah, there are flowers, aren’t they?” Hunter crouched down, supporting Daisy as she stood beside him. “They’re pretty, yeah?”

Nodding, Daisy lunged and grabbed a few flowers. She stared at them before shoving them in Hunter’s face.

“Yes, I see them.” He gently pushed Daisy’s hand aside before sneezing. “Thank you for that.”

Daisy only giggled before her attention was grabbed by a section of different flowers close by. She pointed to them eagerly. “Bah!”

“That one?” Hunter asked. He plucked a few of the flowers up. “Do you want to give these to May?”

Daisy leaned forward in his arms to reach for them. He let her hold one but quickly took it away when Daisy went to put the flower in her mouth. 

“Mums always love flowers, don’t they?”

“Uh.”

“Bob likes flowers too even though she won’t admit it,” Hunter told the baby. “You think she’d like some of these too?”

“Ah!”

Before standing, Hunter snagged two more flowers and tucked them into his jacket pocket right as Bobbi approached. She was holding a very familiar looking object in her hands and had an excited gleam in her eyes. 

“Why do you have my football, Barbara?”

“I thought we could play soccer.”

“It’s called  _ football  _ you uncultured American. Also, when did you put that in the car?” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and exchanged the football for Daisy. When the baby was in her arms, Bobbi lifted her up, so Daisy was securely held against her hip. “Do you want to play soccer, Daisy?”

“Ah!”

“That means yes,” Hunter said. He was already dribbling the ball. “Alright, so two against one?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “This isn’t supposed to be competitive, Lance.”

“As if you could beat me.”

“Is that a challenge?” “What do you think, Daisy? Can we beat him?”

Daisy’s paci tumbled out of her mouth as she exclaimed, “Bah!”

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Hunter asked. “We’ll see about that.” 

With that, he kicked the ball toward them. The game wasn’t intense at all seeing how Bobbi was holding Daisy the whole time. The baby was elated, shrieking and kicking her own little legs against Bobbi each time the ball rolled toward them. When Bobbi kicked the ball back to Hunter, he was too focused on the game to notice her wince. 

He kicked the ball up so he could bounce it with his knees. “Would you ladies like to see a trick?”

“Hunter,” Bobbi hissed. Immediately, Hunter stopped and rushed over to her. She was bent awkwardly, focused on lifting any weight from her right knee and grabbed his arm for support as he neared.

“What is it? Bob, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just my knee,” she said. “I need to sit down.” 

Hunter looked up and around the park. “There aren’t any benches over here-”

“The grass is fine just-” Bobbi shifted her grip on him, now holding out the hand that wasn’t holding Daisy. Hunter grabbed it firmly. “Just help me down.” 

Carefully and with an ease only practice could bring, Hunter helped Bobbi down onto the grass, hovering as she sat. Stretching her legs, Bobbi let out a relieved sigh. He noticed how she kept her right leg elevated and shifted Daisy in her lap so she could bring a hand down to it. 

“Good?” Hunter asked, somewhat hesitantly hovering. “Do you need me to get an ice pack?”

“No.” She shook her head “Hey, it’s fine now.” 

Hunter breathed out shakily and leaned to press a kiss to Bobbi’s temple, murmuring, “Don’t scare me like that, woman.”

“Sorry,” Bobbi offered. She turned her face against Hunter’s neck for a moment before pulling back. “I thought this wouldn’t happen. It’s been a while since it hurt like this.”

“What the bloody hell did you want to play for if you know your knee’s going to act up?” he asked.

“I just wanted to have fun and not be controlled by my injury.”

“Still you need to remember you’re not at one hundred percent anymore. When we get back, you’re going on bed rest for the night.”

Bobbi leaned back to look at him, her eyebrows nearly to her hairline. “Bed rest? Is that a threat or a promise?”

Hunter pressed a kiss to her jaw, murmuring, “You’ll see.”

Daisy reached for the soccer ball, crawling off Bobbi’s lap. “Uh.”

“I’m afraid that’s off the table right now, love,” Hunter said. He grabbed the ball, placing it by his side. “We’ll have to play another time.”

“We can still play.”

“Bobbi-”

“It’s the same as your green ball back home isn’t it?” Bobbi asked Daisy. She gently rolled the ball over to the baby, laughing as Daisy squealed. “Yeah, it is.”

Giggling, Daisy patted the ball with her palms, enjoying the smacking noises her skin against the hard plastic made. Then she looked up at Hunter. “Uh!”

“Lance,” Bobbi said. “Come on.”

Hunter sighed as he pushed the ball back to Daisy. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

Bobbi scoffed. “Please, as  _ if  _ this is the most embarrassing thing you’ve done for her.”

“Don’t remind me of the others.”

To Daisy, playing with the soccer ball outside was even more amusing than playing in the common room at the Playground. The baby was elated each time Hunter or Bobbi rolled the ball to her, but soon it was time to leave. 

“That’s enough for now, Daisy,” Bobbi said, tucking the ball behind her back so the baby wouldn’t see it and insist on playing more. “We can play at home, okay?”

“Yeah,” Hunter agreed as he stood with a groan. “It’s almost quarter til.” He glanced to Bobbi. “You good to walk?” 

She nodded, stretching her knee. “Yeah.” 

Hunter picked Daisy up from the grass, settling the baby against his hip. “I’ve got her.” 

Before Bobbi stood with his help, she scooped the soccer ball up. “I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Lance this doesn't even weigh a pound.”

“I’m just checking.” 

“Forget about arguing me to death, you’d just smother me to death,” Bobbi teased. Standing, she reached for Hunter’s hand. 

Fingers laced together, Hunter pulled Bobbi close and kissed her cheek. “What better way to die, really?”

“With you.”

Daisy interrupted them with a huff. Leaning, she pushed at Hunter’s cheek. 

“Can I not have a moment with Bobbi?” Hunter asked, tickling Daisy’s belly. The baby giggled. “All the attention’s gotta be on you huh?”

“Bah.”

“Can you wave bye-bye to the playground?”

Turning, Daisy quickly waved at the once again empty playground before snuggling back against Hunter. The walk back to the car was slower than before since Bobbi’s knee was still slightly aching. 

“You want me to drive?”

Bobbi tossed him the keys. “Please.”

Hunter immediately started the car once he was in it, adjusting the heat and turning on the passenger seat warmer. Bobbi buckled Daisy into her car seat quickly, talking to the baby. Soon, the side door shut, and Bobbi slid in the passenger seat, sighing as the heat from the seat warmed her knee. 

“Ready?” Hunter asked. “Got everything?”

At the same time, both Bobbi and Hunter turned around to double check the car seat. Daisy was securely buckled inside and giggled. 

“Yep. Let’s go.”

“You think she’ll pass out before we get back?”

Bobbi winced when Daisy suddenly let out a particularly loud shriek. “No. Anyway, I don’t want to go back to base right now.” Before Hunter could ask, she continued. “Can we go get fro-yo?”

“Fro-yo?” Hunter asked, glancing over at her. “Bob it’s bloody forty-eight degrees out.” 

“It’s never too cold for fro-yo,” Bobbi protested. “And it’ll be a less inconspicuous place to meet up with Coulson and May.”  

“Less inconspicuous? Or just an excuse to get ice cream?” 

Bobbi only shrugged. She bit back a smile as Hunter made a left instead of a right but gave up her efforts when he reached across the console and took her hand before pressing his lips to her thumb.

The fro-yo shop was quiet, the only other occupants inside being a parent with a young child and the two employees behind the counter who perked up as they walked in.

“Hi! What can I get you?”

Before either Hunter or Bobbi could answer, Daisy babbled, drawing the attention to her.

“She is so cute!” One of the employees gushed. “Is she yours?”

“No, we’re babysitting,” Bobbi answered smoothly, ignoring the jump her heart gave. Glancing down at Daisy, she bounced the baby a bit who gurgled. “Her parents should be here soon.”

“Well, what can I get you?”

Hunter ordered peanut butter and chocolate ice cream with a chocolate fudge drizzle topped with chocolate peanut butter candy. Bobbi made a note to steal some of his. She ordered her favorite, mint chocolate chip. Bobbi handed Daisy over to Hunter when she took out her wallet to pay. When Daisy was transferred, the baby reached to the spoons in the cup next to the cash register with an, “Ah!”

“You want a spoon?” Bobbi took one out and handed the brightly colored plastic utensil to the baby who immediately stuck it in her mouth. 

“What would she like?”

“Her mom is already going to be mad enough that we’re bringing her here, she’s not the biggest fan of her eating sweets,” Bobbi said. “Maybe one of those sampling cups?”

“Sure! What flavor?”

Hunter bent down toward the display of the flavors. “Which one do you want, Daisy?”

Daisy studied the array of flavors and pictures for a moment before pointing to one of the light brown pictures.

“Coffee?” Bobbi asked. She shook her head. “No way, kid. Pick another one.”

The next one Daisy pointed to was a bright color between yellow and orange. 

“Mango?” Hunter asked, reading the card beneath the tub. “Are you sure?”

Daisy nodded and reached for the glass, but Hunter held her back, muttering about germs and being strangled.

“Mango it is!” The employee grabbed a sampling cup and filled it with the mango yogurt. “Would she like some whip cream?”

Bobbi snorted. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her say no to whip cream.”

At the sound of the cannister, Daisy’s eyes widened in familiarity. The baby reached her hands out as the employee finished putting the whipped cream on top of the frozen yogurt. She was generous, so the white fluff nearly toppled over when the cup was transferred to Hunter’s hands. 

Hunter held it before Daisy. “Here you go, love.”

Hesitantly, Daisy leaned forward, her little mouth opening even before she was anywhere near the whipped cream. She ate the tip of the swirl, licking her lips before leaning for more. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” Hunter chuckled as he moved the cup out of Daisy’s reach. “You can have the rest when we go sit down, alright?”

Daisy pouted but waited patiently until Hunter and Bobbi had received and paid for their yogurts. They all sat down at one of the booth and table combinations in the store. Hunter set the diaper bag onto the chair across from him before sitting next to Bobbi in the booth part. From her position sitting in Hunter’s lap, Daisy practically lunged for the cups of yogurt on the table in front of her.

“Whoa there.” Hunter grabbed the baby’s hand that was going for his spoon. “Nuh-uh. You can’t have any of mine until  _ I’ve  _ had some of it.”

Pouting, Daisy turned to Bobbi.

“It’s his yogurt,” Bobbi told the baby. “You have to wait, Daisy.”

Displeased, Daisy huffed but didn’t throw a fit. Instead, she entertained herself by ripping a napkin she grabbed from the table. 

Bobbi watched Hunter obscenely lick the hot fudge from his spoon. She stopped any dirty thoughts that conjured and instead said, “That’s a lot of chocolate.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re the one eating toothpaste ice cream.”

“It  _ doesn’t  _ taste like toothpaste.”

“Let me have some then.”

Wordlessly, Bobbi spooned some of her ice cream out and held the spoon out to Hunter. He leaned forward and ate it, trying not to laugh as Daisy tried to grab the spoon. 

“That went in his yucky mouth!” Bobbi said, pushing the spoon away from Daisy who huffed.

“Hey! You kiss this mouth.”

Leaning forward, Bobbi pressed a quick kiss to Hunter’s lips. “That I do.”

Now Daisy was growing impatient. The baby tugged on Bobbi’s sleeve, demanding some ice cream. 

“Alright,” Bobbi laughed. “You want some of mine then? Are you sure you’ll like it?”

“Buh!”

“Fine.”

Unused to eating ice cream, Daisy scrunched her nose up. The baby pulled away, clearly confused as she swallowed and puckered her lips. Brining her hands up, Daisy rubbed at her mouth, letting out a whine. 

“Oh,” Bobbi laughed. “It’s cold isn’t it?”

Nodding, Daisy rubbed at her mouth for another second before opening it once more and leaning forward to the spoon. 

“That’s enough of ours, honey,” Bobbi said. “You have your own, remember?”

By now, Daisy’s tiny cup of frozen yogurt was half melted, but the baby was no less enthusiastic about eating it. Before she could reach for the cup, Hunter grabbed it. Quickly dipping his finger into the tower of whip cream balanced on the cup, Hunter then smeared some whip cream on Daisy's nose, chuckling as she went wide-eyed.

"What did he do to you?" Bobbi gasped. "Did he put that on your nose?"

Daisy blinked, going cross-eyed as she tried to see what was on her nose. The baby frowned before batting at her face. Hunter moved to grab a napkin, but Bobbi stopped him with,

"I think that gets kissed off.”

Bobbi picked Daisy up and held the baby above her as she kissed the whipped cream off Daisy’s tiny nose. Daisy squealed, elated at the attention and kisses.

Over Daisy’s squeals, the bell on the door of the shop rang out, signaling a new customer was entering. From where Daisy was on Bobbi’s lap, she could see the door by just turning her head, and at the sound, Daisy did. When the baby saw who had entered the shop, she squealed, excitedly wiggling in Bobbi’s arms. 

“Who is it?” Bobbi asked, knowing well who was there. Hunter picked up the diaper bag from one of the chairs and placed it beside him to make room. “Who is it, Daisy?”

“Mah!” Daisy nearly screeched as Melinda and Phil neared. The baby was struggling, trying to get to them. “Uh!”

“Daisy!” Phil greeted, 

Bobbi noticed how Melinda quicked her usual smooth stride to get to Daisy faster. Daisy practically leaped from Bobbi’s arms once Melinda was close enough. 

“Hi, baby,” Melinda murmured as she took Daisy from Bobbi. “We missed you.”

Daisy snuggled against Melinda before pulling back and reaching a hand out to Phil.

He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it. “Hi, sweetheart.” 

“Dee,” Daisy babbled, waving Phil’s hand around for a second before lifting her other arm up with a whine. Phil picked the baby up and hugged her, peppering her cheeks with more kisses.

As Phil handed Daisy to Melinda and walked up to the counter, Melinda took the seat across from Hunter, asking, “How was she?”

“Hello, by the way,” Hunter said. “I know Daisy’s the center of your attention but can we at least get some recognition?”

“Hello Hunter,” Melinda greeted, her tone dry. “Bobbi.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes before answering Melinda’s question. “She was great. She really liked being outside.”

Daisy pointed to her mini cup of frozen yogurt before looking up at Melinda with a wide smile. 

“What’s that?”

“We got her some,” Hunter explained. “We didn’t want her to feel left out.”

Melinda didn’t seem too convinced but didn’t say anything more on the matter of Daisy and sugar. 

“Ah!” Daisy screeched, louder than before. Still pointing to the cup, she wiggled in Melinda’s arms, clearly wanting it. 

“What’s going on?” Phil asked as he walked back over to the table, one cup of yogurt in hand. “You want it?” He took Daisy when Melinda handed her to him. When Phil sat down, he pulled the little cup toward him and Daisy. “What do you have here?”

“Muh.”

“It’s mango,” Bobbi said. “She picked it out.”

“Mango, huh?” Phil took a spoon and dipped it in the yogurt. He tried it and hummed. “Oh, it’s good.”

In his lap, Daisy shrieked, pulling on Phil’s shirt in anger. How dare he eat her ice cream before she could? 

Phil laughed before feeding Daisy the yogurt. “It’s yours, I know. I just wanted a taste. You can have it now, sweetheart.”

Taking the extra spoon from his hand, Melinda slid the larger cup of yogurt over to her. “What did you get?”

“Brownie fudge batter.”

Daisy turned, her interest now on the new yogurt. She reached for it, but Melinda pulled it away, and Phil distracted the baby with another spoonful of mango yogurt. 

“This isn’t for you, baby.”

Hunter laughed. “She’s been trying to nab some of ours since we sat down.”

“She’s going to be up all night with this,” Melinda grumbled. “Did that have whip cream on it too?”

“Guilty.”

Melinda only sighed.

Daisy squirmed in Phil’s arms, letting out a soft whine. Immediately, Melinda’s attention was diverted to the baby. When Daisy reached out for her, Melinda picked her up. Against Melinda, Daisy snuggled into the woman, resting her cheek on Melinda’s chest with a content sigh. They watched as Melinda cuddled the baby close to her, kissing Daisy’s temple as her fingers ran through Daisy’s fine black hair. Even though seeing May act so gentle with Daisy wasn’t new, it was still strange.

“How was the playground?”

“It was great,” Bobbi answered. “We were the only ones there.” 

Phil leaned over and tickled the back of Daisy’s knee. “Did you have fun?”

“She was a little scared of the slide at first, but she warmed up to it.”

“She climbed the monkey, bars,” Hunter said proudly, smiling down at Daisy. “Didn’t you, monkey?”

“Ooh-ooh!” Daisy exclaimed as she waved a spoon around.

“You taught her  _ monkey noises _ ?” Melinda asked sharply.

“It’s better than curse words,” Hunter defended.

“I know you’ve been teaching her those too.”

“Not on purpose!”

“Daisy,” Bobbi interrupted. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to give to May?”

Daisy nodded, watching as Bobbi reached into the diaper bag. She withdrew a few damp, folded paper towels and when unfolded, lay the flowers Daisy and Hunter had picked. When Bobbi held out the cloth to Daisy, the baby grabbed the flowers and twisted, holding them up to Melinda.

“For me?” Melinda asked. Daisy nodded and giggled as Melinda kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank you, baby.”

As she wrapped the flowers back up in the paper towels, Melinda noticed that a matching flower was tucked behind Bobbi’s ear. 

“Do I get anything?” Phil teased.

“Oh, we had a few dirty diapers we could have saved to give you.”

He laughed. “That’s alright. I’ll be getting a few more later today.”

The conversation quickly came to an end as the frozen yogurt began to melt even in the cool shop. By the time everyone was finished and tossing trash in the bin by the door as they left, Daisy was half asleep against Melinda's shoulder.

“She’s going to crash soon,” Bobbi said. “She hasn't had a nap yet except on the way to the park earlier, and it wasn’t that long.” 

Melinda rubbed Daisy’s back who barely stirred. “She’ll probably fall asleep on the way home. Speaking of, we should get going.”

“You’re right,” Phil agreed. “I have a meeting in half an hour.” He turned to Hunter and Bobbi, telling them, “Well you two have the rest of the day off to spend however you want.”

“Really?” Bobbi asked, but neither she or Hunter were willing to pass up the opportunity or second guess why. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Thank  _ you  _ for watching Daisy for us these past few days.”

“It’s no problem; she’s an angel.”

Melinda just hummed noncommittally and glanced down at Daisy who gurgled. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Call us if anything happens,” Phil instructed. “Cinderella curfew. Please don’t get into too much trouble.” 

“No guarantees.” At Melinda’s narrowed eyes, Hunter quickly back pedaled. “We’ll try our best.” 

“We’ll see you back on base.” 

With that, Melinda and Phil buckled Daisy into her car seat before driving off. Bobbi and Hunter remained by the SUV but didn’t get inside. Hunter turned to her, grabbing Bobbi’s hand to pull her to him. She easily fell into his embrace, wrapping an arm around his neck as they shared a brief kiss.

“A whole afternoon and evening with my beautiful ex-wife,” Hunter said as they parted. “What could we possibly do?”

“You’re still calling me your ex-wife?” Bobbi asked. “I haven’t been promoted to girlfriend yet?” 

"Girlfriend sounds like we're teenagers, love.” ****  
** **

Letting her hand fall from Hunter’s neck, Bobbi dropped them to grab his hands, lacing their fingers together. “Well then if we’re teenagers, I think we should go on a date.” ****  
** **

“A date?” Hunter echoed almost skeptically. “I hardly know what one of those is like anymore, aside from our dates of killing bad guys.” ****  
** **

“That’s our job, not a date,” she said. “There’s an escape room place not too far from here. That sound good?” ****  
** **

“As long as I get to take you out to dinner after.” ****  
** **

Bobbi grinned, feeling like a love-struck fool as she stood before him. “It’s a date, then.” ****  
** **

Hunter copied her grin but teased, “Do the rules of no kissing until the end of the date still apply?” ****  
** **

Taking her hands from his, Bobbi moved them back to his neck but this time cupped his face in her hands before bringing his lips to hers. Both were a little breathless when the kiss broke, and a faint blush dusted Hunter’s cheeks. Bobbi licked her kiss-swollen lips and asked, “What rule?” ****  
** **

Hunter blinked before he leaned forward and kissed her again. “You’re absolutely right,” he said. “Now, take me on a date, Barbara.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I will be taking prompts for this fic so just comment one or send me an ask or message on tumblr where I am also agentmmayy. I'd love to know what you think! :)


End file.
